Ojos de Dragón III: Resurrección
by alexandra86
Summary: CAPITULO FINAL... por ahora. Nadie sabia como el hijo de Severus Snape, y la hija de Harry Potter quedarían juntos, unidos mediante un vinculo más fuerte que la vida y la muerte. Ya sigue la secuela en la Historia: El Dragón y el Fénix: Batalla Final. :
1. Conociendo a los Snape

**Ojos de Dragón III: Resurrección.**

Llevaba tiempo sin pasarme por aquí a publicar, se siente todo tan nuevo… como la primera vez. Ojos de Dragón, fue escrito en el 2004 y desde entonces no ha terminado. Por un tiempo dejé de escribir. Heme aquí con casi 20 años volviendo al final de la historia… aunque una historia realmente nunca tiene un final. Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios y reviews.

Todo se situa algún tiempo después de la caída de Voldemort, poco a poco sabrán detalles y de cómo la nueva guerra está a punto de estallar y de cómo afecta a nuestros personajes. ¿Cuáles serán sus bandos¿Existe realmente un bando bueno y otro malo?

**Capitulo 1**

- ¿Dónde estaban? – Replicó una mujer de cabello negro y ojos grises sentada al lado de una tumba de piedra maciza. – Pensé que se habían perdido.

- Eileen se me perdió de vista. – Dijo la voz gélida de Severus Snape llevando en brazos a una niña que dormía. – La conseguí hablando con… Potter.

- ¿Harry Potter¿Harry Potter está aquí? – Preguntó Florence Harrington levantándose.

- Si, tuvimos un encuentro casual… nada importante. – Dijo Severus Snape pasando su mirada de su esposa y luego a la tumba de Ariadne Marie Xavier.

- Pareciese que todo ha terminado. – Dijo Florence tocando la tumba de su difunta hija. – El tiempo se ha llevado tantas cosas y lo único que quedan son recuerdos. Aun así…

- ¿aun así qué, Florence – Preguntó Snape sentándose a su lado con la niña en brazos.

- Aun así temo por el futuro. Esa noche, Lord Voldemort fue destruido. Pero, algunos de sus seguidores… - Dijo Florence con una nota amarga en su voz.

- Nunca se habrá terminado. No tiene sentido vivir en el temor Florence. – Dijo Snape entregándole a la niña en sus brazos.

- Eileen ha crecido bastante, mira como duerme. Tantos sueños en esa pequeña cabecita. Todo lo que tiene que vivir…– Dijo Florence cargando entre sus brazos a su hija pequeña. – Se siente un poco sola, Severus… ha crecido entre adultos, necesita otro hermano.

- Ya hemos hablado de eso Florence. – Dijo Snape levantándose. – No más niños por ahora…

- No te estoy pidiendo opinión Severus. – sonrió Florence de una forma maliciosa. – Te estoy diciendo que Eileen ya no estará sola. Estoy esperando otro hijo tuyo.

- ¿Qué? – Snape gritó sobresaltado. - ¿Cómo pudiste? Yo… no… es… increíble… ¡bruja terca!

- Mi madre estará feliz… - Sonrió Florence

- Tu padre morirá de un infarto. – Dijo Snape cortante. - ¿Por qué Florence¿Por qué me haces esto?

- Tenemos la oportunidad…

- Otro niño más. Me mudaré de la habitación cuando la criatura nazca. Ningún niño llorón va a quitarme horas de sueño, el llanto, los balbuceos, los malos olores… odio eso. – Dijo Snape quejándose. – Además no voy a cuidarlo, suficiente tuve con cuidar a Eileen el día que enfermaste, fue un desastre…

- Severus, es tu hija. Son nuestros hijos, son tu sangre… - Dijo Florence replicando de una manera entristecida.

- Ah… está bien. Como gustes. Vamos a casa, el viaje es largo. – Dijo Snape.

**11 años después… **

Muchas cosas ocurrieron durante 11 años. Habían pasado exactamente 17 años desde la caía de Lord Voldemort, una noche que Harry Potter lo había derrotado. Muchos mortífagos fueron llevados a Azkaban, otros asesinados en intentos de captura, pero otros muchos simplemente desaparecieron y se ocultaron. Las cosas estaban muy revueltas y el mundo mágico respiraba una tensa paz. La Orden del Fénix descansaba, y sus antiguos miembros habían superado las amarguras dejadas por la guerra y volvían a sus vidas normales. Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks habían formado una familia y vivían en América. Mientras que otros se habían asentado en las afueras de Londres. En el valle de Godric, en un pequeño pueblo mágico llamado Spinville vivían dos familias amigas y muy unidas: Los Potter y los Weasley. Harry Potter había contraído matrimonio con Ginevra Weasley, mientras que Ronald Weasley se había casado y tenido un hijo con Hermione Granger.

Un nuevo ministro de magia ascendió al poder y había causado una gran simpatía: Arthur Weasley. Era un amante empedernido de los muggles y producía algunas reservas en las familias que aun querían conservar la "sangre limpia". ". Aquí figuraban nuestros héroes de batallas pasadas, los que todos recordarán por su valentía y coraje al enfrentar el lado oscuro. No todos los que vivían en el mundo mágico eran héroes reconocidos que gozaban de simpatía, en una estrecha calle en el callejón Spinner, vivía una familia muy peculiar: los Snape.

El padre de esta familia era Severus, quien trabajaba en Hogwarts como profesor de Pociones, había sido llevado a juicio luego de la caída de Lord Voldemort siendo acusado de ser su seguidor y de haber asesinado al mago Albus Dumbledore, fue absuelto tras la presentación de una serie de pruebas que señalaban su inocencia y con algunas dudas fue reintegrado a Hogwarts y se le dejó con muchas dudas su antiguo puesto como profesor de pociones. Desde entonces ha mantenido su vida y la de su familia de bajo perfil logrando convertirla en un completo misterio para los desconocidos. De todas formas ustedes saben que Severus Snape es amante del poder y reconocimiento pero no de los chismes sobre él. Era un padre discreto y cuidadoso de lo que se habla de su familia. Su esposa Florence había corrido una peor suerte, acusada de los crímenes cometidos durante el Reinado de Terror del Señor Tenebroso, había huido del ministerio y se mantenía escondida en distintos lugares para evitar ser atrapada. A pesar de sus terribles crímenes poco se hablaba de ella y casi había pasado al olvido, incluso su intento de colaborar con Harry Potter para guiarlo a la derrota del Señor Oscuro era poco recordado.

Lo cierto es que visitaba frecuentemente a su familia, pero permanecía poco tiempo en casa con ellos para evitar exponerlos al peligro: una mortífaga arrepentida prófuga de la ley no convencía a la sociedad, quien aun la veían como una amenaza. Aún así, su padre Donald Harrington ya no pedía la captura de su hija viva o muerta y evitaba realizar comentarios públicos al respecto.

Sobre los dos hijos de Florence y Severus se sabía muy poco. Eileen Charlotte Snape actualmente tiene 17 años, asiste a Hogwarts y es una estudiante regular (por no decir pésima) de Slytherin. Mientras que Maynard Elias Snape, el hijo menor, tiene 11 años y este año comenzará en Hogwarts. Poco se sabe de esta familia que vive en el callejón Spinner. ¿Qué podía relacionar a dos familias opuestas como los Potter y los Snape¿Alguna vez podrían llegar a conectarse de alguna forma? El destino tiene caminos misteriosos. Antes de que algo suceda, antes de que estalle la próxima guerra destinada a ocurrir dentro de poco sería interesante saber que ocurre con estas familias que aparentemente nunca volverán a saber una de la otra. Para saber que ocurre realmente en esta peculiar familia entraremos en su hogar y ahí empieza esta historia, una tarde de Agosto en el despacho de Severus Snape, donde se encuentran padre e hijo:

- Papá¿Cuándo regresará? – Dijo Maynard observando la ventana y volteando a ver a su padre.

- No lo se Maynard, no lo se… - Severus leía varias notas sobre Hogwarts y observó momentáneamente el retrato de su familia en el escritorio con algo de nostalgia, carraspeó su garganta y volvió a sus notas ignorando casi por completo a su hijo de 11 años. Maynard suspiró y volvió a mirar la ventana, estaba aburrido porque su mejor amigo Tim, estaba de vacaciones en Australia con su familia.

- La extraño. Realmente la extraño. Ya debería estar aquí. – Dijo Maynard mirando la ventana mientras afuera llovía fuertemente y el viento soplaba.

- Yo también la extraño, pero nada podemos hacer lamentándonos. – Decía Severus Snape pensativo. - ¿Dónde está Eileen?

- No lo se… con sus amigos.- Dijo Maynard. – Sus amigos muggles.

- Muggles… - Gruñó Snape. – Si el viejo Saveratus viviera no creería que tendría una nieta amante de los muggles. Ni yo tampoco lo creo.

- ¿Tienes algo en contra de los muggles? Tim es muggle y es un buen amigo. Extraño a mamá, no la he visto desde… las navidades – Dijo Maynard.

- No es seguro que esté con nosotros. El ministerio daría cualquier cosa por encerrarla en Azkaban.

- ¿Por qué mamá…? – Dijo Maynard afilando sus grises ojos hacia su padre.

- Ya te he dicho Maynard. Hay cosas que no son para discutir. Tu madre y su pasado es una de ellas. – Dijo Severus Snape levantándose. – Por lo menos no todavía.

- Quisiera saber, porque entre su ausencia y su desconocido pasado, me siento… huérfano. – Dijo Maynard. – Huérfano de madre y distante de mi padre.

- No digas tonterías Mayn, basta de reflexiones que no llevan a nada. Arregla tu cabello, deberías cortártelo. Espero que tu baúl esté listo… Hogwarts no es un lugar para perder el tiempo. ¿Tienes todo?

- Casi listo… estoy un poco nervioso. ¿Qué tiene mi cabello de malo? – Dijo Maynard comprobando que estaba grasoso.

- Una vez lo dije. – Dijo una voz fría y penetrante que provenía de la puerta. – El cabello así de largo oculta tus hermosos ojos grises Maynard. – Florence Harrington estaba parada en la puerta con su capa de viaje húmeda por la lluvia. Su cara era igual que siempre, pálida y afilada, algo madura y sus dos ojos permanecían inalterables, grises con una mezcla verdosa y peligrosa. Su cabello negro recogido en un moño, que inmediatamente soltó y cayó por los hombros, negro azabache como siempre, liso en las raíces y ondulado en las puntas. Sus manos se abrieron junto con una sonrisa de sus labios para recibir en sus brazos al hijo que tanto había extrañado.

- ¡Mamá! Estás aquí. – Maynard salió corriendo a donde su madre y lo abrazó. Florence lo besó en la frente y dirigió su mirada a su esposo.

- Ha sido mucho tiempo… - Dijo Severus Snape mirándola con fingida y controlada indiferencia.

- Mucho tiempo. – Dijo Florence. – No pude venir antes. No quería ponerlos en riesgo. ¿Dónde está Eileen?

- Pregúntale a los muggles. – Dijo Snape rudamente. – Maynard prepárale algo de comer a tu madre, debe tener hambre. Ella y yo tenemos asuntos que discutir.

Maynard miró un segundo a su padre y salió de a habitación. La lluvia en el exterior no cesaba para nada y Florence se acercó al fuego, Snape no dejaba de mirarla sin parpadear.

- Esto no está funcionando. – Dijo Snape secamente.

- ¿Porque lo dices?

- Vienes un par de días a esta ajena familia y te vas por mucho tiempo… meses y meses. – Dijo Snape. – Y cada vez te ausentas más. Cada vez… siento que algún día no vas a volver.

- No tengo otra opción. – Florence se sentó quitándose su capa de viaje revelando una túnica negra debajo de su capa. Sus ojos brillaban bajo sus cejas negras y su cabello seguía tan azabache como desde su juventud – El Señor Oscuro ha desaparecido, pero no con ello sus seguidores. El mal no se detiene. Y el bien tampoco. Mi vida está marcada para siempre, siempre seré una mortífaga perseguida. Nunca pagué por mis crímenes del pasado y mientras viva tendré ese estigma sobre mi nombre. Si me entregara a la justicia… moriría sola en Azkaban. Al menos huyendo no tendré que experimentar la desesperanza que producen los Dementotes… sólo la de seguir extrañándote. Te necesito a mi lado, y no hay nada que pueda hacer, más que disfrutar nuestros escasos y valiosos momentos juntos.

- La vida no es fácil para todos. El chico no hace más que preguntar por ti, Maynard es muy insistente, no se olvida de ti. No le respondiste la última lechuza. – Dijo Snape.

- No podía, corría riesgos. – Dijo Florence. – Estoy harta de estar huyendo y viéndome obligada a seguir espiando y durmiendo en un lugar diferente siempre. No tengo un lugar a donde recurrir sin poner en riesgo a quienes habitan allí.

- ¡Quédate con nosotros! Tú y yo huiremos juntos por el mundo, donde nadie nos conozca.

- Severus, se más racional. ¿Qué pasará con los niños?

- Eileen es grande, ya tiene 17 años. Y Maynard estará en Hogwarts la mayor parte del año.

- ¡Papá! – Maynard llegó apresurado. – Eileen no está en el pueblo, dijeron que hace mas de 5 horas desapareció con Darren. Nadie sabe nada de ellos.

- Maynard, es de mala educación interrumpir. – Dijo Snape. - ¿Dónde está la cena de tu madre?

- Disculpa. Mamá la cena está servida. – Maynard tenía las orejas rojas - Chester me acaba de escribir una lechuza¿y si alguien le hizo algo malo?

Florence miró algo desconfiada y mandó a hacer silencio, miró el techo y sacó la varita. Ella presentía algo y subió rápidamente por las escaleras. Snape se quedó quieto con Maynard a su lado y al siguiente instante escuchó un grito de horror. Al siguiente instante un ruido apresurado por las escaleras, un chico rubio envuelto en sabanas y desnudo bajaba apresuradamente y se detuvo al ver a Severus en su camino.

- Señor Snape, que… sorpresa. No sabía que usted estaba aquí. – El joven estaba nervioso.

- Maynard, ve a la cocina por favor. – Dijo Snape y Maynard salió corriendo a la cocina algo extrañado. – Señor Field¿Me puede explicar que se hace usted desnudo en mi casa?

- Yo…ejem…estaba… arriba…

- ¡Mamá¿Cómo te atreves a humillarme? – Sollozaba la voz de una chica.

- Siéntate en el sofá y no te muevas. – Dijo Snape pausadamente al chico. Al siguiente instante Florence bajaba seriamente y detrás de ella venia una jovencita de 17 años con el cabello morado despeinado y a medio vestir, desecha en lágrimas. Su piel era pálida y sus ojos negros como los de su padre.

- Es un hermoso recibimiento Severus. – Dijo Florence con una nota de peligro en su voz. – Nuestra hija profesando un deseo carnal intenso en nuestra alcoba con este chico y nuestro hijo menor presenciándolo. ¿Algo más?

- No fue mi culpa. – Dijo Snape alzando la voz. - Eileen… ¿Qué se supone que hacías con este chico?

- Nos amamos. – Dijo Eileen llorando y sentándose en el sofá al lado de Darren.

- Hormonas, hormonas y más hormonas. – Dijo Florence resoplando.

- Yo pensaba que tu madre estaba muerta. Esto realmente es muy incomodo para mi. - Dijo Darren avergonzado y completamente rojo como un tomate.

- Eileen estás castigada por un año. – Gritó Snape furioso.

- No, papá… por favor no – Dijo Eileen entre suplicas abrazando a Darren quien estaba ahora pálido tratando de no mirar los ojos de los Snape.

- ¿Quién eres tu jovencito? – Dijo Florence sentándose en otro sofá cerca del fuego.

- Darren Field, soy amigo… bueno, era amigo de su hija. – Dijo Darren temblando del miedo.

- Que lindo, un amigo de nuestra hija. – Florence sonreía mientras Snape miraba furioso a los dos jóvenes. Se sentó al lado de Florence y aquello parecía una charla amistosa, pero no era así. La situación era de lo más extraña, de un lado Eileen despeinada y Darren aún envuelto en sabanas, en el otro lado Florence que acariciaba la pierna de su marido aparentando una tranquilidad controlada y Snape cuyo brazo temblaba.

- Dime algo Darren. ¿Qué hacías una tarde como esta por nuestra casa? – Dijo Florence.

- Esto es indignante. – Dijo Snape con algo rosado en sus mejillas.

- Quiero pedir disculpas en serio… no era mi intención… yo… su hija… Eileen…

- Está bien, puedes irte a casa. – Dijo Florence con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y mi ropa? – Dijo Darren.

- Vete a casa. Y Luego me devuelves mis sabanas. ¿Si? – Dijo Florence.

- Pero… - Darren replicó, pero Snape se levantó y mostró sus dientes amarillentos en un gruñido. La sala se estremeció y Darren salió corriendo de la casa de los Snape como alma que lleva el diablo.

- Severus, no tenías porque alterarte así. – Dijo Florence mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- No me digas que tengo que hacer. ¡Tu!… ¡engendro del demonio! – Dijo señalando a Eileen - ¿Quién te crees haciendo eso con ese chico en mi propia casa? Trayendo chicos a mí casa, a la casa que fue de mi madre, como una ramera cualquiera. – Snape estaba realmente enojado. - ¿Qué van a decir de nosotros?

- No me digas ramera. A ti te importa un cuerno que piensan los muggles de nosotros. – Dijo Eileen. – Lo que hice, lo hice porque lo amo.

- Ve a tu habitación, espero que lo que pasó esta tarde no te traiga consecuencias de por vida. Hablaremos mas tarde con más calma. - Dijo Florence lentamente y su hija obedeció sin decir palabra alguna.

- Una argolla en el ombligo, otra en la nariz, un tatuaje en la pelvis y el cabello morado con algunas mechas azules. Se viste de una forma atrayente a los chicos del pueblo. – Dijo Florence en la cocina comiendo a solas con su marido, pero Maynard escuchaba a través de la pared desde la sala.

- Soy un mal padre, maldita sea. – Snape sonó su puño en la mesa. - Debí haberlo pensado antes de traer a esos demonios al mundo. – Dijo Snape casi a gritos. – Te dije que no servía para esto, que les iba a dar una infancia peor que la mía.

- Baja la voz. Pueden oírte. – Dijo Florence. – No es cuestión de lamentarnos.

- No puedo más con esto. – Dijo Snape. – Hay cosas para las que soy brillante y el mejor. Pero, esto de educar a unos críos. Realmente no…

- Maynard. ¿Cómo está el? – Preguntó Florence. A Maynard se le aceleró el corazón y trató de escuchar más.

- Hmm… nada mal. No me da tantos problemas como Eileen, eso es un alivio. – Dijo Snape. – Pero ninguno de los dos se parece a mí… o a ti. Eileen no tiene esa vena de gloria que tienen los Slytherins. Maynard, con suerte entrará en Hufflepuff o quizás Ravenclaw, pero astucia… no.

- Escúchate, hablas igual que mi padre. – Dijo Florence bajando la voz. - El siempre me repudió por ser una verdadera Slytherin y los prejuicios. Si Maynard queda en Ravenclaw, o en Hufflepuff estaré orgullosa. Es un buen chico, los he extrañado a ustedes tres.

- Pensaba retirarme de Hogwarts este año, pero… tengo que vigilar a Eileen en su último año. Seguro Maynard no será tan problemático como su hermana. Eso hasta que las hormonas empiecen a hacer efecto, combinado con magia… no quiero pensarlo. – Dijo Snape. Florence se levantó, lo abrazó luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a su marido.

- No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien. Pienso quedarme un tiempo aquí, y regresaré para Navidad. – Dijo Florence. – Ustedes estarán bien. Vamos a dormir.

Maynard retrocedió y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Eileen aun lloraba y lanzaba objetos por el cuarto, el pasó directamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta, termino de preparar su baúl y se acostó en la cama, sentía una extraña sensación, en un par de horas alguien tocó la puerta.

- Hijo. Gracias por esa cena tan maravillosa. Estás volviéndote todo un hombre. – Dijo Florence cerrando la puerta detrás.

- Mañana iré a Hogwarts. – Dijo Maynard. – Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Mamá… te he extrañado, me has hecho falta.

- Lo se, amor. Lo se… ojala hubiese algo que pudiese hacer. Las cosas no han salido como yo hubiese esperado. – Dijo Florence.

- ¿Por qué nunca estás aquí? Papá no le gusta hablar de tus motivos y… - Maynard abrazó a su madre al mismo tiempo tratando de secarse las lágrimas. – Dice que no voy a entender y que no crea nada de lo que me digan en Hogwarts.

- Maynard, hay cosas que… tu tendrás que escuchar tarde o temprano. A su momento y podrás hacernos preguntas, pero pase lo que pase… nosotros no te dejaremos de amar. Ahora espero que hagas un buen desempeño en Hogwarts y hazme sentir orgullosa. – Florence le dio un beso a Maynard.

- ¿Y si no quedo en Slytherin?

- No importa. A tu padre tampoco le va a importar mucho, seguiremos estando orgullosos de ustedes. Tanto de Eileen como de ti.

**Fin de Capitulo.**


	2. El Nuevo Orden

¡Hola Preciosos! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, si, ha sido mucho tiempo. Espero poder ponerle empeño a esta historia a pesar de que ahora estoy en la mitad de mi carrera Universitaria. En fin, espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo. Al final del capitulo les dejo mis comentarios personales a cada uno de ustedes.

**Capitulo 2: El nuevo Orden.**

- ¿Qué haré yo? – Dijo una voz ronca en un rincón de aquel bar en las afueras del pueblo de Farrow. – Todos me han abandonado, viuda y sin mi señor. Sin poder traerlo de vuelta de las fauces de la muerte.

- No estás sola Bella. – Dijo un joven bajo una capucha saliendo de las sombras. – Me gustaría hablar a solas. Los rumores corren como el viento.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – Bellatrix Lestrange abrió los ojos y observó al extraño sin poder observarle la cara. Le apunto con su varita y el rostro del extraño se iluminó. Sus ojos eran grises, y su cabello rubio y largo peinado hacia atrás. Una sonrisa de maldad crispaba su rostro.

- ¿Draco Malfoy? Pensé que estabas muerto. – Dijo Bella sonriéndole con placer. – Sobrino mío¿sobreviviste a nuestras maldiciones?

- Me llamo Manley. Hijo de Draco Malfoy. Supe que los antiguos mortífagos asesinaron a mi padre y mi abuelo. – Dijo Manley dejando al descubierto su rostro. – Vengo a informarme quienes fueron.

- Oh niño, llegas tarde. – Dijo Bella llevándolo a un salón a solas. – Siéntate.

- ¿Qué sabe usted del asesinato de mi padre? – Dijo Manley con los ojos enrojecidos.

- Tu padre pagó la traición de tu abuelo Lucius, quien abandono al señor Oscuro la noche en que cayó definitivamente. Narcisa tu abuela, murió de la vergüenza. No se si supiste, pero tu madre también pagó. El plan era asesinarlos a ustedes también, pero algo salió mal…

- Ustedes atacaron a mi madre Pansy, y luego asesinaron a mi padre. – Dijo Manley. – Quiero los nombres Bella, yo mismo los voy a asesinar.

- ¿Vas a asesinar a tu propia tía querido Manley? – Dijo Bella imitando la voz de un bebé. Cerró sus parpados, que estaban más caídos que nunca. Su cabellera tenía algunas canas.

- Esto no se va a quedar así. Los Malfoy limpiaremos nuestro nombre. – Dijo Manley.

- ¿Limpiaremos¿Tú y cuantos más? tengo entendido que solo quedan dos de ustedes… Tu y tu pequeña hermana Daeva. – Dijo Bella sonriendo.

- No hablo de Daeva. Somos tres y lo sabes. Por eso estoy aquí, quiero que me digas donde está mi hermano gemelo. Tú te encargaste de él.

- ¿Tu hermano gemelo¿Tienes un hermano geemlo? – Bella parecía emocionada. – Tu hermano gemelo está muerto. Murió en manos de los muggles que lo adoptaron. Vieron que era diferente y le temían, lo mataron. – Gritaba enloquecida Bellatrix mientras se reía.

- ¡Crucio! – Dijo Manley apuntando con su varita con mucha suavidad. Su mirada fría e indiferente hacía saber que no tenía compasión ni siquiera por aquella mujer que llevaba su misma sangre. Bellatrix comenzó a gritar del dolor, pero nadie podía oírla.

- ¡Maldito Malfoy! Te pudrirás en el infierno junto al bastardo de Darren. – Bellatrix daba alaridos. Manley se detuvo.

- Creo querida Tia, que ahora si podemos hablar con calma. ¿Quién es Darren? – Dijo Malfoy y Bellatrix lo miró con odio sabiendo que debía ayudar a su sobrino si no quería morir antes de tiempo.

- Darren es tu hermano gemelo y no está muerto, vive con una familia muggle. Eso es todo lo que se. – Dijo Bellatrix. – Yo tuve que dejarlo en las afueras de Londres. Lo dejé en un callejón al lado de una familia muy pobre.

- Darren… - Dijo Manley. – Bien, quiero que consigas noticias de mi hermano. Quiero saber donde vive y que hace, quiero saberlo todo. Considero que eres mi aliada en esto. ¿Quién planeó la muerte de mi familia? – Preguntó Manley.

- Fue un complot organizado, surgió ante la impotencia de vernos sin nuestro Señor Oscuro. Esa noche que cayó, Lucius Malfoy pudo haber hecho algo para ayudar a nuestra causa, estuvo con el Señor Oscuro y en la batalla final frente a Harry Potter lo abandonó. No estamos seguros de que forma sucedió, pero no logró huir con vida porque Florence Harrington lo acabó.

- ¿Quién es Florence Harrington? – Preguntó Manley.

- La hija menor de los Harrington. Un árbol torcido sobrino mío, amaba a los muggles y se convirtió en mortífaga, seguidora de Nuestro Señor. Nunca entendí porque mi amo la prefería tanto a ella. Era una gran asesina, fuerte, fría y calculadora. Una hechicera tenebrosa retorcida¡Como detesto a esa zorra! Nos traicionó a todos, como yo siempre advertí. Intento detener a nuestro Amo dos veces e incumplió sus órdenes. No se realmente que pasaba en la mente de esa lunática pero colaboró con la Orden del Fénix. Esa noche asesinó a tu abuelo Lucius.

En la desesperación, Avery, Wilford y yo ideamos un plan, muchos de nuestros compañeros habían muerto. Wilford decía que Malfoy era el culpable de todo y decidimos pasar factura a su sangre, Narcisa no soportó los sentimientos de vergüenza y murió al poco tiempo, pobre hermana mía. Las cosas se calmaron, pero la rabia que sentíamos era la misma. Le tendimos una trampa a tu padre Draco y el ministerio se lo llevó a Azkaban, allí aprovechamos de afectar su punto débil. Nos llevamos a Pansy embrazada de ustedes dos y la torturamos, sintió tanto dolor y no me sorprendería que pudieras recordarlo. Ella se puso muy mal, nos maldecía y gritaba. Ustedes nacieron esa misma noche, tú fuiste a parar en casa de unos brujos que vivían cerca. Tu hermano, era idéntico a ti, yo misma lo llevé a ese callejón.

No nos culpes sobrino, en la Orden Oscura no hay compasión ni siquiera para nuestra propia sangre. Tu abuelo ensució su nombre al preferir abandonar a nuestro amo.

- Lo entiendo perfectamente. No se si sepas, pero el ataque a mi madre embarazada esa noche dejó secuelas en mi al menos, soy insensible al dolor, no puedo sentir dolor, ni compasión. Ustedes me hicieron así por lo visto. – Dijo Manley. –Tu Señor Oscuro ya no está. Yo pondré las reglas ahora.

- ¿Tu¿Qué clase de reglas hijo mío? Eres un bebé con pañales. – Dijo Bella riendo de una carcajada.

- Las Reglas de un nuevo Orden. Si no te unes a nosotros, morirás. Y me parece bien no sentir compasión por la misma sangre, yo no puedo sentir compasión. Crucio. – Dijo Manley y se levantó tranquilamente a observar como su tía era torturada por la maldición que el mismo había conjurado. – Cuando estés lista para este nuevo orden, avísame.

- Déjame ir sabandija asquerosa. Yo te llevaré a donde tú hermano. – Dijo Bellatrix, Manley detuvo el conjuro.

- Tuve una vez una novia que me enseñó la maldición para hacerte reventar cada uno de los órganos. – Dijo Manley mirando por encima a su tía. – Era una chiquilla demasiado lista, la quise y desee como a nadie. Para comprobar si funcionaba la maldición la usé en ella. ¡Sorpresa! Se desangró en mi cama y sus vísceras salieron por su boca, así que querida tía no me obligues a usarla en ti.

Bellatrix lanzó una carcajada sonora. Sus ojos brillaban en locura.

- No había visto esa chispa desde hace tantos años, querido sobrino. ¿Por qué tanto afán en buscar a tu hermano¿Qué pretendes con el nuevo orden?

- Aprender de los errores de Lord Voldemort. Quiero a mi hermano de mi lado, dos magos tenebrosos son más poderosos que uno solo. El lo merece, luego de haber pasado tantos años con esos mugrosos muggles. Es hora que sepa a que linaje pertenece, los Malfoy somos sangre limpia. No somos hipócritas, hijos de muggles que odian a los muggles. Somos sangres limpias y eliminaremos con todo aquel que se oponga al nuevo Orden. No reinará un farsante hijo de un vulgar muggle.

Frente a ti, tienes al nuevo señor de la Oscuridad, que no se obsesionará con un niño indefenso como Harry Potter lo fue en su tiempo, no iré tras profecías. Solo me fortaleceré al ver correr la sangre de mis enemigos entre mis manos. El poder no viene solo, viene con placeres y riqueza, estas serán bienvenidas. Ante todo tendrás la disciplina entre mis seguidores…

- Estás loco Malfoy, estás tan loco como yo. – Dijo Bellatrix.

- Quiero a mi hermano a mi lado, no te pierdas. ¡Encuéntralo! Se que nos veremos pronto Bellatrix. – Dijo Manley. – ¿Florence Harrington no es la misma esposa de Severus Snape?

- Si. Aun vive libre. – Dijo Bellatrix. – Si la viera hoy mismo no la dejaría vivir más.

- He oído como muchas veces huyó de la inevitable muerte. Creo saber donde poder encontrarle. Pero de ella me encargaré luego. – Dijo Manley Malfoy. – Nos veremos pronto. No falles o sino no vivirás para contarlo. Puedo ver lo que hay en tu mente.

- Así lo siento. – Dijo Bella levantándose adolorida.

Como hemos visto anteriormente la familia Snape era un poco diferente, aunque no tan excéntricos como los Malfoy. Pero ninguna familia es perfecta, todos tenemos conflictos y seguro existen ciertos roces en nuestros núcleos familiares. Los Potters eran una familia llena de amor y unión, pero no faltaban algunos roces, pequeñas peleas y jaleos. Esa mañana siguiente todos se movían rápido en pos de los últimos detalles. Los gemelos comenzarían su primer año en Hogwarts. Aquella ejemplar familia contaba con el Padre: Harry Potter, jugador de Quidditch del Equipo Inglés. Ginevra Potter la madre, que trabajaba como curadora en el Hospital San Mungo. Los gemelos, Harriet la Row y Rowen, y el pequeñin Greg, de apenas un 1 año.

- ¡Apúrense! Rápido¡a la escuela! – Iba Ginny rápida de un lado al otro de la casa terminando los quehaceres. La pequeña Harriet se levantaba somnolienta. Su baúl estaba en frente de la cama y su varita a un lado de la mesita de la cama.

- Mamá, Rowen escondió mi abrigo. – Decía Harriet mientras iba despeinada por toda la casa.

- ¡Mentira! – Dijo Rowen saliendo de su habitación. – Harriet escondió mi sapo. – Harriet era una pequeña niña de 11 años de cabello rojo, con ojos verdes, gafas redondas y un tanto pequeña de estatura; por su parte Rowen su hermano gemelo era pecoso, de cabello rojizo oscuro y ojos café, un poco más alto que su hermana, con cabello arreglado hacia delante tapándole la frente.

- No peleen ahora chicos. Su padre no quiere escuchar más peleas. – Dijo Ginny, una bruja de 34 años, de rostro cansado recogiendo el desorden de sus hijos. Los pequeños iban tras ella reclamando y peleando. Un bebé lloraba en el piso de arriba.

- ¡Harriet¡Rowen! Es suficiente por hoy. Bajen sus baúles. – Dijo Harry Potter alzando una varita mientras terminaba el desayuno, sus hijos obedecieron rápidamente.

- Los niños están muy inquietos Harry, no se que hacer. – Dijo Ginny sentándose en la mesa con un bebé de cabello negro en sus brazos.

- Ya verás que Hogwarts no dejará energías sin utilizar en nuestros hijos. – Dijo Harry - ¿A que hora viene Ron?

- Ya debería estar aquí. – La voz de Ginny se vio interrumpida por el sonido de una bocina de carro. Los chicos arrastraron sus baúles felices mientras exclamaban "Tio Ron". Harry los llevó hasta la puerta y encontraron a un brujo de nariz larga y pecas, con cabello rojo que parecía algo apurado, Harriet y Rowen abrazaron a su tío y se subieron en el carro de los Weasley, un Ford Anglia Color Verde Turquesa. Dentro había un chico de cabello alborotado color marrón leyendo un libro de cuentos.

- Hola Ted. – Saludó Harriet.

- No le hables a Harriet, ocultó mi sapo. – Dijo Rowen empujando a su hermana.

- Calma, quiero llegar sereno a mi primer día en Hogwarts. Mi madre me ha hablado cosas interesantes… me ha prestado el libro "Historia de Hogwarts". – Dijo Ted en un tono serio y calmado.

- ¡Que aburrido! Quiero llegar a Hogwarts a hacer estallar retretes. – Dijo Rowen con cara de travieso.

- No tienes remedio Gran cabezón. – Dijo Harriet.

- Eso no es todo… robé un libro de la biblioteca de casa. Un libro de adultos llamado "Pasión desenfrenada: La historia de Fiorencia y Saivero". – El pequeño Rowen mostraba un libro verde en su mano sacado de su mochila.

- Esto no te pertenece. – Dijo Ron quitándole el libro sin decir más.

Mientras, Harry ayudaba a meter los baúles de los chicos en el auto. Muy pronto estuvieron listos para ir a la estación de trenes. Luego de un ameno viaje llegaron a la estación de King Cross.

- A ver… déjenme ver si recuerdo. Todos los años venía con mis hermanos aquí, me encontraba con Harry y Hermione, nunca olvidaré mis días colegiales. - Dijo Ron sonriendo entre muchos estudiantes que iban y venían.

- Mira, el tren de Hogwarts. – Dijo Harriet emocionada.

- Cuanta gente. – Dijo Rowen Admirado – ¡Que gente más rara!

- Chicos, prométanme que no se meterán en problemas. – Dijo Ron mirando a los tres chicos solemnemente - Yo también fui estudiante y siempre…

- Eres un viejo Tio Ron, sin ofensas. – Dijo Rowen interrumpiendo el discurso de su querido tío.

- Allí venden golosinas. – Dijo Harriet con emoción. – Tengo suficiente dinero…

- El tren de Hogwarts. – Dijo Ted. – ¡Magnifico! Según Historia de Hogwarts…

- ¡Permiso! – Dijo una chica pulcra y hermosa, de cabello y ojos negros, estaba perfectamente arreglada y varios chicos posaban su mirada en ella. Su piel era pálida, tenía un arete en la nariz y su mirada era algo arrogante. – No me estorben al paso.

- Mira por donde caminas. – Dijo Rowen sin medir sus palabras y la chica volteó.

- ¡Rowen¿Qué no te han dicho tus padres que no contestes mal? Disculpe señorita. – Dijo Ron.

- Ah… me lo suponía. Pelirrojos… deben ser familia del ministro. Ronald Weasley y sus pequeñas comadrejas. – Dijo la chica quien al mirarlos tenía un brillo de malicia en la mirada.

- Ya le pedí perdón, no debe ser usted tan grosera. – Dijo Ron comenzando a enfadarse.

- Weasleys, vaya… que gran novedad. – Eileen Snape estaba frente a ellos sin muchas ganas de conversar, al parecer su padre la había obligado a quitarse el cabello teñido de colores. La chica se volteó y siguió su camino de largo, se reunió con una pandilla y se besó de una manera grotesca con uno de los chicos de la pandilla, que era de cabello rubio y largo, era el mayor de todos ellos y no pasaría de 22 años. Toda la escena ocurrió ante la mirada asombrada de Ron, su hijo y sus dos sobrinos. Ahí estaban otras chicas que reían entre ellas.

- Eso es algo que ustedes no van a hacer, ahora… - Dijo Ron volteando a donde su hijo y sobrinos, pero ya no estaban.

- ¡Adios Tio Ron! – Dijo Harriet llegando al tren. – Mándale saludos a Tia Hermy

- ¡Claro! Escriban una postal, vengan para Navidad… cualquier cosa pueden escribirnos.

- Padre, como diría mi madre… ya estamos Grandes. – Dijo Ted muy serio mientras subía al tren.

- Es increíble, mi hijo va a Hogwarts. – Decía Ron muy animado y emocionado.

- Es increíble, Mamá hizo emparedado de atún. – Dijo Rowen empujando a su hermana para que entrara.

- No me gusta que me empujes Rowen. – Dijo Harriet. – Con su permiso, me voy de aquí.

- Vamos Ted, vamos a los vagones. – Dijo Rowen internándose entre la multitud con su primo Ted. Harriet caminó unos pasos y entró en un compartimiento vacío, se acomodó sola y miró por la ventana, la chica de aspecto pulcro y arreglado, la más hermosa de las chicas que hubiese visto entre los estudiantes estaba empujando a un niño, que parecía ser su hermanito, al parecer peleaban por algo. Harriet volvió su mirada al compartimiento y observaba como en el pasillo pasaban chicos corriendo. En un rato el tren comenzó a marchar y la puerta del tren se abrió nuevamente.

- ¡Deja de perseguirme! Eres un mocoso entrometido. – Dijo la chica atractiva. Empujaba al niño que la acompañaba rápidamente hacia el vagón rudamente.

- Estabas con ellos… papá no le gusta que andes con esos chicos. – Dijo el niño en tono exasperado.

- Eres una niña chismosa Maynard. Ahora quédate aquí y haz amigos. Búscate una novia si gustas, yo me iré con mis amigos. – Dijo la chica con voz exasperada.

- ¡Eileen! – El chico se quedó enojado en la puerta y se volteó a tomar asiento. Le dirigió una mirada a Harriet poco amistosa y se sentó a mirar la ventana. Harriet no pudo evitar mirarlo y se quedó detallándolo. Era delgado, bajito, de piel pálida como su hermana, de cabello negro que le tapaba los ojos y la frente, con dientes pequeños y labios delgados, pocas mejillas y una mirada perdida.

- ¿Qué miras "cuatro ojos"? – Dijo groseramente el chico mirando a Harriet.

- Nada. – Dijo Harriet mientras se ponía del mismo color de su cabello.

- ¡Ja! Pelirroja… debes ser una Weasley. Mi padre le ha dado clase a 20 de ellos…

- No soy una Weasley. Soy Harriet Potter. – Dijo Harriet tímidamente.

- Entonces eres la hija de ese Potter. Mi padre siempre me cuenta la verdadera historia de ustedes. Potter, Potter…– Dijo Maynard volteándole la mirada.

- Si, mi padre es un gran mago, al igual que mi madre. Todos pertenecientes a la liga de aurores...

- No quiero ser rudo, pero tu vida familiar no me importa en lo absoluto. - Dijo Maynard bostezando.

- Solo porque seguro tu familia es peor y mi familia tiene más gloria. Eres un perdedor y por eso me ignoras. - Dijo Harriet ofendida por el desinterés del chico.

- ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer que estar molestándome?

- Te voy a acusar... pagarás por tus palabras. - Dijo Harriet.

- Ah niña, no me vengas a lloriquear. – Dijo Maynard sin paciencia observando a la chiquilla.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – Dijo Harriet mirándolo seriamente

- Maynard Elias Snape, hijo heredero de Severus Snape y Florence Harrington. Seguro has oído de las grandes hazañas de mi familia.

- No, nada de nada…

- ¿Para que querías saber mi nombre? – Dijo Maynard con indiferencia.

- Para saber a quien voy a acusar. Cuando vea a mi hermano, y que el te pueda partir la cara.

- ¿Por qué va a partirme la cara? – Dijo Maynard riéndose.

- Por haberme hecho llorar y haberte metido conmigo. – Dijo Harriet.

- No estás llorando. – Dijo Maynard confundido.

- Pero ahora si. – Harriet arrugó la cara y pegó un grito. Comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva, llamando a gritos a su hermano.

- ¡Cállate¡¡Nos van a oir! – Gritó Maynard desesperado para que la niña se callase.

- ¡Rowen, Rowen! – Harriet comenzó a saltar y se pegó ella misma en la cara y se mordió una pierna.

- ¿Qué diablos haces?

- ¡Rowen¡Auxilio Rowen! – Harriet tiró las gafas al piso y comenzó a patalear.

- ¡Cállate! – Maynard sujetó a la chica que perdía el control, justo a tiempo cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió. Un chico de cabello rojizo y otro de cabello alborotado marrón veían la escena.

- ¡Suelta a mi hermana! – Gritó Rowen saltando sobre Maynard.

- Rowen… el me insultó. Nos llamó sangre sucias y además me golpeó, y me mordió la pierna. – Dijo Harriet abrazándose a su hermano.

- Ya se las verá conmigo. – Rowen empujó a su hermana y le lanzó un puño a Maynard.

- ¡Mentirosa! No le he tocado ni un solo cabello. Weasley tonta. – Dijo Maynard esquivando el golpe.

- Soy Potter. – Chilló Harriet.

- Nadie llama tonta a mi hermana. – Rowen alcanzó a Maynard y le pegó el puño en todo un ojo.

- Chicos, no más violencia. – Gritó Ted nervioso, Mientras Harriet saltaba entusiasmada aun con lagrimas en sus mejillas y saltando de emoción.

- ¡Partele la cara Rowen! – Dijo Harriet emocionada.

- No me vuelvas a tocar más nunca en tu vida¡Potter idiota! – Dijo Maynard defendiéndose con su varita.

- Eso veremos…

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Uno de los prefectos llegó a la escena. Lo que debía ser un viaje ameno para llegar a Hogwarts, se convirtió en una escena bochornosa. Fueron llevados inmediatamente al Castillo para ser reprendidos por un profesor antes de la selección.

- Me avisan que hubo una pelea en un tren¿a quien veo? Potter, Weasley y… Potter. – Dijo Severus Snape lanzando gritos de furia. – Soy el Profesor Snape y les informo que están castigados

- Profesor Snake, su hijo golpeó a mi hermanita. – Dijo Rowen.

- ¡Silencio Potter! Dos cosas… mi nombre es Snape, no Snake. Segundo, mi hijo nada tiene que ver con esto.

- Yo no le hice nada… Esa niña pelirroja es una mentirosa. – Dijo Maynard tapándose el ojo morado.

- Vayan a la ceremonia, luego se reportarán con sus jefes de casa correspondiente. Yo me encargaré que caiga un castigo largo para ustedes Potters y Weasley.

- Yo soy defensor de la paz. Yo no tuve nada que ver… - Dijo Ted asustado.

- Maynard, ve al Gran Salón. Luego quiero verte aquí en mi oficina. – Dijo Snape gruñendo como un perro bravo, con la vena de la sien palpitando a cien por hora. Cuando salieron de la oficina, Harriet le sacó la lengua a Maynard y se fue corriendo sonriéndole de una manera maliciosa.

- Potter, Potter… ¡comenzamos mal! – Dijo Maynard con voz enojada.

**FIN**

**Bea Snape:** Me conmueves¿has impreso mi historia? Eso es un gran honor para cualquier autor. Espero que te siga gustando. Un beso.

**Mariachis: **Claro, yo también espero actualizar pronto a medida que me voy re-acostumbrando a rondar por Espero que te siga gustando.

**Malu Snape Rickman: **Los has extrañado mucho y aquí están de nuevo juntos para recibirte, jeje. El final lo tengo en mi cabecita, aunque uno nunca sabe. Florence recibirá lo que merece, una compensación pero también su castigo ya verás el próximo capitulo.

**Annie Angelical: **Gracias, que bueno que lo veas así… eso fue una de las primeras cosas que concebí, tratar de mantener a Snape como era en el libro y sumarle cosas que para las personas era de total desconocimiento (como su vida amorosa). Este es el resultado. Abrazos

**Wolfgang-Snape: **Yo se que Florence y Snape eran peores en el colegio, por eso su gesto, creo que le ha dado cargo de conciencia y no se ha enojado tanto como Snape, porque Snape… este se enoja por todo y más aun con sus hijos.


	3. La Bienvenida a Hogwarts

He vuelto, ahora que estoy en vacaciones es mucho más fácil conseguir un tiempo para dedicarme a esto. Escribir fics, el mundo del fanfic. Pues he aquí un nuevo capitulo y ya tengo en adelanto otro más. Así que espero que sea de su agrado. Saludo y besos a todos mis preciosos.

Hice un poco de cambios… a lo que cualquiera podría esperar. Los chicos de primer año son sorteados en cada una de las casas, ¿Qué clase de sorpresa le espera a nuestros jóvenes protagonistas?

**Capitulo 3: La Bienvenida a Hogwarts.**

- Bien alumnos. Espero que las normas estén claras y que podamos empezar la selección. – Decía solemnemente Leonard Oddbrown el director de Hogwarts muy animado dirigiéndose a todos los alumnos. Oddbrown era un hombre de mediana edad, con cabello gris, delgado y de mejillas rosadas. Sonreía cada vez que podía y entre sus aficiones publicas estaba la de escuchar Opera muggle. Fiel seguidor del estilo de enseñanza de Dumbledore y un mago admirable además de sabio. Harriet se paró al lado de la multitud de primer año esperando ser elegida.

- Los llamaré por apellido… por favor vengan a ser seleccionados. – Dijo la Profesora Mc Gonagall con el sombrero en la mano.

- Austen Eugene – Dijo la Profesora Mc Gonagall, mientras un chico de color avanzaba, con cara redonda y sonrisa perfecta, llevaba unas trenzas en el cabello que delataban su origen africano.

- ¡Hufflepuff! – Gritó el sombrero y todos aplaudieron.

- Avery, Eloise. – Una chica de cabello rubio y rizado avanzó sonriente y se sentó en el banco. En un rato el sombrero seleccionador gritó

- ¡Slytherin!

- Buffielle, Ally – Una chica de cabello oscuro marrón, con rostro simpático avanzó nerviosa hacia el sombrero. En un momento el sombrero gritó

- ¡Hufflepuff!

- Catterpole, Ryannette – Todos murmuraban por tratarse de la descendiente de los Catterpole, que eran famosos por ser videntes y adivinos en el lejano oriente. Muchos años atrás uno de los Catterpole había sido profesor de Hogwarts.

- ¡Ravenclaw!

- Caverline, Kieran – Un chico de color, con cabello arenoso avanzó y se sentó, inmediatamente el sombrero grito:

- ¡Ravenclaw!

- Dust, Emily – Una niña rubia, flaca y alta de aspecto extraño avanzó sonriente mientras el sombrero decía: Gryffindor!

- Ewing, Benjamín – Un chico de ojos grandes corrió apresurado al banco y fue seleccionado alli mismo.

- ¡Hufflepuff!

- Finnigan Alexxa

- ¡Gryffindor! – otro aplauso se escucho.

- Fisher, Henry – Un chico con cabello negro corto, y ojos azules avanzó.

- ¡ Hufflepuff!

- Fowler, Sean – Llamó Mc Gonagall

- ¡Gryffindor!

- Grogan, Jay Paule – Un chico de cabello marrón rizado avanzó sonriente.

- ¡Ravenclaw!

- Guster, Linda

- ¡Gryffindor!

- Hill, Hillary

- ¡Slytherin!

- Hole, John

- ¡Ravenclaw!

- Holmes Charlie

- ¡¡¡¡Gryffindor!!!

- Jones Craig

- Ravenclaw!

- Jorkins, Matias

- ¡Hufflepuff!

- Longbottom Clifford

- ¡Hufflepuff!

- Macinsale Martha

- Hufflepuff!

- Marshall, Jack

- ¡Slytherin!

- Nott, Cassandra

- ¡Slytherin!

- O' Farell, Lara

- Gryffindor!!

- Olson, Valery

- ¡Hufflepuff!!

- Osborne, Nicole

- ¡Gryffindor!

- Owens, Kelly

- ¡Ravenclaw!

- Patil, Corina

- ¡Hufflepuff!

Harriet esperaba su momento, mientras los alumnos iban pasando. No había tenido tiempo de mirar bien el castillo y su decoración. Observaba distante la mesa de profesores: Severus Snape, su padre había hablado mucho de cómo lo odiaba, la jefa de la casa Gryffindor, Minerva Mc Gonagall, a quien su Tia Hermione admiraba mucho. El guardabosque Rubeus Hagrid, gran amigo de la familia. El director Oddbrown con su optimismo y sabiduría, pero de resto… todos los profesores se le hacían desconocidos.

- Potter, Harriet – Dijo Mc Gonagall y todo el salón volteó a verla. Tenía motivos de fama: la pelea en el tren, ser hija del famoso Harry Potter y ser la nieta del ministro de magia Arthur Weasley. Se sentó en el taburete y el sombrero le habló al oído.

- Hmm… Potter, ¿eh? No hay nada que decidir, ya todo está listo. ¡Slytherin!

- ¿uh? – Dijeron Ted y Rowen al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Cómo dijo? – Rowen se aclaró la garganta. – Debe ser un error.

- Si, debe ser un error… - Chilló Harriet sin entender. – Toda mi familia ha ido a Gryffindor y…

- Señorita Potter, tome asiento en la mesa de Slytherin, por favor! – Dijo Mc Gonagall entre dientes. – Potter, Rowen

- ¡Que chafa! Seguro me manda con los brutos de Hufflepuff! – Dijo Rowen con mala cara

- ¡Señor Potter! Ahorre sus comentarios. – Dijo Mc Gonagall y el sombrero casi al instante gritó: ¡Gryffindor!

- No lo entiendo… Rowen en Gryffindor y yo en Slytherin. – Dijo Harriet sentada en la mesa algo desanimaba ante la mirada incrédula de sus nuevos compañeros Slytherin, compartía la mesa con la chica desaliñada y rebelde, también con la hermana hermosa de Maynard, quien era hija del Profesor Snape. Muchos le dedicaron caras curiosas y volvieron a mirar la selección.

- Purkis-Sidley, Tanya

- ¡Ravenclaw!

- Queen, Fionna

- ¡ Ravenclaw!

- Rogers, Amanda

- ¡Hufflepuff!

- Snape, Maynard.

¡Gryffindor!

En ese momento Severus Snape casi se cae de su silla y miró a su hijo sin entender. Volteó su mirada a la mesa y siguió como si nada hubiese pasado. Maynard avanzó a la mesa de los Gryffindors mirando con cuidado a Ted y Rowen.

- Taylor, Marion

- ¡Slytherin!

- Thomas, Vincent

- ¡Ravenclaw!

- Wagner, Anthony

- ¡Slytherin!

- Weasley, Teodhore

- ¡Gryffindor!

Ahora si, Harriet estaba en un lugar extraño. Con todos aquellos Slytherins y ella, era parte de aquella casa. Observó a su hermano en la mesa de Gryffindor bromeando con Ted, distante al chico Maynard algo asustado. Mientras ella estaba a punto de llorar sola en la mesa de Slytherin sin poder escuchar las palabras del director. Pero luego de estar sumergida en sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que todo el Gran Salón estaba en silencio.

- Alumnos… quiero que este año sea provechoso para todos. Este año tendremos al profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, denle una cálida bienvenida a Luna Lovegood. - Todos los alumnos aplaudieron y Harriet reconocio a la mujer detrás de aquellas gafas inmensas, Luna era una gran amiga de la familia.

- Bueno, he de recordar que el Bosque está prohibido para todos los alumnos. Deben revisar la lista actualizada de objetos prohibidos. No me queda más que desearles buen provecho. ¡Que el banquete comience!

La comida apreció por arte de magia en los platos y Harriet se dirigió a comer el banquete, dio su primera mirada a sus compañeros. Había varios que comentaban alegremente y otros comían atentos a las conversaciones ajenas.

- Potter, Potter en Slytherin… esto hay que verlo. – Dijo una chica de cabello rubio claro y ojos amarillos, muy alta y delgada.

- ¿Algún problema? – Preguntó Harriet con la voz que le temblaba.

- No, ninguno. Un placer en conocerte. Hillary Hill. Mi familia entera ha estado siempre en Slytherin, a excepción de mi padre… el fue un Hufflepuff. Vaya, tienes pecas como yo…

- Si, es por mi madre. – Dijo Harriet sonriendo.

- Tienes cara de estar nerviosa… o esa cara verdosa es normal en ti. No más cetrina tu cara que la del profesor Snape. – Dijo Hillary señalando al siniestro hombre de cabello graso sentado en la mesa de los profesores.

- Ya veo. Estoy algo asombrada… pensé que quedaría de Gryffindor. Supongo que aquí es mi lugar… – Dijo Harriet

- Yo pensé que me devolverían a mi casa. Las vacaciones fueron cortas para mi. – Dijo Hillary. – Escuché que tu padre fue el buscador más joven en un siglo, ¿intentarás superarlo?

- No me gusta el Quidditch. – Dijo Harriet.

- La hija de Harry Potter está en Slytherin y no le gusta el Quidditch… - Dijo una chica de mejillas redondas y algo rellena. - ¿Qué más? ¡Vaya sorpresa!!

- No soy como mi papá. – Dijo Harriet.

- Por cierto, ¿tu quien eres? – Preguntó Hillary.

- Me llamo Cassandra Nott. – Dijo la chica comiéndose el postre con bastantes ganas.

- Un placer… me muero por ir a dormir. – Dijo Hillary.

- Supongo. Mañana tendremos clases – Dijo Harriet.

Momentáneamente hubo un escándalo en la mesa de Slytherin al final, Manley Malfoy se reía con ganas mientras abrazaba a dos chicas, una de ellas era la hermana de Maynard, Eileen Snape. Harriet despegó su mirada de ellos y observó a un chico a dos puestos diagonal a ella que la miraba, se observaron un segundo y luego se sonrojó. Volvió la mirada al plato apenada y aun con las mejillas rojas.

- No se imaginan todo lo que vamos a vivir aquí. – Dijo Cassandra al llegar a los dormitorios. – Estos son los dormitorios. Hay una leyenda que cuenta, que una vez entró un chico al dormitorio de las chicas, y fueron descubiertos.

- ¡Que terrible! – Dijo una chica llamada Eloise sentándose en una de las camas.

- Si, pero fue un chico de séptimo año. – Dijo Hilary. – Los chicos de primer año no se atreverían a entrar, sabiendo que les podemos dar una paliza.

- ¡Así se habla! - Dijo Cassandra.

- Debo irme. Acabo de recordar que tengo que ir con el jefe de casa. – Dijo Harriet recordando.

- ¿Por lo sucedido en el tren? – Eloise volvió a sonreir. – Eso es amiga. Esa es la actitud.

Cuando Harriet salió del dormitorio, observó a un grupo de séptimo año bromeando en la sala común.

- Oh no… la hija de Potter. – Dijo uno de los chicos en una sonora carcajada.

- ¿No tendrás una cicatriz Potter? – Chillo una de las chicas de forma burlona.

- ¡TU! – Dijo la chica de cabello morado. Era la hija de Snape, Eileen. – Tu hermano golpeó a mi hermano. Ya me las cobraré de ti, ¡Weasley!

- Mi nombre es Harriet Potter. – Dijo Harriet.

- Como sea pelirroja. Mejor cuida tus pasos sino quieres terminar mal. – Dijo Eileen atravesándose.

- Deja a la niña en paz. – Dijo uno de los chicos

- Si déjala en paz. – Dijo una de las chicas. – Ya veremos como sigue el año. – Sonó otra carcajada y Harriet se desapareció por las mazmorras a la oficina del Profesor Snape.

- Este año pensaba retirarme. – Dijo Snape en su escritorio con su hijo en frente. – Tu hermana ha sido una calamidad en mi vida. Su rebeldía, su falta de responsabilidad, su bajo rendimiento y sus malas compañías. Pero resulta que tendré que quedarme otros 7 años más en Hogwarts para supervisarte a ti también. Maynard, estoy realmente decepcionado de ti.

- Papá, ya te lo dije. – Dijo Maynard con el ojo curado. – Yo no la toqué. La niña Potter dijo que iba a llorar para acusarme con su hermano. No le hice nada, es una vil manipuladora padre.

- ¿a quien crees que le va a creer el director? – Preguntó Snape con una mueca forzada.

- Entonces créeme tu a mi. Papá, yo no hice nada. – Maynard se enfadó y se echó atrás en la silla.

- No se como con mis casi 60 años, aun mi cabello es negro sin una sola cana. – Dijo Snape con voz rígida. – Ustedes dos me van a matar un día de estos. Primero Eileen… ¿Qué voy a hacer con esa niña loca?

- No te va a escuchar. Esta enamorada de Manley, pero sus sentimientos están confundidos por Darren Field, el chico muggle – Dijo Maynard.

- Ella no entiende, amor… tonterías y patrañas. Manley… Manley Malfoy no es cualquier chico. – Dijo Snape. – Conocí a su abuelo, un hombre traicionero. De hecho tu madre… Recuerdo la noche en que Lord Voldemort cayó…

- Potter debe estar por venir. – Dijo Maynard sin prestar atención a su padre.

- ¿Cómo? – Snape se vió interrumpido de sus pensamientos. - Ah si… es increíble. Potter, la hija de Potter en Slytherin. Si James viviera no lo creería… - Dijo Snape observando sus apuntes. – Maynard, quisiera tener un año tranquilo, por favor mantén la compostura.

- Me lo dijeron en el tren… - Dijo Maynard serio. – Dijeron cosas terribles de ti, los escuché mientras iba por el pasillo. Un chico de Ravenclaw me dijo a mis espaldas que mamá había matado a mucha gente, se atrevió a llamarla asesina.

- No escuches a los demás Maynard. – Dijo Snape sin mirarlo. – Ya te he dicho.

- ¿Qué son mortífagos? ¿Qué ocurrió antes de yo nacer? ¿Por qué te pones nervioso cada vez que Eileen habla del libro de Tara Ustinov? ¿Por qué mi abuelo te odia? ¿Por qué no conozco a mi otro abuelo? Ustedes siempre me han ocultado algunas cosas que, yo creo que están todas relacionadas… - Dijo Maynard pero se calló al ver el rostro de su padre mirandolo a los ojos.

- Eres un chico listo. – Dijo Severus acercándose a su hijo. - Pero esos temas estarán en discusión quizás otra noche. No te preocupes por el pasado, preocúpate mejor por el presente. No me decepciones, por favor. – Justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta de la oficina de su padre.

- ¡Adelante! – Dijo Snape. Su escritorio estaba lleno de muchos papeles y la foto de una pareja sonriente, con dos hijos. Eran Florence, él y sus dos hijos en tiempos mejores.

- Estoy aquí. Como usted me lo ordenó para cumplir mi castigo, señor. – Dijo Harriet con mala cara.

- La ambición que la llevo hasta Slytherin y la capacidad de meterse en problemas como su padre y su abuelo. Mala combinación diría yo. – Dijo Snape mirando a Harriet. – No me produce placer intercambiar palabras con usted Potter. Su castigo será un mes, luego de clases de pociones.

- Bien… - Dijo Harriet sin mirar al profesor, observando casualmente a Maynard quien la miraba indiferente.

- Ah… otra recomendación a usted y a su hermano. Ser hijos de Harry Potter no los convierte en celebridades, así que es mejor se van acostumbrando a la idea de pasar trabajo… ¿entendido?- Dijo Snape.

- Si señor. – Dijo Harriet. Se daba cuenta que el odio que Snape sentía por todo lo que llevase el nombre Potter, no era mentira ni inventos de su padre.

– Puede retirarse. – Dijo Snape

Harriet no dijo ninguna otra palabra. Se fue sin decir nada y volvió al dormitorio. Snape dio una primera sonrisa en toda la noche, observó a su hijo quien estaba aburrido y volvió a mirar sus papeles.

- Hijo, prométeme que no le vas a cortar un mechón de cabello. – Dijo Snape.

- ¿Qué? ¿Para que voy a hacer eso? – Preguntó Maynard sin entender.

- Si es verdad lo que me dijiste de la niña Potter. No busques venganza… - Dijo Snape mirando a su hijo.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Maynard desconcertado por la afirmación de su padre

- Porque tu madre me incendió la túnica a pocos momentos de conocerme en el tren y yo me vengue de ella cortándole un mechón de cabello en su primera clase de pociones. No lo hagas.

- ¿Fue mala la venganza?

- No Maynard, terminé enamorado de tu madre… No querrás enamorarte de Potter. – Dijo Snape en un tono rudo. – Las mujeres pueden ser muy peligrosa.

- ¿yo? ¡Argh! Jamás, menos de esa. – Dijo Maynard arrugando la cara - Que de bonita no tiene nada… esas horribles gafas, esas pecas poco uniformes, ese cabello de comadreja, esos ojos de escarabajo… es más fea que pegarle a Santa Claus en Navidad.

- Veo Maynard, ya las detallado lo suficiente. Cuidado con lo que haces con mi apellido. Eres un Snape y como tal te comportarás. – Dijo Snape. – No me importa que tan horrible te parezca, el amor suele ser ciego.

- ¿Tu hablando de amor? Mejor me voy…

- Otra cosa Maynard, no habrá preferencias contigo. Tu y tu hermana deben aprender a defenderse solos. No me busques para resolver tus problemas. – Dijo Snape. – Puedes irte.

- ¡Grandioso! – Dijo Maynard con el mismo tono sarcástico usado por su padre muchas veces.

----

- ¡Alá sea bendito! Al fin te veo Harriet. Para algo serán buenas las dobles clases de pociones, para ver a mi querida hermana de Slytherin… y para hacer estallar un caldero. – Dijo Rowen en la mazmorra mientras muchos chicos cuchicheaban entre ellos esperando la clase de pociones.

- Si, ya le dije a papá que estoy en Slytherin. Seguro me responde mañana. – Dijo Harriet.

- ¿Snape te ha molestado? – Preguntó Rowen

- ¿El padre o el hijo? – Dijo Harriet en señal de desacuerdo

- Caramba verdad. Te toco doble premio. – Dijo Rowen sonriéndole a su hermana. – No le caes bien al hijo ni al padre. ¿Qué puede ser peor? ¿El hecho de haber golpeado a su hijo, o que la familia Snape nos odien a todos nosotros? La Profesora Mc Gonagall nos castigó pero no abusó de nosotros.

- Rowen, me siento mal lejos de ti. Siempre hemos estado juntos en todo. Ahora…

- Seguimos siendo hermanos ¿sabes? – Dijo Rowen sonriéndole. – No importa cuanto peleemos ni en donde estemos, siempre serás mi hermana.

- ¡Silencio todos! – Dijo Severus Snape entrando a la mazmorra. En efecto todos los alumnos se quedaron callados sin decir nada y Snape llegó hasta el escritorio.

- Primer año… dudo que aprendan algo en serio. Si se esfuerzan quizás recuerden algo, pero no creo tener garantía de ello. No quiero que me hagan perder el tiempo, tampoco quiero escándalos en mi clase. Además…

La puerta se abrió violentamente y llegó Maynard algo atrasado con los libros en las manos, corriendo hasta el primer puesto libre, fue a parar justo al lado de Harriet.

- Disculpe profesor. – Dijo Maynard a su padre mientras recuperaba su aliento.

- Además odio la impuntualidad en mis clases. ¿Recordará eso jovencito? – Dijo Snape mirando su hijo con desagrado.

- Si, tuve problemas en llegar. – Dijo Maynard por lo bajo.

- Sus problemas personales no son de mi incumbencia. – Dijo Snape, tratándolo como si fuera un alumno cualquiera.

- No. Es que… Eileen está en la oficina del director. Oddbrown la expulsó – Dijo Maynard muy discreto. Snape se acercó a su hijo muy confidente.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Snape parecía estar curioso.

- Fue ahora mismo. La encontraron en los dormitorios con un chico. Yo creo que la expulsan esta vez…

- ¿La encontraron? – Snape hablaba entre dientes mientras Harriet miraba atenta.

- Ya sabes. Haciendo cosas… ¿recuerdas aquella vez que la descubriste con Darren? – Dijo Maynard mirando con temor, esperando la reacción de su padre.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Dijo Snape en un ataque de furia y salió de la mazmorra a paso veloz. Los alumnos quedaron asombrados y hablaban entre ellos.

- Eh… Snape. – Dijo Harriet algo tímida en las mazmorras.

- ¿Qué quieres Weasley? – Dijo Maynard mirándola sin muchos ánimos.

- Mi nombre es Harriet Potter. – Dijo Harriet exasperada. – Nada más quería decirte que… Lo siento.

- ¿Una disculpa tuya? – Maynard la miró extrañada. - Me extraña… ¡ja! Ya se, seguro quieres que te ayude en pociones. Pues no, no pienso ayudarte…

- Eres un arrogante estúpido. – Dijo Harriet rudamente. – Nada más quería hacer las paces. Pensé que te había juzgado mal, pero veo que no me equivoco… eres igual de desagradable que tu papá! Mil veces peor… yo creo. Y eso es mucho decir

- ¡Argh! No me hace falta tener a mi lado a una cosa como tu… - Dijo Maynard dándole la espalda.

- ¡Piérdete! – Dijo Harriet.

- ¡Cállate! – Dijo Maynard

- No me voy a callar. Anda a perseguir a tu hermana. – Dijo Harriet.

- No hables de mi hermana, sangre sucia. – Gritó Maynard

- No te refieras a mí como sangre sucia. – Dijo Harriet.

- ¡Oblígame! – Dijo Maynard. Pero fue una mala idea porque Harriet alargó su brazo y le agarró el cabello fuertemente, fue tan fuerte el tirón que Maynard dio un chillido. En un momento llegó Snape y quedó estupefacto al ver a los alumnos riéndose, mientras Harriet tenía en sus manos un mechón de cabello negro de Maynard.

- ¡Potter! ¿Qué significa esto? – Gritó Snape.

- El me molestó primero. – Dijo Harriet sin soltar el mechón.

- Potter, a mi oficina… espéreme después de clase. – Dijo Snape mientras Harriet guardaba sus cosas. Snape se acercó a su hijo y le susurró. – Creo que fui lo suficientemente claro contigo. – Luego dijo en voz alta. – Maynard Elias Snape-Harrington, también lo espero en mi oficina.

- Nada me ha salido bien desde que llegue a Hogwarts. – Dijo Harriet en el almuerzo con Rowen y Ted.

- Ese Snape ya se las verá conmigo… - Dijo Rowen.

- No te preocupes Harriet. Ya verás que con calma las cosas pasarán. – Dijo Ted comiendo.

- ¿Por qué te preocupaba pedirle disculpas a Snape? – Preguntó Rowen.

- Porque… porque actué mal. – Dijo Harriet. – El nunca me pegó, nunca me insultó. Yo simplemente exageré sus gestos de arrogancia hacia mí.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Rowen asombrado. – ¿Entonces fue mentira lo de que te mordió la pierna y te llamo sangre sucia?

- Si, nada más me miró con cara poco amistosa. – Dijo Harriet avergonzada. – Hoy fue la primera vez que me dijera sangre sucia. Es una rata inmunda.

- ¿Qué estás loca? Golpee a un chico sin necesidad. – Dijo Rowen. – Aunque se lo merecía… después de todo

- ¡Harriet no! – Dijo Ted. – Mentir no es bueno… Mamá siempre lo dice.

- ¿Cuándo te vas a despegar de las faldas de Tia Hermione? – Preguntó Rowen.

- Perdí el control al ver que las cosas no me salían bien. Me descontrolé y le arranque un mechón de cabello. – Dijo Harriet pegando su frente de la mesa.

- ¡Que grueso! Arrancar mechones de cabellos ajenos no es siempre una buena señal. – Dijo Rowen.

- Me siento mal por lo que hice…

- Harriet, ¿Por qué te preocupas? – Preguntó Rowen. – Hermana, cualquiera diría que quieres llevártela bien con el hijito de Snape. ¿Será para puntos extras o para aprobar pociones?

- No es eso. – Dijo Harriet observando de lejos a Maynard que comía solo.

- La violencia no es el mejor camino para resolver los problemas. – Dijo Ted.

- Ya no tengo hambre. – Dijo Harriet levantándose de la mesa.

- Creo que no le gustan mis mensajes moralizadores. – Dijo Ted observando a su prima cruzando la puerta.

- Yo creo. ¿Qué se hace? – Rowen alzo los hombros y siguió comiendo.

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Malu Snape Rickman:** Vaya, ¿estás segura en seguir descontando puntos a Gryffindor? Eso no le gustara mucho a Snape Jr. Espera el surgimiento del nuevo señor tenebroso… locos siempre habrán en el mundo mágico. Un beso.

**Virginia W. de Malfoy:** Me haces sentir muy halagada, en serio. Es una sensación muy intensa haber hecho sentir a alguien mas a través de mis historias y provocar cosas como risas y a veces lágrimas. Solo espero que te siga gustando y sobre lo que dijiste muy cierto, ya veremos como el mundo mágico cambia y nuestros protagonistas toman posiciones y decisiones. Un beso y saludo para ti.

**Lia Du Black:** Pues si, Eileen es una chica problemática que necesita atención. Ya descubrirás uno de sus secretos. Le gusta liarse con muchos chicos y es su debilidad. Los Snape tendrán su momento de paz y gloria, o eso esperamos…. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Nabiki:** Yo tambien te amo Que bueno que hayas dado con el fic que tanto esperabas leer. Creeme, yo también soy una de la creyentes de que Snape alguna vez pudo haber amado a una chica como Florence. Lo que me comentas del pensadero sucedió en el libro cuarto, antes recordaba la página y todo. No te preocupes, que seguiré con esta historia hasta el final. :)

**Midory:** Gracias, espero que te agrade este cp y te siga agradando la historia. No tienes idea lo bien que se siente leer un comentario así. Ha sido mucho tiempo y es ahora donde quiero aprovechar más la inspiración para seguir esta historia. Para mi es un placer seguir escribiendo.


	4. Incidentes de Primer Año

Gracias, gracias por sus comentarios. Un nuevo capitulo, Feliz Navidad para todos. :) espero que la hayan pasado bien en compañía de sus familiares más cercanos. Les cuento que aquí está lista la actualización justo una semana después que el capitulo que ya había publicado antes. Prometo que sabrán más de Florence, porque lo que le viene es grande. Las decisiones que tomen los personajes hoy pueden verse reflejadas mucho después. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

**Capitulo 4: Incidentes de primer año.**

Aquella noche era fría, de luna llena. Muy lejos de Hogwarts, una mujer tomaba un trago en una habitación oscura de un motel barato.

- Falta poco para que mueras entre mis manos. Zorra desquiciada. – Dijo Bellatrix Lestrange sentada en el piso mirando su varita con gran recelo. Al instante la puerta se abrió y apareció Manley Malfoy, era alto, de rubia cabellera y de ojos grises. Guardaba gran similitud con su padre Draco que había muerto años atrás y con su abuelo Lucius.

- Veo que tienes noticias para mí. – Dijo Malfoy.

- En el callejón Spinner, vive una familia muggle con un hijo adoptado. Creo que es tu adorable hermano, aunque un poco más desnutrido. – Dijo Bellatrix. – Casualmente es la misma calle donde viven los hijos de la asesina de tu abuelo Lucius.

- Los Snape. – Dijo Malfoy.

- Me gustaría asesinar a las pequeñas liendres que tiene por hijos. Pero por ahora… No creo que sea prudente despertar al dragón. – Dijo Bellatrix. – Florence es un poco peligrosa cuando se irrita.

- Creo que se te olvida que regularmente me acuesto con su hija. – Dijo Malfoy sonriendo. – Es una chiquilla exquisita. Te prohíbo que toques a Eileen, asesina a su madre si gustas. No la toques a ella.

- Debilidad carnal. – Bellatrix sonreía. – Pobre niño enamorado.

- Tengo otros planes para Eileen, en su momento los sabrás Bella. – Dijo Malfoy justo cuando alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación. Malfoy abrió y una chica entró de túnica rosada entró. Sin decir ni una palabra se desvistió y se acostó en la cama, con señas llamó a Manley.

- Querida Tia, Roxana y yo tenemos asuntos que solventar. – Dijo Manley sonriendo. – Quizás quieras quedarte, pero solo te advierto que el horario infantil se acaba ahora.

Manley se abalanzó sobre la chica besándola y desvistiéndose también. Bellatrix observó la escena con asco. Recordaba aquellos viejos tiempos en los que ella misma había tenido encuentros de aquel tipo con su cuñado Lucius.

- Eres tan apestoso como tu querido abuelo. – Dijo Bellatrix terminando su bebida y abandonando la habitación.

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts se proyectaba un año un tanto complicado para los hermanos Potter. Pareciese que hubiese comenzado a los golpes. Y en un tiempo ya tenían miles de tareas encima, Rowen y Ted se la pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos mientras que Harriet se las tuvo que arreglar sola en Slytherin, aunque poco a poco se hizo amiga de Cassandra y de Hilary. A veces los tres se reunían en la biblioteca a realizar sus deberes, y terminaban pensando una forma graciosa de escapar del colegio.

- Tenemos clases, llegaremos tarde a "Vuelo de Escoba". – Dijo Rowen. – Luego terminaremos ese aburrido ensayo sobre la historia de la magia.

- quiero imaginar que lleguemos a "Vuelo de escoba"… - Dijo Harriet lamentándose. – Todos esperando que los hermanos Potter agarren la Snitch. No soy buena para la escoba y lo se…

- ¿Qué dicen de mi? Soy el hijo de Weasley el Rey. – Dijo Ted. – Nunca he montado una escoba en toda mi vida.

- Vuelo de escoba con Slytherin… un placer irresistible. – Dijo Rowen observando el horario. – Al menos estás tu hermanita.

Los chicos fueron hacia el campo de Quidditch, allí encontraron a un hombre mayor de cabello negro y cejas espesas. De mirada hosca y piel cetrina.

- Allí está el Profesor Krum. – Dijo Ted. – Mamá lo conoce… Víctor Krum, ex jugador de Quidditch de Bulgaria.

- y luego terminar como profesor de crios insoportables… ¡vaya! Que le debió haber ido mal en su vida. – Dijo Rowen riéndose con Ted. Mientras los demás se acercaban.

- Bienvenidos alumnos. – Dijo Krum – Soy su profesor Víctor Krum, les pido que por favor mantengan la calma. Se que la primera vez no es tan fácil, algunos tienen el don. Este año les enseñaré como defenderse en vuelo de escoba. Mirren como se hace. ¿Todos Listos? Bien. ¿Cómo montarr la escoba? Sujeten bien el mango…

- Tengo miedo. – Dijo Ted casi llorando. – No me gustan las alturas. No me gustan las escobas… reapruébenme. ¡No lo haré!

- No seas ridículo. – Dijo Harriet sujetando sus gafas.

- ¿Cúal es tu nombrre? – Preguntó Krum mirando al chico con extrañeza.

- Ted Weasley. – Dijo Ted sujetando la escoba del colegio con miedo.

- Theodore Weasley… - Murmuró Krum. - ¿Eres hijo de Hermione? Vaya que si… tienes sus mismos ojos cafés. Claro, y la misma nariz puntiaguda de tu padre, Ron Weasley… Theodore Weasley. Aprenderás a montar la escoba.

- No puedo. – Dijo Ted inseguro.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo? – Preguntó Krum desafiándolo.

- Si, y mucho… - Todos los alumnos rieron ante aquel comentario, Maynard lo miró con crueldad alzando una de sus cejas. Hasta que Krum se acercó a Theodore, lo sujetó por un hombro y lo posicionó en la escoba

- No quiero miedosos en mi clase. Vas a volar… o vas volar. Arranca. – Dijo Krum en su oído.

- No puedo. – Ted despegó del suelo y estaba tan asustado que se abrazó al mango de la escoba cerrando los ojos. Todos los alumnos estallaron en risas, mientras Ted suplicaba ayuda.

- Puedes hacerlo Theodore. Demuestra ser tan valiente como tu madre Hermione… - Dijo Krum sonriendo.

- O tan cobarde como tu padre cuando ve las arañas. – Dijo Rowen riéndose de la gracia ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Harriet quien parecía estar nerviosa. Ted abrió los ojos al sentir la brisa en su cara y observó a 10 metros hacia abajo. Estaba en al aire y su estomago estaba vacío, un vértigo extraño y una nueva sensación lo invadió. No escuchaba consejos y no visualizaba a sus compañeros riéndose. Por primera vez se sintió seguro, confiado y dirigió la escoba, su vuelo fue sensacional.

- Se ha transformado. Es un maestro. – Dijo Harriet.

- Luego seguirás tú, Potter. – Dijo Maynard susurrándole por debajo a Harriet. - ¿no? A robar el show con tu hermano.

- ¿No puedes ser más amable? – Dijo Harriet. - ¿Debes ser siempre tan antipático?

- Me aprendí tu nombre, eso es mucho para mí. No le pidas peras al manzano. – Dijo Maynard sonriéndole de una manera maliciosa.

- No estoy pidiendo nada. Debo sentirme halagada, con comentarios salidos del mismo ártico. – Dijo Harriet. - ¿Podrías olvidar que existo? Gracias

- ¿Sabes algo Potter? – Dijo Maynard acercándose peligrosamente. – Me dijeron que el ártico se derretirá para dentro de dos décadas, quizás si exista ese llamado calentamiento global. No debo ser tan frío como tú dices entonces.

- ¿Te burlas de mi? – Dijo Harriet.

- No más palabras. A volarr. – Dijo Krum y todos despegaron de sus escobas, uno con más facilidad que otros, pero al final todos lograron volar decentemente sobre el campo.

Harriet se socializó mas con sus compañeras de Slytherin, Hilary se convirtió en su mejor amiga luego de haberle prestado la tarea de historia a cambio de un ensayo para astronomía sobre la importancia de la Vía Láctea. Cassandra era otra de las chicas con las cuales tenía cercanía y podía contar para cualquier cosa. Harriet estudiaba y se esforzaba lo más que podía en sus estudios, aunque su peor pesadilla era pociones, por eso debía pedir ayuda.

- ¡Harriet aquí! – Dijo una chica llamada Ally Buffielle de Ravenclaw en la biblioteca. Harriet llegó con su morral y se sentó.

- Hola, disculpa el retraso. Tuve inconvenientes en encantamientos. – Dijo Harriet.

- No te preocupes. – Dijo Ally sonriendo, llevaba cabello marrón liso, con ojos negros, era bonita aquella niña. Era la mejor amiga de Martha Macinsale - ¿Qué se te ofrece querida Harriet?

- Necesito ayuda. Mi hermano dice que sabes bastante de pociones que llevas una excelente calificación.

- ¡Oh si! – Dijo Ally sonriendo. – Te voy a decir mi secreto ahora…

- Bien, necesito hacer unas pociones complicadas. – Dijo Harriet. Mientras Ally miraba el reloj.

- Bien, justo a tiempo… mi mayor secreto de porque soy exitosa en pociones ha llegado. Hola Maynard, siéntate – Dijo Ally alegre. Harriet volteó y vio a Maynard llegando con una sonrisa, al verla quedó serio.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – Dijo Maynard.

- Necesita ayuda en pociones, y pensaba ayudarla. – Dijo Ally.

- La hija de Potter. - Se lamentó Maynard por lo bajo.

- Disculpen, ¿de quien es ese libro de "Pociones del siglo XXI"? – Una chica gordita de mirada graciosa se había acercado a la mesa.

- ¡Insolente! ¿No has aprendido normas de educación? Interrumpiendo nuestra conversación, que seguro es más importante que tratar a alguien como tú. – Dijo Maynard mirando a la chica despectivamente.

- No la trates así Maynard, ella es Ryannette. – Dijo Ally sonriéndole. – Hola Ryan.

- Perdón la molestia. Si quieren me voy. – Dijo Ryannette.

- Termina de largarte de una vez. – Dijo Maynard volteándole la cara e ignorando a Ryannette

- Pero…No me han respondido ¿De quien es ese libro? – Preguntó Ryann con las mejillas coloradas

- Aparte de maleducada ¿eres ciega? ¿Que no ves mi nombre escrito en él?, ese libro es mío. No te lo pienso prestar porque… - Dijo Maynard pero Ally alcanzó el libro y se lo dio a Ryann

- Harriet Potter, un placer. – Dijo Harriet presentándose ante Ryannette.

- Ally ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Es mi libro! – Dijo Maynard enojado.

- Hola Harriet, soy Ryannette Catterpole, pero me puedes decir Ryan. Necesito el libro un segundo, ya regreso. – Ryann se fue rápidamente con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Lo hice, porque Ryann es mi amiga Maynard. – Dijo Ally.

- Pensé que eras amiga de Martha. – Dijo Maynard sin mirarla dándose importancia.

- Si, pero tengo más amigas que Martha. Ryannette es una de ellas. – Dijo Ally. – Al igual que Harriet también es mi amiga.

- Solo tratas a Potter porque es la nieta del ministro. ¡Interesada! – Dijo Maynard a Ally.

- Ally, ¿podrías venir un momento acá? – Dijo Ryann haciendo señas detrás.

- ¡Claro! Ya regreso. No te devores a Harriet, ella no te ha hecho nada. – Dijo Ally levantándose.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema con las pociones? – Dijo Maynard mirando a Harriet quien estaba aun inmóvil.

- ¡Mejor me voy! No me quieres ayudar – Dijo Harriet algo enojada por lo odioso y pedante que era el joven Gryffindor.

- No te vas… ya estás aquí. – Dijo Maynard exasperado.

- Bien, no entiendo alguna de las recetas y la diferenciación de los ingredientes. – Dijo Harriet. – No tengo referencia para preparar una poción curadora.

- Para pociones, necesitas concentración y disposición. Para mi es un talento heredado, observa y aprende. – Dijo Maynard mirando a Harriet de arriba abajo con grandeza.

- Si no es mucha molestia. – Dijo Harriet sarcástica. Maynard sacó un pergamino y comenzó a hacer unas cuantas anotaciones, luego pasó una serie de anotaciones a Harriet, era sobre como preparar la poción y Harriet comenzó a leerla. Maynard se le quedó viendo, la detallaba poco a poco y observaba como anotaba ella misma en el pergamino. Aquella niña insoportable de 11 años para él, Con pecas poco uniformes y ojos verdes de escarabajo bajo esas gafas.

- Bien, pero ¿como sabré que tiempo dejar para ingrediente? – Volteo Harriet a mirar a Maynard.

- ¿Disculpa? Ah si… bueno, dependiendo de la consistencia. En mi libro hay una tabla de valores para los tiempos y consistencia, que indican cuando agregar, remover y mezclar. Debes observar bien. – Dijo Maynard mirándola con indiferencia. – Lo importante es tu disposición y la varita.

- ¿Siempre eres así? – Dijo Harriet.

- ¿así? ¿Así de que manera? – Preguntó Maynard desconcertado. - ¿así de envidiable y sabio?

- Así con aires de grandeza inflada. – Soltó Harriet y se tapó la boca. – Perdón, no lo quise decir así.

- Si, siempre Potter, siempre soy así. Por eso la gente me quiere así. – Maynard le sonrió grotescamente.

- Bueno, eso es todo. Gracias, buscaré la tabla y terminaré la tarea. – Dijo Harriet recogiendo sus cosas rápidamente.

- ¿Te vas tan rápido? – Dijo Maynard en una postura desenfadada.

- Solo venía a buscar ayuda en pociones con Ally. – Dijo Harriet. – Mándale saludos de mi parte. Voy apurada

- Bien pelirroja. – Maynard la miró aburridamente. Harriet quería evitar el mayor contacto con el chico Snape.

Harriet no sabía porque aquel chico la hacía sentir tan incomoda, su cabello grasoso que tapaba sus ojos la espantaba, su arrogancia igual a la del padre. Pero sospechaba que detrás de esa apariencia inquebrantable se ocultaba un chico indefenso. ¿Pero que le importaba a ella encontrar a ese ser vulnerable dentro de Snape? Era un entrometido y punto, es un engreído y la había llamado sangre sucia.

A pesar de eso, Maynard estaba empeñado en conseguirla y sacarla de sus casillas, parece que Harriet era su objeto de diversión. Una tarde en vuelo de escoba:

- ¿Porqué el profesor Krum no ha llegado aun? – Preguntó Rowen.

- Quizás se sentía indispuesto. – Dijo Ted lógicamente.

- Capaz está estreñido desde la semana pasada y está colocándose un enema para sentirse mejor. – Dijo Maynard al mismo tiempo que todos soltaron una carcajada.

- Pobre Profesor Krum. – Dijo la pequeña Nicole que estudiaba en Gryffindor. Sean y Charlie comenzaron a burlarse del acento búlgaro del Profesor.

- No se te podía ocurrir algo más desagradable. – Dijo Harriet sin evitar reírse con un sentimiento de culpa. Pero el Profesor llegó al poco rato y estaba explicando los pasos lógicos para poder virar violentamente en la escoba. Pero Maynard cometió el error de decir un comentario.

- ¿No le dolerá montarse en la escoba? – Maynard trataba de aguantarse la risa por haber dicho aquello y Harriet no se contuvo porque lanzó una carcajada. Todos voltearon y Maynard no se pudo controlar, tenía que taparse la boca. Krum se molestó por la distracción y le quito puntos.

- ¿Cómo te atreves hacernos perder puntos Snape? Tu y tus comentarios estúpidos. – Dijo Rowen molesto, pero Ted no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Krum emprendiendo vuelo.

Una tarde Harriet realizaba una de sus tareas en la biblioteca con Hilary y Cassandra, cuando sintió que alguien la vigilaba. Alzó su mirada y observó una pila de libros que se movía en la estantería, siguió con la vista fija en su pergamino ignorando el sonido y otra vez escuchó un sonido, esta vez un golpe seco de un libro en el piso.

- Valdemarr - Gritó La Señorita Gellerian la bibliotecaria. - ¡Más cuidado con los libros!

- Lo siento Señorita. - Dijo un joven saliendo de la pila de Libros, algo nervioso recogiendo los libros y poniéndolos en su lugar.

- ¡Qué tonto! - Dijo Hilary riéndose y volviendo al pergamino y Cassandra no se percató del incidente.

El joven Valdemarr caminaba con 10 libros encima, algo tembloroso. Harriet ya lo había observado antes, era el buscador de Slytherin pero poco afortunado con los estudios. Un poco despistado y dos años mayor que ella, caminaba con el peso de los libros en sus manos cuando tropezó frente a la mesa de las chicas.

- ¡Hey! Cuidado te caes Valdemarr. - Chilló Hilary riéndose con Cassandra. Harriet lo miró con asombro y el joven se río nerviosamente, mientras ordenaba los libros en la mesa frente a ellas.

- ¡Valdemarr! Otra más de las tuyas y te botaré de la Biblioteca para siempre. - Dijo la Señorota Gellerian con su cara contorsionada en una mueca fea de enojo.

- Lo siento, perdí el equilibrio. - Dijo el chico sentándose rápido y organizando los libros.

- ¡Que torpe eres! - Dijo Hilary. - Espero que no hagas algo así mientras montes la escoba.

- No... realmente lo dudo. - Dijo el chico sonriendo y volviendo a sus libros.

- ¿Eres el buscador de Slytherin? - Harriet miró asombrada y por primera vez cruzó su mirada con el joven, quien tenía ojos amarillentos y cabello marrón alborotado, de cara larga.

- Si, soy nuevo en esto. - Dijo Valdemarr.

- Tienes un nombre extraño... - Dijo Harriet

- No, ese es mi apellido. Mi nombre de pila de Christian. - Dijo el joven presentándose.

- Harriet la Row Potter. - Dijo Harriet estrechando la mano.

- Que nombre extraño tienes tú. – Dijo Valdermarr sonriéndole dulcemente.

El tiempo pasaba hasta llegar las vacaciones de Navidad. Harriet evitaba encontrarse con Maynard a cualquier precio. Los hermanos Potter y Ted estaban listos para viajar a la madriguera para el encuentro navideño de la familia. Antes iban a ir a sus casas, viajando en tren. Al llegar a casa los chicos observaron a su padre dormido en el sofá con el pequeño Greg en sus brazos.

- ¡Papá! Estamos aquí! – Gritó Rowen despertando a Greg y a su padre de un susto.

- Rowen… te he dicho mil veces que no armes tanto escándalo. – Dijo Harry frotando sus ojos y poniéndose sus gafas. – Me quedé dormido, he tenido algo de trabajo. Pero me alegra verlos de nuevo en casa.

- Pensé que la temporada de Quidditch empezaba en tres meses. – Dijo Harriet. – Además prometiste pasar las Navidades con nosotros y…

- No es de la liga de Quidditch, es sobre… La Orden del Fénix. – Dijo Harry observando a todas partes. – Vayan arriba a cambiarse. Su madre debe estar por llegar. Ted, avísale a Ron por red flu que estás aquí.

- De inmediato. – Dijo Ted corriendo a la chimenea. Harriet se sintió en casa, corrió emocionada por las escaleras y subió directo al ático de la casa. En el ático, había un viejo piano polvoriento que Ginny había conseguido en una venta de antigüedades y a Harriet le gustaba mucho tocar mientras su hermano la veía, o quizás su madre le cantase alguna canción.

En la sala Harry estaba con Greg su pequeño hijo. Mientras se dormía entre sus brazos Harry escuchó la chimenea crepitar. La cabeza de una pelirroja se asomó en las llamas.

- ¡Harry! – Era Ginny con tono de preocupación. Su rostro estaba algo cansado. Harry escuchó a su esposa y se hizo presente de inmediato en la chimenea.

- Ginny cariño… no te oyes muy animada. – Dijo Harry mientras Greg se despertaba de nuevo.

- Lo se, tendré que quedarme un par de horas más. Tengo algo de trabajo extra. No mejora mucho… - Dijo Ginny.

- Oh si, es demasiado extraño. – Dijo Harry. – Cariño, no te preocupes. Yo iré para allá con los niños, te llevaremos la cena y te esperaremos. ¿Te sientes bien?

- Todo bajo control. Algunos mareos y nauseas, pero nada grave. – Dijo Ginny sonriéndole a su esposo.

- Bien. Entonces nos vemos allá. – Dijo Harry mientras el pequeño Greg se acercaba y se abrazaba a su pierna. – ¡Vamos Greg! Iremos a ver a mamá en San Mungo.

Ginny Weasley era una de las curadoras preferidas de San Mungo, realmente disfrutaba ayudar a los demás sentirse mejor. Conocía la receta indicada, la poción curadora y tenía paciencia. Le gustaba su trabajo incluso estando embarazada… aunque siempre tenía tiempo para compartir con Harry y los chicos.

En la mesa de la sala de estar había una foto de Harry y Ginny en la playa, Ginny lucía muy orgullosa entre sus brazos a un par de bebés pelirrojos, de notables diferencias a pesar de haber nacido el mismo día. Aquella casa era acogedora, entre los hechizos, artefactos, juguetes y escobas mágicas. Harriet siempre se sentía cómoda y segura al llegar a casa, era su hogar. Entre las melodías del viejo piano todo era mágico.

- Tu hermana está haciendo magia con ese piano. – Dijo Harry sonriéndole a Greg quien se abrazaba a su padre sonriendo. Harriet tocaba el viejo Piano desde al ático armonizando y a la vez calmando el ambiente en toda la casa.

- "Hagiet". – Balbuceó Greg y comenzó a reírse.

- Vamos, se nos hace tarde. – Dijo Harry.

Harry subió al coche mágico que hace pocos meses había comprado. Era esencial si quería trasladarse con los chicos de un lado hacía otro. Los chicos iban cantando alegremente, Harriet venía un poco pensativa.

- _Tengo un elefante rosa que hace pom_ _pom_ – Cantaba Ted.

- _Tengo un elefante verde que hace pim pim_. – Siguió Rowen

- Tengo un primo y un hermano que son idiotas… - Dijo Harriet interrumpiendo.

- "pim pim" – Repetia Greg riendo y balbuceando en los brazos de Harriet. Iban a medio camino de la casa de los Weasley.

- Ya llegaremos a Casa de Ron y Hermione. Deben estar emocionados por verte Ted.

- Estoy ansioso por mostrarle a mamá mis progresos en Transformaciones y encantamientos. – Dijo Ted brillando de orgullo.

-Recuerda que no puedes hacer magia. – Dijo Harry - ¡Pero Me alegran tus avances Ted! ¿Y ustedes chicos?

- Yo llevo pociones aprobada... aunque no sabré si la apruebo al final de año. - Dijo Rowen. - De resto voy bien. Clases de vuelvo es una de mis favoritas.

- Creo que todo va bien. - Dijo Harriet.

- Me alegra, seguro es difícil con Snape haciéndoles la vida imposible. - Dijo Harry.

- ¡Papá! Harriet se hizo amiga de Snape... los he visto juntos haciendo la tarea de pociones, ¡yuck! Está traicionando nuestro nombre. - Dijo Rowen.

- No seas tonto Rowen. ¿Es cierto eso Harriet?

- No, le he pedido ayuda de pociones, nada más eso. - Dijo Harriet.

- ¡No mientas! Ted y yo te vimos riendo con él en clase de vuelo. Slytherin y Gryffindor perdieron puntos por ello. - Dijo Rowen. - A Harriet le gusta Maynard.

- ¡No es cierto! – Dijo Harriet molesta repentinamente. – Estábamos riéndonos de… algo cómico que sucedió.

- ¡Le gusta Snape! ¡Le gusta Snape! – Coreaban Ted y Rowen.

- Chicos no digan eso. ¡Es molesto! - Dijo Harry, pero Harriet contenía las lágrimas. - ¿Que ocurre princesa?

- ¡Papá! ¡Dile a Rowen que me deje de molestar!

- ¡Es cierto! Maynard y Harriet sentados bajo un árbol - Cantaba Rowen mientras el pequeño Greg se reía con Ted.

- Cállate Rowen. No me gusta Snape. – Pero Rowen continuaba riéndose con Ted, y Harriet solo se sumergía en sus pensamientos, recordando las melodías del piano y llenándose de vergüenza. Tenía suficiente con haber quedado en Slytherin, mientras que su familia había estado en Gryffindor. Su abuelo James, que había sido del equipo de Quidditch, su padre que había derrotado a Lord Voldemort hace muchos años atrás. La familia de su Madre habían estado en Gryffindor desde siempre, los numerosos Weasley. De repente se sentía fuera de lugar, había quedado en Slytherin.

- Harriet, ¿Estás bien princesa? – Preguntó Harry.

- ¿No te sientes molesto que trate con Snape y que sea de Slytherin? Toda nuestra familia perteneció a Gryffindor y… - Preguntó Harriet.

- No princesa. ¿Qué importa que estés en Slytherin? Verás, no veo nada de malo en ello. Además debes saber que tienes todo a tu alcance para lograr quien quieres ser. Estar en una casa u otra, no te hace diferente. Eres una buena chica y lo sabes. No me importa si eres amiga de Snape o de su familia. Es agradable llevarse con todos, algo que nunca logré hacer con ellos.

- ¿No te molesta que yo sea una Slytherin? – Preguntó Harriet.

- Claro que no. – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa que inmediatamente calmó las angustias de la pequeña Harriet. – Para tener 11 años, te preocupas demasiado.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Lia Du Black: **Pues a veces las cosas no son tan sencillas. Eileen es una chica bastante testura y le va a tocar llevarse muchos golpes para aprender la lección. Harriet es muy diferente a lo que la gente espera de ella, no quiere seguir el camino de ser "la hija de papá", desea más libertad. Y con respecto a Snape, pobre también… con la mujer lejos y semejante par de críos a su cuidado. Saludos y un beso.

**Malu Snape Rickman:** Que te puedo decir Querida Malu. Esta vez todo fue al revés, pero ya veremos. Las cosas será un poquito diferentes, al parecer estos chicos ven todo un poquito más complicados. Ya veremos si hay amor a primera vista o a segunda o tercera. El camino los llevará.

**Virginia W. de Malfoy:** Snape se está reservando sus emociones, de verdad que no está muy contento con la decisión del sombrero. Pero por otro lado la madre del pobre niño está muy orgullosa donde quiera que esté :P Como dije antes ya Florence vendrá y nos traerá muchas sorpresas. Ella sabe calmar a Snape, después de tantos años algunas cosas siguen igual. Jiji. Un abrazo.

**Fio:** Yo también me he vuelto a obsesionar con Potter. Te creo, no habrá otro como la primera entrega de "Ojos de Dragón", simplemente porque ese fue el inicio de todo. En esta nueva historia también conoceremos más sobre Florence. Ya verás. Un saludo y un beso.


	5. Blanca Navidad, Negra Navidad

Feliz Año Nuevo para todos. He aquí yo de vuelta, dispuesta a seguir publicando más capítulos. Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, realmente inspiran. El capítulo de Hoy es un resumen de las Navidades de nuestros queridos protagonistas en el año 2015. Espero que lo disfruten. Aparición especial de Florence, ya veremos que le depara este nuevo año. Un saludo a todos y espero que la hayan pasado de maravilla.

**Capítulo 5: Blanca Navidad, Negra Navidad.**

La Navidad estuvo llena de canciones, juegos y comidas deliciosas en la Madriguera. La familia Weasley estaba reunida, junto a los Potter. Hermione comentaba junto a Ginny y Ron los últimos acontecimientos del mundo mágico. Todos saludaron eufóricos al ministro Arthur cuando llegó junto a su hijo Percy. Bill comentaba con sus tres hijos varones ya graduados recientemente en Hogwarts sobre Quidditch, Elaine la hija mayor de Bill ayudaba a cocinar junto su madre Fleur y su abuela Molly en la cocina. La madriguera había sido ampliada y mejorada, pero se respiraba el mismo calor y ambiente familiar de siempre. Charlie había viajado desde Rumania esperaba que su esposa llegara al día siguiente con sus dos hijas. Percy y Penélope habían tenido dos hijos, un squib muy listo llamado Victor y una brujita cómica llamada Penny que imitaba una danza extraña de elfos cuando estaba aburrida.

Fred y George entretenían a los chicos con las novedades de la gran Tienda Sortilegios Weasley y explicaban la expansión exitosa que habían tenido en América y Australia entre los magos. Angelina Jonson se había casado con Fred y tenían 4 preciosos hijos. Pipa Stanford era una comediante local y se había enamorado de George una noche que se conocieron en Hogsmeade, y desde entonces el amor había surgido entre ellos… al igual que sus seis pequeños traviesos. La madriguera estaba llena en Navidad, y todos festejaban y brindaban por los buenos tiempos. Mientras tanto Harriet miraba la ventana pensando en su futuro, ¿sería algo incierto? De seguro si. Estaba en Slytherin, pero contrario a como pensaba, sus padres se lo tomaron muy bien y ella sabía que ellos estaban orgullosos de ella. Cuando llegó la correspondencia se sintió muy contenta al recibir una carta de Cassandra y Otra de Hillary. Al parecer sabía que por lo menos contaba con dos buenas amigas en Slytherin. Ally la chica de Ravenclaw le envió una caja de galletas en agradecimiento y se sorprendió al recibir una tarjeta sonora de Christian Valdemarr el buscador de Slytherin, la cual agradeció enviándole una carta de regreso.

En cambio la familia Snape era un poco diferente, la casa solitaria, fría y oscura. Allí pasaban los días para la familia Snape. Cada vez hacía más frío y Maynard fue el encargado de adornar la casa con motivo navideño. Su padre estaba ocupado en otros asuntos y su hermana debía salir con algún chico de turno. Maynard estaba sentando solo en su cuarto observando la nieve caer en su ventana, esperando encontrar las huellas de su madre en la nieve. Las horas pasaban, y de repente un ruido lo puso en alerta. Eileen abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

- ¿Papá no ha llegado? – Dijo Eileen por lo bajo.

- No, aun no ha llegado. – Dijo Maynard observando a su hermana, detrás podía ver las manos de alguien que sujetaba a su hermana.

- No me has visto, trataremos de no hacer ruido. Así que no digas nada. – Dijo Eileen riendo mientras trataba de hacer retroceder al hombre que la abrazaba hacía el pasillo.

- ¡Eileen! Mi Padre te ha dicho que no traigas personas a la casa.

- Ese es mi problema y no el tuyo. Adiós. – Y de esa forma Eileen cerró la puerta sin que Maynard pudiese hacer algo, eso le disgustaba a él.

Eileen había sido expulsada de Hogwarts por haber sido encontrada en las habitaciones con uno de los chicos con los que salía: Stanley Harris. Ahora se veía también con Darren Field y Manley Malfoy, estos dos eran sus más devotos amantes. Los dos tenían un cierto aire parecido, que los otros 4 chicos con los que Eileen dormía. Manley Malfoy, era un chico adinerado hijo Draco Malfoy y Pansy Malfoy. Había quedado huerfano de madre al nacer y su padre fue asesinado cuando el apenas tenia 9 años. En cambio Darren Field era hijo de unos muggles de clase obrera que vivían calle abajo. Su padre Nathan Field trabajaba como taxista y su madre Debbie Fields trabajaba en una fábrica como costurera, habían llegado a la calle más abajo justo cuando Darren tenía días de nacido. Nunca tuvieron más hijos, porque Debbie sufría de abortos cada vez que quedaba embarazada. Muchos dijeron que el callejón Spinner era un lugar poco adecuado para criar hijos. Darren Field colaboraba para mantener la casa trabajando en una cafetería en la esquina.

Uno de los grandes recuerdos de Maynard de su infancia era cuando de pequeño, salía los domingos con Severus y Eileen al parque. Recordaba que tenía como 4 años. Su padre se vestía de muggle para no llamar la atención, aunque siempre vestido de negro igual lo hacía, se amarraba el cabello en una coleta y llevaba una copia del Profeta para leer sentado en un banco. Eileen usaba un vestidito lila con zapatos negros de charol a pesar de que casi tenía 11 años, su padre le hacía dos coletas que no siempre quedaban bien:

- ¿Porqué tengo que salir vestida así? Quiero usar la túnica que mi madre me dio. Tengo 11 años. –Dijo Eileen caminando en la mañana con su padre y su hermano menor.

- Tenemos que fingir que somos muggles. ¿No te lo he dicho desde que tienes 6 años? – Dijo Severus con una nota de impaciencia.

- Mira a Maynard, se ve patético. – Dijo Eileen quejándose. Maynard no decía mucho, una de sus actividades favoritas era salir al parque, pero en esta ocasión iba vestido de marinero, con pantaloncillos blancos por arriba de las rodillas y un sombrero azul. Las señoras que traían a sus hijos al parque miraban espantadas.

- Allí está otra vez ese desagradable señor. – Dijo una de ellas.

- Seguro ese señor vestido de negro es un drogadicto satánico. – Dijo otra al lado de la señora. – Mire su cabello grasoso, siempre de negro y como viste a sus hijos.

- ¿Serán sus hijos? No se parecen… Quizás es un loco criminal que rapta niños inocentes. – Dijo otra de las señoras.

- Oh mis señoras, ¿Podrían dejar a Severus Snape en paz? – Dijo Nathan Field mientras pasaba con su hijo Darren.

Maynard entendía porque Snape no era bien visto por los muggles, pero a esa edad a él no le interesaba si su familia era bien vista. Solo pasaba horas jugando en el parque sin nada de magia. Jugaba en el estanque y se montaba en los árboles. Hasta que su padre lo llamaba y le ofrecía un helado.

- Toma, come rápido que se derrite. – Dijo Snape. – No se como los muggles pueden vivir sin magia y vistiéndose ridículamente. Creo que le pediré ayuda a tu madre, ella vivió con muggles un tiempo.

- ¿Y porque no usamos túnicas como hacemos en casa? – Preguntó Maynard inocentemente.

- Los muggles no saben que existen magos y además creerían que me he vuelto chiflado si me ven con una túnica.

- Y además usando la varita. Se morirían – Dijo Maynard y luego soltó una carcajada, su padre rio un rato con él. La imagen se desvanecía, porque las cosas cambiaron demasiado rápido.

Eileen una mañana amaneció un tanto cambiada, fue la Navidad después de haber entrado a Hogwarts. A veces lloraba en su cuarto y poco a poco fue rebelándose en contra de su padre. Comenzó a vestirse de una forma llamativa, y con eso lograba lo que buscaba. Maynard notaba que su hermana había cambiado demasiado, incluso su cara era distinta. Su padre siempre se la pasaba irritable, aunque hacía lo posible de no pagarla con el pequeño Maynard. Luego una noche, Maynard subió a la habitación de su hermana y encontró a su hermana, tendría 13 años e iba cumplir 14. La casa estaba solitaria y dentro de la habitación su hermana estaba con un chico un par de años mayor… era Darren Field. Maynard había quedado impresionado al descubrir a su hermana en la cama con un chico. Maynard recuerda que el día de su cumpleaños numero 9 su padre se habia enterado que Eileen había dormido en su cuarto con uno de sus novios pasajeros llamado Tom. Desde aquel momento Severus batallaba cada vez que podía por tratar de corregir las ninfomanas costumbres de su hija. Fue allí que los castigos se volvieron más severos.

Su hermana alternaba de novios constantemente, pero no podía olvidar la mirada de Darren Field cuando estaba con su hermana, era la misma de Manley Malfoy cada vez que veía a su hermana. Eran parecidos, quizás hasta los podría confundir si uno no fuera muggle y el otro un mago con familia rica. El se preguntaba ¿Por qué eran tan idénticos físicamente y tan diferentes en la forma de ser?

Maynard lo pensaba mejor, los dos muchachos tenían ojos grises, eran pálidos y con cabello rubio. Darren era un poco más nervioso, su cabello era corto, casi siempre vestía jeans y alguna camisa unicolor mientras que Manley era colérico, elegante y orgulloso, vestía siempre a la última moda con los mejores trajes para magos tenía tendencia a sonreír más y poseía un aire de arrogancia. La similitud física quizás explicaba porque Eileen se había fijado en ellos dos.

Maynard se preguntaba si amar a tantas personas al mismo tiempo era posible y saludable. Dando vuelta en sus pensamientos, cayó en la cama… pero no estaba solo, una hermosa chica le sonreía, Martha Macinsale estaba a su lado y de repente se acercó y la chica lo besó, aquella sensación era extraña, sintiendo como el corazón se aceleraba al sentir la presencia de la chica. Algo se removía dentro de su cuerpo, sentía el calor venir y frente a él apareció Harriet Potter, sin gafas, con un vestido azul, hermosa y a su lado. Martha se había ido y Maynard se sobresaltó al ver a la pelirroja de hermosos ojos verdes, iba a besarlo pero Maynard dudó por un momento. No se podía negar porque le atraía aquella chica, se acercó lentamente y un corrientazo más fuerte que el anterior lo recorrió justo cuando la pelirroja le dio un beso…

- Harriet, Harriet ¿Qué haces aquí? – Decía Maynard mientras estaba dormido. Hasta que despertó súbitamente. Alguien tocaba la puerta, era su madre. Sin pensarlo salió corriendo a abrazarla.

- Te veo más pálido de lo normal. – Le sonrió su madre.

- Si, tuve un sueño extraño… más bien una pesadilla. – Dijo Maynard

- ¿Qué has soñado? – Preguntó Florence mientras cerraba las cortinas del cuarto. – Hace mucho frío.

- Con Harriet Potter – Dijo Maynard con las mejillas rosadas. – No le digas a Papá.

- No hay nada de que avergonzarse, son solo sueños Mayn. – Dijo Florence sentándose al lado de su hijo.

- Harriet es la hija de Harry Potter, estudia en Slytherin y hemos tenido algunos roces. – Dijo Maynard. – Es una arrogante como su padre… y sus ojos no son hermosos.

- ¿Potter en Slytherin? Eso es interesante. Tu padre odia a los Potter. – Dijo Florence con lamento. – Odió con todas sus fuerzas al abuelo de Harriet, luego a Harry y ahora también a los gemelos Potter, según he visto. ¿Vas a seguir su mismo camino?

- Ella me detesta, su hermano me dio una golpiza por nada. ¿Cómo quieres que responda? ¿Con flores y piedras preciosas? – Dijo Maynard con el tono de voz algo grave.

- No te estoy diciendo que sigas un camino, solo que te preguntes y sepas porque lo sigues. – Dijo Florence besando la frente de su hijo. Este la abrazó y se perdió en su aroma. – se lo mucho que me has extrañado, pero supongo que Hogwarts te mantiene ocupado. ¿Has hecho muchos amigos?

- No muchos. Una chica llamada Ally y su amiga Martha me tratan frecuentemente. He intercambiado palabras con unos chicos de mi año llamados Sean y Charlie. Los Gryffindor me detestan por ser hijo del Profesor Snape y no tengo chance con Rowen y Ted Weasley, quienes me molestan todo el tiempo. Madre, esto debe cambiar… ellos merecen su castigo y…

- Escúchame Maynard, nadie necesita un castigo. – Dijo Florence percibiendo la maldad en los ojos de su hijo. – Deja que el tiempo sane las cosas.

- Pero…

- Se que eso te molesta, pero no pierdas el control por ello. Se que a veces tienes ira por cosas que no puedes cambiar, hijo mío. Pero no vayas a hacer algo estúpido en tu enojo. – Dijo Florence advirtiéndole.

- Suenas como si yo fuera a matar a mucha gente. – Dijo Maynard ahora extrañado de la advertencia de su madre.

- Maynard, yo también tuve tu edad. También fui a Hogwarts y también… sentí enojo. – Dijo Florence. – No querrás pasar por cosas peores que pasé yo. Así que es mejor que te logres controlar.

- No sabía que habías sido buscadora del equipo de Slytherin. – Dijo Maynard con asombro. - Hay muchas cosas que no se de ti. Tampoco sabía que habías sido prefecta. Me enteré porque la profesora Luna Lovegood me ha contado.

- Si, es una historia muy larga. Hay muchas cosas que desconoces de nosotros querido Maynard. – Dijo Florence suspirando. - ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

- Muchas, he oído muchas cosas en los pasillos. Tengo muchas más dudas. Por ejemplo… ¿Quiénes fueron los mortífagos? – Dijo Maynard sin contenerse. - ¿Por qué todos dicen que tu eras…?

- ¿Una de ellos?, ¿una vulgar asesina? Quizás – Florence lo miró directamente a los ojos. Maynard se quedó mudo y volteó al piso tratando de mantener la calma y no angustiarse más, había hecho sentir mal a su madre. – No hay nada que ocultar Mayn, voy a serte sincera…

Florence abrazó a su hijo con el mayor de los cuidados y lo miró tiernamente a los ojos. Maynard se enderezó y la miró con atención.

- Hace mucho tiempo Maynard, pasaron muchas cosas, muchas cosas horribles que aun me cuestan olvidar. Casi tienes 12 años, estás creciendo. Nuestro error fue haberle ocultado todo esto a Eileen y que ella lo descubriera afuera. La gente comenta, y como es inevitable, preferiría decírtelo yo todo, quiero que lo oigas de mi propia boca.

- Recordando viejos tiempo, ¿eh? – Snape llegaba algo enojado. Eileen pasó detrás de él corriendo con mucho enojo. – Eileen estaba con uno de los chicos con los que se acuesta en su habitación, de nuevo. – Dijo en un tono de amargura.

- Yo me encargo. – Dijo Florence levantándose.

- No hace falta, se acaba de ir a casa de una de sus amigas. Lo vi en su atolondrada mente.

- Severus, sabes bien que Eileen detesta que veas lo que hay en su mente. Quiere algo de privacidad. – Dijo Florence.

- No tiene caso. – Snape entró en la habitación de Maynard y se sentó en una silla al lado de la ventana. – Comienza la historia. Prefiero que salgamos de esto de una vez por todas.

- Hace años atrás había un mago tenebroso llamado Lord Voldemort, sucede que...

Florence contó la historia breve de su pasado. Omitiendo detalles embarazosos y revelando las generalidades: que tanto Severus como Florence habían sido una asesinos y seguidores del lado oscuro. Maynard retrocedió tragando saliva y mirando algo nervioso. Dos asesinos lo miraban fijamente y se trataba de su propia madre y padre. No podía creerlo, veía a su madre como un ser donde podía acudir y sentirse seguro. Su padre siempre tan brillante pero a veces algo distante y frío. Nunca imaginó el gran secreto que ellos le habían guardado y pudo comprender mejor el enojo de su abuelo Donald en contra de su padre Severus. También pudo sentir el enojo de Eileen al sentirse engañada tanto tiempo.

Florence siguió contando los detalles que podía. Ella luego de la segunda caída del Señor Oscuro había huido para ocultarse del ministerio, por ello casi no la veían. La despedida hace mucho tiempo había sido necesaria para no terminar en Azkaban. A pesar de que aquella noche en que Lord Voldemort había sido derrotado Florence había contribuido a la derrota del lado oscuro, el ministerio aun la encontraba peligrosa y seguían en su búsqueda. Al terminar la historia, Maynard estaba pálido y sudoroso, un poco asustado.

- Todo está bien, Mayn. Todo pasó. – Dijo Florence abrazando a su hijo.

- Tú mataste a los bisabuelos de Harriet, ellos nos deben odiar. – Dijo Maynard algo consternado.

- ¿Desde cuando te importa lo que los Potter sientan por nosotros? – Dijo Snape algo malhumorado.

- No me importa, solo que…. Muchas cosas ahora tienen sentido. Pero siempre crecí pensando que ustedes habían hecho hazañas heroicas y… todo fue mentira. – Maynard se quedó callado sin mirar a nadie.

- Por supuesto niño tonto, hay hazañas heroicas que aun no tienen reconocimiento. Dudo que alguna vez lo tengan, pero eso ya no me preocupa. – Dijo Snape, pero Maynard estaba confundido y quería que los pensamientos dejaran de dar vueltas en su cabeza, sentía que iba a vomitar con tanta información. Pero ahora no había que temer, ¿o si? Su madre sería perseguida y era culpable. Su padre no se salvaba del todo, los susurros en los pasillos le perseguían. Una vez había escuchado que su padre había dado muerte a Albus Dumbledore, e incluso su mismo padre Saveratus Snape. Pero sus padres nunca le habían parecido peligrosos, hasta ahora. Florence se sentía algo triste al ver la expresión de decepción de su hijo favorito.

- ¿Ves todo el daño que las artes oscuras nos hicieron? Por ello si quieres saber de ellas no te las ocultaremos ni nos haremos los ciegos, te asesoraremos para que veas que no es un juego. – Dijo Severus. – Eventualmente podrías sentir curiosidad y podríamos enseñarte herramientas para defenderte.

- Todo a su tiempo. – Dijo Florence. – Tan solo tiene 11 años.

- A su edad yo sabía mucho de artes oscuras y hechizos. – Dijo Snape. – Fui muy brillante y constante con ello.

Los años habían pasado dejando algunas heridas abiertas. La noche en que había caído Lord Voldemort, algunos de sus seguidores habían muerto, pero otros habían desaparecido para esperar el momento en que el lado Oscuro volviera a subir al poder. Lucius Malfoy fue asesinado por Florence Harrington esa misma noche, luego de que Lucius abandonara al Señor Tenebroso para salvar su propio pellejo. Los Malfoy no eran bien visto por los mortífagos. Draco Malfoy juró vengarse de quien hubiese asesinado a su padre al heredar toda su fortuna, pero poco tiempo fue a parar a la cárcel en una redada del ministerio. Pansy, su esposa embarazada había intentado huir pero fue interceptada por los mortífagos quienes la torturaron hasta el borde de la locura, quedó gravemente herida y de emergencia dio a luz a sus gemelos. Luego del parto, murió y los gemelos fueron separados, el mayor fue entregado a una familia de brujos y el segundo en nacer fue abandonado en un callejón muggle donde una familia lo adoptó. Draco Malfoy logró salir de Azkaban y recuperar su fortuna, pero al enterarse de la trágica noticia de la muerte de su esposa y la desaparición de sus hijos decidió ir en busca de ellos.

Al poco tiempo dio con el paradero del primero de sus hijos. Su nombre era Manley, y había quedado con la familia de brujos, lo devolvió a su mansión donde debía estar. Pasó mucho más tiempo buscando al segundo de los gemelos, pero sin éxito, lo daba por muerto al enterarse que había sido abandonado en la calle. Luego de un par de años volvió a casarse con una bruja llamada Kayreen Macinsale, hermana del multimillonario Hamilton Macinsale, con quien tuvo una hija llamada Daeva. Poco tiempo del nacimiento de Daeva, Draco fue asesinado misteriosamente una noche en su mansión. De esta forma Manley creció sin saber de la existencia de su gemelo, y su madrastra tampoco le importaba mucho que hubiese otro heredero de la fortuna Malfoy aparte de su pequeña Daeva. Nadie sospechaba que el segundo gemelo de los Malfoy se había paseado también en la casa de los Snape, y que se ocultaba bajo el nombre de Darren Field.

- Hay mucho descontento entre los antiguos seguidores del Señor Oscuro. – Dijo Florence conversando con Severus en el despacho. – Existen varios rumores, entre esos que dicen que los Malfoy cobrarán venganza y limpiarán su nombre entre los mortífagos.

- ¿Los Malfoy? Solo hay dos Malfoy, Manley y la niña Daeva. Manley Malfoy es un imbécil… Sale con nuestra hija y la humillas cada vez que le place. Ese chico nunca me dio buena espina – Dijo Snape.

- El mes pasado, Bellatrix Lestrange fue vista el este de Farrow. Está viva y deseosa de venganza. Es cuestión de tiempo de que se vuelvan a organizar.

- Creo que es hora de regresar a la Orden del Fénix. – Dijo Snape. – Por lo menos he de informar todo esto. Han comenzado a reunirse desde hace meses incesantemente. Pero me he mantenido al margen de todo esto. He estado ocupado en otros asuntos.

- ¿Qué otros asuntos Severus? Este año pensabas retirarte de Hogwarts. – Dijo Florence.

- Dentro de una semana sabremos si han dado resultado mis otros asuntos, mi amada Harrington. – Dijo Snape algo ansioso y a la vez confiado. - ¿Sabes? Asesiné a Albus Dumbledore por seguir su plan y no soy personal de confianza según el consejo escolar. Han buscado muchas oportunidades para botarme de Hogwarts. Quiero renunciar.

- Pero el Ministerio te ha absuelto cuando descubrieron que Dumbledore había planificado su muerte y que te ordenó que tú lo mataras. Tenían pruebas del plan. – Dijo Florence.

- Lo se, pero el consejo escolar aun me ve como traidor en quien no pueden confiar. Nunca limpiaré mi nombre. No somos héroes como la Familia Potter – Dijo Snape.

- Nunca lo fuimos. – Dijo Florence dando acabada aquella conversación. – Deja de comparar nuestra familia con los Potter.

- Quiero que limpies tu nombre. Debo decirte esto ya que es importante, mañana llegará una lechuza. El ministro sabe que estás aquí. Muy pronto iremos a una audiencia – Dijo Snape. – Si las cosas salen bien, podrás ir a un juicio justo y no serás perjudicada. Hay varios testigos y… hay cosas que la comunidad mágica debe agradecerte.

- ¿Cómo? – Florence abrió sus centelleantes ojos como platos y miró a los ojos de su esposo. – ¿El ministerio? Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? Dijiste donde estoy. ¿Un juicio justo para limpiar mi nombre?

- Nadie te va a tocar. – Dijo Snape. – Tengo palabra de honor.

- Dios mío Severus, ¿a quién le vendiste tu alma esta vez para delatar mi paradero? – Preguntó Florence.

- Es algo complicado y vergonzoso. Todo esto es obra de Harry Potter. Hace unos meses vino a mi oficina, dijo que no tenía forma de contactarse contigo. Dice que quería pagar unas cuantas deudas contigo, prometió ayudarme a librarte de cargos. – Dijo Snape.

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? – Dijo Florence.

- Quería estar seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto. Anoche acepté el trato con Potter. Al principio me opuse. Pero el hecho de que odie a Harry Potter no me va a cegar, si debo poner mi odio sobre tu libertad, pues que así sea. – Snape tenía la cabeza abajo. – Su esposa Ginevra es la hija del ministro. Pueden ayudar a contener la mala imagen que la gente tiene de ti.

- ¿Mala imagen? Soy una asesina, no podré comprar una imagen de inocencia jamás– Florence lo miró asombrada. - ¿El te pidió algo a cambio?

- No, dijo que todo estaba bien. Te agradeció una vez más… por lo ocurrido esa noche que cayó el señor Oscuro. – Snape la miró momentáneamente.

- Pero soy una potencial criminal, ¿Cómo me voy a librar de pagar todos esos crímenes?

- De no haber sido por ti, Harry Potter estaría muerto y el Señor Oscuro estaría aun en el poder. Potter sabe que debe su pellejo a ti. Lo saben los Weasley también. – Afirmó Snape. – Potter me dio su palabra de que no saldrías perjudicada.

- Luego de tantos años. – Florence se sentó en la alfombra. – Cuando volví a sentir Severus, cuando volvi a sentir y tener remordimientos fue horrible. Cada noche tener que ver la cara de todos ellos, todas mis victimas…

- El Señor Oscuro te persuadió. Te hizo cometer locuras. – Dijo Snape tratando de buscar excusas, mientras observaba a Florence desvanecerse entre lágrimas.

- No se justifica lo que hice. Yo acepté ser mortífaga estando consciente. Yo solo… Yo sabía. – Florence ocultaba su cara entre las manos.

- El te engañó. Te hizo creer cosas falsas… - Dijo Snape. – Déjalo ir por favor. Está en el pasado.

- Quiero dejarlo ir… - Florence secó sus lágrimas. – Pero aun no logro arrepentirme de algunos de mis crímenes. ¿Qué puedo alegar contra eso? Todavía queda un poco de maldad en mí.

- Todo va a pasar. – Dijo Snape. – Tú siempre fuiste la luz de mi vida, por favor, brilla siempre para mí. Se mi cordura antes de que enloquezca.

- Bien. Iré al juicio. – Dijo Florence. – Si algo sale mal, dile la verdad a Maynard y a Eileen. Ustedes tres son lo único que me queda, mi único motivo para seguir adelante.

- Nada va a salir mal. Potter me dio su palabra. Un juicio justo. – Dijo Snape. – Espero que lo hayas entendido bien Harrington.

Florence se incorporó y besó la mano de su esposo. Acercándose a su oído le susurró:

- Mi nombre es Snape, Florence Snape. No más Harrington. – Dijo Florence sonriéndole por lo bajo con las lágrimas aun en su rostro.

- Para mi serás siempre una Harrington ricachona. No me importa como te llames. – Snape le dio una breve sonrisa y le dio un cálido beso.

Snape contactó a la Orden del Fénix informando de lo que Florence le había contado, las cosas habían cambiado un poco desde hace algunos años. El encargado de la Orden del Fénix era Remus Lupin que desde hace pocos meses había llegado de América con su esposa Nymphadora. Sabía que necesitaba estar cerca de Gran Bretaña, ese último año los rumores crecían y el avistamiento por parte de algunos de Bellatrix Lestrange no auguraba nada bueno. El lado oscuro no había desaparecido por completo, Voldemort no estaba pero eso no era impedimento para que surgieran magos oscuros.

Las clases pronto comenzaron en Hogwarts y Harriet empacó sus maletas. Había podido aprovechar hacer algunas tareas, pero no sabía de pociones. Su padre tampoco la pudo ayudar, Rowen ni siquiera había empezado. Durante el camino de regreso a Hogares Ted le dio ayuda sobre la tarea. Su primo había resultado ser una mezcla atlética entre su padre Ron y un cerebro como su madre Hermione.

En la cena Harriet se tropezó con Christian Valdemarr, ella de inmediato recordó la tarjeta que le había enviado en Navidad y se sonrojó.

- Gracias por la tarjeta. – Dijo Harriet.

- De nada. – Christian se tropezó y se fue corriendo todo nervioso hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Harriet sonrió y siguió caminando algo atontada para encontrarse a Kelly y Tanya dos chicas de Ravenclaw discutiendo con Hilary.

- Te lo digo, Maynard Snape es un chico simpático. – Dijo Tanya. – Sus ojos son divinos. Solo si su cabello no fuera tan grasoso.

- ¡Es un enano! – Dijo Hilary. – Snape es desagradable. Te lo digo yo que su padre es el jefe de mi casa.

- ¿No lo has visto? Creció en vacaciones. Tiene algo de misterio – Dijo Kelly. – Seguro se empieza a poner fortachón en un par de años.

- Ni en mil años. – Dijo Hilary. – Chicas, están locas. Han inhalado mucho humo en pociones.

- Ok, dejando a un lado a Snape, ¿Qué opinas de Christian Valdemarr? – Dijo Tanya tratando de mantener el ambiente de paz.

- Divino, y es de tercer año. – Dijo Hilary. – Allí si estamos de acuerdo.

- Así que hablan de chicos… - Dijo Harriet. – Es un tema muy discutido, ¿o no?

- Es la edad que nuestras hormonas empiezan a funcionar. – Dijo Hilary.

- Tenemos 11 años. – Dijo Harriet.

- Que importa, hay chicos lindos igual. – Dijo Kelly. - ¿No lo crees Tanya?

- Si, así es… allí va Snape. – Dijo Tanya. Las dos chicas de Ravenclaw voltearon a ver al joven Gryffindor. Harriet evitó mirarlo y se fue con Hilary a la sala común.

Creo que las hormonas no solo fueron inyectadas en las chicas, los chicos tambien tenían discusiones serias sobre quien era la chica más linda de todas, pero dichas conversaciones eran secretas. En apariencia los chicos no querían ser vistos con una chica. Según la opinión de muchos chicos incluyendo algunos de años mayores, una de las chicas más hermosa era Martha Macinsale, millonaria, estilizada, de cuerpo algo mayor para su edad con hermosas curvas, cabello marrón, suave y perfumado, ojos ámbar y tenía un paso diferente al caminar. Siempre era observada y conseguía las cosas con tan solo sonreír. ¿Qué fácil es el mundo? Para ella si. El mayor chisme entre los chicos era la talla de sostén de Martha, pero ese tema es algo que escapa de nuestra atención. Ni pensar que tan solo tienen 11 años. Otra de las chicas más hermosas era Maddy Wilson de quinto año una Hufflepuff y seguida por Helen Grant, una chica alta de cuarto año de Ravenclaw. Harriet Potter no entraba en esa categoría, para nada… los chicos la ignoraban, de hecho Slytherin era una casa que se caracterizaba por tener trolls según palabras de los chicos. Harriet era ignorada por todos menos dos chicos que le prestaban especial atención: Christian Valdemarr y Maynard Snape, de formas distintas pero no pasaban indiferentes ante ella.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

En el próximo capitulo veremos como es enjuiciada Florence por el Ministerio, solo quedan dos veredictos: Inocencia o Pena de muerte. ¿Qué podrá salvarla? ¿O será este su fin? Los magos son como piezas de ajedrez ya han comenzado a moverse por el tablero.

**Malu Snape Rickman:** Eileen le falta madurar un poco. Creo que una de las razones de ser así es por rebeldía al descubrir ella sola el pasado de sus padres. Con respecto a Maynard y Harriet, ya veremos, Dios los cría y el diablo los junta. Jajaja. Florence y Snape, los super padres de dos adolescentes revoltosos aparecerán más a menudo, pero en una nueva faceta a partir del próximo capitulo. Feliz Año para ti y un beso

**Wolfgang-Snape: **Feliz navidad para ti también ) Bueno, Maynard es más parecido a Florence físicamente, pero ha heredado su grasoso cabello y mucha de su ironía también. El es muy diferente, tiene una personalidad propia. Ya sabrás de Eileen y bueno, sobre los Potter y Weasley, será algo inevitable lo que suceda. Un beso y feliz año.

**Virginia W. de Malfoy: **¿El sueño de Freud? Jajajaja, ya sabemos que Eileen es muy especial, también desempeñará un papel importante. Si, por aquí viene Florence con muchas sorpresas y este capitulo fue mucha más información para el pobre Maynard, falta mucha información más que el chico desconoce. La familia Potter seguirá creciendo eso si, son la nueva versión de Molly y Arthur en ese aspecto de familia numerosa. Un beso y feliz año.

**Midory:** Pobre Snape en verdad. Pero no te preocupes, el tiene aguante y no se si sus hijos lleguen a superar las aventuras que el vivió, es una nueva generación. Veremos como Maynard maneja las situaciones y como Snape reaccionará ante su hijo. Florence aparecerá más seguido, eso espero. Un beso )

**Lia Du Black:** Rowen y Harriet tienen muchas peleas pero se quieren. A veces nosotros queremos matar a nuestros hermanos insoportables. Creo que todos correrán peligro, porque ahora empieza el reinado del terror, un nuevo señor Oscuro que tiene planes particulares. Saludos para ti )


	6. El Juicio Final

Segundo capitulo del 2007, aquí va de nuevo mi historia. Este capítulo dedicado casi exclusivamente a Florence. No ha cambiado mucho después de todo. Espero que estén comenzando sus actividades con todos los hierros para que tengan un exitoso año 2007. Espero que este capítulo les guste, cualquier, opinión, crítica, sorpresa o demás… dejen un review. Gracias por todos sus comentarios. Se les quiere.

**Capitulo 6: El Juicio Final.**

Lejos de Hogwarts Florence Harrington fue llamada a juicio en ese mes de Enero. Mucho revuelo causó en el ministerio y en el mundo mágico. Un jurado calificador se reunió. Snape dejó sus obligaciones en Hogwarts ese día para ir a acompañar a su esposa. La sala de juicios no había cambiado, seguía siendo tan fría como siempre, uniéndose el cuchicheo de los presentes que esperaban la aparición de la acusada. Harry Potter estaba sentado en uno de los rincones, Severus Snape llegó evitando mirarlo. Por todo el país se corría la noticia de la entrega voluntaria de Florence Harrington. Momentos después el Ministro de Magia Arthur Weasley entró a la sala con sus ayudantes. Todos se levantaron y el ministro dio la orden de hacer llamar a la acusada.

- Se abre la sesión. Hagan pasar a Florence Harrington. – Dijo uno de los encargados leyendo el pergamino. Snape miró la puerta y Florence entró atada con unas cadenas en las muñecas. Snape miraba atento y Florence lucía tranquila, sus ojos brillaban igual y al llegar en medio de la sala la gente no se contuvo, todos empezaron a rumorear entre ellos. Allí llegaba la hija menor del millonario Donald Harrington, Florence con su eterno cabello azabache largo, su cara pálida con nariz perfilada y sus ojos amenazantes que seguían causando el mismo efecto de fascinación y miedo de siempre.

- ¡Silencio! – Pidió el ministro de magia Weasley, de escasa cabellera blanca que alguna vez fue roja y un semblante realmente serio. Florence observó a los presentes sin ni siquiera mostrar preocupación alguna había aprendido a través de los años mostrarse imperturbable aunque estuviese derrumbándose por dentro y eso lo sabía muy bien Severus, inmediatamente se sentó en la silla central. Los guardias desataron sus cadenas y ella lo agradeció.

- Bien, bien… - Dijo Weasley algo nervioso. – Edward Bullstrode se encargará de revisar sus antecedentes y de hacerle algunas sencillas preguntas. El jurado puede intervenir. Señor Bullstrode por favor.

- Gracias Señor Ministro. – Un hombre de cabello castaño, contextura fuerte y ojos penetrantes con anteojos se levantó mirando a Florence. – Así que usted es Florence Harrington… se ve mejor de cómo la pintaban. Imaginaba a una bruja de cara desfigurada y con verrugas.

Una breve risa inundó la sala, pero todos se callaron al instante.

- Usted va a contestar una serie de preguntas. ¿Vale? – Señaló Edward.

- Bien. – Florence estaba en calma, y no dejaba de cesar su contacto visual con Bullstrode.

- ¿Su nombre es Florence Marie Harrington y nació el 19 de Agosto de 1956? – Edward leía una ficha que estaba entre sus manos.

- No, nací el 27 de Agosto de 1956… - Dijo Florence.

- Me refería a que si usted tiene 58 años de edad en verdad, su apariencia así no lo demuestra. – Dijo Edward.

- Gracias, debo tomarlo como un cumplido. – Florence sonrió. - Verá, nací el 27 de Agosto y veo una gran diferencia que hubiese nacido el 19 de Agosto. Según el Zodiaco soy Virgo, si hubiese nacido el 19 sería de signo Leo y por lo tanto las cosas hubiesen sido distintas y mi temperamento también. Yo conocí una chica que nació el 19 de Agosto de 1956, tan solo unos días antes que yo pero era totalmente diferente a mí, se llamaba Felicia Atkood y hasta donde supe terminó suicidándose en el Hospital San Mungo. Pero fíjese, soy Virgo… las cosas fueron diferentes para mi.

Aquel tono cínico y de burla era propio de Florence, quien con los años no había aprendido a controlar esa costumbre ni siquiera en un juicio.

- Ella se suicidó y usted se convirtió en asesina ¿Ve usted algo de importante en los signos zodiacales? – Bullstrode parecía algo molesto por una aclaración tan banal y a la vez supersticiosa. Pero no Florence, quien parecía estar divirtiéndose.

- Por supuesto que importa Señor Bullstrode. - Dijo Florence. - No puede usted comprarme con la desafortunada Felicia. Pobre de ella.

- No evada mi pregunta creyendo que puede tomarme el pelo, usted se ve más joven de lo que debería parecer. ¿Usted ha empleado artes oscuras en cambiar su apariencia? – Preguntó Bullstrode amenazante.

- Pues no directamente. Es una historia un poco larga, probablemente si hubiese usado artes oscuras en mi apariencia sería una vieja calva y decrepita, sino mire a Lord Voldemort en sus últimos días. – Dijo Florence con una sonrisa y algunos de los presentes la miraron como si estuviese loca, estremeciéndose al oír ese nombre. El miedo ante su figura seguía presente tal como en los días en que había vivido. – Yo desaparecí alrededor de 16 años porque perdí mi cuerpo, mi alma permaneció cuidando el medallón del dragón. Aun no hemos llegado hasta esa parte del relato, pero yo fui mortífaga (ustedes lo saben mejor que yo).

Digámoslo así… yo desobedecí las órdenes de mi amo en aquel tiempo, intentó asesinarme y aquella vez mi cuerpo se pudrió, pero mi alma guardada se mantuvo esperando el regreso. Tal como ustedes me ven hoy es obra de un hechizo conjurado y magia ancestral de mi familia. Mi alma se guardó en el medallón del dragón. – Florence mostró su medallón.

- ¿Existe algún testigo que haya presenciado aquello?

- Dos personas. Las dos están muertas… Voldemort y Ariadne Xavier, mi hija difunta. – Dijo Florence. – Fue mi hija quién descubrió la forma de traerme de vuelta, recuperando mi cuerpo exactamente igual al que tuve antes de irme.

- Así que usted admite haber estado en el lado oscuro. – Dijo Bullstrode. – Admite haber asesinado a mucha gente, brujos y muggles. Eso es muy preocupante.

- Yo misma me encargué de que todos vieran mi marca y mi rostro. Era abiertamente mortífaga, se que todos me recuerdan. – Dijo Florence inalterable. - No creo que tenga sentido convencerlos de lo contrario.

- ¿Qué argumentos tiene a su favor? – Preguntó el Ministro Weasley.

- Lo que hice cuando dejé de ser mortífaga. – Dijo Florence. – Ayudar a destruir a mi hija, el ministerio la vio siempre como un arma letal. – Dicho esto se le quebró la voz. - Ella era el arma secreta del Señor Oscuro.

- Necesito decir algo. – Harry Potter se levantó. – La Señora Harrington ha mostrado gran interés en ayudarnos. Ha estado informándonos sobre el paradero de algunos de sus excompañeros. Es de extraordinaria fortaleza y hace muchos años atrás, salvó mi cuello. Arriesgó su vida. De no haber sido por Florence, Lord Voldemort hubiese acabado conmigo. También se hizo cargo de algunos mortífagos.

- ¿Es eso cierto? – Preguntó Bullstrode.

- Casi mueren Ronald y Ginevra Weasley, hijos del ministro. Es verdad, quizás yo contribuí con la caída del Señor Oscuro. – Dijo Florence.

- ¿Qué está buscando usted con esto señora Harrington? – Preguntó el ministro de magia Weasley.

- Que el juicio se acabe y saber si seguiré viendo a mis hijos o si tendré que darles un beso de despedida. Han sido tantos años, que ya no me importa este momento. – Dijo Florence.

- ¿En dónde están sus lealtades? – Preguntó Bullstrode.

- Con mi familia. Mi esposo y mis dos hijos. – Dijo Florence.

- ¿Algo más que agregar? – Preguntó Bullstrode.

- No le pido a nadie que entienda lo que yo viví. No le pido a nadie que se ponga en mis zapatos. Eso es todo. – Dijo Florence.

- ¿Usted está arrepentida de sus asesinatos? – Preguntó Bullstrode.

- No de todos. Si tuviese la oportunidad de acabar de nuevo con Diane Lee, Francois Spencer y Lucius Malfoy, lo volvería a hacer. Sin dudarlo.

- Diane Lee, miembro difunto de la orden del Fénix y espía. ¿Por qué no se arrepiente? – Preguntó el ministro de magia.

- Lee porque era una perra sin decencia, compartía cama inndistintamente con mortífagos y mimebros de la Orden del Fénix. Toda mujer puede entender porque uno puede odiar a una mujer escarlata que se le mete a los ojos a tu novio y logra acostarse con él. - Harry inconscientemente miró a Snape, y este le devolvió una mirada de resentimiento y odio. Harry estaba sorprendido de enterarse de asuntos privados de Florence y de esa manera. Ella continuo con su intervención luego de un suspiro. - Creo que si hubiese estado consciente y no enamorada podría haber liquidado a ese novio imbécil que aceptó estar con ella y con quien ahora estoy casada. Pero la vida a veces suele dar maravillosas sorpresas. Se que lo que hice no estuvo bien... - Dijo Florence algo conmovida – Lo se, hay cosas más terribles que la muerte y Diane Lee merecía un camino más difícil y doloroso que solo la muerte – Sonrió con el más enfermizo de los cinismos. Todos se echaron para atrás y el ministro miró con severidad. Snape bajó la cabeza algo enojado y Bullstrode parecía estar complacido ante la evidente culpabilidad de la acusada. Sin embargo Florence continúo como si aquello fuera un relato ameno - Francois Spencer por haber asesinado a mi mejor amiga y Lucius Malfoy por… todo lo que ese bastardo hizo para hacerme infeliz.

- Yo diría que ayudó a liquidar a dos mortífagos. – Dijo Harry Potter algo sonrojado. Practicamente estaba defendiendo a una asesina. EL ministro Weasley aprovecho para dar una rápida intervención carente de juicios

– Tiene usted una metodología un poco extraña. Pero de resto se arrepiente, pero aun así debe pagar. Que el jurado decida. - Dijo el Ministro de Magía algo perturbado.

Pero el jurado no se movió, nadie se atrevía a moverse o decir algo, todo estaban asustados. No querían dar un veredicto. Bullstrode sonrió

- Se declara a Florence Harrington culpable y con la pena máxima a sentencia de muerte. – Dijo casi con voz de triunfo.

- ¿Cómo ha dicho? – Preguntó Harry Potter nervioso.

- Potter, me las pagarás. - Dijo Snape entre dientes y gruñendo. Florence aun seguía confiada por las miradas que Bullstrode le daba, algo le decía que aquel no era el final.

- Eso es todo. - Dijo Bullstrode. - La acusada será llevada de inmediato a Azakaban y el procedimiento y día de ejecución permanecerán en secreto por seguridad nacional. Pueden abandonar la sala señores. Que tengan un buen día.

Poco a poco los magos fueron saliendo algo callados, miraban sin cesar a Florence que no parecía tener miedo de la sentencia. Snape estaba un poco más pálido y justo alcanzó a Harry Potter.

- ¡Un juicio justo! - Dijo Snape gruñendo. - No se como vas a remediar esto Potter. Pero si a Florence le llega a pasar algo mejor te vas despidiendo de tu familia.

- Bullstrode me dijo que todo iba a salir bien. - Dijo Harry sin entender.

- EL grandioso Harry Potter, heroe amado de todo ahora compra a los jueces y jurado.

- Por amor de Dios Snape, ¿De qué otra forma creías que Florence iba a ser librada de cargos? - Dijo Harry.

- Pues Bullstrode te ha engañado. - Dijo Snape. - Sabía que no debía fiarme de alguien tan despreciable como usted.

Bullstrode esperó a que toda la sala se vaciara y se acercó a Snape y Harry, saludó con una palmada a Harry en la espalda y se presentó ante Snape.

- No hay motivos para discutir. Por favor acompañenme.

Florence fue liberada de sus cadenas en los brazos y sujetó su varita firmemente, no había más nadie en la sala que ahora estaba cerrada, los unicos presentes eran Bullstrode, Harry, Snape y ella. Florence avanzó hasta Bullstrode y le apuntó en la frente.

- Así que sentencia de muerte. - Dijo Florence. - No cree usted que me han atrapado demasiado fácil.

- No la hemos atrapado Florence. - Dijo Bullstrode. - Tan sólo la hemos contratado. Vengo a ofrecerle un trato a cambio de su vida. Un trato al que usted no podrá negarse.

- ¿ah si? Hable ahora o calle para siempre. - Dijo Florence bajando la varita, Bullstrode le sonrió.

- No hay necesidad de usar la violencia... por ahora. - Dijo Edward Bullstrode sonriendo. - En el juicio me di cuenta que usted sigue siendo una potencial asesina y se que se muere por volver a usar artes oscuras por diversión. Se que ha estado en bajo perfil por proteger a sus hijos, pero en su mirada veo la misma maldad que vi en los ojos de Bellatrix Lestrange la noche que casi la capturamos. Una mirada llena de locura. Creo también que una sentencia de muerte sería inutil ya que usted está consciente de que hay muchas cosas peores a la muerte, ¿no es así? Morir es fácil, pero ver a un hijo desangrándose en sus brazos es devastador.

Florence se acordó de inmediato de la última mirada que Ariadne le había dado antes de morir. Se acordaba perfectamente sus ojos negros llenos de lágrimas suplicando por el perdón y la salvación en silencio. Ella no había podido hacer nada y la había observado agonizar dolorosamente para luego morir. En su mente resonaba aun las palabras de Ariadne: _"lamento tanto decepcionarte. Mi sangre estuvo maldita desde antes de nacer… nunca nadie me quiso, pero no me di cuenta que tu estuviste, me quisiste primero."_

- ¿Cuál es el punto? - Dijo Florence antes de seguir recordando más cosas.

- Usted es muy útil. Una hechicera muy poderosa tal como demuestra con sus acciones, está a nuestra merced. Sería un desperdicio condenarla a muerte cuando podemos aprovechar su potencial. – Los ojos de Edward Bullstrode brillaron en locura por un instante.

- ¿De que forma puedo ayudarles? – Preguntó Florence.

- ¿Acepta o no? Se trata de un trabajo valioso por la comunidad mágica. – Bullstrode sonreía. Snape lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria a Harry Potter quien en primer lugar había tenido la idea de entregar a Florence para limpiar su nombre.

- La ultima vez que acepté unirme a una causa sin saber el porque exactamente, las cosas terminaron mal. – Dijo Florence. – No me volverá a pasar.

- Si se niega la podemos enviar a Azkaban y cumplir su sentencia de muerte. No hay más opción. – Dijo Bullstrode.

- ¿Y cual será mi trabajo por la comunidad mágica? - Preguntó Florence sin entender bien.

- Agente encubierta del departamento de misterios, un puente de comunicación entre la Orden del Fénix y el ministerio, tendrá permiso para matar. Seguirá nuestras órdenes sobre quien eliminar y cómo, nos mantendrá informada de todo lo que suceda allá afuera en esta nueva guerra, una espía discreta y será asesina cuando la situación así lo requiera. Tengo preparadas tantas cosas para usted Harrington que ni se imagina.

- ¿Asesina? – Florence no entendía. – Yo quería libertad y librarme de mi horrible pasado y ¿usted me va a mandar a asesinar?

- Que conmovedor. Pero alguien tiene que acabar con los malos, sobretodo cuando un juicio que carece de pruebas promete liberar a esas sabandijas. – Dijo Bullstrode sonriendo. – Los últimos mortífagos deben morir uno a uno. Recuerde que está a tiempo de elegir.

- No lo se, señor Bullstrode. - Dijo Florence insegura. Snape solo la miraba pero sin decir palabra alguna.

- ¿Porqué no piensa en sus hijos? Podrá estar más con ellos. - Dijo Bullstrode ponzoñosamente.

- Bien… acepto. – Dijo Florence en un suspiro.

- Tiene autorización para realizar maldiciones imperdonables sin ser cuestionadas. No traicione nuestra confianza, al primer intento de traición usted está acabada. La espero el Lunes en la oficina, será un placer para mi darle los detalles de su nuevo trabajo. - Dijo Bullstrode dándole un pase especial para el ministerio. Harry y Snape se retiraron, Florence y Edward Bullstrode quedaron a solas.

- Una pregunta un tanto personal. - Bullstrode aun tenía un aire de misterio. - ¿Por qué usted luce como de 30 años y su edad es 58? – Preguntó Bullstrode con una voz grave.

- No lo se, eso mismo me pregunto yo. Tampoco entiendo, luego de que mi hijo Maynard nació noté que mi proceso de envejecimiento se detuvo… creo que es magia antigua familiar de los Harrington.

- Entiendo. – Dijo Bullstrode sonriendo, se había fijado en Florence sin temor alguno a su marido. No sería el último en desearla.

Por otro lado, Florence tuvo un largo camino a casa mientras pensaba muchas cosas ¿Agente encubierta? Ahora era una asesina del lado de los "buenos" y no podía hacer nada. Había personas como Bullstrode que de verdad no tenían escrúpulos para acabar con quienes alteraran el orden en aquella sociedad mágica. Luego habían discutido sobre los nuevos "reglamentos" para el trabajo encubierto. Snape no dijo mucho, solo se limitó a abrazarla mientras observaba el camino de regreso a casa a través de la ventana del auto mágico del ministerio. Florence dio un suspiro largo.

- Así que debiste asesinarme muchos años atrás. Por la traición de Diane Lee. Pensé que lo habías perdonado. - Dijo Snape algo resentido.

- Perdonado si, pero jamás lo olvidaré. - Dijo Florence.

Pero dijiste... - Dijo Snape.

- No importa lo que dije Severus. - Dijo Florence. - Ya pasó, está muerta. Si sigues preguntándome entonces muy pronto tu también lo estarás.

Vaya, estás demasiado metida en tu nuevo trabajo. Asesina a sueldo. - Dijo Snape malhumorado.

- Te recuerdo que esta fue tu idea. - Dijo Florence mirándolo con esos ojos furiosos que muchas veces Severus había visto.

- Fue idea de Potter. - Dijo Snape entre dientes. - Todo esto es una locura... digo ¿Permiso para matar y usar maldiciones? Ese tipo está demente.

- Así parece, atada de nuevo a uno de los dos bandos en la guerra que está por venir. Si ellos me están preparando es porque saben que se avecina otra guerra.

- El mundo nunca fue un lugar seguro. – Dijo Snape bajando su cabeza.

- Al menos ya no tendré que huir del ministerio. – Dijo Florence en un tono de cansancio. - Ahora hay un bando que me busca para darme fin... los que aun quedan en el lado oscuro ¿Qué se traerá Bellatrix Lestrange entre manos?

- No lo sabemos aun. Pronto sabremos, no te preocupes. – Dijo Snape mientras se acercaban a casa de los Snape.

- Estoy preocupada, Bullstrode se ha dado cuenta. No estoy envejeciendo… mírame – Dijo Florence angustiada.

- ¿Desde cuando las mujeres se preocupan por que no envejecen? – Preguntó Snape.

- Me preocupa, porque no es normal… tengo 58 años y quizás las experiencias de una mujer de 80 años, pero sigo luciendo de 30 y tanto. No estoy envejeciendo.

- No lo se. Pero puedo averiguar que sucede. – Dijo Snape.

- Algo no está bien en mí. Desde que Maynard nació mi envejecimiento se detuvo por alguna razón – Dijo Florence. – Pero mientras tanto debo prepararme para seguir aniquilando magos.

Esa mañana en el gran comedor de Hogwarts todos se enteraban de las últimas noticias del mundo mágico. Cuando Maynard entró al comedor todos voltearon a verlo y se quedaron callados. El no entendía lo que sucedía, hasta que Ally lo abrazó mientras lloraba.

- Se que tu madre era una vil asesina, pero era tu mamá. Lo lamento. – Dijo Ally. Mientras Martha permanecía callada poco usual en ella.

- ¿De qué hablan? – Preguntó Maynard. A lo lejos Harriet leía las noticias con su hermano.

- Escuchen chicos, - Dijo Rowen. - _"Florence Harrington, fue sentenciada a muerte luego de haberse declarado culpable de los asesinatos durante el reinado de Terror de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, aceptó que su rostro desfigurado y decrepito es producto de las artes oscuras y que prefería morir que traicionar sus ideales. Se planea que la ejecución de esta peligrosa bruja criminal (una de las más peligrosas de las últimas décadas) sea para el próximo viernes sino antes. Los detalles se han mantenido en secreto_. – Todos miraban espantados, pero nadie se percató que Maynard estaba oyendo. Tomó el periódico que leía Rowen en sus manos y leyó la noticia, su madre había sido sentenciada a muerte y se horrorizó al ver la foto de su madre siendo llevada a Azkaban, básicamente porque la mujer de la foto no era su madre. En la foto podían ver a una bruja anciana, arrugada, de nariz encorvada y una cicatriz en toda la frente que bajaba hasta la nariz, era delgada y tenía una joroba. El cabello era negro azabache y revuelto. La imagen mostraba a la anciana tratando de liberarse de las cadenas.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – Maynard dejó el Profeta a un lado y se quedó aturdido. – No tiene sentido.

- Lo Siento Mayn. – Dijo Martha abrazándolo. – Se que era tu madre…

- ¿Su madre es esa cosa? – Dijo Rowen sin ningún respeto ni consideración - ¿Y su padre es Snape? Tu hermana si que estaba buena, ¿no has pensado que es adoptada?

- Cállate Rowen. – Dijo Ally. Maynard no sabía que decir y tenía cara de sorpresa y confusión.

- Maynard, necesitamos hablar. – Dijo la voz gélida de Severus Snape sin mostrar ningún tipo de dolor por la sentencia a muerte de su esposa. Todos los alumnos se apartaron al ver al Profesor Snape. Lo más extraño fue que a su lado estaba una mujer de treinta años quizás, de rubia cabellera, labios rojos y ojos azules. Llevaba una túnica turquesa con sombrero extravagante y sonreía. Maynard solo siguió a su padre hasta las mazmorras.

- Escúchame bien. – Dijo Snape. – Acabo de llegar y todo es un desastre. Lamento no haberte informado de los planes de tu madre.

- ¿Fue sentenciada a muerte? ¿Ese era su plan? – Maynard por fin pudo hablar al sentarse frente al escritorio de su padre. No le importaba que esa extraña rubia los estuviera acompañando.

- Si, así fue. Pero no estaba en sus planes. – Dijo Snape.

- Pero esa mujer espantosa no es mi madre. ¿Me puedes explicar que está pasando?

- Claro Maynard. – Dijo Snape algo incomodo. – Pero primero quiero que conozcas a tu nueva madrastra, ella es Marie y nos casaremos en 4 meses.

Maynard abrió sus ojos como platos al observar a la rubia que había dejado de sonreír. El chico estaba con la boca abierta sin saber que más podría pasar o si aquello era una pesadilla.

- ¿Casarte? – Maynard se iba a volver loco. - Mamá es sentenciada a muerte y tu ya estás pensando en casarte ¿Te has terminado de desquiciar Severus?

- No, fue mi idea hijo. – Dijo Florence detrás de ellos. Estaba vestida con una túnica turquesa y el ridículo sombrero que llevaba la rubia segundos atrás.

- ¿Mamá? – Maynard dio un brinco. - ¿Qué significa esto? - Florence sonrió y dio un suspiro. Se levantó e hizo aparecer un par de galletas que ofreció de inmediato a su hijo.

- Cálmate, que la historia que viene es larga. – Dijo Florence. – Fui llevada a Juicio por todos mis crímenes ante el ministerio. Como era de suponer me dieron la pena de muerte. Al terminar el juicio un funcionario del departamento de Misterios llamado Edward Bullstrode me dijo que aun tenía salvación si aceptaba trabajar para ellos. Ahora soy una agente encubierta del Ministerio con licencia para matar. – Dijo Florence como si aquello fuese tan sencillo como ir de compras.

- ¿Qué tu que? – Maynard no entendía aun.

- Tendré otra identidad y para todos habré muerto. Nadie debe enterarse de esto y me pareció pertinente contártelo yo personalmente. No podría vivir sabiendo que me creías muerta cuando en realidad no lo estoy. El departamento de Misterios es mi nuevo trabajo. Ese es otro enigma, no conozco a todos los que trabajan allí pero te puedo decir que tienen mucho poder. A todos los asistentes del juicio donde me condenaron les fue modificada la memoria, en vez de recordarme a mí, recuerdan a esa vieja mujer que viste en el Profeta. Ellos creen que soy una anciana gracias a las Artes Oscuras. Pero nadie recuerda mi rostro en realidad y mucho menos pensaría que luzco de menos edad de la que actualmente tengo. Trataré el mayor tiempo posible evitar lucir como Marie L'Obiello, mi nueva identidad. Pero para evitar levantar sospechas, me casaré con tu padre bajo ese nombre y apariencia. Marie será tu madrastra

- Que inteligente mamá. – Dijo Maynard asombrado. – L'Obiello como el apellido de mi abuela Janice. ¿Quién lo habría imaginado?

- Estaré vigilándote. – Dijo Florence. – Nos veremos más seguido. Aunque no tenga que disfrazarme de esa tonta rubia que viste en el Gran Salón, nos veremos más seguido y en más libertad. ¿Quién creería haber visto a una mujer parecida a una asesina que ya está muerta?

- Madre, luces horrible con ese vestido chillón turquesa. Preferiría verte como siempre, con tus túnicas normales, tu capa negra y tu hermoso cabello azabache. – Dijo Maynard abrazándola.

- Te quiero Mayn, no lo olvides. – Dijo Florence con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Yo también te quiero Madre. – Dijo Maynard dándole una tímida sonrisa. Unos cuantos pasos se escucharon y una chica de cabellera rosa y hermosa entró.

- ¡Eileen justo a tiempo! – Dijo Snape tomando su varita.

- ¿De que se trata todo esto? – Preguntó Eileen.

- Rompiste tu promesa y has entristecido a tu madre. – Dijo Snape con una voz de triunfo. – Creo que se acabó la magia para ti antes que te hagas daño. Es por tu bien

- ¡No! No papá, no lo hagas. – Dijo Eileen casi llorando. Pero Snape no escuchó las suplicas de su hija y lanzó el hechizo con su varita. Eileen salió disparada hacía atrás, Maynard estaba un poco asustado al conocer el lado oscuro de su padre. Pero más le sorprendió ver a su hermana levantarse, estaba casi irreconocible: Su cabello era negro, su piel cetrina como la de su progenitor, su nariz ganchuda, sus ojos negros y sus dientes amarillentos.

- ¿Qué me has hecho? No quiero lucir así. – Dijo Eileen llorando.

- Ahora si pareces mi hija. – Dijo Snape con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Eileen? Luce espantosa. – Dijo Maynard tratando de contener la risa.

- Le quite el encantamiento que tenía. Querido Maynard, tu madre y yo lamentamos que tengas que descubrir tantas verdades en un solo día. Esta jovencita que ves delante de ti, es tu hermana verdadera, con defectos tal cual como vino al mundo. Así es Eileen realmente debajo de todos esos hechizos y como ha sido expulsada de Hogwarts y no tiene varita, debo encargarme de ella personalmente.

- Te odio Papá, te odio. – Lloraba amargamente Eileen cubriéndose la cara.

- Durante años tu querida hermana ha tratado de esconder su verdadero rostro y tapar de alguna manera su semejanza física conmigo. – Dijo Snape en un tono indiferente. Luego se dirigió a ella – No Eileen, creo que no sabes lo que es el odio. Es una oportunidad de madurar, no lograrás todo en la vida lloriqueando y acostándote con los hombres. Esta es mi lección para ti, debes mostrarme que eres una bruja de verdad si quieres recuperar tu varita.

- Bienvenido a la Familia Snape querido Maynard. – Dijo Florence.

- ¿Yo soy de verdad? ¿O mi cara es también de mentira? – Dijo Maynard preocupado.

- No, me temo que de verdad heredaste semejanza con tu madre. – Dijo Snape. Maynard volteó a ver a su madre quien tenía un semblante serio.

- Ahora, regresarás con tus compañeros y todo seguirá normal. El próximo sábado iremos al funeral y si alguien te pregunta, solo confirmaras que tu madre fue ejecutada y que ha causado gran dolor su partida. – Dijo Snape en un tono solemne. – Puedes irte hijo.

Maynard lo reconocía, su vida no era como la de cualquier otro chico de 11 años. Su familia era un completo misterio para el mundo entero. Su madre era una agente encubierta, autorizada para asesinar a los "malos", esa gente del ministerio si debería estar chiflada. Pero si su madre era requerida para trabajos especiales, suponía que allá afuera en el mundo mágico había una amenaza que crecía y lo presentía más que saberlo con pruebas. Lo peor del asunto era no poder contárselo a nadie, y el debía mantener ese secreto por el bien de su madre y su familia. Sin pensarlo había llegado a su sala común, donde había varias personas riendo que detuvieron sus actividades solo para voltearse hacía él y verlo mientras llegaba. Se sentó en un sillón al lado de la chimenea sin decir palabra alguna.

- Snape, ¿Snape? SNAPEEEE – Maynard salió de sus pensamientos luego de un rato y observó al chico que lo había golpeado el primer día.

- ¿Qué ocurre Potter? – Le pregunto sin mucho interés Maynard.

- Tus amigas preguntaron por ti. – Dijo Rowen - Dijeron que cuando te viera te dijera que mañana temprano se vieran en el gran Comedor.

- ¿Qué amigas? – Preguntó Maynard.

- Ally, Ryan y Martha. Las chicas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. – Dijo Rowen volteándose dirección de Ted.

- Bien. Gracias Potter – Dijo Maynard sin pensarlo.

Pero Maynard no respondió más, se dio media vuelta, subió a los dormitorios y pasó el resto de la noche en silencio sin poder dormir. Cuando amaneció logró quedarse dormido y se olvidó de la cita que tenía con sus amigas.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Lia Du Black:** Hola niña, Feliz año para ti y muchos éxitos. Pues si, espero seguir con inspiración y más importante conseguir un tiempo para actualizar y escribir. Los Snape tienen mucho que demostrar ahora que la acción se acerca. Florence cuida muy bien de sus hijos a pesar de que en apariencias no pareciera estar sobre ellos, ella sabe ser discreta y cuidar de sus retoños. No cabe dudas que tanto para Florence y Snape perder otro hijo sería muy doloroso, ellos procurarán que esto no pase. Besos.

**Malu Snape Rickman**: También te deseo lo mismo a ti, es más te deseo el doble :) Feliz año y muchos abrazos. Ánimos para que este año todos sus proyectos y metas se cumplan. Pues Snape ha puesto la cara de siempre al tener que relacionarse con Potter, como si tuviera indigestión. Maynard aun le quedan muchas cosas para "traumarse" pero también en el buen sentido, deja que las hormonas empiecen a fluir tal cual como sucedió con sus queridos padres. Ya viste el juicio de Florence, algo muy inusual el resultado.

**Bea Snape:** Gracias por tus cumplidos :) te deseo un feliz año y lleno de energías positivas para alcanzar tus objetivos, ademas de mucho amor. EL plan de Bellatrix y Manley, vaya que si, otra vez a tratar de conquistar el mundo ¿o querrán algo más? Espero que esta historia te siga gustando ya que vienen muchas cosas más por ahí. Claro que dejaré ser feliz a Florence, ella es feliz… bueno, nunca se lo he preguntado.

**Virginia W. de Malfoy: **Feliz año, creo que te he enviado la respuesta de tu review por mensaje privado. Estaba conociendo como se manejan las respuestas de los reviews.Si, pobre… pero ellos han querido evitar que pasara lo mismo que el pasó a Eileen, al desilusión al enterarse de la verdad fuera de casa. Harry y Severus como futuros suegros, podrían enojarse contigo con tan solo oír esa idea. Ya veremos que piensan los señores, pero estoy segura que tanto la señora Ginevra como la señora Florence serán más comprensibles si es que algún día algo llega a suceder. Bellatrix por ahora está tranquila, ya que los planes son mayores a una simple venganza personal contra Florence. Sobre Tara, es posible que vuelva… es muy divertido escribir sobre ella ya que da muchos matices a la historia y es capaz de decir muchas cosas que nadie más se atrevería.


	7. Rubio destino

Hola a todos, he vuelto para publicar el nuevo capitulo. Esta vez nos adentramos al nuevo trabajo de Florence, la vida Eileen y lo que sucede en el segundo año en Hogwarts para los gemelos y Maynard. Espero que les gusten, cualquier cosa dejen un review )

**Capitulo 7: Rubio destino.**

Florence apareció transformada en Marie L'Obiello al ministerio, aquel sería su primer día de trabajo oficial en el ministerio. Antes se había reunido en el Caldero Chorreante a discutir en privado con Bullstrode del trabajo que iban a llevar a cabo. Llevaba una túnica ajustada que mostraba una escultural figura bronceada, llevaba los senos casi afuera con un gran escote, una túnica rosada chillona y los labios de color rojo. Presentó su identificador y llegó al departamento de misterios ante la mirada escéptica de varios brujos, que no la dejaban de mirar por su curvilínea figura y sus provocativos escotes. Tras caminar luego de la puerta de acceso, encontró un pasillo desolado y en una de las esquinas una puerta esmeralda que se abrió a su paso. Inmediatamente se cerró violentamente al pasar ella, tenía la impresión que no dejaría pasar a todo el mundo. Había llegado a un pequeño pasillo más reducido, habían 4 puertas y al final una gran puerta doble de madera. Florence caminó con cuidado mientras observaba nombres en cada una de las puertas "Edward Bullstrode", "Douglas Dollmer", "Florence Harrington" y "Ulises Krycek" observó en cada una de ellas. De repente la puerta del final se abrió y un hombre alto de cabello marrón y gesto intimidante salió seguido de dos magos un poco más jóvenes, era Bullstrode y sus dos acompañantes debían ser Krycek y Dollmer.

- Florence Harrington, has llegado. – Dijo Bullstrode poniéndose unas gafas. Un joven rubio con bigote la miraba con sus ojos amarillos sin decir nada mientras que el otro mago de color con una barba y trenzas parecía algo distraído.

- Muchachos, debemos conocernos. Ella es Florence Harrington, nuestra compañera y nos ayudará a combatir a los magos tenebrosos infiltrándose entre ellos como una.

Krycek y Dollmer se miraron, lanzando una sonrisa sobre Florence que lucia rubia con colores extravagantes.

- No ha cambiado usted desde que era seguidora del Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Siempre le gusta llamar la atención a su manera con ese excentricismo propio.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Florence no entendía.

- Creo que esa nueva apariencia es muy ingeniosa y a la vez provocativa. Siéntase en la libertad de usar su verdadera identidad aquí dentro de estas paredes. Ningún ser humano podría entrar aquí, nadie sabe que usted trabaja aquí y así será. Las únicas personas que saben de su existencia en el ministerio son el ministro, Harry Potter que me pidió mantener contacto con usted, nosotros 4 y su esposo. No está autorizada a dar más información sobre su trabajo aquí. Siempre que esté fuera de la oficina debe permanecer con una apariencia distinta a su apariencia verdadera. – Dijo Bullstrode.

- Ya habíamos hablado de ello antes. ¿No recuerda? – Florence volvía a sus ojos grises y su cabellera negra, cara pálida y túnica gris. Sus compañeros se asombraron. – Cuando me hice una nueva identidad decidí ser una bruja contraria a lo que yo pudiese ser. Quedó exactamente como quería.

- Déjeme introducirla a sus nuevos compañeros. El se llama Ulises Krycek – dijo señalando al rubio – y Él se llama Douglas Dollmer – señalando al mago con trenzas y de color.

- Un placer. – Dijo Florence sin muchos ánimos.

- Creo que luego de habernos conocido debemos pasar a la sala de reuniones donde debemos planificar una nueva misión. Hay algo muy extraño al sureste de Londres. Algunas reuniones que debes ir a investigar.

Pues Florence no comenzó con mucha acción su nuevo trabajo, la primera misión era averiguar de qué se trataban unas reuniones misteriosas entre magos al sureste de Londres en un viejo depósito. Al ir y encontrarse con varios magos reunidos vio que aquella reunión era una junta clandestina para hacer pedidos de alfombras mágicas de contrabando lo cual era ilegal. La acción no se encontraba allí por ahora. Florence no vio la amenaza del lado oscuro en contrabandistas de alfombras voladoras, por ahora sus misiones no representaban un verdadero peligro. Pero los magos tenebrosos esta vez parecían tener mucha mayor discreción.

Así terminaron las clases muy pronto. Harriet y Rowen aprobaron todas las materias y empacaron para ir a casa. Ese año la copa de las casas se la había llevado Gryffindor tras el duro esfuerzo de todos y el campeonato de Quidditch lo había ganado Ravenclaw. Harriet bajaba su baúl por las escaleras cuando Christian Valdemarr la interceptó.

- Hola Harriet, nada más quería desearte felices vacaciones. – Dijo Christian sonriéndole con ojos ilusionados. Harriet se puso colorada y lo saludó también, pero fueron interrumpidos por Hilary.

- Vámonos ya Harriet. – Dijo Hilary algo obstinada. – Tu hermano nos está esperando en la entrada del colegio.

- Adios Christian. Nos vemos por ahí. – Dijo Harriet tímidamente mientras Christian ondeaba su brazo con gesto de ilusión. Harriet Potter iba con paso seguro hacía el Vestíbulo. Su cabello rojo y un poco ondulado llegaba a los hombros, siempre agarrado con coletas impecables, el fleco estaba casi parejo al resto de su cabello. Su piel rosada llena de pecas en la nariz y mejillas, eran invadidas por unas gafas de bordes negros, redondas muy similares a las que usaba su padre. Sus labios eran definidos como los de su madre mientras ella los mordía en ansiedad mientras juntaba sus manos pequeñas y frágiles. El baúl venía arrastrándose mágicamente tras ella mientras ella seguía alcanzando el vestíbulo. Sus ojos verdes brillantes, eran cálidos e iguales a los de su abuela y su padre. Aquella chica comenzaba en Hogwarts, pero no se imaginaba las cosas que viviría a partir de ese momento. No sabía que las lágrimas pronto vendrían, así como las risas, el placer, el odio y la rabia. Aquella Harriet insegura aun era inocente y a la vez maliciosa. Harriet con su sonrisa tímida se iba alejando cada vez más de su sala común y con la cabeza baja pensativa hasta que de repente salió de sus pensamientos al tropezar con una columna. Se resbaló al piso cayéndose hacía atrás. Todos se rieron ante aquello y se dio cuenta que no solo se había tropezado con una columna sino que también había empujado a Maynard Snape.

- ¡Ten cuidado! Potter. – Dijo Maynard muy apurado. Harriet se levantó y alcanzó a su hermano. Su casa la esperaba y el viaje le daría muchos más motivos para pensar en su nueva vida.

Las vacaciones eran algo que Harriet y Rowen habían ansiado desde siempre, siempre esperaban poder salir de paseo a excursionar con su padre y el Tio Ron, otras veces iban a la playa en Grecia con el Abuelo Arthur y la abuela Molly. Pero al llegar a casa descubrieron que sus padres estaban muy ocupados como para salir de vacaciones y Harry dijo algo en la cena sobre "Medidas de resguardo". Por lo poco que los gemelos habían entendido, ese año pasarían más tiempo en su casa.

Harry estaba un poco nervioso y se mostraba preocupado, Ginny daría a luz pronto y además los problemas constantes en la Orden del Fénix lo mantenían en ese estado. La Orden del Fénix había cambiado mucho. Habían nuevos magos más jóvenes y con mucho ego, a pesar de que Remus Lupin trataba de mantener el orden los magos no cooperaban mucho ya que competían entre ellos para ser los mejores.

- Yo capturé un mago tenebroso. – Dijo Rudolph Brown en voz alta.

- Yo descubrí el paradero de los Hermanos Doyers – Dijo otra bruja pegando el puño contra la mesa. La comunidad mágica no estaba en su mejor momento moral, ni económico y mucho menos político. Muchos criticaban al ministro de magia Arthur Weasley por su falta de voluntad en sus políticas y por influenciar a la comunidad mágica con costumbres muggles. Su plan de implantar teléfonos había sido un completo fracaso y su idea de hacer una competencia anual de podadoras de jardín sin usar magia no gozaba de ninguna popularidad. A pesar de eso el Ministro ya entrado en sus años era muy bondadoso y justo, aunque esas cualidades no garantizaban un excelente gobierno. Los más conservadores y sangre pura constantemente pedían su renuncia alegando que como mandatario los había olvidado. Para Arthur Weasley solo le quedaban algunos fieles aliados.

Mientras tanto en Londres, las muertes aumentaron significativamente. Eran extrañas muertes que indicaban la presencia de violencia. Las autoridades locales dijeron que se trataba de un grupo terrorista mientras que otros fallecimientos pasaban como accidentes curiosos. Lo cierto era que en verdad algunos entes del mal comenzaban a actuar y aunque estaban dispersos muy pronto un líder los uniría. Su nombre, muy conocido en los callejones oscuros, hijo del traidor Draco Malfoy y nieto del astuto Lucius Malfoy. Manley Malfoy cada día ganaba más respeto entre los viejos seguidores del Señor Oscuro que aun andaban afuera esperando su momento.

- ¡Queridos amigos! – Dijo Manley en uno de sus lugares de reunión. Había sido durante muchos años un viejo bar muggle donde ahora solo quedaba el olor a viejo y algunas telarañas, pero esta noche estaba particularmente lleno. – No soy el heredero del Señor Tenebroso ni vengo en nombre de él. Solo soy un servidor más, amante de los dulces placeres de la vida: el dinero y el poder. Para lograr esas dos cosas importantes es necesario hacer algunos sacrificios. Vean ese objetivo en mente y será suyo. Algunos todavía no están preparados para esas bondades y deben pasar por un camino de disciplina y autocontrol. Como es un mundo limitado de recursos, solo el más fuerte sobrevive y no todos logramos alcanzar nuestro propósito y mucho menos abrazar dichos placeres. Desde siempre, los magos fuimos puros y los elegidos para gobernar sobre la tierra. Sin los magos probablemente los muggles jamás sabrían lo que es el fuego. Hemos vivido siempre oculto de ellos y a cada segundo que pasan se reproducen como plagas pestilentes, se revuelcan en la basura, hacen guerras, agotan los recursos y se matan entre ellos. Yo reflexionando hace días atrás, estaba en la cama con una bella chica y pensaba, ¿Por qué no ayudar a los muggles a acabarse? Así no habrá tanta competencia por espacio y recursos. Al eliminar a los muggles y traidores, estaremos exterminando a la enfermedad, la peste y estaremos caminando para un futuro mejor. Este será nuestro lugar y el Planeta entero sabrá que somos magos y que es legítimo nuestro derecho a gobernar. Los muggles se reducirán a esclavos bajo el mandato de un Emperador Supremo y solo existirán para servir a los magos o ser objeto de diversión de ellos. Este día será recordado y este será el comienzo de la primera fase de nuestro bello plan por una vida mejor: El Exterminio.

- ¡Salve oh Emperador! – Gritó una mujer con una capucha en la cara.

- Emperador… que nombre tan majestuoso. Pero ahora no soy más que un guerrero al igual que todos ustedes. Si han decidido unirse a mi, han firmado su sentencia eterna camino a la gloria. El primer traidor morirá sin explicaciones ni excusas. ¿Están conmigo? – Manley Malfoy caminó entre ellos con su cara pálida y ojos grises opacos. Su larga cabellera rubia y lisa caía sobre su cara, su rostro estaba lleno de furia y fuerza.

- Estamos con el Emperador Guerrero. – Dijeron todos alzando sus brazos al unísono.

- Que así sea. El exterminio comienza ya, y quiero que permanezcan alerta ya que serán recompensados por sus acciones. Nuestro primer objetivo… se llama Arthur Weasley y quiero verlo muerto lo antes posible. Solo para dejar un mensaje a los hipócritas traidores que aun creen en ese viejo chiflado. – Dijo Manley Malfoy. – Los detalles los discutiremos en mi Mansión.

- ¡Salve Oh emperador! – Decian los asistentes en coro. Pero alguien observaba desafiante, sus ojos reflejaban una mezcla de miedo y fascinación. Llevaba una capucha e inmediatamente después que terminó la reunión Manley lo señaló y lo mandó a llamar. Todos se habían ido y Manley se llevó al misterioso encapuchado a su mansión apareciéndose en un segundo.

En pocos instantes el escenario había cambiado drásticamente, ya no era un viejo Bar sucio y olvidado, ahora era una sala de muebles de terciopelo y grandes ventanales que daban hacía una colina, una chimenea daba calor a aquel frío lugar y Manley Malfoy avanzaba hacía uno de los sillones más comodos.

- ¡Sientate! – Dijo Manley. – Espero que te sientas cómoda. Por favor quítate la capucha.

- ¡No quiero que me veas! – Decía una voz ahogada bajo la capucha.

- Eileen, por favor… nunca me intereso mirar tu cara mientras teníamos sexo, no habrá diferencia. – Dijo Manley. Eileen avanzó hasta él y se quitó la capucha. Sus ojos negros eran bordeados por lágrimas. Manñey la miró e hizo un gesto de asombro.

- Eras más hermosa antes… es cierto. Pero nuestros sentimientos no han cambiado. – Dijo Manley. – Te dije que no vinieras y fuiste.

- Quería verlo con mis propios ojos, ¿Cómo me reconociste?

- Porque llevabas la vieja capucha mortífaga de tu madre Eileen, ella pocas veces la usó y a pesar de que tiene muchos años sigue intacta debido a que tu madre, mucho más valiente que tu mostraba siempre su rostro sin importar que fuera reconocida. AL verte, solo me quedaba la opción que fueras tu, ya que tu madre es más alta y sus ojos no reflejan temor como los tuyos.

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mi madre? – Eileen estaba un poco asustada.

- Tu abriste tu mente y corazón a mi. Nunca la he visto, pero podría reconocerla por todo lo que has vivido. Se muy bien el sentimiento de admiración y repulsión que sientes hacía ella. Quieres superarla y no sabes como.

- Nunca te di permiso que entraras en mis pensamientos. – Dijo amenazante Eileen con un tono de rabia mezclada con impotencia.

- No necesito autorización para hacer lo que deseo. También se que tu madre aun vive a pesar de que en los periódicos aparece su ejecución, también se que por tu rebeldía y promiscuidad tu padre te ha castigado quitándote la varita. Estás indefensa y luces horrible.

- ¡Basta ya! – Dijo Eileen llorando más que nunca.

- Cuando llorabas lucias hermosa, sufrías de una manera apetecible pero ahora que eres horrible, llorar no te sienta bien niña mía. – Dijo Manley suspirando. – Ven, ven hacía mi y te daré lo que quieres. – Manley sacó la varita y hechizó de nuevo a Eileen. Ella todavía seguía envuelta en lágrimas pero su rostro volvía a ser hermoso como antes. Su cabello era negro, pero su nariz perfecta, al igual que sus dientes.

- Nunca me gusto tu cabello lleno de colores. Lucias como una cualquiera. – Dijo Manley. – Se que lo eres, pero me excita más pensar que me estoy acostando con una chica decente y quizás virgen, tu apariencia mejora cuando luces así como estás.

- En la reunión dijiste que tu plan perfecto se te había ocurrido mientras lo hacías con una "bella dama". ¿Quién es esa bella dama?

- No debes preocuparte, deberías aprender de ella. Fue sumisa hasta que llegó la muerte, complació cada uno de mis deseos y formas de expresar mi pasión. Mientras sus gritos inundaban nuestra habitación, yo pensaba que sería mejor exterminar a los muggles uno a uno como cucarachas, pero que exterminarlos podría ser tan placentero como tener sexo. Luego cuando terminamos, ella ya no tenía pulso y yo estaba camino a la grandeza.

- ¡Estás enfermo! – Dijo Eileen con resentimiento en la voz.

- Jamás me olvidaría de ti cariño. No puedo deshacerme de ti porque te necesito. Es extraño y pareciera que es imposible, pero te necesito y aunque lo haga con mil mujeres, a todas las desearé asesinar al terminar nuestro encuentro. Pero a ti no, contigo me gusta repetirlo una y otra vez. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que lo hicimos?

- Si. – Dijo Eileen recordando vagamente. – Tú estabas en séptimo año en Hogwarts y yo estaba en cuarto año. Me llevaste a Hogsmeade engañada y me sedujiste en la casa de los Gritos.

- Cuando estábamos terminando pensé que sería delicioso estrangularte con una maldición que acababa de aprender pero fue imposible, no pude hacerte daño. Allí supe que estarías a mi lado para siempre. No me importa que hayas estado con otros más, no me importa que seas horrible… solo me importa volver a verte y consolarme contigo.

- ¿Necesitas alguna clase de consuelo? – Preguntó Eileen.

- Ellos intentaron exterminarnos, a mi y a mi hermano. Mataron a mi padre y a mi madre, ahora yo exterminaré a quien se cruce por mi camino. El mundo siempre ha sido un lugar hostil y siempre lo será, no voy a morir de brazos cruzados y lucharé por limpiarlo de la gran cantidad de parasitos que lo habitan. Muchas veces me consolaré contigo porque nadie más querrá estar cerca mio al oler la sangre y la carne fetida de mis victimas. Muchas mujeres caerán a mis pies detrás de mi poder y fortuna, pero solo una será mia y yo de ella, y esa mujer eres tu Eileen. Te escogi y aunque te mueras, seguirás siendo mi favoritas y aunque no me quieras, yo te obligaré a seguir a mi lado, aunque me aborrezcas te voy a enseñar cuanto te quiero. Si yo me muero, tu vienes conmigo. Si yo soy el Emperador de esos pestilentes tu serás mi Emperatriz de la Oscuridad, solo tienes que sentarte a mi derecha y quedarte callada.

- Creo que esto del plan te tiene muy cansado. – Dijo Eileen. – Debes descansar.

- Nunca descansaré. Ahora vamos a la cama, te recibiré como nunca antes… - Dijo Manley besándola una y otra vez. - hacía semanas que no te tocaba y cada centímetro de mi cuerpo te ansia con ganas. Recuerda bien esto, nunca, pero nunca podrás librarte de mí. Podrás estar con quien quieras, pero tú me perteneces.

- ¿Qué tal ha sido el verano? – Preguntó Charlie a Ted y a Rowen. Estaban sentados en el Gran Salón esperando la selección de los de Primer año con el Sombrero Seleccionador. Los hermanos Potter comenzaban el Segundo Año en Hogwarts.

- No muy divertido. Mi padre renunció a la Liga de Quidditch y no hubo tiempo para salir. Digamos que mis padres estaban ocupados con sus asuntos secretos. – Dijo Rowen.

- Si, fue triste que tu padre dejara la liga de Quidditch. En casa el entusiasmo por los Juegos Nacionales no ha sido el mismo. – Dijo Sean.

- Mis padres me enviaron a un campamento de magos. – Dijo Ted. – Mis padres no querían, pero ellos hacían tantos viajes que al final tuvieron que enviarme allá. Fu algo divertido, aprendí a jugar mejor Quidditch. Aunque extrañaba a mis primos.

- Yo pasé las vacaciones con mis padres en América en casa de unos tíos. Allá la cosa es horrorosa. – Dijo Charlie. – Los muggles temen a los terroristas y hay una banda de magos asesinos infundiendo el terror. Supe que mataron a una familia entera con la maldición imperdonable y luego quemaron la casa.

- Si, ha de ser horroroso. – Dijo Sean - El Presidente Mágico de Norteamérica teme por el inicio de una guerra, es difícil ocultar todos los desastres mágicos que han ocurrido.

- ¿Qué ha sido de tu verano Maynard? – Preguntó Charlie.

- Aprender magia a través de las clases particulares que mi padre me enseñó. – Dijo Maynard observando a sus compañeros. – Marie ha estado ocupada trabajando en el ministerio. No nos conocemos muy bien todavía.

- Verdad, que tienes madrastra ahora. – Dijo Sean.

En ese momento los alumnos de primer año entraron al Gran Salón, todos asustados y esperando a ser seleccionados. Rowen se moría de hambre y no estaba prestando atención a la selección, pero fue por poco tiempo. Sus ojos quedaron deslumbrados cuando observó a una niña extremadamente hermosa, de piel lozana y ojos azules, era rubia platinada con delicadas ondas, llevaba una sonrisa interminable y sus dientes eran blancos como perlas. Rowen no podía dejar de mirarla, hasta que por un instante sus miradas se encontraron. Ella le sonrió tímidamente y volteó hacia la selección.

- Malfoy, Daeva. – Dijo la Profesora Harvey, la Profesora Mc Gonagall se había retirado el año pasado y esta joven profesora de cabello Castaño era la nueva jefa de la casa Gryffindor. La niña hermosa que Rowen había estado mirando, subió al taburete a ser seleccionada. Sin vacilar, el sombrero seleccionador la envió a "Slytherin". Rowen por primera vez quiso intercambiar lugar con su hermana Harriet, quería estar cerca de aquella chica, pero en poco tiempo se acostumbro a la idea y echó una mirada desaprobatoria a la mesa de Slytherin.

Harriet estaba sentada en la mesa, observando como sus nuevos compañeros de Slytherin se sentaban. Ella había crecido un poco durante las vacaciones, pero aun no alcanzaa ser tan alta como Hilary. Su cabello también había crecido y ahora lo llevaba en una coleta, había decidido dejar las dos trenzas atrás. Mientras comentaba con sus amigas sobre lo que había hecho en vacaciones, sintió la incesante mirada de Christian Valdemarr que se encontraba más guapo que nunca.

Si bien, no pasó una semana y ya Harriet vivía en la biblioteca, era la primera en terminar las asignaciones y disfrutaba de su merecido tiempo libre yendo al lago a observar peces y demás animales que pasaban por la orilla. Pero aquel momento estaba concentrada terminando un ensayo para Herbologia. Fue interrumpida por una persona que para ella aun le resultaba un poco no grata.

- ¡Potter! Allí estás… - Maynard Snape le sonreía en modo malicioso. – Mucho tiempo sin vernos.

- A ver si adivino, necesitas ayudas en encantamientos. – Dijo Harriet sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

- No, he mejorado bastante. Te vi cuando llegué y quería pasar a verte, es bueno conservar las amistades aun cuando no hayan intereses de por medio. Lo digo porque me aburri tanto en el verano estudiando con mi padre los encantamientos y algunos hechizos, que ahora no necesito tu ayuda. Pero tu compañía sigue siendo bienvenida para que me entretengas.

- No soy tu mascota Snape. – Dijo Harriet mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

- Quería invitarte a la Orilla del Lago, se que es tu lugar favorito para ir a estar sola. – Dijo Maynard y Harriet alzó la mirada, aquel chico le estaba tomando el pelo o que. Estuvo algunos segundos evaluando su respuesta y por fin le dijo.

- Más tarde quizás, estoy terminando el ensayo sobre Herbología. – Dijo Harriet. Maynard la volvió a mirar y se echó el cabello para atrás con la mano, había crecido bastante en vacaciones y su cabello tapaba más sus ojos. Se sentó a su lado y la observó escribir.

- ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo en la Orilla del Lago? – Preguntó Harriet.

- Necesito tu asesoria. Sobre un tema muy pintoresco que no puedo preguntarle a cualquiera de mis amigas.

- ¿Acaso me ves como centro de atención al Maynard necesitado? – Preguntó Harriet con cinismo.

- Es un repertorio de preguntas. Eres una chica inteligente… - Dijo Maynard, tanto fue así que Harriet aceptó y los dos fueron a la Orilla del Lago, lugar favorito de Harriet. Se sentaron en el césped y Maynard la miró por un instante:

- ¿Qué se debe sentir cuando besas a alguien? – Preguntó Maynard algo costernado.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – Preguntó Harriet ya que no se esperaba la pregunta anterior.

- Mi hermana se besa con muchos chicos todo el tiempo y me daba curiosidad, me parece asqueroso y quería saber que se sentía.

- ¿Por qué yo habría de responderte? – Preguntó Harriet. – No lo se. Nunca he besado a nadie. Y no pienso practicar contigo. ¿Entiendes?

- No lo decía por eso. – Maynard se comenzó a reír. – Sino porque, Martha dijo que no le gustaba hablar de sus novios ya que es algo privado mientras que Ryan y Ally jamás han besado a nadie. Por eso no pueden decirme y fue cuando pensé en ti. Quería preguntarte.

- Ya tienes mi respuesta. – Dijo Harriet.

- Entonces ya no tengo más preguntas. – Dijo Maynard. – Mi madre nunca me habló de eso, mi padre menos. Y como la mayoría del tiempo estoy con niñas, me he dado cuenta del especial interés que tienen en ello. Por lo menos mi hermana.

- Ese no es mi interés, pero claro estoy hablando por mí.

- Esa es otra prueba que afirma mi teoría. – Dijo Maynard.

- ¿Cuál teoría? – Preguntó Harriet.

- Eres rara. No hay muchas como tu por ahí. – Dijo Maynard.

- ¿Por qué? – Harriet se sentía un tanto intrigada.

- No se, esa es mi teoría. Haces las tareas a tiempo y luego tienes mucho tiempo libre, no te gustan los chicos, no te gusta montar en escoba y eres una Potter que está en Slytherin.

- Claro que si me gustan los chicos, solo que ese tipo de cosas no las discuto contigo y nunca lo haré. – Dijo Harriet molesta.

- ¿Ah si? Te gustan los chicos, ¿Quién te gusta? – Dijo Maynard interesado en saber con una sonrisa de chismoso.

- Nadie. – Dijo Harriet molesta. – Entrometido. Y te prometo que cuando bese a alguien no lo sabrás.

- No tienes porque tomarlo a mal. – Dijo Maynard mientras sonreía con malicia.

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Virginia W. de Malfoy: **Espero que los días de felicidad para todos continúen. :) No es que Florence y Severus no sepan criar hijos, es que en particular estos dos se las traen con sus ocurrencias y además con las vidas ocupadas de sus padres ni modo. Pobre Snape, jajaja, nadie merece ser tan feo como Snape, pobre Sevvie… el tiene su corazoncito además que su pequeña tiene semejanza con él y ella quiera ocultarlo. Si yo fuera padre y me sucediera eso me pondría muy triste, jajajaja. Harry corrupto una de mis ideas, pero no fue que Harry tuviese malas intenciones, sino más bien sintió cargo de conciencia de estar viviendo tranquilo y libre mientras que Florence habiéndole salvado la vida tuviese que andar huyendo y escondida. Allí fue que decidió usar sus influencias para sacar a Florence de esa situación. Saludos

**Malu Snape Rickman:** ¿Matar a Florence? No, si puedo hacerla sufrir, ¿Qué mas quiero? y de allí se aprenden mejores cosas (un pensamiento muy macabro digno de Manley Malfoy). Imagínate que Florence tiene problemas hormonales de alguna clase y no envejece, si sigue luciendo joven claro que alguien querrá liarsela (pero todo se resolverá no te preocupes, la naturaleza sabe como llevar a cabo su curso natural)… pero mira que Snape cuida lo suyo, ya verás. Sobre Eileen, ya viste que esa nunca aprende pero entre Manley y ella, Eileen es como la más cuerda. Nada que ver con Eileen Jordan el personaje en quien su madre se inspiró para llamarla. Un saludo para ti.


	8. El Beso de la Serpiente

He vuelto este carnaval para traerles un nuevo capitulo. Espero no demorar en publicar el próximo, ya que esto se está poniendo muy interesante para escribir, ustedes me dirán si para leer también. Sin más preámbulos…

**_Capitulo 8: El Beso de la serpiente_**

Maynard estaba acostado mirando el techo de su cama, estaba oscuro todavía y aun no había cerrado un ojo en toda la noche. Sus compañeros dormían silenciosamente y el se sentía todavía inquieto. Se levantó rápidamente y se vistió, con mucho fastidio comprobó que la túnica del colegio le quedaba un poco corta, así que solicitó en la lavandería un uniforme de una talla mayor. Se miró al espejo del baño del dormitorio, sus ojos grises lucían cansados y un par de ojeras se dibujaban bajo sus ojos. Su cabello estaba grasoso, así que aprovechó de tomar un baño caliente. Todos los chicos comenzaban a hablar de chicas, las chicas se interesaban por chicos. Pero ¿Por qué habría tanto alboroto por aquello? Nunca averiguó como era besar a alguien, pero estaba seguro que si Eileen disfrutaba aquello debía ser algo bastante desagradable. Maynard tenía otros intereses, uno de ellos había permanecido oculto: aprender magia avanzada. El sueño de Maynard era ser un hechicero sabio, a pesar de que nunca conoció a Albus Dumbledore, su padre le contaba cosas fabulosas sobre él y a menudo fantaseaba sobre ser alguien tan sabio e importante como Dumbledore. Uno de sus libros favoritos era "Encantamientos avanzados" de Timothy Gnott, y a pesar de que no era muy ducho no se cansaba de aprender y en vacaciones había aprovechado para recibir lecciones de su padre. Su fuerte eran las pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras, se fascinaba por ellas pero no para utilizarla pero si como para combatirlas algún día.

Pero no era el único Snape que no podía dormir. Severus había estado toda la noche trabajando para la Orden del Fénix y recién llegaba a su despacho. Estaba demasiado cansado y decidió bajar a desayunar muy temprano. Los años se le venían encima, en cierto punto le incomodaba que Florence tuviese que usar la apariencia de esa mujer "Marie L'Obiello", ella le angustiaba y no lo calmaba tanto como cuando veía a Florence sin encantamientos. Ese día tendría la mañana libre así que sin muchos ánimos volvió a su despacho, al entrar se encontró con una sorpresa.

- Profesor Snape, creo que tengo detención con usted. – Dijo Florence con su cabello azabache y sus imperturbables ojos grises sentada en su escritorio con las piernas cruzadas.

- Harrington. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Snape cerró la puerta con seguro, sería poco conveniente que algún alumno se enterara de su presencia.

- Solo venía a visitarte y a saber de nuestro hijo. – Dijo Florence. – Además trabajar en el ministerio es un poco aburrido, nunca hay un tiempo espontáneo para juguetear con el hombre más interesante en la cama.

- ¡Oh Florence! Por favor… ya no tenemos 15 años. – Dijo Snape ocultando una sonrisa cómplice. - Seguro hay muchos hombres interesantes en el ministerio, ¿cómo se llama? Ah si… Bullstrode y sus insinuaciones.

- Son solo cumplidos. – Dijo Florence acariciando su cabello.

- No lo culpo. – Dijo Snape acercándose a ella. – Yo también te desearía aunque no fueses mía. Más aun sabiendo lo peligrosa que puedes ser.

Florence lo besó repentinamente mientras Snape acarició sus mejillas. Luego de un largo beso apasionado se separaron.

- Sin duda creo que nos convendría una semana completa de detenciones. – Dijo Snape abrazándola. - ¿Aun no has averiguado lo que ocurre con tu cuerpo?

- No, aun no se porque no estoy envejeciendo. – Dijo Florence. – Eso me atemoriza un poco.

- ¿Por qué?

- Quiero envejecer a tu lado y pensar ser joven indefinidamente y no estar a tu lado me causa tristeza. Preferiría morir a tu lado que tener una vida inmortal. – Dijo Florence mirando a los negros ojos de su esposo.

- No se si te equivocaste al fijarte en mi. Se que te he traído muchos problemas, aunque quizás nos hemos igualado estos últimos años. – Dijo Snape pasando sus manos por su espalda. Ella apoyó su cara sobre su pecho y suspiró.

- Te amo Severus, nunca lo olvides. – Dijo Florence.

- Yo te amo también. – Dijo Severus comenzando a besarla otra vez, bajando por su cuello. –No habían pasado cinco minutos en que estuviesen manifestándose pasión cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

- ¡Papá! – Era la voz de Maynard. – Necesito hablar contigo.

- No, esto no puede ser… - Dijo Snape a medio vestir, pero Florence le hizo señas de acomodarse y cuando las cosas parecían ir en orden, Severus abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a su hijo.

- ¡Hola Papá! – Dijo Maynard cordialmente pero al ver a su madre casi pega un salto y corrió hacía ella dándole un beso. – Gusto en verte mamá.

- Mi pequeño, has crecido bastante. No creo que sea conveniente decirte mi pequeño. ¿Por qué tienes esa carita de cansancio? – Florence le dio un beso en la frente.

- No he podido dormir anoche, estoy tratando de inventar un hechizo divertido. – Dijo Maynard. – Me ha dejado pensando y luego no pude cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Y que cosas traen a mi hijo favorito a mi despacho? – Dijo Snape malhumorado.

- Quería saber si podíamos retomar las lecciones de magia avanzada mientras esté en Hogwarts. No puedo esperar hasta vacaciones. – Dijo Maynard. – Estoy seguro que si supiera un poco más de encantamientos, ya habría dado con mi nuevo hechizo para crear escudos sensitivos. Te aíslan de un enemigo y cubre a tus aliados.

- Interesante. – Dijo Florence. – Veo que has estado curioseando muchos libros últimamente. ¿Porqué tanto interés en ese escudo?

- Sería muy útil si estoy en una pelea, una batalla abierta de dos bandos. – Dijo Maynard imaginándoselo. – Estarían mis aliados tratando de ayudarme y estarían mis enemigos buscando mis vulnerabilidades. Un escudo sería perfecto.

- Bien pensado chico. Pero no has pensado en aquellos hechizos que pueden traspasar cualquier escudo. Las maldiciones imperdonables. – Dijo Severus Snape. – Un solo Avada Kedavra y tu escudo sería inútil.

- Está excelente tu idea, quizás podrías trabajar sobre lo que dijo tu padre. – Dijo Florence. – Podrías hacer que el escudo funcione bajo los más poderosos hechizos.

- Es imposible que un rayo de Avada Kedavra rebote, y lo sabes Florence. – Dijo Snape. Pero Maynard se quedó pensativo.

- A menos que el escudo que lo haga rebotar sea parecido a la maldición imperdonable. – Dijo Maynard. – Creo que debo irme, tengo algunas ideas pero nada probado aun.

- Mejor será que estudies encantamientos y la apruebes con mejor nota. No quiero que repruebes esa materia por andar con tus hechizos raros.

- Oh si. – Dijo Maynard sin prestar mucha atención y desapareciendo por el pasillo de las mazmorras. Aumentó su marcha algo emocionado al saber que aun no había consultado uno de sus libros para hechizos. Justo en este instante chocó con Martha Macinsale que iba en dirección contraria.

- ¡Maynard! ¿Podrías tener más cuidado cuando camines? – Dijo Martha en forma de reclamo. Maynard se detuvo un momento a pedir disculpas.

- Lo siento, iba pensando en otras cosas. ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy a donde Ulises. – Dijo Martha. Maynard sabía que Ulises era el nuevo novio de Martha desde el verano. Estudiaba en quinto año y era de Slytherin, nunca la cayó muy bien y le parecía que era muy mayor. – Nos íbamos a encontrar en un viejo salón abandonado. Tenemos tanto de que hablar, mejor te dejo. ¿Luzco bonita?

- Si, luces bonita. – Dijo Maynard con una sonrisa tímida. – Suerte Martha.

Maynard definitivamente le parecía que Martha era una de las chicas más hermosas del colegio, y su ventaja sobre los otros chicos que gustaban de ella era que Martha era su amiga. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella a pesar de que ella no decía muchas cosas que tuviesen sentido. Su rostro era equilibrado y agradable, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo y su cabello marrón claro, lacio, perfectamente arreglado y perfumado. Siempre traía los labios jugosos con algún brillo que se colocaba. Su piel era rosada y lucía saludable, no había ningún defecto en ella e incluso tenía un lunar sugestivo cerca de su boca, ella era el sueño de los chicos y con su corta edad despertaba la libido de algunos chicos y algunos mayores. Tenía una gran habilidad para convencer y manipular, todos la conocían y la trataban, así era Martha Macinsale.

- Yo creo que Christian Valdemarr gusta de ti. – Dijo Hilary en el baño de chicas del cuarto piso, en pocos minutos tendrían clase de Historia de la Magia. – Se pone nervioso al verte y es tan adorable, sonríe todo el tiempo que estás tu presente.

- No lo creo chicas. – Dijo Harriet dudosa evitando mirarse al espejo. – Debe ser una equivocación. No soy ni siquiera bonita y no me conoce personalmente como para yo gustarle.

- No seas ridícula, claro que si. – Dijo Cassandra. – No eres fea… sino mira a Gonda Korkff, la pobre chica de Ravenclaw, ella si es fea.

- ¡Eso no fue muy agradable! – Una chica de cabello negro sin forma y dientes torcidos salía con algunas lágrimas en los ojos del baño. Era Gonda

- Tiene razón, eso no fue muy agradable. – Dijo Harriet. – Gonda no será la chica más hermosa, pero es una chica valiosa y muy colaboradora. Sus calificaciones son excelentes.

- Algo tenía que hacer bien la pobre. – Dijo Hilary terminando de peinar su rubio cabello frente al espejo. – El asunto es que deberías darle una oportunidad a Christian. Seguro el te aprecia porque eres una chica sensata y juiciosa.

- Lo más probable es que algún dia esté en tu año, no puedo creer que haya repetido de año. – Dijo Cassandra.

- Tercer año no es tan fácil. – Dijo Hilary. – Además seguro él estuvo muy pendiente del Quidditch.

- Es una lástima que este año no lo dejen jugar, ojala se reincorpore al equipo el próximo año. – Dijo Cassandra.

- Oye Harriet. – Nicole Osborne una chica de Gryffindor acababa de entrar al baño riéndose. – Menos mal que te encuentro, hoy tu hermano ha pasado una pena tremenda. Kieran Cavarline de Ravenclaw ha dicho en el gran comedor que a Rowen le gusta Daeva Malfoy de Slytherin.

- No me extraña para nada. – Dijo Harriet alzando los hombros. El se la pasa en el almuerzo describiendo la manera que come y alabando lo hermosa que es. Linda Guster casi le lanza encima el pudín de chocolate y almendras.

- ¿Qué tiene Rowen este año? - Hilary miró con indiferencia. – Pareciera que sufriera de retraso mental con las estupideces en las que ha caído.

- Él dice que está enamorado de Daeva y que pronto se casaran. – Dijo Harriet algo risueña.

- ¡Qué tonto! – Dijo Cassandra.

Harriet le causaba mucha ansiedad estar cerca de algún chico que no fuese su hermano, su primo Tedd o Maynard Snape. Con Maynard le sucedía que había perdido el miedo a tratarlo gracias los malos ratos y malas bromas que él le acostumbraba hacerle de vez en cuando, por lo que aprendió a estar siempre a la defensiva.

Harriet no poseía ningún talento especial, o eso creía ella. En líneas generales siempre se mantenía al margen y muy en el fondo deseaba obtener más atención de los demás. Siendo la segunda de sus hermanos, siempre había sentido que los demás estaban muy ocupados para mirar lo que ella estaba haciendo. Su madre estaba completamente entregada su trabajo en San Mungo, su padre siempre practicaba duro para el equipo de Quidditch y su hermano gemelo había sido su compañía más cercana, pero Rowen se entretenía con otras cosas aparte de jugar con su hermana. Tedd su primo era su mejor amigo y al mismo tiempo cómplice de travesuras, Harriet siempre terminaba peleando con Rowen por malos entendidos y así otra vez volvía a jugar sola, a caminar sola. Amaba a su familia, pero incluso estando rodeada de sus amigas a veces sentía que se guardaba mucho para ella y se sentía un poco insegura y con un inmenso miedo a la soledad, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta porque. Seguía callada y caminaba con pasos recortados, sintiéndose menos bonita que las demás chicas y con la cabeza hacía abajo. Muchas veces había fantaseado que Christian Valdemarr llegaba con una rosa al comedor y a su encuentro le declaraba su amor prometiéndole amor para el resto de su vida. Pero siempre había una forma de salir de esas fantasías, siempre lograba una forma de ocultar su vulnerabilidad demostrando que no tenía miedo y amenazando a los demás, tal como había hecho con Maynard, con su hermano y como haría más adelante. Ella se sentía confundida y aun no sabía donde se encontraría a sí misma.

Florence había leído casi todos los libros que había encontrado sobre anormalidades en el envejecimiento de los magos. Casi siempre este proceso se aceleraba en vez de detenerse como le había sucedido. Aun recordaba ese día en que todo comenzó, algo se había detenido para siempre….

_12 años en el pasado…._

- ¡El ministerio de magia me está buscando! – Dijo una mujer de cabello negro embarazada recostada en una cama. Los dolores de parto había llegado - ¡Debo irme!

- ¡No irás a ninguna parte Florence Marie! – Janice, su madre la atendía mientras que su esposo Severus la sostenía para darle ánimos. - ¡Respira! El bebé vendrá pronto.

- Todo saldrá bien… - Decía Janice tratando de calmar a su hija.

- ¡Cómo duele maldita sea! ¡Siento que me asfixio con el medallón! – Gritó Florence bañada en sudor y muy agotada. – Severus haz algo.

- Con gusto tendría a nuestro hijo en nuestro vientre, pero ¡ah! Se me olvidó que no tengo vientre. – Dijo Snape sin poder dejar a un lado su sarcasmo. – No fue mi idea tener otro hijo.

- No estoy para bromas. – Florence estaba un poco molesta y casi ahorca a su marido.

- ¡Florence Marie deja a Severus en paz! – Dijo Janice frente a ella. – Concentra tus energías en este momento. El bebé ya viene, puja.

- Eso es lo que estoy haciendo. – Florence sentía que se iba a desmayar. Pero aun así pujo una vez más. – Ojala hubiera un hechizo para que… ¡ahh!

A los siguientes instantes Janice sostenía en sus brazos a un varón, fuerte y muy enérgico que lloraba sin cesar. El bebé había llegado por fin. Donald Harrginton entró a la sala junto para observar a su nuevo nieto.

- ¡Un nieto! – Donald parecía estar complacido.

- Es un hermoso niño. Sin duda. – Dijo Janice sonriéndole a su nuevo nieto.

- Entonces no ha salido parecido al padre. – Donald soltó una carcajada mientras se apoyaba en su bastón. Severus no le dijo nada pero con la mirada le deseó la muerte al viejo insolente que tenía por suegro.

- Creo que eso es todo. – Dijo Florence descansando y suspirando.

- ¿Qué nombre le pondrán? – Preguntó Janice mientras le entregaba el bebé a Severus. El se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Florence y se lo enseñó. Al estar en brazos de su padre y su madre, el pequeño se calmó y por fin abrió los ojos.

- No lo sabemos aun. – Dijo Florence.

- Mira sus ojos Florence, son iguales a los tuyos. – Dijo Severus.

- Un buen nombre podría ser Herber, así se llamaba mi abuelo. – Dijo Donald entusiasmado.

- Si por ti fuera padre me habría llamado Amy. – Dijo Florence. – Prefiero otro nombre.

- Maynard, ¿qué opinas de ese nombre? – Preguntó Severus.

_Varias horas después… _

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Snape se recostó al lado de Florence.

- Bien, disculpa esta tarde por gritar así. – Dijo Florence sosteniendo a Maynard en sus brazos. – Algo extraño me pasaba, sentía que me asfixiaba.

- Supongo que no debe ser nada fácil que un bebé nazca y… - Dijo Snape sin querer entrar en detalles.

- No se si fue idea mía. Pero el medallón del dragón me estaba ahorcando en ese momento. – Dijo Florence. Snape miró detenidamente a su esposa y encontró una pequeña herida en el cuello de Florence.

- Tienes unas marcas aquí, pero nada grave. ¿Tienes idea de porque?

- Quizás sepa el comportamiento de este medallón el dia que lea el libro antiguo de magia de los Harrington. – Dijo Florence. – Quizás no es nada.

- Florence, quizás sean ideas mias. Pero desde que Maynard nació luces más hermosa que nunca, casi radiante y… más joven. – Dijo Snape observando a su esposa.

- Tonterias. – Dijo Florence.

Pero con el pasar de los meses, esa apariencia jovial y radiante nunca desapareció. Años después Severus notaba claros signos de estar envejeciendo, pero Florence lucia igual. Algo había pasado ese día que había nacido Maynard.

_En el presente…_

Florence se restregaba los ojos mientras bostezaba, había tenido un sueño muy largo. Estaba sentada en el escritorio del despacho de su casa. Llevaba días pensando en Eileen, sabía que no traía buenas juntas y a pesar de que se estaba esforzando en su curso de magia por correspondencia, algo estaba ocultando. Había recuperado su varita y con ello su capacidad de hacerse encantamientos para cambiar su apariencia, pero las visitas de chicos habían cesado. Lo que más le preocupaba a Florence es que Manley Malfoy estaba detrás de todo esto. Pero lo que Florence no sabía era que Manley era el mejor candidato a Señor de la Oscuridad y que pronto comenzaría a dejarse ver como era realmente.

- ¡Adelante! – Manley Malfoy disfrutaba de la compañía de una de las chicas que siempre tenía tras suyo. Interrumpió su momento de relax y placer para dejar pasar a Bellatrix quien traía nuevas noticias.

- Chico, no se que tramas, pero mandar a llamarme a las 2 de la mañana no es buena idea. – Bellatrix ignoró a la chica completamente desnuda que estaba en la cama con Manley y prosiguió a hablarle a su sobrino. - ¿Qué requiere tanta urgencia?

- Pues, mi nueva idea. El nuevo brebaje que he hecho. – Dijo Manley mientras la chica le masajeaba la espalda.

- Veo que tienes servicio completo. – Dijo Bellatrix en forma de burla.

- Presta atención, porque el beso de la serpiente no es para tomárselo a chiste. El beso de la serpiente es mi nueva poción que mata de una forma lenta, afectando la mente de quien la tome, progresivamente va deteriorándolo y destruye su capacidad de sentir, su capacidad de amar, generando confusión y hasta que al fin convierte a quien la bebe en un ser sin sentimiento alguno, sangre fría, manipulable y ansioso por complacer su cuerpo. Está derivado de una maldición imperdonable, la maldición Imperio y fue hecha con mi sangre.

- ¡Brillante! – Dijo Bellatrix. – Quien se haga adicto al Beso de la serpiente estará obligado a obedecerte querido sobrino.

- No solo a mi, sino a cualquiera que lleve mi sangre. Por eso es tan importante que mi hermano perdido esté al tanto de todo y poder convencerlo de estar a mi lado. – Dijo Manley con una sonrisa. – En un futuro cercano me ocuparé de mi hermana, aunque su sangre no es tan pura como la de mi hermano y la mía. Daeva tiene una madre Macinsale.

- Quiero oir más beneficios. – Dijo Bellatrix.

- Lo mejor de esta poción es que es un invento maravilloso que contamina a quien yo desee y puede estar en cualquier lugar que yo quiera. – Dijo Manley con una sonrisa fría. - Puedo impregnar un libro con el beso de una serpiente y embobar selectivamente a mis victimas. Invadir su mente.

- ¡Ten Cuidado con eso! – Dijo Bellatrix en un rugido. – Alguien podría llegar a ver tus planes futuros, tus pensamientos o sentimientos. Podrías establecer un vínculo mágico con alguien y eso es algo que no puedes permitir.

- No, no… fue diseñado para yo dar órdenes y no al revés. – Dijo Maynard. – Quizás esa sea una ventaja de no poder sentir dolor. Una ventaja que me otorga una visión racional pero a su vez un deseo infinito de satisfacer mi propio cuerpo.

- ¿Hay alguna vulnerabilidad? – Preguntó Bellatrix. – Siempre hay una.

- El mero hecho de ser vulnerable y amar. – Dijo Manley. – Pero eso es algo que yo no puedo hacer y me diferencia del resto de los demás. Es por eso que esa diferencia con respecto a los demás me hace tan poderoso. Al ser completamente racional he logrado algo que pocos magos logran a sus 20 años de edad…

- Convertirás a todos los seres vivientes en lo mismo que tú eres. – Dijo Bellatrix dando una vuelta y cerrando la puerta.

Manley volvió a lo que estaba antes de que su tía llegara. Y no dejaba de pensar en el beso de la serpiente, a quien podría infectar… ¿Quien sería su mejor victima?

Algo era muy cierto, debido a extrañas circunstancias Manley jamás había podido sentir dolor. Cuando era pequeño se había fracturado una pierna, su padre al verlo se asustó muchísimo ya que Manley había perdido mucha sangre. Pero él no sentía dolor, tan solo la textura de su sangre mientras salía de su pierna manchando sus dedos, esa sensación siempre le había agradado.

Cuando su padre murió, tampoco sintió pena, o algún tipo de dolor, tan solo se había limitado a observar el ataúd en el funeral mientras su madrastra lloraba fingidamente. Su hermana tenía meses de nacida y estaba en sus brazos.

El primer impulso asesino que Manley había tenido era empujar a su madrastra por uno de los balcones de la mansión al poco tiempo después que la descubrió en la cama de su padre con uno de sus antiguos amantes. Su madrastra era tan atractiva y seductora, que había deseado torturarla y matarla por haber engañado a su padre, pero imaginarla muerta le causaba una gran euforia, vengar a quienes habían matado a su padre le daba un objetivo para poner a prueba su capacidad como nuevo señor Oscuro. Pero realmente no podía sentir nada más que eso. Su única debilidad era su hermana Daeva, cada vez que ella lloraba el también se volvía melancólico sin ninguna explicación, Manley estaba encaprichado con la pequeña a modo obsesivo y es por ello que procuraba mantenerse lejos de ella el menor tiempo posible. Pero a pesar de sus medidas de evitar cualquier clase de amor, el procuraba vigilar a su hermana asegurando que todo estuviera en orden y que no le faltara nada. Ocasionalmente Daeva le recordaba a él mismo.

Daeva Malfoy era la hija menor de los Malfoy, hija de Kayreen Macinsale y Draco Malfoy, nunca había conocido a su padre ya que había muerto cuando ella era un bebé. Su infancia fue un poco solitaria, ya que su madre al heredar la mitad de la fortuna de los Malfoy había tomado las riendas en la administración de los bienes. Ocasionalmente su hermano mayor Manley la cuidaba y daba de comer, porque incluso cuando llegaba a su casa Kayreen prefería atender sus propios asuntos. Era costumbre en la casa de los Malfoy luego de la muerte de Draco, que Kayreen diera fiestas grandes a sus amigos y obligaba a su hijastro y a su hija a asistir. Daeva era muy callada pero muy astuta, tenía ojos azules como su madre y cabello rizado y rubio platinado como las veelas. En verdad era muy hermosa e inspiraba inocencia. Siempre mostraba una sonrisa tímida en forma de afirmación aunque sabía como manejar las situaciones sociales y al crecer en la mansión de los Malfoy su personalidad se había visto fuertemente influenciada por algunas actitudes de su madre y de su hermano Manley. Ese domingo, ella se había levantado como de costumbre y había bajado a desayunar al gran comedor. Se encontró con la mirada enamorada de Rowen Potter y a sus amigas esperándola en la mesa de Slytherin. Nadie quería decirle nada pero al tomar el periódico dejó caer el jugo que tomaba, en primera plana salía la muerte de su madre Kayreen.

_**Kayreen Malfoy-Mancinsale hallada muerta en la mansión Malfoy**._

_Kayreen Malfoy-Macinsale, era la hija menor de Hamilton Macinsale, madre de Daeva Malfoy y madrastra amorosa del hijo mayor de su difunto esposo Draco Malfoy, Manley Malfoy. La señora Malfoy-Macinsale de 38 años fue hallada muerta en su dormitorio con una sobredosis de una sustancia desconocida tóxica, se cree que fue un suicidio ya que no existen pruebas que indiquen la presencia de alguien más esa noche en su habitación. Estas últimas semanas Kayreen había sufrido de depresión, mareos y algunas alucinaciones que la habían obligado a quedarse en casa. La mayor revelación que el equipo forense mágico del ministerio ha encontrado es el embarazo de la difunta. Carl Johnson, el jefe de la investigación nos dice: "Esta mujer tenía aproximadamente 6 semanas de embarazo cuando se suicidó. Tendremos que hacer una prueba más exhaustiva para saber si esto en verdad es un suicidio, aunque la victima estaba pasando por muchos problemas últimamente, solo nos queda investigar."_

Daeva dio un grito de desesperación y salió corriendo a llorar, nadie la volvió a ver en todo el día pero no era la única horrorizada. En los pasillos hablaban con desagradado el suicidio de Kayreen quien aparentemente llevaba una vida feliz y despreocupada. Pero por lo visto, las apariencias siempre engañan. Alguien sabía que aquello no era un suicidio como el ministerio había dicho. Esa persona era Florence Harrington y tenía muy grandes sospechas de quien había cometido dicho asesinato: Manley Malfoy.

**Fin del capitulo**

Lady Isobelle: Hola chiquilla, ya te he agregado al msn. Que bueno que estes poniendote al dia con la historia. Ahora es que nos queda historia por delante ya que se vienen muchas cosas. Espero poder actualizar más seguido. Saludos.

Lia Du Black: Crecer hace que las cosas se compliquen, sin ddua alguna. Maynard es una persona muy práctica pero a veces le pega la timidez, pero sus intereses todavía no son exclusivamente las chicas ya que tiene curiosidad por otras cosas y entre esas ser reconocido como su padre. Eileen a pesar de todo está siendo bien vigilada por su madre, no en vano es Florence Harrington su madre. Si, ella aun no ha resuelto sus conflictos internos e inseguridades con respecto a su apariencia y buscar chicos es una forma de escape.

Virginia W. de Malfoy: A mi tambien me alegra publicar más seguido. Hoy tenemos un giro adicional a la historia con más personajes y sus historias. Florence sabe hacer su trabajo, aunque no es posible que una sola persona salve a todo el mundo, debería la gente a cuidarse mejor, ¿no? Jeje. Manley es un ser demasiado enfermo, más adelante descubrirás que sus escrúpulos no tienen límite y Eileen está embobada por el chico Ya que es muy atractivo fisicamente. Maynard no creo que le gane a su papi por un año, en besos todavía no, en cuanto al sexo… hay que ver eso bien. Severus sigue dando clases aunque con un doble trabajo es difícil verlo torturando a los Gryffindors, pero ese no desperdicia una oportunidad. Saludos

Malu Snape Rickman: Eileen es como su madre, cuando se enamora no hay quien la detenga solo que en este caso el chico malo de quien se enamora no es Severus y no sabemos de que forma va a terminar todo esto. Snape seguro se molestaría mucho de las decisiones de su hija pero en cierto punto entendería que el también pasó por esa etapa. Pero ellos están muy atentos aunque no lo parezca. Fueron mortífagos y eso les da una ventaja de saber como una mente oscura y perversa piensa. Florence está bien clara ya que disfruta la "estabilidad" que su matrimonio le da. Hay muchas formas en las que Manley puede llegar a Harry, luego verás. Daeva es la hermanita menor de Manley y en este capitulo explique un poco de la historia de ellos.


	9. Las Túnicas de la Vergüenza

Que hermoso es tener vacaciones de tres semanas, te da justo para avanzar con el final de la historia, pero al mismo tiempo continuar con lo que me faltaba, el capitulo 9. Vamos a ver que tal les va a nuestros protagonistas que empiezan a tomar posiciones.

Florence es mi ídolo en este capitulo. Como siempre. Prometo otro capitulo en la próxima semana seguro.

**Capitulo 9: Las túnicas de la vergüenza**

El segundo año terminó para Harriet y para Maynard, con muy buenos frutos ya que Maynard logró conjurar un escudo bastante útil. Pero aun le hacían falta muchas mejoras, sin embargo Maynard era un muchacho muy creativo. Harriet logró destacar en encantamientos y en Historia de la magia, pasando pociones por poco gracias a la ayuda de Maynard. En el ultimo trimestre del año escolar se había interesado en el escudo de Maynard al verlo practicando con permiso del director cerca de la orilla del lago, pero Harriet estaba más orientada a investigar para saber como funcionaría un escudo contra su propia mente y al ver tan laborioso al joven Gryffindor de lejos, se preguntaba que estaría pensando. _"Sería muy útil saber que piensan los demás, así siempre sabría que esperarme de ellos y que piensan realmente". _

Harriet decidió meter "costumbres muggles" como asignatura optativa ya que su padre y su tío Ron le habían dado referencias espantosas de adivinación. Runas antiguas parecía ser muy complicado y esa nueva materia llamada "Educación Sexual en la magia" no parecía agradarle mucho que digamos. Maynard estuvo tres días tratando de escoger su nueva asignatura electiva y tras mucho debatir entre costumbres muggles y educación sexual, prefirió costumbres muggles ya que su hermana había cambiado drásticamente al ver esa última asignatura, tenía miedo de volverse como su hermana Eileen y por ello le pareció más viable saber las costumbres de los muggles ya que vivía rodeado de ellos en el callejón Spinner.

Rowen y Tedd metieron educación sexual en la magia ya que todos los chicos que aprobaban el curso no habían tardado en conseguir pareja y eso era lo que Rowen quería (para ver si podría conquistar a Daeva algún día), Tedd solo sintió curiosidad y no veía mal acompañar a su primo en su eterna búsqueda prematura del amor. Pero no estaban solos ya que Martha Macinsale, Ally Bufielle, Kelly Owens, Tanya Purkis y Charlie Holmes también metieron esa materia. Aunque en realidad Kelly y Tanya escogieron esa asignatura porque escucharon un rumor sobre que Maynard Snape también la vería.

Ese verano fue un poco agitado ya que había muchos sucesos trágicos, como la matanza de 10 niños en Bristol y la explosión de una fabrica que había dejado 20 muggles muertos. Los patrones de aquellos sucesos eran un poco misteriosos, sumándose al envenenamiento del secretario del ministro de Magia Arthur Weasley y el comportamiento lunático del jefe del Departamento de Misterios. Por esta última acción Edward Bullstrode fue ascendido mientras que su ex jefe fue enviado a San Mungo. La gente no tenía muchos ánimos y vivía constantemente atemorizada, una fuerza invisible estaba matando gente y aunque no había pruebas la gente lo creía. Todos miraban sospechosamente en la calle y constantemente se esperaba algo malo sucediese. Muchos hijos de muggles habían muerto en una heladería en el callejón Diagon debido a una alergia extraña.

Luego de meses de investigación, los magos del ministerio no lograban identificar la sustancia que había producido la muerte de Kayreen Macinsale, y lo más extraño es que las pruebas realizadas señalaban que la sustancia que le produjo la muerte eran en realidad una sustancia inerte y no tóxica. Si esto era cierto, Kayreen había muerto en circunstancias misteriosas sin una causa oficial. Algo estaban seguros los investigadores, no se había conjurado ningún hechizo ni alguna maldición imperdonable, su muerte era un secreto que Kayreen se había llevado a la tumba.

- Cada vez más muertes inexplicables. – Dijo Florence sin poder dormir. – Una mente brillante y enferma está detrás de todo esto.

- Esto es caótico. – Dijo Snape. – Es terrible, no se si te has enterado que nuestro hijo ha optado por ver "Costumbres Muggles" el próximo año.

- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo Severus? – Preguntó Florence algo malhumorada al verse interrumpida de sus pensamientos por algo sin relevancia.

- No es una asignatura muy util. Pudo haber esperado y tomar "Fundamentos de los encantamientos avanzados". – Dijo Snape.

- Maynard es un chico muy curioso. – Dijo Florence. – Se te olvida que estamos rodeados de muggles. Uno de sus amigos de la infancia es muggle, ¿Por qué no habría de ver esa asignatura? Al menos no escogió educación sexual, nada en contra pero tú te hubieras preocupado más.

- No lo se… - Dijo Snape. – Florence, creo que nuestro error fue no hablar con ellos a tiempo sobre sexo y esas cosas.

- Tu nunca quisiste que habláramos sobre eso, pensabas que de alguna forma iban a terminar cometiendo las locuras que tu y yo cometimos a su edad. – Dijo Florence con una mirada de pocos amigos.

- Creo que me va a tocar hablar con Maynard. – Dijo Snape en un suspiro. – Harrington, yo también estoy preocupado por la situación en el mundo mágico. Los padres de Kieran Caverline un chico de Hogwarts fueron asesinados la semana pasada, nadie sabe como han muerto pero pareciera ser algo en el aire que actúa silenciosamente sin avisar.

- Severus, de alguna forma no debería ser tan repentino. Las victimas cambiaron su modo de rutina. Kayreen Macinsale sufría de depresión, los niños de Bristol dejaron de comer por dos semanas y el sujeto en el valle de Godric…

- Asesinó a su esposa pensando que era una banshee. – Dijo Snape. – Nunca había oído de nada igual.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio la pareja se vio interrumpida por los sonidos de alguien tocando a la puerta. Maynard bajó de su habitación y fue a abrir la puerta, el joven de ojos grises y cabello negro se encontró la sonrisa de Edward Bullstrode en la puerta.

- ¡Chico! ¿Dónde está tu madre? – Bullstrode llevaba un ramo de flores y un par de pergaminos en el brazo. La calle era poco visible por la niebla y Maynard lo hizo pasar.

- Está con mi padre. – Dijo Maynard mirándolo extrañamente. A Maynard no le caía muy bien Bullstrode más aun porque sabía que andaba detrás de su madre y siempre intentaba flirtear de alguna forma. Casi siempre disimulaba cuando Snape estaba presente. Debido a esto Maynard aprovechó la oportunidad. – Llevan rato dentro del despacho, me dijeron que no interrumpiera por nada del mundo y me pidieron el favor que fuera a mi habitación a escuchar las noticias mágicas, no se usted… pero yo prefiero no acercarme a oír los ruidos que emiten…

- ¿Ruidos? Chico, ¿De que ruidos hablas? – Preguntó Bullstrode.

- No se, capaz algún hechizo de magia oscura. – Dijo Maynard dándose importancia. – Una vez bajé a la cocina y pasé al lado del despacho y a que no adivina lo que escuché… - Dijo Maynard bajando la voz.

- ¿Qué escuchaste chico? – Bullstrode parecía estar intrigado.

- Era mi madre, decía algo como: - Maynard aclaró su garganta e intentó imitar la voz de su madre. – _"Oh si Severus, más rapido por favor, oh si… más rápido."_

- Hijo mío. – Dijo Bullstrode boquiabierto.

- ¡Maynard Elias Snape-Harrington! – Florence estaba en la entrada que conducía a las escaleras y observaba a su hijo con detenimiento. Snape estaba detrás de ella sin ninguna expresión - ¿Qué se supone que haces?

- Nada mami. – Dijo Maynard con voz de crío inocente. – Solo recibía al Señor Bullstrode. Le decía que estabas ocupada.

- Espero no estar interrumpiendo. – Dijo Bullstrode. – He traído estas flores, feliz cumpleaños Florence.

- Yo no cumplo años hoy. – Dijo Florence tomando las flores mientras que Snape llamaba a su hijo con una seña, Maynard fue tras él.

- Hoy es 19 de Agosto. – Dijo Bullstrode con una sonrisa.

- Mi cumpleaños es el 27 de Agosto, pero tengo 12 años sin celebrarlo. Este año no será la excepción. ¿A que has venido Edward? – Dijo Florence secamente.

- Vamos al despacho, hay cosas que debo mostrarte. – Dijo Bullstrode mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Maynard. Florence y Bullstrode se dirigieron al despacho mientras que Snape le dio una mirada a su hijo sin poder disimular una sonrisa de maldad.

- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? – Snape parecía muy contento. – No hay necesidad de tratar a los invitados así.

- No lo soporto… - Dijo Maynard. – Además yo te vi sonriendo, apuesto a que te causó gracia.

- Quizás. – Dijo Snape dando la vuelta. – No se donde sacas esas ideas.

Maynard subió de nuevo a su habitación, mientras que su padre regresó al despacho donde Bullstrode mostraba uno de sus pergaminos. Snape se sentó tras el escritorio.

- No es muy grato para mí decir esto. – Dijo Bullstrode poniéndose sus gafas. – Pero Dollmer vio a Eileen en compañía de Manley Malfoy.

- Lo sabemos. – Dijo Snape. – Son amantes.

- Pero… esto no es posible. Manley Malfoy nos está dando un dolor de cabeza a todos y estamos trabajando muy duro para detenerlo y tu propia hija Florence, está viéndose con ese criminal.

- No hay problema. – Dijo Florence. – Se lo que hay en su mente, y por ahora ella no corre peligro. Nosotros tampoco, he bloqueado su mente para que nadie pueda penetrar en su mente y dar alguna pista sobre lo que estamos haciendo. De todas formas ninguno de nuestros hijos sabe de nuestro trabajo.

- ¿No te preocupa que Eileen esté… con ese chico? – Bullstrode sentía que Florence no veía el peligro real que su hija estaba corriendo.

- Si, me preocupa mucho. Pero nadie le puede hacer daño, porque nosotros hemos hecho un hechizo que ayudará que nosotros cuatro estemos protegidos, aunque eso no garantiza mucho. – Dijo Florence. – Pero según he visto Manley no tiene intenciones de hacer daño a Eileen aun. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer para que ella desista de verlo, está envenenada con él y enamorada.

- Nefasto… simplemente terrible. – Dijo Bullstrode. – Pues Manley Malfoy está tomando ventaja, ya que está usando su arma secreta y planea hacer algo grande. Necesitamos saber que es y pronto.

- ¿Tu crees que la muerte de su madrastra Kayreen tenga que ver en algo con Manley? – Preguntó Florence pensativa.

- Estoy casi seguro. – Dijo Bullstrode. – Pero hasta ahora ha sido imposible investigar más. La familia Macinsale se niega a darnos los resultados de la paternidad del bebé de Kayreen. Eso nos daría otro posible sospechoso vinculado a esta extraña situación.

- Creo que ese sería nuestro próximo paso lógico. – Dijo Florence. – Se me ocurre que quizás ese niño no estaba destinado a nacer. El asesino ha sido muy cuidadoso.

Según mi experiencia, este tipo de asesinatos maquillados en suicidios, suele tener una connotación más profunda del mero asesinato. - Dijo Snape observando a Bullstrode y luego a su esposa. - Estoy seguro que el padre de la criatura fue el mismo responsable de obligar a Kayreen Macinsale a morir. Si bien no hubo indicios de la maldición Imperio, existen otras formas teóricas de obligar a alguien o manipularlo.

¿De que otras forma se refiere Snape? - Bullstrode estaba intrigado.

Hace algunos años, el Señor Oscuro tuvo una idea de controlar a cada uno de los habitantes de la Tierra. Así su tarea de conquista sería más fácil y no lucharía con el libre albedrío. Con tan solo su voluntad la gente moriría o bailaría ante él. Era la evolución de la maldición Imperio. Pero sería de mayor impacto según las teorías que intentaron desarrollar. Es imposible que un hechizo solo haga algo así, se hablaba de una sustancia adictiva que causaba lentamente la muerte. Pero dicha sustancia no era parte de la materia, era algo más allá y estaba vinculado fuertemente a la mente de quién lo creara. Nunca nadie consiguió tal sustancia.

Eso es abominable. - Dijo Bullstrode. - Nunca oí hablar de nada igual.

Es imposible que algo así suceda – Florence intervino oportunamente - "algo" que te controla y no es parte de la materia normal. No es sólido, ni líquido, ni un gas... ¿De qué se trata todo eso?

Fue posterior a tu desaparición Florence. - Dijo Snape con un suspiro. - Pero el Señor Oscuro lo tenía pensado desde que era un joven de 16 años. Era brillante Lord Voldemort, creativo... muy astuto. Podía planificar minuciosamente varios planes al mismo tiempo. Pero este en particular falló. Luego de su caída nunca volví a oir de algo parecido hasta hace 6 años. Manley Malfoy estaba en cuarto año de Slytherin y me comentó algo sobre la existencia de... una poción que causara tales efectos. Lo supe reconocer cuando dijo: "¿Y si existiese "algo" que quitara la voluntad y obedeciera a un Ser único? Ese "algo" no podría ser materia sino algo "más".

Oh Dios... Manley Malfoy es la encarnación del mismo Demonio. - Dijo Bullstrode algo exaltado. - Es imposible que haya logrado algo así.

Yo también pensaba lo mismo. - Dijo Snape. - Pero luego de tantas muertes extrañas sin motivo aparente, estoy comenzando a convencerme que si es posible.

Necesitamos saber quien fue el padre del hijo de Kayreen. Solo así sabremos quiénes están involucrados en esto. - Dijo Florence levantándose de su asiento.

Maynard en su habitación leía uno de sus libros pero se cansó de tanta lectura así que cerró su libro y prefirió observar el techo. Lentamente se observó las manos y vió que eran más grandes y gruesas. Estaba asombrado de la rapidez con la que crecía. La ultima semana solo había visto a su hermana una vez y creyó haber visto que eran casi del mismo tamaño. Se restregó los ojos y escuchó un sonido en la ventana. Se levantó cuidadosamente y abrió la ventana, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar una lechuza parda que revolvía sus plumas. Llevaba un pergamino en la pata y con mucha curiosidad, Maynard tomó la carta que le había llegado.

_Querido Maynard._

_Estoy un poco triste ¿podríamos vernos en Londres? Ulises terminó conmigo sin razón aparente. Necesito verte y tener tu apoyo, me has hecho falta. Ally y Ryan están de vacaciones fuera del país. Me siento tan desdichada por lo sucedido, creo que nunca volveré a encontrar el amor. Además desde la muerte de mi Tia Kayreen mis padres no me dejan salir tan a menudo. Mi guardaespaldas me acompañará, ¿vendrás? Nos veremos en el caldero Chorreante. _

_Sinceramente_

_Martha Macinsale_

Maynard no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que Martha había terminado con Ulises, el pensó siempre que no hacían buena pareja. Al contrario pensaba que Martha era una chica demasiado hermosa y merecía estar con alguien mejor. Comenzó a fantasear como sería estar con Martha y pudo visualizarla en sus brazos mientras ella le declaraba su amor. Tan solo pensar que algo así, sentía una energía que recorría su cuerpo aumentando su pulso. Todo terminó rápido cuando su madre lo llamó para la cena. Rápidamente y con una sonrisa le respondió que haría todo lo posible por verse. Además aprovecharía de ir al callejón Diagon a comprar sus libros.

Florence estuvo de acuerdo en acompañar a su hijo a El Caldero Chorreante para que se viese con su amiga Martha, incluso Florence le preguntó ("¿Qué ocurre? No te había visto tan contento desde hace mucho tiempo..."). Ese día Maynard se levantó temprano a desayunar. Su madre lucía la apariencia de Marie L'Obiello, otra vez rubia, voluptuosa y llamativa. Pero eso no le importó porque pronto salieron hacía Londres tomando el tren muggle. A pesar de que llevaban una capa de viaje encima para ocultar las túnicas, todos volteaban a ver a Florence debido a su llamativo sombrero fucsia y su labial que hacía lucir sus labios jugosos.

Hemos llegado... El Caldero Chorreante. - Dijo Florence entrando y quitándose la capa de viaje. Todos voltearon a verla y varios magos la observaron con ojos lujuriosos.

¿Es necesario que te vistas así? - Preguntó Maynard.

Cuando cree esta identidad de "Marie L'Obiello" pensé que la gente me vería con asco por lo grotesca que soy. - Dijo Florence. - Pero veo querido hijo que para ellos es grotesco ser Florence Harrington la peligrosa asesina y resulta atractivo una mujer vulgar vestida de prostituta.

Mamá, no es lo mismo... - Dijo Maynard. - Una cosa es tu apariencia de cualquiera y otra es matar gente.

Justo lo que quería oir. - Dijo Florence con sarcasmo. - Como si me agradara ser rubia y que todos miraran mis senos.

Vivir con mi padre te ha vuelto cascarrabias. - Dijo Maynard al llegar a una mesa y pudo distinguir a Martha a pocas mesas de ellos. Ella lo reconoció y salió corriendo hacía él. Maynard creía que lucía hermosa con una túnica verde y sus ojos triste irradiaban una poderosa energía sensual.

Maynard, gracias por venir. - Dijo Martha abrazando al chico que estaba por ponerse colorado.

Dijiste que estabas muy triste y me preocupaba. - Dijo Maynard con una sonrisa de bobo. - Ella es mi madr... madrastra.

Mucho gusto querida niña. Marie L'Obiello. - Dijo Florence con una mueca de fingida alegría mostrando sus dientes y aprentando con fuerza la mano de Martha.

Un placer. - Dijo Martha insegura. - Ahora si, quisiera que diéramos unas vueltas. Hay tanto que debemos hablar.

Bien... - Dijo Maynard.

Yo te espero aquí. - Dijo Florence sabiendo que su hijo quería estar a solas con Martha.

¿Te parece si vamos a comprar una nueva túnica? - Martha le sonreía y Maynard sabía que desde algún lugar su madre lo vigilaba. Ella lo abrazó y entraron juntos a Madame Malkin. Dentro la gente estaba callada y viendo ropa, hasta que escucharon un cuchicheo al final de los probadores.

Deja de burlarte de mi túnica. - Dijo Harriet despeinada y malhumorada.

Te dije que no te queda, mira como te costó ponertela. Estás gorda Harriet. - Dijo Rowen riéndose con Tedd.

No estoy gorda. - Dijo Harriet. Al mirar hacía arriba reconoció a Maynard y vio que la estaba mirando con extrañeza y se asustó. - ¡Ahhhh!

Había sido inevitable para Harriet caerse hacía atrás y se había vuelto colorada como un tomate. Estaba algo sorprendida por encontrarse con Maynard.

Hola Potter, será mejor que tengas cuidado. - Le dijo Maynard con una sonrisa de maldad.

Hola Snape, no me esperaba verte por aqui. Hola Martha. ¿Qué tal? - Preguntó Harriet por cortesía algo cortada.

Bien, buscaba una tunica especial. Mi padre dará reunión la próxima semana y debo estar presentable. - Dijo Martha tomando del brazo a Maynard. Harriet hizo una cara de asco al ver aquel gesto de afecto.

¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Maynard. - Pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma.

No, ojala. - Dijo Harriet volteando hacia los probadores. - No quiero comprar más tunicas por hoy.

Harriet, no seas tonta. No estás gorda... - Dijo Rowen a modo de disculpa. Martha estaba fastidiada por la situación y se llevó a Maynard del brazo hacía el lugar de las túnicas caras. Maynard se quedó observando hacia el lado de los hermanos Potter un rato. En la entrada de la tienda pudo ver a Harry Potter hablando con un mago de apariencia importante.

Maynard se sentó en un banco y esperó que Martha se probara una a una las túnicas. Pero la situación relajada no era la misma dentro del probador para Harriet. Ella estaba avergonzada porque la hubiesen visto así y había tratado de contener las lágrimas sin mucho éxito. Cuando salió Rowen le dio un abrazo en forma de disculpa pero Harriet no le dirigió la palabra el resto de la mañana.

- De esta túnica turquesa no queda mi talla. - Dijo Martha casi destrozada por su situación. - Debo llevarme esta tunica, me gusta demasiado el color. Debo buscar una de mi talla, espérame aquí Mayn.

Si, claro. - Dijo Maynard sin comprender porque las mujeres se complicaban tanto por la ropa y la moda. Del otro lado en un rincón vio a Harriet mirando el techo con una expresión de aburrimiento. Para pasar el rato Maynard se acercó.

Casi no te reconozco Potter. - Dijo Maynard. - Sin el uniforme de Hogwarts eres diferente y como no llevabas tus gafas.

Si, eso pasa cuando te pruebas ropa fuera de la época escolar. - Dijo Harriet sin mucho que añadir.

¿A que se debe esa cara de fastidio? - Preguntó Maynard.

Debo esperar a mi hermano que está buscando una túnica especial. - Dijo Harriet sin ánimos. - El no compra cualquier cosa.

Un divo. - Maynard se guardó una sonrisa. - ¿Qué optativas has metido este año? - Preguntó Maynard sentándose a su lado.

"Costumbres Muggles". - Dijo Harriet mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez.

Igual que yo... - Dijo Maynard. - Eso quiere decir que haremos tareas juntos y nos veremos obligatoriamente todo el año.

Si, algo así. - Dijo Harriet.

¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Maynard. - ¿Quieres que me vaya?

No... - Dijo Harriet sin mirarlo. – Bueno, como gustes.

Florence estaba horas más tarde de regreso a casa junto a Maynard. Al llegar a casa Snape los recibió con un intento de cena (se había quemado el estofado que había intentado hacer). Eileen había salido de nuevo sin decir a donde. Maynard no tenía hambre y fue directo a su habitación.

¿Cómo fue su salida de hoy? - Preguntó Snape.

Adorable. - Dijo Florence con sarcasmo. - No me divertía tanto desde que mi padre me obligaba a ir a sus fiestas tontas por la caridad y los brujos pobres.

¿Qué tal es su amiga? - Preguntó Snape con curiosidad.

La debes conocer. Martha Macinsale... - Dijo Florence. - Creo que Maynard le gusta esa niña. Tenías que ver la forma en que la miraba.

Macinsale, si... una chica poco brillante y muy astuta. Se copió en un examen de pociones y reprobó el examen. - Dijo Snape.

Ojala no sea la madre de mis nietos. - Dijo Florence cenando. - No hablé mucho con ella pero se me pareció a... Diane Lee. No es necesario conocer a ese tipo de chicas para saber que es una golfilla engreída y pretenciosa.

Florence, no le digas eso a Maynard. - Dijo Snape. - No quisiera hablarle de Diane Lee. Veo que no te agradó la chica.

No. Quizás estoy celosa porque es su primera novia... - Dijo Florence. - Digo, no son novios aun. Pero... Maynard está creciendo muy rápido.

La detestas porque te está quitando a tu hijo favorito y... se parece a Diane Lee. - Dijo Snape.

No me hagas recordar a Diane Lee, podría querer agarrar mi varita y llenarme de mucho rencor. - Dijo Florence con una mirada de advertencia.

¿Y me matarias?

Quizás. – Dijo Florence en un suspiro. – Tu te acostaste con ella y me mentiste.

Por favor, esto es cosa del pasado. – Dijo Snape botando su cena quemada.

**Fin**

**Virginia W. de Malfoy: **Me alegra saber que estemos sincronizadas, lastima que pasó tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que publiqué, pero no fue intencional mi universidad no me dejaba adelantar. Ahorita son tres tramas, pero ya verás como cada una se va uniendo lentamente, jojo. De Maynard queda por saber mucho y también de Harriet. Un beso y nos estamos viendo.


	10. El encuentro cercano, casi cercano

Nuevo capitulo, aquí va. Las cosas comienzan a ponerse complejas, algunos malos entendidos, Manaley Malfoy está a punto de dar los primeros pasos en su plan perfecto incluso antes de que los involucrados sepan.

**Capitulo 10: El encuentro cercano, casi cercano.**

Bullstrode tenía la sospecha que Manley Malfoy estaba detrás de la muerte de su madrastra Kayreen Macinsale. ¿De que forma un joven de 21 años podía ser más astuto que todo el ministerio? Manley era muy discreto, además estar muy buen asesorado por algunos hechiceros de la época de Voldemort y Florence sabía que algo habría de encontrar tarde o temprano, ya que ella misma estaba infiltrada entre sus neo-mortífagos.

- Florence, aquí están las pruebas, tenemos el mosaico de identidad correspondiente al embrión que Kayreen tenía en su vientre. – Dijo Bullstrode con una sonrisa de satisfacción. - Espero que sepas apreciar todo lo que me costó conseguir esto. La familia Macinsale se mostró muy celosa con esto, pero como verás somos el departamento de Misterios, nadie puede negarnos información.

- Una pequeña vida que acabó antes de tiempo. – Dijo Florence indiferente. - ¿Por qué crees que Manley habría de matar a su madrastra? – Preguntó Florence tomando el pergamino con los resultados de manos de Bullstrode.

Con tanta preocupación por el origen mago y la mezcla con sangre muggle, algunos maestros de pociones habían desarrollado una poción que se encargaba de mezclarse con una muestra sangre y revelar dos fases de colores distintos, dichas fases revelaban el origen de los padres del mago. Cada banda de color era única e irrepetible, pero contenía un componente que no variaba dentro de una misma familia y descubrieron que con un hechizo muy sencillo podían reconocerse bandas de la misma familia e incluso reconocer de donde provenían las bandas. Esto había ayudado a hacer pruebas de paternidad e incluso maternidad. Algunos defensores de la pureza de sangre les gustaba tener un control sobre quienes empleaban y conocer la sangre de quienes podían dejar entrar en sus clubes privados.

Detectar sangre muggle era fácil, al agregar unas gotas de sangre a la poción esta se dividía en dos fases, una del padre y la madre. Un pequeño rastro opaco y oscuro revelaba ascendientes muggles y a medida que el rastro opaco se diluía, se podían calcular cuantas generaciones habían pasado desde el último antepasado muggle.

Los activistas pro-muggles habían estado en contra de estas pociones por representar muchas veces discriminación contra algunos magos. Pero dentro de todo, la poción identificadora permitía comparar registros y conocer la identidad de una persona con tan solo una muestra de sangre. Bullstrode luego de mucho insistir había logrado obtener una muestra de la sangre del embrión de Kayreen. El mosaico resultante eran las dos fases que identificaban a la madre y a su padre y los resultados que obtuvo fueron asombrosos.

"Fase: MLF-MCS-009575. Prueba de paternidad.

Fase 1: Progenitor: femenino, no se encontró sangre muggle, coincidencia con matiz de MCS-JNH: Familia Macinsale. Posible progenitor: Kayreen Macinsale (MCS-JNH-007578).

Fase 2: Progenior: masculino, no se encontró sangre muggle, coincidencia con matiz MLF-BLC: Familia Malfoy. Posible progenitor: Manley Malfoy."

- ¡MANLEY MALFOY! – Dijo Florence. – El bebé de Macinsale era hijo de su hijastro Manley.

- Entonces, el joven Malfoy era el padre de la criatura. Eso no lo implica directamente, pero lo hace bastante extraño. – Dijo Bullstrode. - Suena muy perturbador, un chico que es el padre del bebé de su propia madrastra, quizás eso lo incriminaba demasiado o le avergonzaba. ¿Por qué cometió ese pequeño error?

- No hay pruebas, pero estamos casi seguros que el responsable de esas muertes extrañas y la de Kayreen tiene que ver con Manley. – Dijo Florence.

Mientras tanto a muchos kilómetros de allí, el Castillo de Hogwarts se alzaba imponente y dentro de él un profesor caminaba pensando en las clases que había tenido ese día, Severus Snape no había cambiado su manera de enseñar desde el primer dia que había empezado a dar clases en Hogwarts. Caminó hasta su despacho encontrándose a Maynard en la puerta esperándolo. Era viernes por la tarde y el sol iba cayendo a las afueras del Castillo. Snape miró a su hijo sin decir palabras y lo hizo pasar.

- Padre¿Crees que sea una buena idea postularme para el equipo de Qudditch?

- Nunca fui bueno para el Quidditch, pero tu madre tenía talento innato. No creo que pierdas con intentar. – Dijo Severus observando a Maynard. Mirar a su joven hijo, era recordar el rostro de Florence. Severus dio un suspiro y avanzó hasta su hijo dándole un abrazo.

- Casi nunca te lo digo Maynard, pero no me gustaría que te pasara nada. Te quiero hijo, aunque nunca te lo haya dicho. – Dijo Snape. Por otro lado Maynard miraba a Severus muy extrañado.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? – Dijo Maynard mirándolo asombrado. – Me has dado un abrazo. No me dabas un abrazo desde la Navidad cuando yo tenía 5 años y mamá no había llegado.

- ¿Aun recuerdas eso? – Preguntó Severus algo extrañado.

- Si. Eileen se quejaba de que tenía hambre y yo tenía mucho frío. Me dio mucho miedo cuando la chimenea se apagó y mamá no estaba. Tú viniste a mi lado y me abrazaste, dijiste que todo estaba bien y que Eileen se quejaba mucho por todo.

- Aquellos eran tiempos no tan complicados, tu madre tenía que huir del ministerio y las vecinas pensaban que yo raptaba niños. – Decía Severus mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio y revisaba su correspondencia. - Ahora ella trabaja en el ministerio, es una asesina con sueldo y una guerra está a punto de comenzar. ¿Me puedes prometer algo Maynard?

- Si, dime… - Dijo Maynard extrañado.

- Si algún día tú madre y yo nos llega a pasar algo, por favor sigue el camino para tu propio beneficio, procura no caer jamás en las artes oscuras. Eres un chico listo, no te dejes manipular. Las promesas de poder y fama son casi siempre mentira. Cuida mucho de ti y de tu hermana. – Dijo Snape como si firmara un testamento.

- Para eso ahí, hablas como si algo malo fuera a suceder. – Dijo Maynard algo consternado.

- Eso es exactamente lo que no se. Las cosas cambian y ya nada es seguro. – Dijo Snape. – Por favor, recuerda mis palabras.

- Las recordaré. – Dijo Maynard con un tono gélido en su voz.

- No quiero que tomes el sendero que tu madre y yo tomamos. –Dijo Snape mirando seriamente a su hijo. - Serás un gran hechicero si sabes distinguir bien entre lo que te beneficia y en lo que tarde o temprano te destruirá.

- Está bien padre. – Dijo Maynard. - ¿Para eso me has llamado con tanto secreto y misterio?

- No realmente. Te he llamado hoy, porque quiero entrenarte con hechizos avanzados de defensa, quiero que agilices tu mente y sepas huir del peligro, quiero que agudices tu lógica y puedas ser un hechicero bastante listo. – Dijo Severus. – Se que tienes grandes capacidades. Pero también se que si te niego la oportunidad de conocer como son las artes oscuras, te estaré obligando a averiguar por tu cuenta y eso es más peligroso.

- Me parece excelente. – Dijo Maynard entusiasmado.

-… Además. – Dijo Snape dando un suspiro. - Entre otras cosas tu madre quiere que yo te hable sobre… chicas.

- ¿Chicas? – Maynard miró extrañado. – ¿Pero que mosca te ha picado hoy? ¿Chicas?

- Si, chicas, relaciones, noviazgo, sexo y… chicas. – Dijo Severus con gesto de exasperación e incomodidad.

- ¿Qué sabes tu de chicas? – Preguntó Maynard burlonamente. – Mamá me ha contado que nunca tuviste más novias y que las chicas no se interesaban por ti.

- Eso es mentira. – Dijo Snape con el orgullo herido. – Hubo dos chicas interesadas en mí aparte de tu madre. Una era una chica patética de Gryffindor llamada Ruth y otra es una chica que… conocí en mi infancia llamada Diane, las dos están muertas. Es cierto, nunca fui agraciado físicamente ni el centro de atención. Ruth murió en San Mungo de una extraña enfermedad y Diane fue asesinada.

- Cielos. –Dijo Maynard. – Padre, no tuviste mucha suerte. ¿Quién asesinó a tu novia Diane?

- No era mi novia y nunca repitas eso frente a tu madre, puede volver a recordarse de sus días oscuros. – Dijo Snape entre dientes. – Diane y yo tuvimos una corta relación pasajera y ya, ella pertenecía al ministerio y era espia de la Orden del Fénix. El asesino fue un mortífago que malinterpretó las órdenes del Señor Oscuro.

- Ah, ya capté. – Dijo Maynard con una sonrisa. - Te acostaste con ella y mamá se enteró así que como buena mortífaga que era, la asesinó como una excusa. – Dijo Maynard bromeando con una sonrisa y su padre se horrorizó al escuchar eso.

- Bueno, eso fue exactamente lo que pasó. ¿Tu madre te contó? – Snape estaba con la boca abierta.

- No, solo bromeaba. – Maynard abrió sus ojos como platos. - ¿De verdad sucedió eso?

- Calla, estamos para hablar de ti, no de mi Maynard. – Dijo Snape acabando la conversación. – Se que te gusta la chica de Hufflepuff Macinsale y antes que las cosas progresen, quiero hablarte sobre este asunto. Por falta de comunicación, Eileen se nos fue de las manos. – Dijo Snape con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Martha? Ella es agradable, pero… nada más. – Dijo Maynard poniéndose colorado.

- Igual, esta horrible edad que estás empezando, te ha ido mejor que a mi. – Dijo Snape resoplando. – Pero igual necesitas saber que…

- ¿Por qué crees que me ha ido mejor que a ti? – Preguntó Maynard interrumpiendo.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, las chicas se están comenzando a fijar en ti. – Dijo Snape. - El atractivo físico no es algo que caracterice a los Snape, así que puedo asumir que heredaste todo de tu madre, que en efecto sigue siendo la mujer más hermosa que conozco. Por otro lado no tienes a la pandilla de chicos más populares tras tuyo haciéndote la vida de cuadritos, con eso me refiero a Potter y sus amigos idiotas cuando yo estaba en el colegio.

- Yo no soy atractivo ni le llamo la atención a las chicas…. ¿Diane Lee era hermosa? – Preguntó Maynard. – No te habrás acostado con ella de gratis.

- Mi vida privada no es material de discusión. – Dijo Snape con una mueca en forma de amenaza. – Segundo, si, era una chica atractiva pero… no tenía nada especial en su intelecto que me impresionara. Su apariencia física, su manera de seducirme, ella era una tentación y me pareció atractivo por un instante pero luego me di cuenta que al dejarse atrapar tan fácil por los mortífagos, no era tan astuta como aparentaba y que su inteligencia solo funcionaba para convencer a un hombre a tener relaciones con ella y para vomitar todo lo que comía…

- Vaya papá, que historias tan interesantes cuentas. – Decía Maynard apoyando su cara de sus manos y observando a su padre con gesto pensador.

- Pequeño pillo, te he dicho que no voy a hablar de mi vida privada otra vez. – Dijo Snape gruñendo. – Esto es importante, empecemos con nuestro asunto… la sexualidad es algo integral de cualquier persona, es algo que debe asumirse con mucho cuidado y responsabilidad, porque cuando un hombre y una mujer deciden estar juntos, este… ocurren ciertos cambios en tu cuerpo que… bueno… conllevan a otras actividades, pero hay que tomarselo con seriedad porque… existen enfermedades y posibilidades de hacer infeliz a tu padre con un mocoso por nieto, también…

- Me hablabas mejor cuando hablabas de tu vida privada. – Dijo Maynard. - ¿Por qué no me explicas todo a través de ejemplos de tu propia vida?

- ¡NO! – Gritó Snape desesperado.

- Bien, bien… Enséñame maldiciones de artes oscuras. – Dijo Maynard desilusionado.

- Creo que será mejor. Mocoso entrometido. – Dijo Snape agitando su puño en la mesa.

Varias paredes más allá, se encontraba la sala común de Slytherin donde las chicas de tercer año descansaban de las clases.

- ¡Harriet! Adivina que hemos visto. – Dijo Hilary. -Tanya Purkis-Sidley estuvo besándose con Vincent Thomas. Se besaron con lengua y todo, los rumores son bastante fuertes sobre las cosas que suceden cuando ellos se escoden en la torre de astronomía.

- ¿Tenías que recordarlo Hil? – Preguntó Cassandra con un gesto de asco compartido junto a Harriet. – Ahora no podré comer hasta mañana. ¿A quién le importan ellos? Hay cosas más importantes, por lo menos la muerte misteriosa de los padres de Henry Fisher. Solo encontraron sus cabezas en un tarro y ninguna evidencia que delate a un posible culpable.

- ¡Cassie! Eso también es asqueroso… es muy triste. – Dijo Harriet. – Me pregunto cuando se irá a acabar toda esta locura, hay muchos alumnos deprimidos en el colegio.

- La verdad es que todas estamos en peligro, si algún día los asesinos deciden venir a Hogwarts no creo que haya mucho que hacer. – Dijo Hilary. – Es tan asqueroso todo.

- Pero Hogwarts tiene encantamientos. – Dijo Cassandra. – Nada nos va a pasar aquí dentro chicas. Todo estará bien.

Harriet contempló con tristeza a sus amigas y las abrazó. Ella las sentía tan cercanas como si fuesen sus hermanas, con ellas había compartido muchas cosas y secretos. Aunque también quería mucho a su familia. Su gemelo Rowen siempre tan inquieto, se había embobado por Daeva Malfoy y su primo Ted era el mejor estudiante de tercer año, a los dos los quería mucho. También estaban sus hermanitos Greg que ya tenía tres años y su pequeña hermanita de apenas un año llamada Myriad. Al parecer sus padres no tenían inconvenientes con continuar una familia numerosa.

Pero Hilary y Cassandra, se habían ganado un lugar especial en su corazón, no solo estudiaban en la misma casa que ella sino que eran divertidas, comprensivas y sobretodo unidas. Hilary tenía a sus padres en Francia por cuestiones de trabajo y su hermana mayor se había graduado en Slytherin hace 4 años. Personalmente ella era soñadora, creativa y le gustaban los chismes. Le gustaba encantamientos y por alguna extraña razón adivinación.

Por otro lado Cassandra vivía con su abuela, sus padres habían muerto cuando ella era un bebé y era hija única. Era muy sensible y le gustaban transformaciones además de astronomía, era un poco despistada y distraída. Ninguna de las chicas sentía pasión hacia el Quidditch como para jugarlo, este deporte que solo disfrutaban desde las gradas animando al equipo y observando las mejores jugadas.

Harriet se interesaba por los encantamientos, y aunque podría tratar con todos sus compañeros no tenía más que a sus amigas de Slytherin. Había desarrollado una amistad en situación especial con Maynard Snape, el hijo de su profesor menos favorito y jefe de casa Severus Snape. Según Harriet, Maynard Snape era tan insoportable como el padre pero con una diferencia, de vez en cuando Maynard podía hacerle reír y eso la hacía a ella tolerar pasar más tiempo con él. Realmente Maynard era un chico bastante bromista y sarcástico, aunque también bastante misterioso y reservado.

- No he terminado mi ensayo de Historia, esta tarde estaré muy ocupada. – Dijo Harriet impaciente en el Gran Salón con Maynard al lado suyo.

- Yo tampoco, podemos hacer el ensayo juntos. – Dijo Maynard. Harriet volteó a mirarlo por un instante y observó al chico con la mirada fija puesta en ella. Ella se volteó algo avergonzada.

- Bien, luego de almuerzo nos veremos en la biblioteca. – Dijo Harriet despidiéndose. – Nos vemos.

- No, mejor espérame en las mazmorras en el quinto pasillo abandonado, conozco un lugar mejor para concentrarse. En la biblioteca hay mucho escándalo. – Dijo Maynard también despidiéndose hacía la mesa de Gryffindor.

Harriet llegó a la mesa de Slytherin y se sentó a comer, Hilary y Cassandra llegaron todas apuradas a su lado.

- El próximo fin de semana habrá salida a Hogsmeade. – Dijo Cassie tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- Eso significa, que vamos a divertirnos. – Dijo Hilary sujetando su rubia cabellera.

- Eso es muy bien. – Dijo Harriet entusiasmada también. – Tengo muchas recomendaciones, quizás pueda decirle a mi hermano para ir.

- Pero por favor que no hable sobre Daeva Malfoy. – Dijo Cassie sacando la lengua.

- Chicas, tengo que comentarles algo extraño… - Dijo Harriet. – Es sobre Maynard.

- ¿Qué hizo ahora? – Preguntó Cassie.

- Nada, me invitó a hacer el ensayo de Historia en las mazmorras hoy a solas. Pero el caso es que cada vez que lo veo, quiero salir corriendo y no mirarlo directamente.

- Yo he visto eso antes. – Dijo Hilary. - ¿Dónde será?

- ¿De que hablan? – Preguntó Harriet.

- Tu madre cuando se enamoró de tu padre. ¿No nos lo contó la Señora Potter cuando fuimos a tu casa en verano?

- No me gusta… - Dijo Harriet algo colorada.

- Claro que si, tu madre era igual. Cuando veía a tu padre, no podía decir nada y salía corriendo. – Dijo Cassie.

- Porque mi padre era un heroe y ella se sentía intimidada por eso. Maynard no es ningún heroe. Cada vez que me mira sus ojos negros son penetrantes. – Dijo Harriet.

- Sus ojos no son negros. – Dijo Cassie. – Harriet se nos ha enamorado.

- Pues si. – Dijo Hilary comenzando a degustar su plato de comida.

- Claro que no, solo les decía que hay algo extraño con él y… - Harriet miró una vez más a la mesa de Slytherin, pero Maynard no estaba allí, estaba con Martha Macinsale en un rincón de la mesa de los Hufflepuff, Harriet cerró la boca y miró su plato comiendo en silencio.

Harriet caminó concentrada al salón al cual se había citado con Maynard, era un viejo depósito con mucho polvo, donde había algunos sillones viejos y algunos estantes rotos. Maynard estaba acostado en un sofá leyendo un libro sobre Historia.

- Eres bastante puntual. – Dijo Maynard mirándola por encima del libro. Posterior a esto se levantó y señaló la mesa frente a una chimenea vieja y húmeda. Había algunas telarañas en aquel lugar.

- Eres el primer Gryffindor que le gusta estar en las mazmorras. ¿Pasas tu tiempo aquí? – Preguntó Harriet sentándose en la mesa y colocando sus libros al lado.

- Si, no soy un típico Gryffindor como tu hermano. – Dijo Maynard levantándose hasta la mesa. Se paró delante de Harriet y volvió a replicar. – Potter, las mesas no son para sentarse.

- Lo se. Ya empieza la sesión de estudio. – Dijo Harriet bajándose de la mesa y buscando una silla. - ¿Por qué dices que mi hermano es un Gryffindor cualquiera?

- Siempre con sus amigos, haciéndole la vida imposible a los impostores como yo. – Dijo Maynard sentándose en una mesa.

- ¿Todavía te hace la vida imposible por nuestro incidente en el tren? – Harriet no pudo evitar reírse.

- Si, algo así. Pero esa es una de las últimas cosas que me preocupa. – Dijo Maynard. – A ver, ¿de que trata el ensayo de Historia?

- ¿Qué cosas te preocupan? – Preguntó Harriet.

- Creo que mis preocupaciones no son de tu incumbencia. – Dijo Maynard abriendo el libro.

- Solo me daba curiosidad. Supongo que te preocupan las muertes extrañas allá afuera. – Dijo Harriet. - ¿Por qué siempre pones una barrera entre nosotros?

- ¿De que hablas? ¿Quieres que te hable de mis asuntos íntimos? – Dijo Maynard. – Está bien, me preocupa que tu hermano no consiga la atención de Daeva Malfoy. Me despedaza el corazón.

- Deja a mi hermano fuera de esto – Dijo Harriet.- ¿Acaso tú has conquistado a una chica que te guste?

- No, no me gusta ninguna chica. – Dijo Maynard mintiendo. Pero Harriet no le creyó nada.

- Te burlas de los demás sin temer por tus propios errores. Se que te gusta Martha Macinsale, te pones nervioso cuando la ves y cuando ella presta atención a tus estupideces. – Dijo Harriet rudamente con una nota parecida al resentimiento.

- Que detallista, ahora dime ¿Cúal es la talla de mis calzoncillos y de que color son? – Preguntó Maynard a modo de burla evadiendo su culpabilidad en el asunto de ponerse nervioso ante Martha.

- ¿Ves? Estás poniéndome una barrera otra vez. – Dijo Harriet. – Evades cosas relacionadas contigo con bastante astucia, pero aun así se que eres un chico sensible y vulnerable.

- Además soy hijo de un profesor que todo el mundo detesta y una mortífaga. No me hagas llorar, ¿vas a analizar mi conducta para luego decir que soy una persona hermosa y luchadora?

- No me estás tomando en serio. – Dijo Harriet. - Abre el libro en la página 134, empieza con la invención del fuego por los magos. El profesor Pecker desea una comparación entre la visión muggle y otra desde la visión mágica.

- Eso lo vimos en primer año. – Dijo Maynard.

- Si, esta vez se trata de verlo desde otro punto de vista y conocer las leyendas en torno a la invención del fuego. – Dijo Harriet. - ¿Sabes como inventaron el fuego?

- Unos magos descubrieron que podían hacer que las cosas sucedieran sin usar sus manos, de un chispazo surgió el fuego. – Maynard recordaba las lecciones de primer año. - Y los muggles estaban asombrados y asustados, pronto ellos aprendieron a hacerlo con sus manos, al chocar dos piedras.

- La leyenda dice que el primer mago era hijo de Sirceadeo, el Rey del Inframundo. El primer mago sobre la faz de la Tierra podía hacer magia sin varita, usaba sus ojos. – Dijo Harriet narrando todo tal cual como recordaba haber oído de su padre. – Los muggles se asombraron, y el primer mago tuvo sus hijos con una muggle, luego se fueron mezclando y tras una pelea de territorio, los magos se apartaron de los muggles llevándose su conocimiento lejos. Allí se dividieron para siempre, aunque algunas veces se entremezclaban. Ningún mago es puro ya que todos estamos mezclados con los "no mágicos" y…

- Harriet, ¿A ti te agrada algún chico? – Preguntó Maynard distraído.

- No me estabas oyendo. – Harriet se mostró muy ofendida.

- Es que te contaré todo sobre mí si tú me cuentas todo sobre ti. – Dijo Maynard. - ¿Aceptas?

- Bien, pero por ahora debemos estudiar. – Dijo Harriet.

- Yo te pregunto algo y tú me preguntas algo, ¿está bien? – Dijo Maynard enderezando su postura.

- Ya que insistes. Pero comenzaré yo. – Dijo Harriet. - ¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?

Maynard se quedó un rato pensando y luego de reflexionar un rato dijo seriamente.

- Mi mayor temor es estar cerca de Harriet Potter. – Dijo Maynard, haciendo que Harriet se riera de la respuesta de su amigo. – En verdad… mi mayor miedo es la soledad, a pesar de que paso la mayor parte del tiempo solo. No importarle a nadie y no tener la esperanza de volverme a encontrarme con alguien a quien yo le importe. Ahora me toca…

- Buena respuesta. Adelante, pregúntame. – Dijo Harriet.

- ¿Harías algo moralmente incorrecto por aprobar pociones sabiendo que mi padre te la va a reprobar? – Maynard sonreía complacido.

- Si, mataría al hijo del profesor con tal de obtener las respuestas finales del examen de pociones. – Dijo Harriet sonriendo.

- Si me matas, repruebas igual. – Dijo Maynard en gesto de desaprobación.

- ¿Tu padre tuvo novias alguna vez? – Harriet estaba tapándose la boca conteniendo la risa.

- Ehm… novias no. Una conocida por allí y mi madre nada más. – Dijo Maynard. – Claro y Marie su nueva esposa. ¿Cuántas novias tuvo tu padre?

- Dos… una tal Cho Chang y mi mamá. – Dijo Harriet poniéndose colorada. – Mi madre tuvo más novios.

- Mi madre nunca estuvo interesada en los chicos, creo que sus intereses eran otros…

- ¿Cuál es el secreto familiar más guardado por los Snape? – Preguntó Harriet.

- Es un secreto, no puedo decirlo. – Dijo Maynard.

- Prometiste ser sincero y contestar todas mis preguntas. – Dijo Harriet señalándole con el dedo.

- Bien, déjame pensar en alguno de los secretos familiares mejores guardados. ¡Ya se! ¡Ya se! – Maynard comenzó a reírse. – Mi hermana Eileen en realidad se parece a mi padre, y se siente tan avergonzada de ser fea que utiliza hechizos para ser bonita, hechizos muy avanzados.

Harriet comenzó a reír sin control, mientras Maynard la miraba con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Eso es un invento tuyo. – Dijo Harriet. – Tu hermana no se parece a tu padre, pobre, eso sería lo peor para ella.

- Eso es porque no la has visto. – Dijo Maynard. – Mi pregunta es… ¿Cuál es el secreto más oscuro y terrible de la familia Potter?

- No lo se, no conozco ninguno. – Dijo Harriet. Maynard negó con la cabeza. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Es imposible, todas las familias tienen un secreto. Yo te conté la de mi familia, merezco saber los trapos sucios de la Familia Potter.

- Pues déjame pensar… no, no se nada vergonzoso o fuera de la ley que haya hecho mi familia. – Dijo Harriet.

- Yo si conozco algo. – Dijo Maynard. – Pero no te lo puedo contar…

- ¿Algo de mi familia? – Harriet estaba sorprendida. – Debes decírmelo si es verdad.

- No te lo diré, pensé que ya lo sabrías. Pero es algo muy secreto que solo sabe tu padre, mi madre y el departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia. – Dijo Maynard dándose importancia.

- Maynard, si no me dices de que viene todo esto, te golpearé. – Dijo Harriet cerrando el libro rápidamente con fuerza. Maynard se sobresaltó que la chica actuara de forma tan violenta.

- ¡Golpéame entonces! No te diré. – Dijo Maynard. – No es mi culpa que tus padres no quisieran decirte.

- ¿Tiene que ver con al muerte de tu madre? – Harriet quería obtener respuestas pero el chico Snape no se las iba a dar.

- Si y no. Tendrás que persuadirme de una mejor manera, y si me golpeas no va a funcionar. – Dijo Maynard con una sonrisa maliciosa. - ¿Volvemos al estudio?

- ¡Dime! – Harriet le apuntó con la varita. – No es posible que sepas un secreto de mi familia y yo no.

- Es un secreto de mi familia también. Afecta la estabilidad del mundo mágico y yo no debí haberme enterado de ello. Es un secreto del departamento de misterios, no insistas más.

Harriet quedó decepcionada y silenciosamente abrió su libro de nuevo. Buscó la página 134 de nuevo y comenzó a leer en silencio.

- No te molestes conmigo, no debí haberte dicho nada en primer lugar. – Dijo Maynard. – Deberías reclamarle a tus padres por no decirte.

- Eso te parece divertido y con tu actitud acabas de poner de nuevo una barrera entre nosotros. – Dijo Harriet.

- ¿Sabes algo? Me importa un cuerno tus barreras imaginarias, no eres más que una niña consentida y Reina del Drama. Madura. – Dijo Maynard sin contenerse. Harriet se levantó de su asiento y apuntó con su varita la cara del chico. Maynard estaba sorprendido y retrocedió sacando su varita también.

- Vamos, no cometas una estupidez. – Dijo Maynard. – Es un secreto no muy grande, pero de alguna manera une a nuestras familias. Potter, yo se más hechizos que tu.

- _¡Stupefy! –_ Conjuró Harriet, pero Maynard fue más rápido que ella.

- _¡Octusempra! _– Maynard hizo que el hechizo se devolviera a Harriet, un rayo rojo impactó con sus gafas y la hizo caer al suelo.

- Estoy ciega. – Dijo Harriet, la sangre caía por su rostro. Maynard se asustó por el resultado de este hechizo y corrió hacía ella, las gafas estaban quebradas y sus ojos sangraban. Sin meditarlo mucho la llevó a la enfermería y en menos de un día todo el colegio se enteró el incidente. El Profesor Oddbrown castigó a Maynard con dos meses de trabajos especiales y Harriet tuvo que pasar de reposo un día en la enfermería recuperando sus ojos, pero para su fortuna no pasó a mayores

En la madrugada se despertó al sentir un hormigueo en su cara y al enfocar hacía la puerta se dio cuenta que su visión era nítida. Al día siguiente sus amigas le trajeron sus gafas reparadas y Harriet les explicó lo sucedido en la noche anterior, al ponerse las gafas vio todo borroso y se comenzó a marear.

- Debe ser un efecto secundario del hechizo, tu visión es perfecta. Ya no necesitas gafas. – Dijo la enfermera la Srta. Chloe con mucho asombro sosteniendo las gafas reparadas de Harriet.

- ¿La única secuela de mi accidente es la sanación de mi vista? – Harriet se sentía adolorida pero igual sentía asombro.

- Si, debería agradecerle al Señor Snape. – Dijo en forma sarcástica la Señorita Chloe mientras le daba más medicamentos. – Esta misma tarde puedes irte. Te recuperas rápido.

Lo más terrible fue que Martha se encargó de difamar a Harriet y sus amigas con calumnias, todo esto con la excusa de defender el honor de su buen amigo Maynard y esto fue algo que Hilary y Cassandra se tomaron muy mal, tanto fue que las chicas casi se baten a duelo con la Hufflepuff por las rudas palabras que usaban para enfrentarse. La verdad es que Martha siempre había sentido celos que una insignificante niña como Harriet captara la atención de Maynard aunque sea para hacer tareas, ella quería ser el centro de atención y en esta guerra todo se vale. Rowen había amenazado con golpear a Maynard también, aquello era el caos. Inmediatamente el Colegio se dividió, en quienes apoyaban a las Slytherin y quienes apoyaban a los Hufflepuff liderados por Martha Macinsale.

Harriet aun estaba intrigada por saber lo que Maynard se había negado a decirle, nadie se había enterado de eso. Pero no tenía el valor suficiente de volverle a preguntar sobre más secretos temiendo una tragedia mayor.

- No necesito que me defiendas, Martha. - Dijo Maynard con algo de enojo en su voz.  
- Ellas te buscan problemas y yo se que eres inocente, Harriet buscó la oportunidad para ser la víctima y culparte. - Dijo Martha con mucho convencimiento mientras abrazaba a Snape.  
- Olvídalo... ya todo pasó. - Dijo Maynard saliendo al Vestíbulo, cuando en ese momento Harriet pasó frente a él con sus amigas, venía saliendo de la enfermería, lucia distintas sin sus gafas y su cabello estaba revuelto, sus ojos ya no parecían escarabajos verdes sino, algo más bien como dos esmeraldas brillantes, su cabello era rojo fuego y era tan intenso que él no pudo evitar quedársele viendo.

- Maynard, soy tu amiga y te voy a apoyar. - Dijo Martha interrumpiendo sus sueños despiertos, el chico volteó a ver a su amiga Martha y volvió su mirada a Harriet pero esta ni siquiera lo quiso mirar, ya estaba enterada de las peleas entre Martha y sus amigas de Slytherin. Maynard se quedó un poco pensativo, pensaba subir a su sala común pero se regresó a hablarle a Harriet, dejando a Martha con la palabra en la boca.

- ¿Estás bien? - Maynard preguntó aquello como si fuera casual. Hillary y Cassandra sin decir palabra se alejaron,  
- Obviando el susto que pasé por tu culpa y las acusaciones denigrantes de Martha , estoy bien Snape. - Dijo Harriet restregando un poco sus ojos.  
- ¿Dónde están tus gafas? - Preguntó Snape.  
- ¿Sabes algo? Creo que no es tu problema. Pero seguro te enteras por chismes tal como los que Martha se ha encargado de esparcir sobre mí. - Dijo Harriet. - Tu hechizo brillante me acomodó la visión, Gracias por el favor aunque me gustaban mis lentes.  
- ¿Porque me odias? – Maynard se sentía como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído.  
- ¿Porque me lo preguntas luego de haberme atacado de esa manera y permitir que tus amigas hablen sobre mi familia y de mi? - Harriet tenía un tono de voz decepcionado.  
- Potter, no seas tonta. Martha no quiso ser ruda, ella solo... - Dijo Maynard. – Oye, Además tú comenzaste tus amenazas primero. Todo esto es por el estúpido secreto... menos te lo diré ahora.  
- Pues me alegra por ti. Creo que no hay nada que tú y yo tengamos que hablar, quítate de mi camino Snape. - Dijo Harriet, ella caminaba sentido opuesto para dirigirse al Gran salón y poder comer con sus amigas, no estaba muy animada después de todo. Los días siguientes fueron muy tensos:  
- Potter, ella está enferma. Ataca a la gente sin necesidad, pobrecita... necesita que su madre le revise el tornillo suelto. - Decía Martha a unas chicas de Hufflepuff.  
- Calma, calma... no le digas nada. - Dijo Cassandra sujetando a Harriet del brazo.  
- OYE, ¿PORQUE NO TE METES EN TUS ASUNTOS? - Hilary se volteó a devolver el comentario.  
- Hablaba con mis amigas, no tienes derecho a entrometerte, Slytherin mugrosa. ¿Vale? - Martha le volteó los ojos y le dio la espalda. Pero Hilary avanzó y le jaló el brazo.  
- Pues la mierda que hablas, la hablas donde yo no te vea. Nadie se mete con mi amiga Harriet en mi presencia. - Dijo Hilary. Varios chicos se acercaron sabiendo que se avecinaba una pelea.  
- ¿Acaso eres la defensora de los derechos humanos de los desamparados y tarados? Harriet es una desadaptada por haber atacado a mi mejor amigo. - Dijo Martha con recelo y brusquedad. - No me vuelvas a tocar con tus sucias manos Slytherin, por lo visto eres igual de rara y peligrosa que tu amiguita aquí presente. Anormales - Martha retrocedió con gesto amenazante sacando su varita.  
- Lo que pasó entre Maynard y yo, es nuestro problema. - Harriet se interpuso entre las dos chicas. - Por más que él no sepa defenderse socialmente de los comentarios chismosos y estúpidos hechos por personas como tú, no es de tu incumbencia meterte en un asunto ajeno. - Dijo Harriet con mucha valentia aunque sentía que su corazoncito iba a mil por hora, nunca antes se le hubiese ocurrido contradecir a la chica más popular del colegio.  
- Disculpa, ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Te has escapado de San Mungo? - Preguntó Martha con sarcasmo. -  
- Anda y búscate otro novio, Macinsale. - Dijo Harriet volteando y jalando a su amiga del brazo. Cassandra miraba temerosa y las siguió.  
- Búrlate, seguirás siendo una arrimada que solo la tratan por ser hija de Harry Potter y el Ministro de Magia. Como persona, no eres nada. - Dijo Martha muy hiriente. - Solo una niña patética que...  
Harriet escuchó las risas de algunos alumnos mientras se alejaba con sus amigas, Hilary estaba roja como un tomate, estaba que echaba chispas. Cassandra trataba de calmar los ánimos mientras que Harriet parecía imperturbable en silencio.  
- No escuchen a Martha, ella es una habladora charlatana. Se lo toma todo personal. - Dijo Cassandra.  
- La próxima vez, le lanzaré un hechizo para que le salga acné. ¿Acaso ella es la novia de Maynard? - Hilary no podía disimular su enojo como Harriet.  
- No se, pero quizás algún día lo sean. - Dijo Harriet renunciando a su silencio. - Cassie tiene razón, no tiene caso.  
- Muy pronto las cosas se calmarán. Dale tiempo al tiempo... - Cassie abrazó a sus dos amigas.

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Virginia W. de Malfoy: **Snape tuvo que armarse de valor y salió perdiendo, que el propio hijo sin veritaserum le sacó toda la verdad. Jajaja. Pues Malfoy es mucho más de lo que podemos ver, el está metido en algo bien grande. Pero aun espera su momento. Florence tiene sus cartas guardadas bajo la manga y desea que su hijo no caiga en las trampas que cayó su padre. Saludos y espero que te guste este cap.

**Lia Du Black:** Educación Sexual Mágica, eso es necesario para evitar embarazos no deseados. Hay muchas hormonas, ya verás en próximos capítulos… pero ya veremos que piensan nuestros protagonistas. Saludos


	11. La Mansión de los Harrington

**Capitulo 11. La Mansión de los Harrington.**

**Dos años después…**

- Esta reunión es secreta y nadie puede divulgar lo que hablemos aquí, quien lo haga será castigado y considerado traidor al Ministerio y al mundo mágico. – Dijo el Ministro de Magia. – A ver Tannings, ¿qué has encontrado de nuevo?

- Hemos estado haciendo estudios y análisis los últimos cuatro años, desde el inicio de las muertes por beso de la serpiente. No hay una causa física demostrable, pero por casualidad hemos encontrado pequeños sucesos extraños en el pasillo prohibido, justo donde se encuentra el Velo.

- ¿El velo? – El Ministro Arthur Weasley tapó su boca sin entender, fingiendo que pensaba un poco. – Explícanos a todos nosotros.

- El beso de la serpiente no existe, es una energía oscura proveniente del Inframundo, descompone la carne y la pudre, quita la vida de los seres vivos. Es imposible de detectar y en su estado natural debería permanecer allí, detrás del velo. – Dijo Tannings tragando saliva.

- Pero un improvisto ha ocurrido. – Dijo el otro mago a su lado con un gesto nervioso. – El portal ha sido abierto, hay un puente de comunicación ilegal entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos. No es algo accidental, es algo dirigido y con un propósito. La muerte se ha esparcido en nuestro mundo así como algo de vida ha pasado al inframundo.

- ¿Vida? – Bullstrode se levantó de su asiento. – Es imposible que algo en el inframundo logre vivir. No existe el tiempo, ni el espacio.

- Lo sabemos, era imposible. Hasta ahora. – Dijo Tannings. – Alguien ha logrado vencer las puertas entre la vida y la muerte. Alguien suponemos que desde un plano psíquico, ha hecho todo este mal y causado todas estas muertes. Uno de nosotros, un humano, probablemente mago, ha usado su poderosa mente desde el inframundo y ha logrado el intercambio de energía entre vivos y muertos. Esto ha causado un desequilibrio, la materia se está destruyendo y una especie de tormenta se acerca. No es una tormenta temporal, se acerca una explosión de fuego y ceniza, se espera que dentro de algunos años el mundo tal como lo conocemos haya desaparecido.

- ¿Porqué? – Preguntó el ministro. - ¿Qué va a ocurrir? Díganlo.

- El beso de la serpiente es energía oscura del inframundo la cual algún mago tenebroso utiliza para controlar quienes serán sus victimas. Esa energía que el inframundo ha perdido, necesita ser compensada. Por ello se avecina un suceso que destruirá la frontera entre nuestro mundo y el mundo detrás del velo. Seremos una sola dimensión, y eso no es algo que deba alegrarnos. En el inframundo no hay tiempo, no hay vida y tampoco hay espacio. Creemos que si las energías oscuras y las energías de la luz buscaran un nuevo punto de equilibrio, nosotros estamos en el medio… seríamos exterminados. Incluyendo a quien ocasionó esto y cualquier otro ser viviente, plantas, muggles, animales, magos y todo lo que nos rodea.

- ¿Qué quedaría entonces luego de la gran explosión? – Preguntó otro mago que estaba a cinco puestos de Bullstrode.

- Nada. No quedaría nada, no existiría el tiempo, no habrían fantasmas, ni vivos, ni siquiera quedarían evidencias de que alguna vez nuestro mundo o el mundo de los muertos existió. No habría nada, ni cuerpo, ni espíritu, ni vida, ni muerte. – Dijo Tannings. – Desde el inframundo se han comunicado repetidamente con nosotros este último año. Es extraño que algo así suceda, pero los murmullos tras el velo son cada vez más claros.

- No sabía que quienes están tras el velo pudieran comunicarse con nosotros ¿Cuál ha sido el mensaje? – Preguntó Artur Weasley con asombro.

- Sobre un forastero de mala sangre, que ha hecho cosas imposibles. La única salvación está entre nosotros, porque en el inframundo al no haber tiempo, las cosas ya han sucedido y un solo instante es toda la existencia de la humanidad. Mencionaron algo sobre Sirceadeo y el último heredero de la Oscuridad.

- ¿Sirceadeo? – Arthur Weasley no podía creerlo. – Sirceadeo es el Rey del Inframundo según cuentan las leyendas. No se que creer sobre vuestra fantástica historia.

- Es cierto. – Dijo una bruja alta y de cabello rizado. – Lo que ellos dicen es cierto. Esos susurros hablaron conmigo hace una semana.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?

- Nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Se habla de Sirceadeo, su último heredero es nuestra salvación.

Florence miraba a Edward con frialdad, este se mostraba un poco incomodo. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos para abandonar la sala.

_Un gran respiro y la vida pronto habían sido creada. Un Ser supremo hizo el tiempo y el espacio, otorgando dos poderes a sus dos primeras creaciones: resguardar la vida y resguardar la muerte. Galia encarnó como la primera mujer humana vulnerable pero a la vez fuerte, le fue otorgada la vida y su resguardo. Sería la madre de todos los que poblarían la Tierra. Sus ojos eran verdes y sus cabellos rojos como el fuego, con una sola mirada podía mover océanos y con sus manos podía crear maravillas. Sirceadeo fue creado para resguardar la muerte, cuando los hijos de Galia muriesen serían recibidos en su mundo, donde no habrían cuerpos sino solo almas: el inframundo. Sirceadeo tenía cabellos negros y sus ojos eran grises pálidos y con una sola mirada podía causar una explosión llena de fuego y ceniza. Nunca había visto a Galia pero había oído a sus hijos al llegar al inframundo hablar maravillas de ella._

_Tanta era su curiosidad que decidió ir al mundo de los vivos a conocer a Galia. Encarnó en un hombre y al verla se enamoró de inmediato, sus ojos grises no podían apartarse de ella. Galia tampoco pudo resistirse a Sirceadeo, y unidos en el tiempo engendraron a un hijo. Al unir su alma en una sola, ocasionaron una gran catástrofe, nacieron gemelos, el bien y el mal habían sido creados. Galia murió y Sirceadeo volvió al inframundo con ella, pero prometió que algún día mandaría a su hijo a enmendar los males que él había causado al venir al mundo de la luz. Galia advirtió que llegado el momento su heredero también vendría a recibir al hijo de Sirceadeo y juntos reinarían como uno solo al culminar el desequilibrio entre ambos mundos causado por el bien y el mal. Los descendientes de Sirceadeo fueron vampiros, magos poderosos y hombres lobos. Los hijos de Galia habían sido hombres sin magia, magos sabios, unicornios y centauros. Los magos oscuros y de la luz se mezclaron, y las demás criaturas fueron por su lado. Pero solo un linaje pudo resguardar la sangre que alguna vez Sirceadeo tuvo y cuando llegue el momento y el mal lleve ventaja sobre el bien, allí aparecerá su descendiente y heredero para evitar otra gran catástrofe._

_Los magos se unieron a algunos vampiros y también a algunos hombres lobos. Se cree que todos los seres humanos tienen en su sangre un poco de cada criatura ya que alguna vez tuvieron antepasados vampiros, magos y hombres lobos. Los hombres sin magia se multiplicaron por su parte y muy pronto olvidaron a los magos y la existencia de las demás criaturas._

La Navidad para los alumnos de quinto año había sido un tanto diferente, casi todos fueron a casa, la gente estaba paranoica por las medidas de seguridad inútiles, la gente seguía muriendo y sufriendo de locura. En Norte América había varias epidemias y muchas criaturas monstruosas atacaban fácilmente en Sur América. Aquella Navidad para Maynard fue algo diferente también. Se despertó en su habitación la mañana de Navidad, había soñado con la chica más hermosa que conocía: Martha Macinsale. Le gustaba mucho. Se levantó de su cama para comprobar que estaba nevando, se quitó su pijama para vestirse y encontró un sobre el escritorio al de su cama, junto a una nota que decía:

"_Espero que me puedas acompañar. Florence"._

Era una nota de Florence, Maynard fue a su baño y se lavó la cara y los dientes, pronto cumpliría 15 años y observaba como había crecido, era el más alto de los Gryffindor luego de Rowen. Con mucha paciencia para convencer a su padre, había logrado adquirir un estandarte de Gryffindor que colgaba de su puerta y con mucho asombro se dio cuenta que durante estos últimos años había crecido una cierta resistencia y rivalidad con los Slytherin (a pesar de que su familia eran Slytherin). A nadie le importaba que fuera hijo del Profesor Snape. Al terminar de lavarse la cara se miró al espejo del baño, dándose cuenta del par de ojos grises fríos que lo miraban y el cabello largo que caía por su cara, negro azabache y algo grasoso como el de su padre.

Al leer la carta contenida dentro del sobre en su escritorio, se dio cuenta que era una invitación a una fiesta. ¿Qué clase de persona podría organizar una fiesta en aquel momento de tensión en la sociedad?

"_Para: La Familia Snape_

_De: Kyle Harrington_

_La Familia Harrington tiene el agrado de invitarle a su trigésima sexta edición de su reunión Navideña. Donde las familias más exclusivas nos reuniremos a pasar un rato ameno y respirar un poco de nuestra difícil situación actual. _

_La cita es en la Mansión Harrington, via #56 en las afueras de Londres. Este Sábado 25 de Diciembre._

_Kyle Harrington"_

- ¡No puede ser! Tio Kyle y sus reuniones navideñas. – Dijo Maynard a si mismo. Se dirigió al comedor donde su madre estaba revisando una serie de cartas y pergaminos, su padre no estaba en casa en ese momento.

- Buenos días Maynard Elias. – Dijo Florence sonriéndole con sus anteojos para leer. – Tu desayuno está en la cocina. Huevos revueltos, jugo de calabaza, queso de hipogrifo y pan dulce de elfo. Tus favoritos.

- Gracias, mamá. – Dijo Maynard dirigiéndose a la cocina, luego de buscar su plato de comida se sentó en la mesa al lado de su madre.

- Maynard, se que te parecerá mañoso de mi parte, pero creo que deberías cortarte el cabello. – Dijo Florence quitándose los anteojos, Maynard agradecía que su madre no estuviera transformada en su alter ego Marie "Pechugas" L'Obiello (así le decían sus compañeros de Gryffindor). – Tu cabello está demasiado largo y se ve grasoso, además tu cabello siempre cubre tu frente y ojos.

- Siempre me dices lo mismo. – Dijo Maynard resoplando. – Esperaba dejar crecerlo para que fuera como el de papá. Algún día la gente me confundirá con él.

- No lo creo, no heredaste su nariz. – Florence estalló en risas y Maynard también. La puerta se abrió y Severus Snape acababa de llegar en su capa de viaje negra. Su esposa e hijo menor lo saludaron.

- Me enteré de buena fuente de tu descabellada idea de ir a la fiesta de los Harrington. Yo no iré a ese circo de payasos. – Dijo Snape decidido. Su mujer lo miró desafiante.

- Tengo casi dos años que no veo a mi familia, sería preciso visitarlos. – Dijo Florence exponiendo sus motivos. – Además fuimos invitados, sería descortés no asistir. La invitación decía Familia Snape.

- Toda la alta sociedad que quiso mandarme a Azkaban por ser un peligro para la comunidad mágica estará alla y tu padre también. – Dijo Snape. – Además será una fiesta pomposa de gente rica.

- No será la primera vez que vaya a algo así. – Dijo Florence recordando las aburridas fiestas de su infancia en casa de sus padres.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y Eileen llegó a la casa, ante la mirada escéptica de sus padres. Estaba algo ebria, llevaba su varita en mano echando chispas y reía contundentemente.

- Hola mamá, Hola Papá. Que excelente llegar a este basurero una vez más. – Dijo Eileen tambaleándose y sujetándose a las paredes. – La magia no resuelve tus problemas, pero un buen polvo si. Oh por Dios, nunca había pasado una noche tan fantástica.

Maynard ya tenía 15 años y a sus padres no les importaba que el chico presenciara tales escenas, descubrieron para su alivio que Maynard no estaba interesado en los temas que apasionaban a Eileen (sexo desenfrenado). Severus se quedó en su lugar y Florence avanzó hasta ella para ayudarla a caminar.

- Está ebria de nuevo. – Dijo Florence, pero Severus Snape la sujetó bruscamente y con un encantamiento la empujó hacía las escaleras. Eileen se detuvo sujetándose del pasamano y volteó a ver a su familia.

- Es genial, tener a dos hombres en la cama contigo. – Dijo Eileen hipando mientras terminaba de contar su noche. - De un lado Darren con su dulzura besándome y del otro lado Manley con su poder sometiéndome. Ambos tratándome como a la mujer más afortunada, ambos para mí.

- Bien, es suficiente por hoy. – Dijo Snape apuntándole con la varita, un rayo rojo la hizo desmayar y subió flotando hasta su habitación.

- Bien, ya sabemos demasiado. – Dijo Florence. – Si Darren ya conoce a Manley y comparten muchas cosas, me imagino que deben llevársela bien.

- ¿Por qué la vida me ha castigado con una hija así? – Snape se dio media vuelta para irse a su despacho. Florence miró a Maynard

- Hijo, come algo. Estás con cara de asco. – Dijo Su madre mientras Maynard apartaba el plato.

- Eileen hablando con aliento a alcohol narrando sus aventuras sexuales, me ha quitado el hambre. – Dijo Maynard levantándose de la mesa. – Está bien, iré a la reunión familiar.

Nadie sabe como, pero Severus al final decidió acompañar a su esposa a aquella reunión aristocrática. Florence había adoptado la apariencia rubia de Marie L'Obiello, Maynard llevaba una túnica de gala gris y su madre había cortado su cabello. Eileen también quiso ir, luego de que en la tarde se levantara sin recordar lo sucedido en su borrachera. Allí iba la familia Snape, rumbo a la mansión de los Harrington, una familia imperfecta como cualquier otra. Donald estaba detrás de esta reunión, pero al haberse retirado había dejado a Kyle al cargo de todas sus finanzas y como defensor del honor familiar.

Al llegar a la mansión, Florence guardó su varita y comprobó que todo estuviera en orden, Severus se había puesto su túnica de gala negra y Eileen lucía hermosa con sus 22 años, pero su mentalidad aun de adolescente parrandera sin responsabilidades. Maynard había escuchado que los Macinsale estarían allí y se había arreglado pensando que quizás podría ver a Martha.

Lo primero que vieron al entrar al Salón fue al hijo de Kyle, Robert hablando con Harry Potter quién llevaba una elegante túnica escarlata y su esposa Ginny un vestido turquesa, quizás Rowen y Harriet también vendrían. El salón amplio de mármol blanco, tenía una inmensa fuente en el medio. En otro rincón estaba Kyle Harrington, junto a Ralph y Tim, que sostenían sus copas de vino de elfo, rodeado de colegas de la alta sociedad y aun lado Hamilton Macinsale conversaba en un sillón junto a Donald Harrington. Allí estaban tres generaciones distintas de los Harrington. Los invitados seguían llegando. Y Florence se dirigió a saludar a su padre.

- ¡Marie! – Dijo Donald alzando la voz, reconociendo que era su hija detrás de esa apariencia rubia. – Cada día estás más hermosa niña. Y más joven.

- Buenas noches Señor Harrington, Señor Macinsale. – Dijo Florence con una sonrisa fingida, mientras Maynard detrás de ella comenzaba a bostezar. Hamilton se disculpó y fue buscar más ponche.

- Florence, hija mía. No has aprendido a fingir una buena sonrisa ni siquiera con esa apariencia falsa. – Dijo Donald gruñendo pero dejando a su paso una sonrisa. - ¿Dónde está el semivampiro que tienes por marido?

- Un placer verle esta noche. – Dijo Snape estrechando su mano y deseándole la muerte a aquel anciano con la mirada.

- Snape, Snape, cambias de mujer pero tu… jamás- Donald paseó su mirada por los dos hijos del matrimonio. – Vaya, tanto tiempo sin saber de ustedes, mis nietos favoritos. Maynard y Eileen, vengan a darle un abrazo al abuelo Donald. Sus primas Rita y Kathy preguntaban por ustedes.

Maynard y Eileen abrazaron brevemente a su abuelo y este les dio un galeón en cada mano. Snape tomó del hombro a Florence.

- Han crecido bastante. Eileen, debes estar trabajando, ¿no? – Dijo Donald mientras su nieta asentía.

- Soy la encargada de atender una pequeña tienda de libros. Papá me ayudó a conseguir trabajo. – Dijo Eileen sin mucho entusiasmo

- ¿Eso es todo lo que le ofreces a tu hija Snape? Y tu Maynard, estás en quinto año de Hogwarts, ¿Tan rápido? un verdadero Gryffindor. Ustedes son todos unos Harrington ejemplares.

- Si, ehm… eso parece. – Dijo Maynard sin saber que agregar. Pero su padre Severus le palpitaba la vena de la sien.

- Mis hijos están lejos de ser unos Harrington echones e inutiles, llevan mi apellido. – Dijo Severus con el orgullo herido. – Ellos son Snape.

- Que lamentable, se que no estabas orgulloso de tu difunto Padre. Pero es el pasado. – Dijo insolentemente el viejo Donald y Florence sintió como Severus sujetó su varita tensamente.

- Voy a saludar a mis hermanos. – Dijo Florence tomando del brazo a su marido. Maynard se dio cuenta que su hermana se perdió a hablar con unos chicos guapos de bastante dinero. Los había conocido en el colegio. Pasados pocos minutos, miró a Martha que estaba al lado de sus padres sonriendo, estaba hermosa con un vestido negro y su cabello lacio. Lo llamó con una seña y Maynard la saludó.

- Hola Macinsale, veo que has decidido venir a pasar un rato ameno. Es agradable conseguirte por estos lugares. – Dijo Maynard, mientras Martha lo abrazó y besó en la mejilla, dejando frío al chico que no se acostumbraba a los gestos afectivos que no fueran de su madre.

- Estoy peleada con Dan. – Dijo Martha sin importarle mucho. – Quise venir a entretenerme un rato. Esto es como un respiro a toda esta locura. Por cierto Feliz Navidad.

- Oh si, Feliz Navidad. – Dijo Maynard.

- Si hubiera muerdago te besaría. Eres un buen chico. – Dijo Martha de nuevo dándole un abrazo. – Tienes peinado nuevo, te cortaste el cabello. Te ves tan sensual e interesante.

- ¿Bromeas? Mi hermana dice que me veo más cabezón. – Dijo Maynard mientras Martha reía diciendo que se veía "divino". La verdad a Maynard le incomodaba un poco tantos halagos juntos.

Momentáneamente todos voltearon para observar como una hermosa chica entraba al salón. Maynard la miró y le pareció la chica más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto, llevaba un vestido color melón, al atravesar el salón daba pasos cortos y por fin volteó buscando algo, desde lejos en su cara sus dos ojos verdes brillaban y su cabello rizado rojo era sedoso y bien arreglado, la cara ovalada de aquella chica le daba un aspecto dulce.

- Nunca la había visto aquí. Debe tener nuestra edad. – Dijo Martha celosa percatándose de la chica que acababa de entrar.

- Quizás, debe ser extranjera o nueva en este lugar. – Dijo Maynard sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- Es un poco rellena y… por no decir gorda - Dijo Martha. Pero a Maynard no le pareció eso. A los pocos instantes reconoció a un chico a lado de aquella hermosa pelirroja, un chico de poco agrado para él: Rowen Potter.

- Vaya, es amiguita de Potter. Seguro desistió en seguir acosando a Daeva Malfoy y ahora se ha conseguido esa novia. – Dijo Martha con sorna, pero ella no entendía lo que pasaba por la mente de Maynard quién avanzó hasta ellos dispuesto a satisfacer su curiosidad sobre la chica misteriosa. El salón era muy largo, a medida que se acercaba al otro extremo la podía detallar más. Su rostro le pareció conocido y cuando estaba a 10 metros de alcanzarla se dio cuenta que él conocía muy bien a aquella chica.

- ¿Harriet? – Maynard se quedó atónito. No la había reconocido, ya que jamás en su vida había visto que Harriet se arreglara para ninguna ocasión. Pero sintió que lo dijo muy duro, porque los hermanos Potter que hablaban voltearon a verlo.

Allí estaba el joven Snape, en medio del salón avergonzado, frente a un chica que había detestado por algún tiempo, ahora se daba cuenta que habían pasado dos años. No se le ocurrió más que alzar el brazo y saludar.

Rowen le hizo una seña en forma de saludo y Harriet dio una sonrisa poco sincera, estaba un poco extrañada por haberse encontrado con el chico Snape.

- ¿Qué hace este aquí? – Preguntó Rowen extrañado. Maynard se había volteado y desaparecido.

- Es nieto de Donald Harrington. Recuerda que su difunta madre era hija de Donald. – Dijo Harriet recordando. – Florence Harrington.

- Tenía cara de idiota. – Dijo Rowen. – Con ese corte se ve cabezón.

- ¿Todavía le haces la vida imposible? – Preguntó Harriet.

- No tanto. Estamos en tregua. – Dijo Rowen. – Tuvimos una tregua una noche que me sorprendió teniendo sueños con Daeva y se burló cruelmente de mi. Me chantajeó con decirle a Daeva y yo le amenacé con decirle a Martha lo que él habla con Charlie, Ted y Sean.

- ¿Qué habla Snape con los Gryffindor? – Harriet estaba extrañada y curiosa.

- Ehm… ya sabes, cosas de hombres. – Dijo Rowen algo apenado. – No querrás saber.

- Quiero saber. – Insistió su hermana para obtener una respuesta.

- Dicen quienes son las chicas más hermosas y de mejor cuerpo de Hogwarts, confiesan sus fantasías con ellas. También nos burlamos de las chicas feas. PERO… hay una simple regla al comienzo, nadie, NADIE habla de mi hermana.

- Grandioso, ustedes son unos cerdos. – Dijo Harriet. - ¿Quiénes son las chicas feas?

- Bueno, muchas Slytherin. – Dijo Rowen. – Sobre todo Cassandra Nott y Hanna Patrick.

- Cassie no es fea. Tiene un corazón grande y muy valioso, es una gran persona en comparación con la despreciable, anorexica, quisquillosa, dramática y engreída Martha Macinsale, que por cierto es un costal de huesos. – Dijo Harriet algo acalorada.

- Hermanita, no te enojes. – Dijo Rowen. – Por cierto Martha Macinsale está mirándote. Creo que estás muy hermosa hoy, nunca había visto a Maynard Snape babeando por alguien que no fuera Martha.

Harriet volteó para observar como Martha ocasionalmente volteaba a verla con recelo, parece que aun no estaba convencida de que era ella misma.

- No seas tonto. Maynard no babeaba cuando me vio. – Dijo Harriet. – Gracias por el cumplido. – Harriet besó dulcemente a su hermano en la mejilla. Rowen miró a todos lados.

- ¡Harriet! No hagas eso, ¿qué dirán de mi si me ven tratando afectuosamente a mi hermana? – Preguntó Rowen. – Será una raya para mi.

Kyle Harrington se paró al lado del árbol de Navidad y pidió la atención de todos, la musica se detuvo y todos se acercaron. En aquella concurrida reunión todos estaban metidos en sus asuntos, hablando, comiendo y bebiendo hasta que Kyle comenzó a hablar.

- Es un orgullo tener esta bella noche nevada para pasar un rato ameno. Es de incalculable valor tenerlos aquí reunidos. Recordando a mi difunta hermana Florence, le hubiera gustado estar aquí. Propongo un brindis por los que se han ido y otro brindis por nosotros, que aun estamos aquí para seguir luchando las fuerzas misteriosas del mal. ¡Salud!

Todos alzaron sus copas y Kyle volvió a tomar la palabra. La gente miraba ansiosa.

- Es bastante agradable ver como los años pasan y nuestros hijos son nuestro relevo. Mi hijo Robert, pronto tomará el mando de nuestra empresa. Así como veo cada uno de ustedes, con unos hijos ejemplares y de notable mención. Mis sobrinos menores, Maynard y Eileen, cada vez con más responsabilidades luego de la muerte de su madre. ¡Salud! También, miren a los Macinsale, tienen a Daeva y a Martha como ejemplo de bellas señoritas que nos cautivan. Los Longbottom, con su inteligente hijo Clifford, un ejemplo a seguir. Y como podría olvidar a los Potter, grandes amigos de mi Padre Donald desde hace décadas, miren como los gemelos Potter llaman nuestra atención: Rowen por sus chistes tan apropiados y Harriet, que niña tan hermosa y dulce con tan hermosos ojos, igual de hermosa que su madre y abuela. Todos ustedes y mucho más aun…

Todos comenzaron a murmurar cuando en ese momento la puerta se abrió a la fuerza, un mago había entrado enmascarado. Severus Snape se dio cuenta que Florence ya no estaba a su lado. Harriet miró a su hermano y a sus padres sin saber que ocurría, y Kyle detuvo su discurso por un momento.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó Kyle, cuando el mago enmascarado dejó su rostro al descubierto, sus ojos eran grises y su cabello rubio. Era alto y vestía elegantemente una túnica: Manley Malfoy hacía una entrada triunfal.

- Buenas noches, Harrington. No era mi intención interrumpirte, se me hizo algo tarde. – Dijo Manley Malfoy con una sonrisa. – Se que no estaba invitado, pero no pude evitar perderme esta gran fiesta y presentarme. Sigue, Kyle, sigue tu discurso.

- ¿Malfoy? – Donald avanzó con su bastón hasta Malfoy. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Usted debe ser Donald Harrington, orgulloso padre de una de las mortífagas más temidas en su tiempo y de una traidora de la Orden Tenebrosa. He venido por un solo motivo, admirar mi creación, "Beso de la Serpiente" e imaginar que si todos ustedes aquí presentes mueren en este instante, terminar de conquistar al mundo y tenerlo a mis pies, será pan comido. Pero eso será un placer que me reserve hasta el final.

Momentáneamente Manley observó detenidamente a los hermanos Potter y luego pasó su mirada hasta Maynard. Entre la multitud de invitados, Eileen avanzó hasta Manley y este la vio, quedó sorprendido y la miró fijamente por 30 segundos, ellos no tenía necesidad de hablar para comunicarse, habían encontrado otras maneras de hacerlo. _"¿Qué haces aquí mi preciosa florecilla?"_ Preguntó Manley sin mover sus labios y Eileen parpadeó, contestándole de la misma manera telepáticamente _"Vine a acompañar a mi familia. ¿Qué se supone que harás?"_, Manley dejó de mirarla y le respondió: _Yo hago las preguntas aquí._

- Bien, ¿No es esta una hermosa noche para celebrar? Para mi si, quiero que sepan que detrás de cada muerte misteriosa estoy yo y mis seguidores. La Orden Tenebrosa no está acabada, está más viva que nunca y tarde o temprano cada uno de ustedes, caerá, así como mi cobarde padre, Draco, cayó. – Dijo Manley. – No puedo morir como un simple mortal y ustedes no pueden detener el fin aunque lograran asesinarme.

Todos miraban con cierto temor, rumoreando entre ellos. Aquella noche algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix estaban allí también. Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry sacaron sus varitas, apuntando a Manley en el corazón.

- Que adorable, los Potter y los Weasley desafiando mi poder. – Dijo Manley – Bien, así como vine en paz, en más me iré. Eileen ven conmigo, mi dulzura.

Eileen fue al lado de Manley y este la llevó del brazo. Harry y compañía se sentían algo confundidos, pero los dejaron ir. Florence quién había presenciado todo, corrió tras ellos sin importarle más nada. En ese momento temía por su hija y todos asustados se preguntaban que había sido aquello. En el bosque cercano de la mansión, tras la laguna una discusión se llevaba a cabo.

- ¿Por qué tenías que venir? – Preguntó Malfoy. – Arruinaste el plan que llevaba planificando tantos meses.

- Manley, es mi familia. Estás loco. – Dijo Eileen llorando. – No puedes venir a asesinarlos.

- Si que puedo, lo único que me impidió hacerlo fuiste tu. O morían todos o no pasaba nada y tú estabas allí. – Dijo Manley sujetando a Eileen fuertemente de su brazo.

- Déjame ir, tengo miedo de ti. – Dijo Eileen. - ¿Porqué eres así?

- Siempre he sido así, sin corazón. Sin sentir dolor. – Manley abofeteó a Eileen. – Ahora vienes tu, mi debilidad por ti. Debatiéndome si debería matarte o violarte. ¿Qué sería más excitante para ti?

- Déjala ir, Manley. – Dijo Florence apareciendo detrás de ellos apuntando con su varita, no le había importado revelarse con su apariencia normal, de cabellos negros y ojos peligrosamente fijos en su objetivo. El fuego salía de los ojos.

- Tenemos compañía. – Dijo Manley lanzando a Eileen al suelo.

- Mamá, déjanos solos. – Dijo Eileen llorando.

- ¿Tu madre? – Manley parecía estar completamente emocionado. – Qué hermoso placer. Tú estás muerta, Florence Harrington ha muerto.

- Si, soy un fantasma quizás. – Dijo Florence. – He esperado el momento para hacerte pasar al mundo de los muertos. – Dijo Florence. Pero Maynard no parecía estar sorprendido.

- ¿Quieres ver como un fantasma muere? Mira como de repente se va deteniendo tu respiración. – Dijo Manley mientras reía, Florence sintió como un frío la invadía, y su respiración se hacía dificultosa, dejó caer su varita.

Maynard dentro del salón, sintió un vuelco al corazón, observaba como la gente se había calmado pero el seguía inquieto. La fiesta había acabado y todos se disponían a volver temerosos a sus casas. Su padre buscaba a su madre, hasta que Maynard cerró sus ojos uy vio a su madre agonizando, vio exactamente donde estaba, aquel era un extraño presentimiento.

- ¡Severus! Mamá está en problemas. – Dijo Maynard casi gritando.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Severus lo miró seriamente y con la ayuda de la Legeremencia supo lo que su hijo había sentido. Un extraño presentimiento.

- Lo vi todo.

Severus Snape y Maynard, se aparecieron en el bosque y encontraron a Manley torturando a Florence. Maynard tomó su varita pero su padre lo hizo retroceder de un empujón, avanzando sin temor.

- _¡Sectusempra! _– Dijo Snape sin importarle evocar las antiguas artes oscuras. Manley cayó de rodillas, se reía y la sangre brotaba de su rostro. Florence se levantó algo débil. Manley se levantó inmediatamente y volteó hacía Snape dispuesto a matarlo. Pero detuvo su mirada en Maynard.

- ¡Tu! – Dijo Manley con heridas abiertas bajando su varita. No sentía ningún dolor ninguno. – ¡Eres tu! Lo sabía. Puedo matarte chico, pero me serás útil más adelante. Qué linda familia que son.

- _¡Crucio!_ – Florence conjuró la maldición imperdonable, mientras que un halo de fuego rodeaba a Manley, al tiempo que se retorcía a carcajadas.

- No es el fin, no es el fin… No puedo sentir dolor. Volveré por tus hijos, Snape. – Dijo Manley quemándose vivo. Eileen gritaba asustada y la gente de la mansión corrió a ver lo sucedido.

- ¡Maldito Bastardo! – Dijo Florence respirando agitada. El fuego se consumió inmediatamente y el cuerpo incinerado de Malfoy quedó boca arriba con una sonrisa.

- ¡Mamá! Lo mataste. – Eileen empujó a su madre llorando con mucho dolor. Florence enfurecida le dio tres bofetadas a su hija para hacerla reaccionar.

- No te atrevas a reclamar haber asesinado a un hombre que intentó matar a tu madre. – Dijo Florence. Mientras Eileen gritaba alterada. Maynard tenía un mal sabor en la boca y vio que su madre volvía a su rubia apariencia, ya que las personas curiosas se acercaban y pronto comenzaron a llegar. Los aurores se llevaron el cuerpo de Manley y las personas no paraban de hablar entre ellos. Aquella Navidad había resultado muy diferente a las demás.

- Maynard, ¿estás bien? – Martha abrazaba a Maynard. Mientras este mirada perdida a sus padres que parecían guardar con el, el macabro secreto de aquella noche.

El profeta cubrió el Asesinato de Manley Malfoy con mucho detalle. A pesar de ello, oficialmente el incidente había sido reportado como un accidente, Florence supo como resguardar lo que había hecho, después de todo trabajaba en el departamento de Misterios. Las cosas en el mundo no se calmaron, las muertes misteriosas seguían y la comunidad mágica desechó a Manley como el causante de todas aquellas muertes y tragedia, pero en la mente de Florence corrían las palabras dichas por Manley. _"No puedo morir como un simple mortal y ustedes no pueden detener el fin aunque lograran asesinarme."_

Florence se mataba la cabeza por averiguar el significado de las palabras de Manley, sabía que las cosas empeorarían. Eileen dejó la casa y no le quiso hablar más a su madre por el incidente ocurrido. Las cosas no iban nada bien, y no iban a mejorar en un buen rato.

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Lia Du Black: **Con Snape, se me hace imposible dejar el humor a un lado. Aunque luego de una buena dosis de humor, siempre algo oscuro sigue, como este capítulo. El quinto año será una gran locura. Si, esa charla de "Las novias de mi padre" ha sido memorable. Por ahora Martha es muy caprichosa en cuanto a chicos se refiere, pero con respecto a Maynard las cosas tomarán un rumbo muy particular. Harriet le queda mucho por transformar (para bien o para mal), y con estos dos años ha aprendido a estar más segura, pero ella está convencida que no es bonita, así que ya veremos que sucede. Florence tiene ahora muchas cosas que investigar, pero estoy segura que aun queda mucho por luchar y que la acción apenas está comenzando. Un saludo muy cordial para ti querida Lia.


	12. El rompimiento de Martha Macinsale

He regresado, con un nuevo capitulo. El amor comienza a surgir entre nuestros protagonistas¿pero será correspondido? Habrá un poco de Quidditch en este capítulo y por supuesto más reflexiones de nuestros queridos Severus y Florence.

**Capitulo 12: ****El rompimiento de Martha Macinsale**

Florence observaba el fuego en la oscuridad de su sala de estar, no podía dejar de pensar los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en Navidad. No había tenido mucha hambre ese día y en su cabeza le abordaban muchos pensamientos. La puerta se abrió y Severus entró en la sala, se sentó en el sillón frente a ella y la observó con sus ojos negros. Florence llevaba las piernas cruzadas, sus botas de cuero eran tapadas por su túnica negra, que a medida que subía se ajustaba en una malla con aleaciones mágicas de titanio. No acostumbraba a vestir así a menos que estuviera tras una misión especial pero en esta ocasión ella estaba siempre alerta, investigando en libros y en donde pudiese, el silencio fue interrumpido de repente.

- Se que hay muchas cosas en tu cabeza, Florence. – Dijo Snape. – Se que estás preocupada por ello.

- Mucho más de lo que te imaginas. – Dijo Florence apartando los ojos del fuego de la chimenea y observando a su marido. – El dijo muchas cosas y dijo que nuestros hijos serían de él. ¿Por qué no trató de hacerle daño a Maynard siquiera¿Por qué no le hizo daño a Eileen en ese momento y porque fue tan poderoso como para bloquear todos mis poderes?

- Estoy en el mismo punto que tu. – Dijo Snape mirándola y con su voz fría. – Eileen acaba de quedarse dormida. Ha tomado algunas pociones y creo que estará bien, pero tendrás que cuidarla mientras esté en Hogwarts, prometo venir de vez en cuando.

- Algo le hizo Malfoy a Eileen, algo terrible. A pesar de que Malfoy esté muerto ahora. – Dijo Florence. Eileen había abandonado la casa luego del incidente con Malfoy y a los tres días Severus Snape la había encontrado en la entrada de su casa. No recordaba nada y parecía estar demasiado débil como para hablar. Habían pasado dos dias y Snape la ayudó a curar con algunas de sus pociones, pensó que lo mejor sería mejor enviarla a San Mungo, pero Florence se había opuesto rotundamente a dejarla lejos de ella. Si algo terrible le había ocurrido a Eileen, temía por la vida de su hijo menor.

- Yo me encargaré de vigilar a Maynard. – Dijo Snape. – Pero será inútil si no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos. Es obvio que aunque Malfoy haya muerto, las cosas no han terminado y las muertes siguen silenciosamente tomando poder. La Orden del Fénix no sabe que hacer con todo este enredo. Lupin está muy preocupado y su esposa Tonks cree haber visto a su tía Bellatrix merodeando su casa. Creen que los neomortífagos se reunen en un galpón abandonado muy cerca de allí.

- Muy pronto sabremos más de eso. – Dijo Florence bajando su cabeza, bostezó y restregó sus ojos. – No he dormido bien estos últimos días. Creo que me iré a dormir.

- Vamos y descansa. – Dijo Severus Snape besando la frente de su esposa. – Todo va a estar bien.

El tiempo pasó, y para las chicas de Slytherin, las cosas eran diferentes en Hogwarts. Desayunaban en el comedor muy temprano ese lunes de Febrero, pronto tendrían doble clase de pociones con Gryffindor. Hillary comentaba a Eloise de su novio llamado Gabriel, justo cuando un paquete llegó para Harriet. Hillary de cabello rubio y ojos amarillentos, con una dulce cara pero siendo capaz de formar el más grande de los alborotos, era alta y muy delgada, en Diciembre en un viaje a Suramerica se había enamorado de un mago peruano llamado Gabriel. Cassandra, mejor conocida como Cassie llevaba su cabello marrón recogido en una coleta y llevaba una cinta verde para combinar con la bandera de Slytherin, pero de resto seguía siendo amante de los panecillos y muy tímida ante los chicos, de contextura gruesa algunos chicos de Ravenclaw se metían con ella por ser gorda, pero Hillary les había dejado en claro lo que era meterse con algunas de sus amigas (pasaron dos semanas en la enfermería curándose de furúnculos en el trasero), pero Cassie seguía siendo una linda persona que le gustaba unir a sus amigas, al mismo tiempo que siempre le gustaba la paz y la armonía.

Eloise Nott era una chica de color que gracias a la rivalidad de las chicas de Slytherin con Martha Macinsale, había pasado más tiempo con Harriet y sus amigas y estaba encantada con el sentido del humor de sus compañeras de Slytherin. Pero allí estaba Harriet en medio de sus amigas Slytherin, con su cabello siempre rojo como el fuego, recogido en una coleta, sus ojos verdes y una cara pecosa, sus cejas estaban alzadas examinando el paquete, se mordía los labios con curiosidad y sus mejillas blancas estaban un poco tensas hasta dejar escapar una sonrisa tímida. A lo lejos un chico la observaba con ojos enamorados, Harriet era una chica de 15 años que casi no causaba simpatía entre los chicos, y el único capaz de declarar su amor fue quién enviaba aquel paquete extraño.

El regalo venía de parte de Christian Valdemarr, el buscador de Slytherin con quién se había carteado brevemente la Navidad pasada, a lo lejos él la observaba con mucho cariño y una sonrisa. Al abrirlo encontró una caja de madera, parecía ser un cofre con piedras preciosas incrustradas.

- Vaya, esto es inesperado en verdad. – Dijo Harriet algo rosada en las mejillas.

- ¡Que hermoso! – Dijo Hillary. – Debió haber costado una fortuna.

- ¿Qué dice la carta? – Preguntó Cassandra.

Harriet extendió un pergamino que venía al lado del paquete y leyó para sus amigas.

_Querida Harriet_

_¿Cómo has estado? Me fascinó tu carta en Navidad. Estoy complacido que mantengamos comunicación así sea por lechuza. Cuando estoy frente a ti me pongo algo nervioso y termino lanzando cosas o haciendo desastres. Me pregunto si quisieras venir al entrenamiento de Quidditch este sábado. Nuestra casa se enfrenta a Gryffindor en dos semanas. Estaré complacido si aceptas mi proposición. Quiero conocerte más._

_Atentamente_

_Christian Valdemarr._

- Amiga, pero usted se ha ganado la lotería. – Dijo Eloise con una sonrisa. – Tienes como bobo al buscador de Slytherin.

- No digas tonterías Eloise. – Dijo Harriet aun roja como su cabello. – Se debió haber confundido.

- Le gustas, es obvio. – Dijo Cassandra. – Siempre te observa cuando caminas hacia clases.

- Siento que me está acosando. – Dijo Harriet algo nerviosa. – Todo esto va muy rápido.

- ¿Rápido? El te mira con ojos enamorados desde que entraste a primer año. - Dijo Cassie. – Todo va bien, viento en popa.

Rápido o no, Harriet le respondió a Christian y aceptó su invitación. El sábado era el día de San Valentín, y se despertó temprano para darle los últimos toques a un ensayo de pociones, recordando que hubiese quedado mejor si Maynard le hubiese ayudado, luego bajo al Gran Comedor a leer el Profeta. La decoración tenía muchos corazones, seguro el Director Oddbrown le había parecido una excelente idea para desviar la atención de las extrañas muertes, pero aun así muchos chicos les costaba sonreír luego de haber perdido a muchos familiares. Había pocos alumnos despiertos esa mañana. Diagonal a ella se dio cuenta que estaba Maynard Snape, el chico de Gryffindor que resultaba fuera de lugar para ella, él le dio una pequeña mirada llena de curiosidad, levantó el brazo para saludarla y ella le dio una sonrisa amistosa sin trascendencia. No se sorprendió verlo solo, pero luego de unos instantes las chicas de Ravenclaw le hicieron compañía. Martha Macinsale se sentó a su lado, le siguieron Ally y Ryan.

- ¿Qué tal Harriet? – Dijo Ryan levantando los brazos desde su mesa.

- Hola Ryan. – Dijo Harriet algo entrecortada.

- ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros? Te veo muy sola. - Dijo Ally con una sonrisa. Harriet asintió sin muchas ganas. Se sentó al lado de Martha Macinsale, quién había decidido "perdonar" a Harriet luego de mucho tiempo y cuando necesitaba ayuda en la tarea de Historia de la Magia. Aunque ella sentía que Martha no era de su agrado y que el sentimiento era mutuo, se soportaban por diplomacia. Harriet estaba frente a Ally y Ryan, evitando a toda costa mirar a Maynard.

- ¿Dónde están tus amigas Hillary y Cassandra? – Preguntó Ally mientras se servía una tostada.

- Aun duermen, yo me levanté temprano. – Dijo Harriet. – Tengo un compromiso pendiente.

- ¿Cuál será? – Preguntó Ryannette.

- Es una tontería, Christian Valdemarr me invitó a las prácticas de Quidditch. – Dijo Harriet.

- No pierdes el tiempo. – Dijo Martha mirándola detrás del hombro. – Christian es un chico demasiado guapo y muchas chicas matarían por estar en tu lugar.

- Ni que lo digas. – Dijo Ally.

- Si van a comenzar a hablar de chicos, pues me voy. – Dijo Maynard algo molesto terminando de comer y tomando jugo.

- Maynard, no te enojes. Tú eres nuestro chico favorito. – Dijo Martha abrazándole. Al instante Maynard dio un salto, no se esperaba que Martha lo tocara.

- Bien. Como quieran… - Maynard recuperó su tono indiferente. Harriet observó a Christian Valdemarr cruzar la puerta con sus amigos. Maynard volteó a verlo con cara de pocos amigos y empezó a comer el postre.

- Así que pronto viene el juego de Slytherin contra Gryffindor. – Dijo Ally. – Yo voy por Slytherin esta vez. Christian es un bombom.

- Pobre Maynard, yo voy por Gryffindor. Así siente que alguien va por él. – Dijo Martha sonriéndole al chico. Harriet volteó a verlos algo forzada, su cuello no la dejaba. Pero los vio jugueteando, Martha era extremadamente cariñosa con el hijo de Snape, sobretodo aquellas ultimas semanas y no se explicaba porque. Los había visto a las orillas del lago haciendo los deberes y hablando muy cerca.

Harriet sentía algo de incomodidad por no hablarse aun con Maynard, pero afortunadamente ni Ally ni Ryan parecían notarlo. Ella volvio a su comida, no le sabia a nada considerando que sentía unas extrañas mariposas en el estomago, estaba allí en la mesa recordando muchas cosas y estaba muy distraída, por un instante un rayo de luz del Sol atravesó la ventana, el sol iba alumbrando más. Maynard dio por fin una sonrisa hacía Martha y se echó el cabello hacía atrás. En ese mismo instante Harriet lo observó, era la primera vez que observaba sus ojos directamente y se dio cuenta que eran de color gris y algo verdosos, eran poderosos y bien reservados. Fueron quizás segundos, pero a Harriet le parecieron eternos, se sentía hipnotizada y extraña. ¿Porque no se había dado cuenta del verdadero color de sus ojos antes? Harriet podía jurar que sus ojos eran negros como los de su padre Severus. Era un descubrimiento y ahora estaba casi hipnotizada. ¡Claro! Aquel año Maynard se había quitado el cabello de su cara y ahora sus ojos estaban completamente visibles. Habían pasado cinco años desde su incidente en el tren y era la primera vez que veía sus ojos directamente, no eran negros como los de su padre, eran grises. Por su parte Maynard desvió su mirada momentáneamente hacia Harriet y observó a la chica que le había arrancado un mechón de cabello unos años atrás.

- Veo que todavía no me hablas Harriet. ¿Aun enojada conmigo? – Preguntó Maynard sin quitarle la mirada de encima de manera inquisidora.

- No, no estoy enojada. – Dijo Harriet volteando tímidamente. Se sentía intimidada por aquellos ojos y lo peor es que no sabía que más decir. Quizás se le había olvidado como hablar inglés.

- ¿Porqué me evades luego de tanto tiempo? – Maynard se volteó completamente quitando a Martha de en medio y Harriet lo miro otro segundo para volver a voltear sin decir nada.

- ¿Por qué pelean ustedes dos? – Preguntó Ally. – Solo saben intercambiarse palabras rudas. Dejen el pasado atrás y esa pelea bochornosa. Cualquier día se hacen novios.

- NUNCA – Dijeron Maynard y Harriet al unísono, luego se quedaron perplejos por la respuesta automática. Las chicas se rieron.

- Por favor, no más escenas.– Dijo Martha tratando de desviar la atención. - Vámonos Mayn, quiero ir a visitar a Dan. – Martha se levantó y lo jaló de un brazo, Maynard fue obediente tras Martha. No tenía como negarse, Martha era una de las chicas más hermosas del colegio. Harriet se sintió frustrada por un segundo y al instante deseó que una bola de fuego se llevara a Martha, o mejor aun a Martha y a Maynard. Desde el fondo de su corazón, Martha no le terminaba de caer bien, era desesperante, con aires de arrogancia, la detestaba… ¿o eran celos¡NO! No son celos… sentía confusión.

- ¿Harriet? Aquí, Planeta Tierra llamando a Harriet. – Dijo Ally. Harriet se ubicó en donde estaba, se había dejado llevar por sus pensamientos a otro lugar. Para su agrado Hillary y Cassandra estaban a su lado.

Unos cuantos metros más allá, Martha se detuvo. Su cabello marrón y perfecto bajaba por sus hombros, su cara con una sonrisa tensa y a la vez seductora, sus ojos azules iluminados por el sol y sus labios radiantes y frescos estaban allí frente al joven Gryffindor. Se detuvo de golpe y tomó a Maynard de la mano.

- Maynard, necesito tu ayuda. – Dijo Martha. – Quiero terminar con Dan, y no se como…

- ¿En serio? – Maynard estaba asombrado y algo nervioso porque su amiga hubiese tomado la iniciativa de tomarle la mano. Muchas veces había deseado aquel momento. – Creo que soy la última persona que podría darte consejo. Nunca he tenido novia y tampoco tengo ganas de amarrarme de esa manera.

- Tu apoyo me es suficiente, Mayn. Quiero que estés allí para mí. – Dijo Martha abrazandolo, mientras Maynard aspiraba el aroma de su cabello, era una mezcla entre sandía con durazno.

- Bien, somos amigos… tienes mi apoyo. No se como apoyarte, pero aquí estoy. – Dijo Maynard sin saber como responder a aquel abrazo. Martha se apartó y lo miró a los ojos, acarició su rostro lentamente mientras sonreía. Lo besó en la mejilla.

- ¿Nunca has besado una chica? – Martha le preguntó confidente, mientras lo tomaba de manos con una sonrisa. Maynard parecía más pálido de lo usual.

- No. – Dijo Maynard nervioso. – Oye, creo que debo ir a terminar mi tarea de Transformaciones, la Profesora Mc Gonagall me amenazó que si no cumplía esta vez me iría mal.

- Mayn, no te vayas. – Dijo Martha atrayendolo hacía ella. – En teoría soy una chica libre y soltera ya que hoy dejaré a Dan. Por eso quiero que te acerques. No lo creo, que tu siendo un chico tan misterioso, sensual y delicioso aun no has sido besada por alguna mortal.

- No se que me has visto en mí. – Dijo Maynard horrorizado por aquel comentario. Pero Martha abrazó cariñosamente a Maynard, sin decir más palabras lo besó. Sus labios se unieron por un largo momento, mientras Martha no podía refrenar su pasión, luego se separaron y Maynard quedó totalmente asombrado.

- ¡Vaya! – Maynard estaba en shock, mientras Martha le sonreía. – Por cierto ¿Por qué vas a dejar a Dan?

- Dan no me quiere lo suficiente, no me valora. Quiero vivir cosas más duraderas y fuertes, llevar mis sentidos al máximo y el no está preparado. – Dijo Martha sin estar convencida del todo, para ella no le hacían falta excusas para dejar a alguien o empezar salir con un chico. – He tenido constante corazonadas y sentimientos encontrados, cuando recobró la conciencia, te veo allí. Solamente tu, besándome y acariciándome en las más salvajes de mis fantasías. Tu frialdad me seduce, tu inteligencia me hace querer tenerte y no puedo dejarte ir. Me haces actuar como nunca actué antes. Quiero que seas mi Valentín.

- Oh. – Dijo Maynard sin saber que decir y sin poder quitar su cara de asombro mezclado con asco. – Si… tú también eres agradable. – Si, Maynard Elias Snape no sabía como tratar a las chicas, quedarse en blanco y no decir algo muy inteligente era su forma de reaccionar ante una chica que le declaraba su amor. Si tan solo hubiera escuchado los consejos de tu padre con atención, pero probablemente su padre tampoco hubiera sabido que hacer ante aquella situación tampoco.

- Hablaré rápido con Dan y te dejaré ir a hacer tu tarea. – Dijo Martha volviéndolo a besar en la mejilla. – No me dejes sola.

Harriet llegó al campo de Quidditch en poco tiempo luego de dejar a sus amigas en el comedor, venía a un paso relajado. Al llegar vio que Valdemarr estaba vestido con las túnicas de Quidditch de Slytherin, daba vueltas en la escoba y hacía piruetas en el aire. Harriet se sentó en una de las gradas, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Maynard sentado solitario en las gradas de arriba. Christian Valdemarr se acercó en la escoba a Harriet y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

- Pensé que no vendrías. ¡Feliz día de San valentin! – Dijo Christian algo nervioso sonriéndole desde la escoba que flotaba justo al lado de la chica de Slytherin. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, vengo de desayunar. ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento? – Preguntó Harriet sonriendo con timidez.

- Nada mal, estamos esperando que Dan salga de los vestidores, vino a visitarlo Martha Macinsale su novia y aun no salen. Nos hace falta aquí en el campo, dijo el capitán que practicaríamos sin él mientras. – Dijo Christian sacando el pecho y muy cercano a Harriet quién le miraba atentamente.

- Vaya. Espero que puedan comenzar como es debido pronto. – Dijo Harriet sin saber que decir, Christian le sonreía bobamente como enamorado. Era alto y fornido, tenía 17 años y recordaba como le había sonreído desde que ella había entrado a Hogwarts. Pero sin embargo no era un chico muy listo, ahora estaba en sexto año luego de haber repetido en segunda ocasión el año escolar.

- ¿Vienes con Snape? – Preguntó Christian. Harriet volteó a cerciorarse de la presencia de Snape y lo descubrió mirándola directamente, ella disimuladamente lo negó inmediatamente

- No, el es amigo de Macinsale. – Dijo Harriet rápidamente. – Tú sabes.

- Si, entiendo. No te veo juntándote con gente como Snape. – Dijo Christian. – Ahora si te dejo, el equipo me necesita.

Harriet miró como Christian se alejaba. Escuchó un carraspeo fuerte tras ella y volteo. Un par de ojos grises la miraban con frialdad.

- Así que Valdemarr es tu novio. – Snape encurvó sus labios en una peligrosa sonrisa. Harriet no le hizo gracia.

- No es problema tuyo, Snape. – Dijo Harriet. – Y no, no es mi novio.

- Gracias por la explicación. Ese presumido de Valdemarr. Demasiado ciego, tonto… claro, si se fija en ti. – Dijo Maynard.

- Eres un ser demasiado molesto. Estás envidioso – Dijo Harriet ignorándolo.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – Maynard quería buscarle conversación a aquella chica.

- No hablaría contigo Maynard, ni aunque me pagaran. – Dijo Harriet sentándose mirando el entrenamiento, a lo lejos Christian la saludaba.

- Solo bromeaba la otra vez. – Dijo Maynard. - Potter ¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos de nuevo?

- Porque si paso mucho tiempo a tu lado, le voy a pedir a mi hermano que te parta la cara. – Dijo Harriet evitando mirarlo.

- Por eso me caes bien, Potter. Eres una malcriada de primera. – Dijo Maynard sentándose a su lado y sonriendo. - ¿Por qué te aferras del pasado? Te hice un favor hace dos años¿no? Algunos chicos coinciden que tu poco atractivo se ve favorecido por haberte quitado esas gafas anticuadas de encima. – Aquello era suficiente, porque Harriet le iba a dar un puñetazo, pero Maynard logró sujetar su puño y tomar con fuerza su mano. Harriet no había considerado que Snape era más fuerte que ella y no solo eso sino que también era mucho más alto, aunque seguía siendo delgado. Luego de forcejear Harriet logró soltarse y se acercó peligrosamente al chico.

- Si llego a escuchar otro de tus comentarios… te arrepentirás de haber venido a Hogwarts. – Dijo Harriet enfadada.

- Bueno, en la la Mansión Harrington, casi no te reconocí. – Dijo Maynard peligrosamente. - No podía creer que la chica hermosa que veía frente a mi eras tu. ¿Qué hiciste ese día? Seguro pasaste todo el día preparándote, para haberme cautivado por cinco minutos.

Harriet ella quería salir corriendo cuando sintió que estaba roja como un tomate y que su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Maynard la miró complacido, y se acercó un poco más.

- ¿Qué es lo que me vas a hacer si sigo haciendo mis comentarios despreciables dulce Harriet? – Preguntó Maynard diciendo con suavidad cada una de sus palabras, se acercó mucho más hasta quedar a cinco centímetros de la cara de Harriet. - ¿Castigarme¿Tu? Si eres una linda y pequeña niña inocente. No serías capaz.

- ¿Qué sabes tu? – Harriet lo volvió a retar.

- Seguro eres una chica apasionada, quizás hasta seas capaz de matarme con una mirada. No te alteres Potter. – Dijo Maynard haciendo contacto visual.

- Déjame en paz. - Dijo Harriet muy cortante, volteando y evitando mirarlo.

- Pero dame una oportunidad. No te fastidiaré tanto... ¿Amigos? – Maynard le extendió la mano. Harriet lo miró y extendió su mano, dándosela a Maynard sin pensar, cerró sus ojos un segundo y las malditas mariposas seguían revoloteando en su estomago. Sus manos eran cálidas y secas. Harriet volteó de nuevo sin mirarlo.

- Ya veremos entonces. – Dijo Harriet. Esta vez mirando al horizonte, a pesar de que Valdemarr seguía llamando la atención.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó Maynard. – Te noto algo tensa.

- Esta mañana me di cuenta que tus ojos eran grises y… fue extraño. – Dijo Harriet avergonzada de su sinceridad.

- ¿Extraño? – Maynard no entendía.

- Nunca me había fijado porque siempre llevabas ese cabello sobre la frente y ahora... – Dijo Harriet algo avergonzada.

- Si, mi madre dijo que debía cortarme un poco el cabello. – Dijo Maynard. – Bueno, mi madrastra Marie, como ya sabrás.

- Si, ehm… bueno. Tus ojos… nunca lo había notado y… - Harriet comenzó a balbucear sin saber como terminar la frase. Sentía que podía evaporarse en cualquier momento.

- ¿Te has atragantado con un panecillo o que? – Maynard la miraba con extrañeza.

- Tus ojos me atemorizan un poco. Eso es todo. – Dijo Harriet con la frente colorada.

- ¿Te atemorizan? Eres la primera persona que dice eso en Hogwarts. – Maynard sonrió y de su bolsillo sacó un par de caramelos, ofreciéndole a Harriet. Ella miró algo insegura. – Agarra uno. No está envenenado.

- Gracias. ¿Cómo podremos ser amigos si nuestros padres siempre fueron enemigos? – Preguntó Harriet.

- Nos dejaremos guiar por nuestro presente y no por el pasado. – Maynard se arrimó a su lado dejándole una sonrisa. Harriet aun no lograba descifrar que le ocurría a ella. – Extrañaba un poco tu sentido del humor y molestarte cuando te pones fastidiosa.

Pues si, Maynard logró recuperar la amistad perdida con Harriet, ella estaba un poco confundida pero aun así aceptó. No podía creerse que el chico más detestable a sus trece años ahora a sus quince años era un chico... ¿Atractivo? Ella se horrorizó al pensar que Snape no estaba tan mal, pasó toda la clase de herbología confundida pensando en Maynard, volaban sus pensamientos mientras se trataba de convencer de que Maynard era un vil canalla que no merecía su amistad. Nada había cambiado entre ellos, Maynard había crecido y casi alcanzaba la estatura de su padre, su nariz era horrenda, aunque no era horrenda, de hecho era perfilada y bastante bien (seguro la había heredado de su madre), sus ojos eran tan irresistibles que la hipnotizaban, su boca tenía unos labios finos que… ¡Momento¡Basta Harriet! no podía pasar de lado su peor defecto: tenía el cabello grasoso. Eso si, pero aun así, ella lo veía como un chico agradable, y antes de que comenzara a fantasear con el joven Snape, se detuvo y se prohibió a concebir tales pensamientos desquiciados.

- ¡Me voy a volver loca! – Harriet se levantó y salió de clase corriendo. Sus compañeros estallaban en risas y sus amigas se quedaron extrañadas. Luego del almuerzo, Harriet fue a cambiarse la túnica del colegio, distraída había derramado jugo de cereza en su falda y su camisa.

- Dios Harriet, estás enferma. Snape es un idiota. - Se dijo a su misma mientras se vestía para ir a clases de transformaciones. Pero pronto esos pensamientos desaparecieron y escuchó a Cassie hablando con Eloise en una de las camas del dormitorio.

- ¡No puede ser! - Dijo Cassie. - ¿Dan estaba llorando? Pero si esta mañana estaba muy bien.  
- No te digo yo. - Dijo Eloise emocionada. - Martha fue a terminarle esta mañana en los vestidores, Dan la quería mucho y no pudo practicar. Christian Valdemarr con mucho esfuerzo pudo averiguar porque andaba así. Christian está molesto con Martha por haberle causado tal penuria a uno de sus jugadores. Dijo que es una prostituta barata que juega sucio y piensa que solo le ha terminado para debilitar al equipo de Slytherin.

- Christian me cae bien. – Dijo Cassie. - Dan tiene que recuperarse de esa depresión pronto. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, no pueden ganar los Leones. - Dijo Cassie muy preocupada. Harriet se acercó a ellas y ellas la saludaron.

- Hola Harriet, buena tu actuación en herbología. El profesor preguntó si estabas bien y Martha Macinsale dijo que tenías antecedentes de sufrir esquizofrenia y una personalidad conflictiva. – Dijo Eloise contando la anécdota.

- Esa Macinsale, es una estúpida con cerebro de maní. No ha reprobado pociones porque Maynard la ayuda. – Dijo Cassie.

- Ah... Hablando de Martha, eso no es todo, adivinen quienes andan juntos ahora. - Dijo Eloise casi desmayándose.

- No, dime. - Dijo Cassie interesada en el chisme.

- Maynard Snape y Martha Macinsale, se hicieron novios ayer en las orillas del lago. Mi hermana menor los vio besándose apasionadamente. - Dijo Eloise casi saltando de la emoción. – Martha es una cualquiera, cambia de novio como cambia de camisa.  
- ¿QUEEEEEE???? - Harriet abrió los ojos como platos y su grito casi se escuchó en el Gran Salón.  
- Si, al parecer lo que sucedió fue que Dan se negó a tener sexo con ella y Martha decidió que era mejor estar separados un tiempo, pero como verán... Martha no pierde el tiempo. - Dijo Eloise.

- Snape y Macinsale, esto se veía venir... El siempre estuvo loco por ella. - Dijo Cassie mientras Harriet aun estaba sorprendida.

- Ehhh…. Bueno, si… bueno - Dijo Harriet algo pálida y con voz de ultratumba. Se disculpó y se fue del dormitorio, pero la situación en la Sala Común no era muy alegre. Dan aun lloraba abrazado a Hillary, ella no sabía como decirle que se apartara y le hizo señas a Harriet.

- Dan, todo va a estar bien. Ahora si me disculpas, Harriet y yo tenemos compromisos pendientes. Es tarde. - Dijo Hilary.

- Dan, deja de llorar. – Dijo Daeva Malfoy tomándolo del hombro rodeada de dos amigas de cuarto año. – Tienes que ser fuerte. El partido se acerca

- No Daeva, el Quidditch no me importa. He renunciado al equipo. Mi vida sin Martha no vale nada. Gracias por tu apoyo, Hilary. - Dijo Dan con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. - Mi Martha ahora está con ese mugroso Snape, el enemigo de Gryffindor. - Dan siguió lamentándose.

Christian Valdemarr, Tom Jenkins el capitán y el resto del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin entró a la sala común seguido del jefe de la casa Severus Snape, todos venían con cara de estar molestos. Todos los Slytherin miraron con atención.

- Daniel Henriquez¿Por qué ha renunciado al equipo? – Se preguntó Severus Snape ignorando las lágrimas de Dan.

- Yo no quiero vivir, quiero morirme si Martha no está a mi lado. Profesor Snape, quýeme todos los puntos que quiera, no puedo, no quiero… NO PUEDO sin MI MARTHA – Dijo Dan tapándose la cara y llorando a lágrima viva. Harriet miró a Hillary extrañada, y Cassie se unió a ellas junto a Eloise.

- Profesor Snape, si perdemos el campeonato de Quidditch, seremos la burla. Todos nos odian. – Dijo Christian molesto.

- Esto es culpa de su hijito Maynard. Ha estado seduciendo a Martha. – Dijo Jenkins dispuesto a buscar a quien culpar

- Entonces, encuentren un reemplazo. Mi hijo nada tiene que ver con esto. – Dijo Snape tratando de ocultar su desaprobación por la nueva novia de su hijo. – Todos los Slytherin estarán en la obligación de hacer una prueba para entrar al equipo.

- Profesor Snape, todos en Slytherin apestan… - Dijo Jenkins. – Nadie vuela escoba de una manera decente. ¿Qué vamos a hacer¿Contratar jugadores? Además no hay tiempo para hacer pruebas.

- No puede ser que Slytherin cuenten con tan solo 7 jugadores de los cuales dependa la Copa de Quidditch. ¿Acaso Slytherin es una casa de inútiles? – Dijo Snape mirando al resto de los Slytherin. – Deberían haber más personas con talento.

- Harriet Potter vuela bien. – Dijo Christian Valdemarr. – Yo la he visto jugando en la escoba con su hermano y no lo hace nada mal.

- ¡Potter¡Venga aquí!– Dijo Snape en un tono casi desesperado. Harriet avanzó rápidamente algo confundida hasta donde estaba el profesor. Dan seguía llorando pero esta vez en el hombro de Daeva. – Potter, no me gustaría que la integridad del equipo dependiera de usted.

- No me gusta el Quidditch, no tendría tiempo ya que tengo detenciones con usted. – Dijo Harriet con mirada indiferente.

- No es una petición, es una orden. – Dijo Snape con severidad. – Sus detenciones quedan suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso y su orden será entrenarse con el equipo de Quidditch, punto.

- ¿Potter vuela bien Christian? – Jenkins bajó su mirada a la pequeña Harriet.

- Es la nieta de James Potter y la hija de Harry Potter¿Cómo lo dudas? – Dijo Christian orgulloso y Harriet no tenía otra opción más que aceptar.

- Quiero que también que busquen para el próximo partido los reemplazos correspondientes, los equipos decentes tienen banca. – Dijo Snape. - ¡Qué Lejos ha quedado la época dorada de Slytherin!

- No nos dejemos vencer. – Dijo Christian. – Gryffindor sabrá de que estamos hecho. Así que Harriet, por favor acepta. – El se acercó a ella y se arrodilló tomando su mano. - ¿Aceptas estar en el equipo y mostrarnos el talento que posees?

- Bien. – Dijo Harriet casi asustada. Todos aplaudieron y Cassie sonreía junto a Eloise y Hillary.

La noticia de que Slytherin no tenía guardián corrió por todo el Colegio. Los de Gryffindor hacían sorna de esto y se burlaban cada vez que veían a alguno de Slytherin pasando por el pasillo. Los de Ravenclaw tenían varias canciones en modo de burla de los Slytherin y los Hufflepuff felicitaban a Martha por haber ocasionado el desmoronamiento del equipo al haber terminado con Dan, quién en sus buenos tiempos jugaba como un guardián talentoso. El marcador no favorecía nada a la casa de la serpiente, el primer partido lo habían empatado y se enfrentaban al invicto equipo de Gryffindor. Así estaban las cosas. Harriet entrenaba casi todos los días, pero aun no había noticias sobre si sería aceptada en el equipo o no, y durante todas las tardes tuvo que compartir junto a Christian y el resto del equipo.

**FIN**

**Lia Du Black: **Los capitulos irán tornandose más oscuros y quizás algunos más divertidos. Las cosas se calientan y bueno. Eileen es un caso particular, no está embarazada pero luego verás que sucede con ella. Maynard es lo que su hermana no fue. Con respecto a Martha, tendremos bastante de ella por ahora ya que es la novia de Maynard. Pero ya veremos que sorpresitas nos llevamos.

**Vick Black:** Holass! Me alegra que te parezca fascinante esta historia, se que te has leído las partes anteriores, te he visto leyendolas y me alegra que por fin te has animado a dejarme un review, gracias. Severus Snape es nuestro Snape, siempre frío y nada de músculos ni otros atractivos. Con respecto a Florence, es una mezcla de locura y racionalidad, el hecho de que ahora tiene más motivos para seguir su vida (sus hijos) tiene una mayor presión con defender a sus cachorros a toda costa.


	13. Sábanas Negras

Hoy vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Otro vistazo a la vida de los protagonistas en quinto año. Las cosas ya no son un juego y los sentimientos pueden traicionarnos, es posible que ya no estemos seguro a lo que antes era un hecho. Comenzamos a preguntarnos muchas cosas de nuestra vida que nos empiezan a parecer sospechosas.

**Capitulo 13: Sábanas Negras **

Las cosas en quinto año para Harriet y Maynard eran un tanto diferentes, el miedo había quedado a un lado junto a una explosión hormonal de parejitas y romance. Aquel año presentarían los TIMOS, además que el nivel de exigencias era cada vez mayor. Harriet disfrutaba ver de Estudios y costumbres muggles avanzadas y de domesticación de criaturas mágicas, materia que gozaba de poca popularidad, tenía una agenda muy ocupada ahora que había sido elegida para entrar al equipo de Quidditch y tenía que tomar el cargo de prefecta de quinto año en Enero. Cassie había sido escogida originalmente, pero luego de un feo incidente con un par de chicos de tercer año de Ravenclaw prefirió renunciar. Harriet recuerda que Severus Snape había discutido con el resto de los jefe de casa para que no la eligieran, pero no pudo hacer mucho ya que incluso el director Oddbrown prefirió que Harriet tomara el puesto.

Marion Taylor era el prefecto de Slytherin de quinto año. En Hufflepuff el cielo dio un grito cuando Martha Macinsale quedó elegida como prefecta junto a uno de los chicos atractivos de su año llamado Henry "El Rey" Fisher. En Ravenclaw fue elegido un chico llamado Craig Jones, un chico de aspecto de rata mal alimentada y Fionna Queens. La gran sorpresa fue Gryffindor, donde el preferido era Ted Weasley, donde finalmente fue sido elegido Rowen Potter pero el cargo no le duró mucho cuando le quitó injustamente puntos a su propia casa cuando castigó a Maynard. Nicole Osborne, también fue elegida prefecta por parte de Gryffindor y el relevo de Rowen resultó ser el mismísimo Maynard Snape. Las cosas no eran tan simples para los alumnos de quinto año.

El tiempo estaba muy extraño, llovía mucho e incluso habían tormentas fuertes que obligaban a todos permanecer encerrados en el Castillo. Esto comprometía seriamente el desempeño de los equipos de Quidditch quienes más de una vez tuvieron que cancelar los entrenamientos. Recordemos que nuestros hechos se centran ahora en la derrota inminente de Slytherin en Quidditch. Atrás habían quedado los años dorados en los que Slytherin ganaba la copa de las casas y el Torneo de Quidditch. Aquella era una tarde como cualquiera, en la que Severus Snape compartía con su hijo, aunque no estaba muy contento del todo.

- Papá, no sabes cuanto lamento que Slytherin no tenga guardián. – Dijo Maynard aquel viernes por la tarde. Estaban reunidos padre e hijo para sus lecciones especiales de hechizos y magia avanzada. Pero para Severus tocar el tema de Quidditch parecía irritarlo un poco.

- No sabes cuanto lamento YO que tu nueva novia haya causado todo esto. – Dijo Snape entre dientes. – Pero supongo que la vida no es justo para algunos de nosotros.

- ¿Por eso reprobaste a Martha en pociones? Ella no tuvo la culpa, simplemente no amaba a Henriquez y le terminó. Ahora yo le gusto. – Dijo Maynard tratando de defenderla sin mucho éxito.

- Ella se reprobó al no saber como elaborar una poción para hacer reír y al tratar de copiarse de un compañero. – Dijo Snape. – En cuanto a sus asuntos personales, no son de mi problema. Pero entenderás que Macinsale no goza de mi simpatía.

- Tú siempre con tus favoritismos con Slytherin. Martha no lo hizo con esa intención. – Dijo Maynard molesto justo cuando tocaron la puerta del despacho.

- ¡Adelante! – Dijo Snape mirando a su hijo de Gryffindor, pero al abrirse la puerta su mirada se desvió ante la chica que acababa de entrar. Snape dio una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Jenkins me ha aceptado en el equipo, pero me ha designado como cazadora. Dijo que serviré muy bien para eso más que para el puesto de guardián. Debe usted firmar el pergamino que me autoriza a jugar con el equipo. – Dijo Harriet entrando al despacho con las túnicas verdes de Slytherin, en sus manos llevaba una escoba que alguna vez había pertenecido a Dan Henriquez (quién en su despecho había decidido donarle todo lo relacionado con Quidditch de su pertenencia a Harriet) y en la otra mano llevaba un pergamino. Su cabello rojo estaba agarrado en una cola de caballo hacia atrás y su cara ovalada con pecas mostraba signos de nerviosismo. Maynard al escuchar aquella voz conocida volteó para ver a Harriet vestida de túnicas de Quidditch, quedó boquiabierto y sorprendido. Nunca se imaginó que la pelirroja Potter pudiera entrar al equipo.

- Potter, si su padre la viera seguro enloquecería al verla usando esas túnicas verdes, pero creo que eso no importa ahora. – Dijo Snape levantándose con una sonrisa de alegría.

- Haré lo posible por desempeñar bien. – Dijo Harriet mirando indiferente en la dirección de Maynard. – En vista que este es mi castigo.

- Vaya, no sabía que te interesaba el Quidditch, Potter. – Dijo Maynard, pero Harriet no le respondió y se marchó. Al llegar a la sala común sus amigas la felicitaron y fueron a la clase de Herbología luego de que Harriet se hubiese cambiado.

- ¿Juegas bien? El partido es dentro de ocho días. – Dijo Eloise con una voz de emoción. – Mañana saldremos a Hogsmeade a brindar por la victoria de Slytherin.

- Si, me ha ayudado mucho el ser liviana para no caerme de la escoba. Christian dice que tengo talento innato. – Dijo Harriet sin estar convencida.

- No puedo creerlo, Slytherin va a jugar y tendrá todas las posibilidades de ganar. – Dijo Hilary mientras al otro extremo Martha Macinsale sonreía mientras comentaba con Ally y Corina de su relación con Maynard Snape.

- Maynard besa tan bien, hemos practicado demasiado. Siendo su novia he matado dos pájaros de un solo tiro. – Dijo Martha alzando la voz. – No solo me deshice de Dan el aburrido, sino que hice que el equipo se desmoronara. Con tanta tensión no van a poder concentrarse en el juego y… Slytherin quedará de último.

- Eso no es muy legal Martha. – Dijo Ally en forma de desaprobación.

- Está muy bien, ellos se merecen perder. Todos los asesinos y brujos oscuros han salido de Slytherin. – Dijo Corina. – Además de que son engreídos.

Las chicas de Slytherin se miraron entre ellas y comenzaron a reírse. Al parecer el hecho de que Harriet se había unido al equipo, todavía no era público y por lo tanto sería el arma secreta del partido.

- Harriet, ¡Tienes correspondencia! - Dijo Hilary en pijamas la mañana siguiente, era un sábado frío y resplandeciente, ella iba sujetando un sobre negro con un sello plateado. La rubia platinada de ojos amarillos bostezaba. Con un poco de flojera subió al dormitorio donde sus amigas aun estaban en cama.  
- Hilary, no hagas tanto ruido. - Dijo Eloise despeinada y aun metida entre sus sabanas. - Hoy es sábado.  
- Harriet, despierta... - Dijo Hilary sentándose en la cama de su amiga. Esta se despertó de un susto y estaba un poco asustada.  
- ¿Dónde estoy? - Preguntó Harriet de repente.  
- En el dormitorio de las chicas más lindas del colegio Hogwarts: Las chicas de Quinto año de Slytherin. - Dijo Hilary en forma irónica y Cassie soltó una carcajada. - Te ha llegado esta carta, ¿Será de un admirador secreto?  
- Déjame ver... - Dijo Harriet abriendo el sobre y desplegando la carta. Aquella carta negra y con tinta plateada estaba escrita con una caligrafía muy minuciosas y detallista, pudo leer:

_"¿Desea descubrir los mayores secretos ocultos? No dude ni un solo momento. Existe la solución para cada uno de sus problemas, hechizos para revelar recuerdos ajenos, pociones de la verdad y demás encantamientos útiles. Estamos en la Calle Jengibre en Hogsmeade, en la tienda 0-78. ¡No dude más en visitarnos!"_

- Correo basura. - Dijo Hilary. - A mi no me cesan de llegar correos para pedir alfombras voladoras. Son demasiado molestos.  
- Esto parece inofensivo. Es una tienda mágica de Hogsmeade. - Dijo Harriet.  
- Vaya sorpresa. - Cassie se levantó y se sentó en la cama de Harriet. - Hoy tenemos salida a Hogsmeade. ¿No será una broma de algunos de los chicos?  
- Nunca había oído de esto antes. - Dijo Harriet. - Lo que no entiendo es como saben que yo quise averiguar ese secreto de mi familia que Maynard nunca quiso contarme...  
- No, por favor. No empieces. - Dijo Hilary. - Prometiste dejar el secreto que Maynard Snape nunca te contó en paz. Es mejor así.

Harriet suspiró, estaba un poco confundida, luego de mucho tiempo rompiéndose la cabeza había desistido de seguir tratando de averiguar el secreto. Volvió a mirar la carta negra y observó como una pequeña postdata se iba escribiendo sola y decía:

_"Se que quieres saber el secreto oscuro entre los Snape y tu familia, Potter. Acércate hoy sola, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás."_

Una carta que se escribía sola, aquello le llamó mucha la atención y le causó mucha curiosidad. Recordó inmediatamente el suceso que su propia madre había sufrido hace muchos años en Hogwarts y el peligro que había corrido con el diario de Tom Ryddle. Ella sabía que no debía acercarse a aquel lugar, pero la curiosidad la mataba. También dudaba sobre si aquella carta no habría sido un truco de alguien conocido para fastidiarla, quizás Maynard Snape estaba dándosela de gracioso.

Harriet recordó justo que Snape(el hijo, no el padre) le producía cosquillas en el estomago y que justo cuando empezaba a entender que le gustaba, la vida le había dado una sorpresa muy desagradable... Martha ahora era su novia. Todas las chicas sabían que cuando Martha se apoderaba de un chico, no había forma de competirle, era más astuta y mucho más bonita. Pero ella podría vengarse de su sucia jugada si ayudaba a vencer a Slytherin.

Harriet en su molestia pensó que la vida era injusta, pero sin lamentarse decidió dar un paseo en las orillas del lago antes del desayuno junto a sus amigas. Las chicas corrieron amantes de su libertad, no habían tanto deberes, había buen tiempo y aquel día era Sábado. Harriet sentía que su mochila pesaba demasiado porque quería llevarla con ella, al llegar a las orillas del lago se sentó y abrió su mochila. Para su sorpresa encontró un grueso libro de cubierta negra, lo leyó por unos instantes, en la portada decía: "Antiguas Artes Oscuras: Camino al Poder y la Dominación".

- ¿Dónde has sacado eso? – Preguntó Eloise que había sido invitada por Cassie y Hill. Ellas miraron atentas al libro.

- No recuerdo. Es extraño. – Dijo Harriet. – Un libro de artes Oscuras. Seguro a alguien se le perdió pero… - Al abrir el libro, en la primera hoja estaba con su puño y letra escrito: Propiedad de Harriet La Row Potter-Weasley. - … ¿Es mio? No recuerdo haber comprado esto.

- ¿Te gustan las artes oscuras? – Preguntó Hillary. – Eso no lo sabía de ti. - Cassie miraba asombrada.

- No, no me gustan…– Harriet miraba el libro y recordó que ella misma lo había puesto en su mochila a noche anterior. – No entiendo, yo lo puse en mi mochila anoche y… – Se dijo Harriet a si misma algo asustada.

- ¿Estás bien Harriet? – Preguntó Cassie. – Desde la semana pasada estás un poco pálida.

- Estoy bien. – Dijo Harriet sin convencer a sus amigas.

- Entiendo que tengas un enorme pesar porque ahora estás en el equipo de Quidditch. – Dijo Cassie.

- No es eso, chicas. Este libro no lo pude haber adquirido yo. – Dijo Harriet. - ¿Por qué habría de comprarlo? – Harriet se levantó y lanzó el libro al lago que lentamente se fue hundiendo. Ella misma no entendía de donde se radicaba su malestar hasta que a lo lejos vio a Martha llegar de la mano con Maynard.

- Miren quienes vienen allá. – Dijo Eloise. – No puedo creerlo, los dos no podían caer más bajo. Snape es un engreído estúpido y Martha es una cualquiera. Son la pareja perfecta.

- Hay una sola diferencia. – Dijo Cassie. – Martha es popular y Snape es un ratón de biblioteca.

Martha y Maynard se acostaron en la hierba abrazados, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de las Slytherin, Harriet procuró no mirar ya que se encontraba en una gran confusión de emociones. En su corazón algo frío iba creciendo.

- Maynard, quiero llevarte al bosque conozco un lugar seguro y bastante intimo. – Dijo Martha. – Mi ex novio Ulises me llevaba allá.

- ¡Qué romántico! – Dijo Maynard de malas pulgas y sarcasticamente. – Llevarme a revivir los encuentros apasionados con tu ex.

- No seas bobo. – Dijo Martha. – Al único que quiero es a ti a pesar de haber perdido mi virginidad en ese lugar. Quiero que ahora sea nuestro sitio. – Martha lo comenzó a besar apasionadamente, mientras las chicas Slytherin estaban muy cerca tras los matorrales ocultas por algunos arbustos haciendo muecas de asco.

- Yo no quería saber eso. Vamonos de aquí. – Dijo Cassie por lo bajo a sus amigas. – No quiero presenciar cuando comienzan a quitarse la ropa. Del susto me tendrán que llevar a San Mungo.

Las chicas rieron por lo bajo, incluso hasta Harriet que trataba de mantenerse calmada.

- No rían muy alto. – Dijo Eloise. – Los amantes nos van a escuchar.

- ¿Cuál es el apuro de ellos? – Dijo Hillary. – Yo solo he tenido un novio, y resultó ser un patán. Terminamos a las dos semanas. Pero Gabriel es diferente… y, no tengo apuro, pues.

- Yo he tenido dos novios. – Dijo Eloise peinando su negra cabellera. – El primero fue un chico de mi edad, éramos muy niños y nos queríamos como amigos. Aun lo somos. El segundo fue un chico en verano, pero nada serio…

- Nunca he tenido novio. – Dijo Cassie.

- Bien, Lo admito, me gusta Snape. – Dijo Harriet casi llorando. – Y soy una idiota por gustarme ese idiota.

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas, la miraron con asombro sin decir una sola palabra, hasta que al final Hilary se atrevió a hablar.

- ¿Te gusta Severus Snape o Maynard Snape? – Hillary miraba expectante y Harriet con una mueca dijo.

- Maynard, no soy tan idiota. – Dijo Harriet explicándose. – No, que desastre.

- Ella tiene un punto interesante. Cree que es idiota por gustarle un idiota, eso los haces dos idiotas, por lo tanto una pareja perfecta. – Dijo Hilary y las chicas volvieron a reír con más entusiasmo.

- Chicas, silencio. – Dijo Harriet. – Nos van a escuchar.

- Harriet querida, si quieres andar con Maynard, vas a tener que ser vulgar. – Dijo Eloise con acidez. – El tiene un gusto muy vulgar.

- Creo que escuché unos pasos por allí. – Dijo Cassie. Las chicas hicieron silencio y no escucharon nada. – No… creo que no era nada.

- No, yo creo que es una filosofía de vida de todos los hombres que estudian en Hogwarts: Si Martha Macinsale se te ofrece, no te puedes negar. – Dijo Hillary aguantando la risa y las chicas volvieron a reír.

- Todos vienen listos para acostarse con ella, y los preservativos vienen incluidos en la declaración de amor. – Dijo Eloise con sorna.

- Ustedes son muy crueles. – Dijo Harriet mientras Cassie asentía.

- Nah, somos sinceras. Si las enfermedades venéreas se convierten en epidemia, ya tenemos a la responsable de transmitirlo. – Dijo Hillary mientras sus amigas lloraban de la risa.

- Válgame el cielo, Hillary. – Dijo Eloise. - Estás más acida que un caramelo de limón.

- Pues si. Pero como les encanto así de ácida. – Dijo Hillary.

- Muy gracioso, muy gracioso. – Martha Macinsale apareció entre los matorrales y a su lado Maynard Snape con cara de pocos amigos. - No alcancé a oír todo, pero creo que estaban metiéndose conmigo. – Dijo Martha haciendo brillar su insignia de prefecto, pero sus túnicas estaban medio desabotonadas al igual que el despeinado cabello de Maynard, las chicas trataban de aguantar la risa. – 10 puntos menos a Slytherin por insultar a una figura de autoridad como yo.

- Vaya, ya habló la prefecta – Hillary estaba asombrada. – Tu casa si debe ser mala para haber sido escogida tu.

- 15 puntos menos a Hufflepuff por abuso de poder. Voy a denunciarte con el Profesor Snape. – Dijo Harriet mirándola fríamente. Maynard Snape le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa.

- ¿Tu? – Martha no tenía idea de que Harriet era también prefecta.

- Se te olvida que también yo soy prefecta. 10 puntos menos a Hufflepuff por ciertas conductas lascivas. – Dijo Harriet observando que Martha tenía la túnica a medio vestir y estaba muy desarreglada. Las Slytherin dieron una inmensa carcajada y detrás de Martha, Maynard Snape no se mostró complacido por tal acusación e intento peinarse, todas rieron una vez más y Harriet le dio una sonrisita de maldad.

- No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso. – Dijo Maynard muy molesto y avergonzado.

- El Profesor Snape no te va a dar la razón a ti. Mi Novio es su hijo y estoy segura que te castigará por calumniarme, tú no eres nadie, solo la hija de Harry Potter, a quién por cierto nadie le importa. Sobre mis conductas lascivas, muérete y búscate una vida. ¡Eres una amargada que seguirá siendo virgen a los 40! – Martha se dio media vuelta y se fue enojada. Maynard se quedó unos cuantos segundos.

- Potter, ¿Qué te ocurre? – Preguntó Maynard algo despectivo, pero Harriet se levantó y lo acorraló.

- ¿Qué me ocurre? Nos quitó puntos por una estupidez. – Dijo Harriet. - ¿Cuántos chicos no se burlan de la gente?

- Pensé que eras otro tipo de persona. – Dijo Maynard retirándose. – Recuerda que para desgracia tuya y de tu hermano yo soy prefecto de Gryffindor y es tu palabra contra la de Martha y la mía. No pensé que caerías tan bajo.

- Un momento, un momento. – Dijo Harriet sujetándolo de las túnicas. – Tu no puedes acusarme Snape, sabes muy bien que lo que yo digo es cierto. Las normas del Colegio prohíben conductas como…

- ¿Y que? – Maynard la empujó. – Es mi novia, puedo hacer con ella lo que me de la gana.

- Mis amigas tienen razón, eres un engreído y estúpido. – Dijo Harriet retirándose. – Perjudícame ante tu Padre, si quieres. Cuando Martha te deje, aprenderás a dejar de pensar con la cabeza que llevas entre las piernas.

- Uh, eso dolió. – Dijo Hillary.

- Nos vemos en Hogsmeade chicas. – Dijo Harriet.

- Si, quizás Harriet llegue virgen a sus 40, que Dios la acompañe. Pero al menos vivirá y no morirá de una infección vaginal. – Dijo Hillary, mientras Maynard le deseó la muerte con la mirada. Harriet ya estaba lejos y camino a las mazmorras.

Luego que Maynard se fuera Hillary miró a sus compañeras Eloise y Cassie, hasta que por fin pudo concluir.

- Creo que había demasiada tensión sexual en el ambiente. – Dijo Hillary y las chicas volvieron a reírse.

Harriet sentía que le hervía la sangre y no sabía porque, en el pasillo todos se le quitaron de en medio y se dirigió a las mazmorras sin pensar mucho. En el trayecto se consiguió a Severus Snape que buscaría cualquier pretexto para castigarla aquel sábado.

- ¡Potter! – Snape la detuvo. - ¿A dónde se dirige con tanta prisa? – Harriet temblaba de la rabia y no sabía que hacer.

- No lo se… - Dijo luego de una gran esfuerzo. La pelirroja respiró hondo, sus mejillas estaban rosadas. – Supongo que a Hogsmeade.

- ¡Cuide sus palabras! Podría reinaugurar sus detenciones… - Dijo Snape, pero Harriet ya no miraba al jefe de su casa sino que miraba al techo sin poder controlar su temperamento.

- Como quiera. – Dijo Harriet. – Pero antes, debo informarle que su hijo Maynard junto a su novia estaban cometiendo actos lascivos públicamente a orillas del lago.

- ¿Qué pasa con usted Potter? – Preguntó Severus. - ¿Qué gana con dañar la reputación de mi hijo?

- ¿qué gano? Que Martha Macinsale pague por haberle quitado injustamente puntos a Slytherin… Profesor Snape, usted debería estar de mi lado y apoyar a Slytherin. – Dijo Harriet.

- Es una pena que usted Potter haya sido sorteada en Slytherin. – Dijo Snape hiriendo a la pobre Harriet. – Espero que con sus excusas no deje a Slytherin en vergüenza en el partido de Quidditch.

- Oh Gracias Profesor. Gracias por los ánimos, justo lo que necesitaba luego de ver semejante escena de saliva y demás. Creo que voy a llorar. – Dijo Harriet indescriptible estallando en lágrimas, intentó secarse los ojos en vano pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo. – Estoy sensible hoy y no recuerdo porque compré ese libro. - Snape se asombró pero mantuvo su voz fría e indiferente.

- Sus problemas personales no son de mi incumbencia. –Dijo Snape tajante. – La espero en mi despacho para un castigo extra y para discutir sobre sus conductas inapropiadas. - Harriet se limpió las lágrimas con rabia y un fuerte viento estremeció las mazmorras, sonaban susurros de voces y Snape observó todo con detenimiento.

- Un momento. ¿Qué fue eso Potter? Míreme a los ojos y dígame que fue lo que pasó. – Dijo Snape con un rostro crispado de seriedad. Harriet levantó su mirada y lo miró directamente a sus ojos negros.

- No lo se. – Dijo Harriet, pero Snape percibió en los esmeraldas ojos de la chica Potter algo muy extraño y oscuro, algo que le hizo estremecer la sangre y erizar los pelos de la nuca. Los ojos de Harriet brillaban como nunca humedecidos con sus propias lágrimas. Bajo la chica pelirroja había un charco de agua.

- Olvide la detención por HOY. – Dijo Snape con la voz fría mirando lo ocurrido casi en un grito. – Tiene el día libre, pero quiero verla el lunes en la tarde en mi despacho.

Snape tenía muchas inquietudes sobre la chica Potter y fue directamente a su despacho a escribirle a Florence al respecto, él había visto en los ojos de la pelirroja algo que solo había visto en una sola persona antes: Florence Harrington justo después de haber firmado su sentencia de muerte al lado de Lord Voldemort. Y con ese presentimiento Snape le comunicó la situación a Florence.

Harriet fue camino a Hogsmeade sola y se dirigió sin avisar a nadie, al lugar indicado en la carta, llevada por una mezcla de emociones autodestructivas y a la vez llenas de curiosidad. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar en el lugar indicado un local abandonado en la parte más alejada de Hogsmeade. Ella miró aquel lugar con detenimiento, era un lugar oscuro, sucio y la puerta estaba caída. Volteó para regresarse y una voz le susurró.  
- _No te vayas, entra… Te estamos esperando. _  
Harriet sintió como los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron y entre el miedo y la curiosidad avanzó hasta el lugar abandonado. Dentro había una sala vacía llena de telarañas, sucio y polvo, donde reposaba tan solo un sillón verde. El lugar era oscuro y ella sentía como su corazón latía aceleradamente, sentía que no tenía fuerzas para huir y correr, algo la mantenía allí.  
- Harriet La Row Potter. - Dijo una bruja apareciéndose frente a ella. - Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Eileen Malfoy. ¿No me recuerdas?  
- Fuiste expulsada de Hogwarts por... - Harriet estaba petrificada, aquella mujer frente a ella era la hermana de Maynard Snape.  
- ... me encontraron con un chico en los dormitorios de Slytherin. - Dijo Eileen con orgullo. - Lo se, fue un gran acontecimiento. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mi o de ti.  
- ¿De que viene todo esto? - Preguntó Harriet, Eileen tenía el cabello negro y sus ojos negros estaban fijos en ella, llevaba una túnica verde muy elegante y estaba perfectamente arreglada.  
- Mi marido se pregunta cuando te unirás definitivamente a nosotros para pasar la prueba final. - Dijo Eileen. - Podemos ayudarte, creí haber oído que estás buscando conocer un secreto familiar. Con nosotros tendrás poder y gloria, casi inmortalidad.  
- ¿Quien es tu marido? - Harriet estaba asustada.  
- Sabemos que has visitado la sección prohibida de la biblioteca y que has echado un vistazo a un montón de hechizos y magia que tus padres te prohíben. Sabemos también de tu valiosa visita al callejón Knockturn. Artes Oscuras, ¿Quién lo pensaría de Harriet Potter?  
- No se de que hablas. No quiero estar con ustedes. - Dijo Harriet retrocediendo.  
- Es tu decisión y toda decisión tiene consecuencias. Tú ya lo decidiste hace tiempo y ya sabes si rompes el contrato. - Dijo Eileen avanzando hacía ella y Harriet sacó su varita. - ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Cosquillas acaso?  
- Retrocede, no quiero estar de tu lado. - Dijo Harriet muy asustada. – Eres la hija de Snape.  
- ¡Sectusempra! - Dijo Eileen, pero Harriet logró activar su escudo personal de manera muy eficaz, fue todo muy instintivo y de esta forma el hechizo le rebotó a Eileen quien chilló del dolor.

- _No la dejes escapar_. – Dijo una voz que retumbaba en los oídos de Harriet.  
- Ese hechizo lo inventó tu padre. - Dijo Harriet con prudencia. Eileen se levantó con rasguños en su cara, pero no lucía hermosa como momentos atrás, su nariz era ganchuda y su piel cetrina, sus ojos negros como túneles infinitos y sus facciones recordaban al Profesor Snape.  
- Si, la sombra de mi Padre en todo. El traidor de mi Padre. - Dijo Eileen intentando atacar de nuevo pero Harriet salió corriendo de la tienda. Eileen fue tras ella pero cayó al piso. Harriet volteó rápidamente para observar a la hija Mayor de Severus Snape retorciéndose en el piso.  
- Si no regresas a nosotros, nos llevaremos lo que te pertenece poco a poco... - Dijo Eileen algo débil, justo cuando dos espectros parecidos a sombras aparecieron y se llevaron a Eileen, desapareciendo por completo y sin dejar rastro. Harriet estaba asustada y decidió correr lejos de allí mirando constantemente hacía atrás, quizás estuvo corriendo 10 minutos entre las calles, las piernas le temblaban, pero en una de esas se tropezó con alguien.

- Ouch, ¿Tu de nuevo estorbando a mi paso? mira por donde andas, inútil. - Dijo Maynard Snape.

- ¡Maldición Snape! – Harriet pegó un grito y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Viste a un fantasma o que? – Preguntó Maynard. - ¿Qué te pasó?

- No, no lo se… - Harriet se sentía fría, sudaba y estaba algo mareada. - ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

- ¿Qué te importa? – Dijo Maynard.

- Dime donde está tu hermana. – Dijo Harriet. – Creo que la acabo de ver y…

- No lo se. – Dijo Maynard. – Ella está enferma desde hace dos meses y no se ha levantado de la cama.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Harriet no dejaba de voltear temerosa para comprobar que la calle estaba sola.

- Que si. Potter, te has vuelto loca. – Dijo Snape. - ¿Por qué miras para atrás?

- Todo esto es una locura. Tu hermana me amenazó y dijo que tenía que unirme a su causa. – Dijo Harriet mirando a los ojos de Maynard. – Todo esto es una pesadilla. Yo… yo no recuerdo haber comprado ese libro…

- ¿De que hablas? – Preguntó Maynard sorprendido ante la incoherencia de la chica.

- Tengo miedo, porque estoy empezando a recordar hechizos que nunca aprendí. – Dijo Harriet.

- ¿Cómo cual? – Maynard estaba atónito. Harriet era invadida por recuerdos antiguos y varias escenas estaba ella aprendiendo al lado de una misteriosa mujer de cabello negro. Algo era extraño en todo esto. Los hechizos salían de su boca.

- _Garmeno Morti, Illus Ofionda, Mellius Aquilinum_… - Harriet estaba recordando un sin numero de hechizos, venían a su mente uno tras otro y simplemente no recordaba cuando los había aprendido o como. Sus manos estaban frías y sudorosas, su respiración estaba agitada.

- ¿Artes Oscuras? No sabia que tu… – Dijo Maynard sintiendo aquella brisa extraña que los rodeaba. – ¿Te has vuelto loca? has atacado a Martha por estar besándome y me reclamas que la defienda. Ahora te dedicas a aprender artes oscuras, eso lo explica todo

- Si, esto es una pesadilla… quizás si me lanzo de la torre más alta de Hogwarts. – Dijo Harriet con ojos desorbitados.

- ¿De que hablas? ¿Estás loca? – Maynard la sujetó por los hombros. – No es una pesadilla es la realidad, Potter. Ven, estás volviéndote loca y teniendo alucinaciones.

- Tu hermana, realmente se parece a tu padre. – Dijo Harriet.

- Vamos, no estás bien. – Dijo Maynard tomándola del hombro y el brazo. Harriet reaccionó de repente ante el contacto físico con Maynard, volvió en si.

- No me toques. Me das asco Maynard, tú y Martha me dan asco. – Dijo Harriet casi escupiendo.

- No tenías que decirle a mi padre lo de Martha. Yo iba a arreglar todo sin perjudicar a ninguna de ustedes dos. Ahora mi padre está molesto y cree más en ti, que en mí. – Dijo Maynard Snape. – Espero que estés contenta.

- Me humillaste frente a ella, ¿no te diste cuenta? – Dijo Harriet separándose de su lado. – Sabes que tengo la razón, sabes que lo que hizo Martha estuvo mal, tanto ahora como en el pasado cuando dijo cosas terribles de mi. Eras tan inteligente y pensé que no te dejarías manipular por un sentimiento tan obsesivo e incierto: La pasión carnal. Me has decepcionado.

- Todavía sigues molesta por el secreto que nunca te dije. – Dijo Maynard. – Era una estupidez. Pero buscas excusas para odiarme y detestarme. Recriminando mis sentimientos hacía Martha, pero estoy seguro que cuando tu momento apasionado llegue, ni siquiera pensarás con racionalidad. – Maynard se le acercó mucho más peligrosamente, sujetando con una mano la cara de Harriet y moviéndola en dirección hacía él, obligándola a mirarle.

- Suéltame. No llegará tal día. – Dijo Harriet sin sentir miedo o vergüenza.

- Si, así será y te acordarás de mí, por haberme juzgado. Algún día te vas a enamorar y sabrás lo que se siente… la pasión y el amor. – Maynard miraba a Harriet sin parpadear, Harriet suspiró triste.

- ¿Qué sabes del amor? – Dijo Harriet. – Yo no puedo enamorarme, porque ya lo estoy y se lo que se siente: mal, porque no debería amarlo de la manera que lo amo. Lo admito: Lo amo y no se que hacer, tengo tantas cosas que ocultar y tantas emociones que reprimir. Por Dios, estoy enamorada… y nunca me había sentido tan sola. Nunca podría ser.

Harriet caminó hacía un lado, y Maynard la observó andar calle abajo con la cabeza abajo. La alcanzó rápidamente.

- ¿Tu también? – Maynard le preguntaba curioso. - ¿Quién es el afortunado? Si te está haciendo sufrir merece la muerte. Seguro es Christian el buscador de Slytherin.

- Déjame en paz. No quiero hablar de eso. – Dijo Harriet.

- Harriet, no entiendo como alguien no podría amarte si puedes verte tan bien como lucías en Navidad, ¿Por qué si yo me di cuenta que eres hermosa los demás no se dan cuenta?

- ¡NO ME HABLES MÁS! – Gritó Harriet empujándolo. – ME HACES SUFRIR. TE ODIO. SOY HORRIBLE; UN MONSTRUO… mírame. SOY HORRIBLE.

- No seas tonta Potter. – Dijo Maynard sujetándola a la fuerza y haciéndola entrar en razón, ella se quedó llorando en su hombro.

- Por cierto Potter. Solo porque eres mi amiga, iré por ti y no por Gryffindor en el próximo partido. – Dijo Maynard mientras ella seguía llorando.

- ¿Soy tu amiga? Entonces trátame con respeto frente a Martha, sino olvídate de mi y extraña todo lo que quieras mi sentido del humor. – Dijo Harriet secando sus lágrimas.

- Creo que es mejor irnos, ya es tarde. – Dijo Maynard.

Al llegar al Castillo y regresar al dormitorio, descubrió sobre su cama el libro que había arrojado al lago, estaba intacto y seco. Harriet se extrañó muchísimo, algo no andaba bien y no podía jurar que el encuentro que había tenido aquella tarde había sido imaginario o real. Cuando Cassie llegó al dormitorio se asustó al ver a Harriet demasiado pálida.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Cassie se acercó y comprobó que su amiga estaba muy fría.

- No, a decir verdad estoy un poco débil. – Dijo Harriet sin entender, se sentía ansiosa e inquieta. Ver el libro de nuevo la aterrorizó. – Esta mañana me deshice del libro y volvió a aparecer aquí.

Cassie miró el libro y se acercó, lo tomó en sus manos y leyó el título en la portada, miró algo extrañada y abrió las páginas pero de repente soltó un grito de horror y dejo caer el libro al piso.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Harriet. Cassie miró como había sangre en sus manos, las páginas del libro chorreaban sangre y el piso se manchó.

- El libro, está maldito. ¿De dónde has sacado eso? – Preguntó Cassie.

- Lo compré en el callejón Diagon, estaba en oferta y… - Harriet no sabía a ciencia cierta como se le había ocurrido consultar un libro así, pero eso es algo que empezaba a recordar con horror. Ella misma lo había comprado - Lo compré yo, lo recuerdo pero… - Eloise y Hillary llegaron en ese instante y quedaron horrorizadas al ver las manos de Cassie y el libro en el piso.

- Harriet, estos libros son peligrosos. – Dijo Cassie con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ojala hubiera una explicación y no la tengo. – Harriet no comprendía. – Se que algo está mal.

- Saquemos ese libro de aquí. – Dijo Hillary.

- Yo me deshago de él. – Dijo Harriet y al tocar el libro la sangre se secó y las páginas volvían a la normalidad.

- Ese libro otra vez. Es un libro de artes oscuras y es tuyo. – Dijo Eloise. – Nadie más lo puede tocar, por eso cuando Cassie lo ha tomado en sus manos ha sucedido esto. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

- No lo se. – Dijo Harriet dándose cuenta de que había despertado de un sueño largo. – No se porque, pero yo compré el libro y yo lo protegí. – Harriet retrocedió asustada, varios recuerdos venían a su mente. Cassie se sujetó de las paredes y se desmayó.

- ¡CASSIE! – Harriet corrió hacía ella y la trató de despertar. Hilary y Eloise se acercaron también.

- Esto es un mal presagio. – Dijo Eloise mientras sujetaban a Cassie. Harriet se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y comenzó a recordar que ella misma sabia toda y cada una de las maldiciones que estaban escritas en ese libro, pero no recordaba haberlas querido aprender. Ese día se había despertado y había descubierto que ella conocía todo eso.

- Creo recordar un contrahechizo. – Dijo Harriet tomando su varita de nervio de dragón, la empuñó conjurando. – ¡INMENDO CORPUS!

Cassandra se comenzó a mover y despertó, estaba algo exaltada y asustada. Estaba muy inquieta. Harriet se dio vuelta y se arrojó en la cama a llorar sin consuelo. Eloise, Hillary y Cassandra no entendían aquella actitud de Harriet, de pronto las cosas habían cambiado.

- Ven a mí. Sírveme y entrégate a mí, déjate seducir por mi poder. – Dijo Una voz lejana en la oscuridad.

- No, déjenme en paz. – Dijo Harriet corriendo vistiendo un vestido blanco de seda suave, iba con los pies descalzos, mientras sentía que estaban a punto de alcanzarla. Ella corría por el bosque y era de noche, corría mientras que unos lobos gruñían tras ella.

- Nunca sabrás la manera en que mis palabras te han hechizado para siempre. No tiene sentido huir. Mi Reina, no habrá descanso hasta que te rindas ante mi. Solo te quiero a ti. Me perteneces – Dijo aquella voz detrás de ella.

Harriet siguió corriendo por el Bosque prohibido, encontró una cabaña con una débil luz adentro y decidió pedir ayuda. Al entrar y cerrar la puerta se dio cuenta que aquella cabaña estaba vacía y que en el centro había una cama de sabanas negras y velas alrededor. Aquel aire estaba enrarecido y podía escuchar unos pasos fuertes tras ella. La puerta se abrió rápidamente y Maynard Snape apareció vestido con una túnica negra muy elegante. Su cabello estaba peinado hacía atrás y había un brillo maligno en su mirada.

- Harriet, no niegues esto, porque hemos nacido para ello. Lo sientes y yo también, sabes que me deseas y yo también. Se que quieres hacerlo. – Dijo Maynard con un hilo de maldad y sensualidad en su voz.

- ¿De que hablas? – Harriet estaba asustada, pero sentía como se desmoronaba y caía sin remedio en la cama de sábanas negras. Maynard la terminó de empujar hasta que estuvo sobre ella.

- Entrégate a mi, sabes que me deseas. – Maynard la besó apasionadamente hasta quitarle el aliento. Harriet sintió alivio al sentir que Maynard la acariciaba de repente. Al mismo tiempo él joven Snape la despojaba de su vestido de seda y estaban juntos en aquel acto. Se fundieron en un largo beso, luego ella se entregaba a él, mientras todo pasaba rápido y sus ojos grises la hipnotizaban.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo? – Harriet no entendía como se había dejado llevar por la pasión. Había pasado del miedo al placer, y Maynard en silencio la seguía besando, haciéndola suya.

- Intenta robarme el secreto y te lo diré, atrévete a hacerlo. – Le dijo Maynard al oído mientras la besaba. Harriet sintió el calor y como un círculo de fuego los rodeaba. Al siguiente instante observó que la habitación se había inundado en sangre y las velas estaban apagadas.

- ¡Maynard! – Dijo Harriet, mientras Maynard la tomaba por el cuello.

- Dicen que del placer al dolor hay un solo paso. – Maynard sonreía y Harriet sintió como moría asfixiada, se le iba acabando el oxígeno e iba muriendo. Pero antes de asfixiarse la sangre inundó la cama y se sumergió en ella junto a Maynard quién había cerrado sus ojos. Harriet no se pudo mover más, sabía que estaba muerta.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

¿Qué pasará luego de esta experiencia? ¿Qué es lo que está detrás de todo ello? ¿Se cumplirán las amenazas?

Florence va a averiguar lo que está ocurriendo, ella tratará de buscar todas las respuestas.

**Vick Black:** Maynard y Martha son un caso para descubrir poco a poco y además lleno de sorpresas. Harriet en el partido es algo que nadie fuera de Slyrtherin se imagina, así que ya veremos que tal lo hace. Maynard no entiende la incompatibilidad de tener un poco del carácter de su padre y el atractivo atipico de su madre, aun no sabe como sacarle provecho. Pero no importa, tan solo tiene 15 años. La familia Snape, es cómica y seguro recuerda a una familia muggle normal con ciertas disfuncionalidades, pero ¿qué familia es perfecta? Gracias por tu review, saluditos

**Wolfgang Snape:** Bienvenidos sean tus reviews hermana Wolfgang. ;) A mi en lo personal se me ha dificultado más construir a Maynard y a Harriet, ya que son de mi imaginación y no siguen una caracterización previa en el libro. Eso lo hace más viable a como los quiero hacer, pero debo ser consistente. Tienes toda la razón, es un Snape-Harrington con la pequeña ventaja de que es más lindo que su padre (cosa que a veces será ventajosa y otras veces no tanto). Snape poco a poco se irá acostumbrando a la idea de que Harriet Potter realmente es una Slytherin, pero con respecto a Maynard, no creo que le haga mucha gracia enterarse que allí podría eventualmente ocurrir algo.

**Nelida Snape Lestrange:** Gracias por tu review es bien recibido. Me alegra mucho que te guste mucho la historia, es un gran cumplido. Si, estoy tratando de actualizar lo más rapido que al Universidad me lo permite. Ya verás, espera y sabrás las cosas que estan predestinadas a ocurrir en la historia. Malfoy sigue rondando por allí, pero no sabemos en que forma. Un beso para ti.

**Bea Snape:** Hola Bea, me acuerdo de ti :P . Los momentos Snape-Potter serán más frecuentes cada vez y veremos con que intensidad vendrán. Gracias, es un halago para mi que te guste mucho la historia. Esto es quinto año, ¿será tan caliente como el de Snape-Harrington? Tú me dirás dentro de varios capítulos. ) Saludos

**Virginia W. de Malfoy:** Gracias por el review linda, yo tambien he estado estudiando hasta los pelos, pero se hace lo que se puede. D Maynard es un chico de 15 años, ¿Cómo son los hombres de 15 años? Pues, tienen sus etapas. Si vas a Hogwarts a romperle la cara por hacer llorar a Harriet, ella estará muy agradecida, si, apenas está superando el hecho que lo detesta al mismo tiempo que le gusta. Un beso para ti.


	14. Un mal Sueño

Holas de nuevo, estoy muy emocionada porque entre mis deberes y derechos, he visto las ultimas fotos de Alan Rickman como Snape, una inspiración adicional: cada dia se ve mejor, nadie mejor para hacer de Snape que él. Además he visto la foto de Snape como adolescente y aunque sea solo de perfil, me ha encantado. Tiene un aire de su hijo favorito: ¡Maynard!

Las cosas van bien por ahora, pero se pondrán un poco rudas poco a poco. Muchas cosas interesadas y pequeñas pistas de lo que se viene por ahí. ¡Disfrútenlo! Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen feliz y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Un beso a todos.

**Capitulo 14. Un mal sueño.**

Era una noche de Luna llena en aquel viejo depósito, quedaba en las afueras de Londres y era cuestión de vida o muerte. Florence avanzaba con pasos cortos entre las cajas y con la varita levantada al nivel de su cara. A su encuentro salió una cara muy conocida por ella, una de sus compañeras de Slythetin.

- Harrington, maldita Harrington. – Dijo Morgana Bellatrix con mucho enojo. - ¿Has venido a buscar tu muerte?

- No puedes matarme. – Dijo Florence afilando sus ojos grises. Con los años de práctica había aprendido a dominar sus poderes de magia sin varita. Un círculo de fuego las rodeó pronto.

- Supe que mi Señor Oscuro casi te manda al otro lado. Cuidado con lo que haces, Harrington. – Dijo Bellatrix. – Tu hija está infectada y con una sola orden caerá muerta sin más contemplaciones. Además tu hijo, pronto será de nosotros. No podrás evitarlo.

Pero Florence conjuró un hechizo muy poderoso sin decir palabra alguna, una soga de fuego ató a Bellatrix y lentamente la comenzó a asfixiar.

- Creo que la vida nos ha reunido hoy aquí. Dime todo lo que sabes acerca de las muertes extrañas. – Dijo Florence avanzando como una serpiente hacía su presa, avanzaba lentamente y a pesar de los años, seguía siendo la misma mujer peligrosa, con su cabello azabache y mortíferos ojos grises. Bellatrix intentó penetrar en la mente de Florence usando Legeremencia, pero ella estaba tan bien preparada que sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

- No lo sabrás nunca. Pensé que haber tenido dos hijos te habría vuelto más maternal y una persona sensible. – Dijo Bellatrix riendo. – Mátame entonces. El se enterará y te castigará.

- No te voy a matar porque eres más útil viva. Tu Señor ha muerto. – Dijo Florence mirándola fijamente, Bellatrix intentaba evadir su mirada penetrante, pero era imposible. Con mucho esfuerzo Florence logró entrar en la mente de Bellatrix y llevarse varios recuerdos, pero algo no la dejaba avanzar.

- ¡Pagarás por esto! mi nuevo Señor te hará pagar, porque él sigue vivo y entre nosotros. Aunque no lo puedas ver. El hasta ahora ha decidido que tú vivas, pero en el momento que te desee eliminar, lo hará. – Dijo Bellatrix.

- Que considerado es Malfoy después de la muerte. – Dijo Florence haciendo desaparecer las ataduras de fuego y devolviéndole a Bellatrix la varita. – Pero quiero una pelea justa. Ser madre me ha convertido en una mujer muy apasionada con lo que ama hacer, y limpiar la escoria del mundo mágico es algo que amo hacer.

- ¡Crucio! – Dijo Bellatrix. Florence cayó al suelo retorciéndose del dolor. Bella se reía con sorna hasta que Florence se quedó inmóvil, se levantó y con una mirada malevola devolvió el hechizo mucho más poderoso. Bellatrix cayó al suelo y rodó varios metros.

- ¿Por qué tu Señor no viene y me mata ahora mismo? – Preguntó Florence enloquecida lanzando otro rayo tras otro, Bellatrix tenía un hilo de sangre corriendo por su boca y la maldijo por lo bajo.

- Te arrepentirás, no importa que tan poderosa seas. Tu mayor debilidad, es que hay amor en tu corazón. Y eso te hará caer y suplicarme por misericordia. – Dijo Bella, pero una mano invisible la volvió a golpear en la cara, una y otra vez. Florence la comenzó a asfixiar poco a poco mientras que ella seguía dando vuelta alrededor de ella con una sonrisa de maldad: Florence Harrington no había cambiado en todos aquellos años. Bella trataba de defenderse pero era imposible y por fin su acechora se acercó hasta ella haciendo que se desplomara al suelo.

- No estás cooperando conmigo. – Dijo Florence con una sonrisa, aquella locura se había apoderado de ella antes. Asesinar, como instinto de supervivencia sin tener remordimientos.

- Tus hijos son nuestros… - Dijo Bellatrix. – Tus hijos son nuestros, perra desquiciada. Vas a vivir para ver a tus bastardos morir. Nos veremos en el Infierno.

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – Florence terminó su encuentro con Bellatrix de una manera determinante. El rayo verde impactó en el cuerpo de Bellatrix y esta quedó inmóvil. Florence se acercó y suspiró, se dijo así misma. – Eso ha sido muy fácil. Seguro es una trampa.

Florence Harrington seguía siendo una asesina a sangre fría con licencia para matar. No había miedo en sus ojos y asesinar era parte de su trabajo, sobretodo si quería llegar al fondo de todo el meollo.

- ¿Por qué mataste a Bellatrix? – Preguntó Severus Snape. – Te acabas de delatar y…

- No me importa. – Dijo Florence. – Averigüé lo que necesitaba y no me era muy útil, además Bella no me iba a dejar ir tan fácil. Tengo algunos de sus recuerdos.

-¿Recuerdos falsos? – Bullstrode quería saber toda la información del asunto. - ¿Qué viste?

- Cosas terribles. – Dijo Harrington estremeciendo la sala donde estaban reunidos. Cerró sus ojos para recordar mejor aquel recuerdo…

Florence vio frente a ella, a una joven bruja no mayor de 16 años. Era de pequeña estatura, su cabello era rojo como el fuego y estaba cubierta por una capa de viaje blanca, Bellatrix iba a su lado hablándole sobre los hechizos que debería aprender si quería pasar una prueba:

- Escucha bien. – Dijo Bellatrix mientras frente a ella la joven pelirroja observaba de una manera perdida. – Vas a tomar todo lo que sabes y practicarás magia negra, te necesitamos ahora. Ya pronto seguirás nuestras misiones, tu desde Hogwarts nos traerás hasta donde Él esté. Lo seducirás y le robarás su poder. Necesitamos que hagas algunos sacrificios y hoy has firmado con tu sangre

La bruja pelirroja asentia y sus ojos verdes estaban perdidos entre la indiferencia y el miedo. Manley Malfoy se reunió con ellas posteriormente acariciando levemente a la joven bruja pelirroja, pero algo más había. Estaban en el callejón Knockturn y la nieve caía copiosamente. Manley tocó a la pequeña con sus manos en el hombro y ella cayó al suelo debilmente, Manley y Bella marcharon con capuchas puestas y la dejaron allí sola. Ellos se iban alejando y ella despertaba lentamente, de pronto todo desapareció. Todo quedó en oscuridad y repente la chica gritó a lo lejos mientras lloraba:_** "No quiero volver a Hogwarts, no quiero".**_

- ¿Hogwarts? – Snape se sobresaltó. La descripción de la joven se ajustaba mucho a la de la señorita Potter. – Entonces sabrás que sospecho que esto tiene relación con la chica Potter.

- Es probable, pero no sabemos si esta visión es cierta o un anzuelo que debemos morder. – Dijo Florence.

- ¿Qué puede significar eso? – Preguntó Bullstrode.

- No lo se. – Dijo Florence cerrando sus ojos e intentando recordar más. – Si esto es un recuerdo verdadero, deberíamos ir a preguntarle a la hija de Harry. Quizás ella sepa algo o recuerde algo.

- Hay algo que no encaja. ¿Por qué la señorita Potter se uniría a esta gente? – Se preguntó Snape sin tener una respuesta clara.

- Su mirada era perdida, puedo asumir que estaba bajo la maldición Imperio. – Dijo Florence. – Creo que debo ir a hablar con Harry Potter urgentemente.

¿Realmente Harriet estaba muerta como creía? No se podía mover y sentía que estaba empapada. En su mente todavía quedaba el pensamiento que no quería morir ahogado como su cuerpo. Antes de ahogarse junto a Maynard, había observado como el cielo sobre ella caía. Iba cayendo, sin realmente tocarla. No podia huir y lo sabía

_It's time for the crying to stop  
Cause I love you  
It's time for you to grow up  
I want you  
And I need you_

There's a hole in your soul  
Where your heart used to _be  
All the doors are locked  
And you can't find the key  
There's fish in the sky  
And there's birds in the sea  
Cause you want me  
And you need me_

Screaming from a voice inside  
Running but you cannot find  
A place  
To hide  
From the bad dream

The bad, bad  
Bad, bad  
Bad, bad  
Dream ()

- ¡Es una pesadilla! – Escuchó una voz de su interior. Harriet despertó en su dormitorio en las mazmorras, estaba algo sobresaltada, aquella pesadilla era demasiado vergonzosa y horrible. Estaba bañada en sudor frío y comprobó que eran las 5 de la mañana, fue hacía el baño a lavarse la cara y al mirarse al espejo notó en su cuello un moretón, era típico de las chicas que se besaban a escondidas con los chicos.

- ¿Qué se supone que sea esto? Me estoy volviendo loca. – Dijo Harriet comprobando el moretón seguía allí. Aun en su cabeza escuchaba las palabras de Maynard, luego recordó las palabras de Eileen en su encuentro de ayer ¿Había sucedido realmente todo eso? Fue a su cama y se quedó allí hasta la hora del desayuno. Esa mañana Hillary y Cassandra estaban muy calladas, Eloise se fue por su cuenta y las tres fueron juntas hasta el Gran Salón. Todos estaban en silencio, algo muy anormal para aquella época.

- Harriet, creo que tienes un problema. ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Hillary. – Es con respecto a lo ocurrido ayer. ¿Qué te pasó en Hogsmeade?

- Me encontré a Maynard y… - Dijo Harriet obviando el hecho de que se había encontrado a Eileen.

- ¿El te hizo eso? – Preguntó Cassie señalando el cuello de Harriet.

- Dios mío, Harriet. – Hilary se tapó la boca en gesto de sorpresa.

- No, eso fue por mi pesadilla de anoche. Tuve una pesadilla, claramente era una pesadilla y esta mañana amaneció esto en mi cuello.

- Toma mi bufanda. – Dijo Hilary algo preocupada. – Vamos al baño a maquillarte.

- Todo esto es muy extraño. – Dijo Cassie. En el baño Harriet se sujetó el cabello en una coleta. Hillary tomó su estuche de maquillaje y la llenó de corrector de piel, base de maquillaje y panqué. Para no hacer notorio el maquillaje del cuello, también le maquilló a Harriet el resto de la cara.

- Tienes algunas ojeras, no te ves muy bien. Este maquillaje no te hará lucir tan pálida. – Dijo Hillary.

- ¿Estás segura que esto se verá bien? Es como una mascara extraña. – Dijo Harriet algo preocupada.

- ¡Qué linda te ves! – Dijo Cassie.

- Si, se verá bien. – Dijo Hillary. - ¿Estás segura que nadie te hizo esto?

- Bien, prométanme que no le dirán a nadie.

- Yo sabía. – Dijo Hillary. – ¡Te acostaste con Maynard en la casa de los gritos, fue un encuentro carnal, apasionado e irracional!

- No le diremos a nadie, tonta. – Dijo Cassie sujetando el delineador y mascara de pestañas.

- No, no… no fue así. – Dijo Harriet. – Escuchen con atención, ayer me encontré en Hogsmeade a Eileen Snape en la dirección de la carta que me llegó, fui por curiosidad. Ella me amenazó con que debería unirme a su bando y solo así conseguiré la inmortalidad, era extraño y luego me conseguí a Maynard.

- ¿Entonces entre el miedo de las amenazas se besaron apasionadamente? – Preguntó Hillary mientras le aplicaba un poco de corrector de ojeras y polvo en la nariz.

- ¡NO! – Dijo Harriet con impaciencia. – Luego de que le comenté lo sucedido, regresamos al Castillo porque era tarde y ocurrió el incidente con Cassie. Me acosté a dormir y tuve un sueño extraño. – Harriet se coloró hasta las orejas. – Maynard y yo, en el sueño estábamos en la cama y el luego de tener relaciones conmigo, me intentó asfixiar. Luego todo se inundó en sangre y desperté.

Hillary y Cassie se miraron una a la otra sin saber que decir, Cassie abrió la boca para decir algo y no supo que agregar. Hillary suspiró.

- ¿Entonces luego apareció ese moretón allí? – Hillary tomó su polvo y seguía maquillando a su amiga.

- Pues… si.

- Eso no es una buena señal. – Dijo Cassie. - ¿No estará alguien penetrando a tu mente? ¿No será esto obra de Maynard? El Profesor Snape fue un servidor del lado oscuro y quizás sea su hijo practicando hechizos de magia oscura.

- Deberíamos preguntarle a alguien que sepa. – Dijo Hillary.

- Que vergüenza contar mi sueño. – Dijo Harriet mirándose al espejo del baño, su amiga había hecho un buen trabajo. No le había quedado rastro del moretón ni de sus ojeras. Hasta podía decir que lucia bonita. – Gracias Hillary.

- ¿Maynard habrá soñado lo mismo? – Se preguntó Cassie y las chicas se quedaron calladas.

- Tengo un presentimiento, algo no muy bueno viene por mi. – Dijo Harriet.

Aquel domingo parecía un dia tranquilo. Luego de que toda la mañana lloviera incesantemente, las chicas regresaron al Gran Salón y un silencio inundaba todo, de fondo solo se escuchaba la lluvia. Al entrar con sus amigas todos la miraban, mientras en un rincón observó a su hermano Rowen llorando junto a Ted. Harriet se acercó a su hermano y primo.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué lloran ustedes? – Dijo Harriet presintiendo algo muy malo.

- Hermana. – Dijo Rowen con un par de lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. – Nuestro Abuelo está muerto.

- ¿De que hablas? – Harriet estaba confundida entre los sollozos de Ted y las palabras de su hermano.

- El Profesor Oddbrown nos dijo hace un rato. Todos lo saben, el abuelo ha muerto, alguien lo asesinó. – Dijo Rowen mientras abrazaba a Harriet y ella no podía creerlo. Hilary y Cassandra se miraron con cara de impotencia y tristeza.

- El Ministro de Magia ha muerto. – Dijo Ted secando sus lágrimas. En el mundo mágico esto causó conmoción y más tristeza de la que siempre había por las continuas muertes. Harriet fue consolada por sus amigas, hasta Eloise se acercó a darle una palabra de aliento y mientras lloraba, se acordó de las palabras de Eileen.

"_Si no regresas a nosotros, nos llevaremos lo que te pertenece poco a poco..."_

- ¡NOOO! – Harriet gritó desesperada. - ¿Por qué tenían que llevárselo a él?

- Calma chiquita, todo va a estar bien. – Dijo Cassie abrazándola y Hillary no sabía que decir. Aquello era como una pesadilla.

Aquella semana fue algo difícil y Harriet apenas pudo concentrarse en sus clases y estudiar para los TIMOS, el juego de Quidditch y ser prefecta además, todo se le venía encima, el remordimiento de aquellas palabras dichas por Eileen y las pesadillas continuaban, una y otra vez, ella era perseguida en el bosque hasta llegar a la cabaña. El juego fue suspendido para una semana después y las medidas de seguridad en Hogwarts aumentaron. Si habían asesinado al Ministro de Magia, entonces podrían asesinar a cualquiera. Arthur Weasley había sido encontrado en su oficina desangrado y boca abajo. Ginny Weasley al enterarse de lo sucedido perdió al hijo que estaba esperando de la impresión y Harry tuvo que abandonar temporalmente la liga de Quidditch para cuidar de su esposa y sus hijos. Harriet no se atrevió a comentarle a Rowen sobre la amenaza que había recibido y sus amigas estaban muy preocupadas por ella.

En el profeta apareció una reseña sobre el ministro de Magia muerto, Arthur Weasley que había sido muy querido por todos y tuvo la oportunidad de ser ministro de magia tres veces durante los últimos 22 años y siempre se preocupaba por las personas. El Profeta se encargó de hacer una entrega detallada sobre el padre cariñoso y el abuelo consentidor que era. El luto envolvió a la Familia Weasley y la Familia Potter.

Pero Florence Harrington no le importó interrumpir el duelo de la familia Potter y varios días después del funeral, decidió visitar a Harry sin avisar. Harry la recibió muy apesumbrado, su casa estaba muy callada. Ginny y los niños habían ido a quedarse con Molly, la madre de Ginny para acompañarle en este momento difícil. Sin dar vueltas y yendo al grano Florence reveló el motivo de su visita.

- Hola Harry. Necesito hablar con tu hija Harriet. – Dijo Florence reunida en el salón de visitas de los Potter. – Estamos investigando muchos casos y quiero tomar previsiones con tu hija, ya que de ser ciertas mis sospechas, ella estaría en grave peligro.

- ¿A que viene esto?. – Dijo Harry Potter dudando. – He escuchado muchos rumores. Se que viste muchas cosas en los recuerdos de Bellatrix antes de asesinarla. Podría ser una visión o recuerdo falso para despistar. ¿Por qué mi hija? No quiero asustarla con visiones falsas, mucho menos luego de la muerte de su abuelo, ella está muy dolida. En sus lechuzas puedo percibir su devastación.

-¿Harriet tiene alguna cualidad especial? – Preguntó Florence. - ¿Por qué ellos la querrían?

- No, ella es una chica normal. Harriet está bien, está muy bien vigilada en Hogwarts. Está el profesor Oddbrown y tu propio marido, Snape. Si algo malo pasara, ya lo habrían dicho.

- Severus dijo que Harriet había llorado antes de la muerte de su abuelo y notó algo extraño en su mirada. – Dijo Florence explicándole. – Cerciórate que nada pasa con ella.

- ¿Insinuas que mi hija sabia que su abuelo moriría? - Preguntó Harry dolido.

- No Harry. – Dijo Florence. – Creo que Harriet le ocurre algo y lo puede estar ocultando.

- Bien, la visitaré este sábado, Rowen me dijo que jugaría para Slytherin como cazadora. Debo ir a apoyarla, junto a Rowen. Les ha dolido mucho todo esto y no es para menos. – Dijo Harry. – Por favor, no te le acerques a ella ni a Rowen.

- ¿Por qué temes que yo hable con ella? – Florence presentía el miedo en la voz de Harry. Se levantó de su asiento y Harry observó hacía arriba la alta figura de Florence con algo de temor, sus ojos tormentosos y su cabello lucían extrañamente amenazantes.

- Ella no sabe que tú estás viva y que fue gracias a mi ayuda. – Dijo Harry algo avergonzado. – No sabe de nuestro acuerdo ni que yo fui quién te salvó de ir a Asacaban.

- Oh. No quieres que yo la examine solo porque tienes miedo que tus hijos descubran que eres un sobornador y un corrupto cualquiera en la sociedad mágica. – Florence lo miró detenidamente. - Que influencias a la gente en el ministerio Harry y que le debías un favor a una asesina. ¡Por favor! No hay tiempo para esas contemplaciones. Hay cosas más importantes que esas y entre esas cosas incluyo la vida de tu hija.

- Este no es un buen momento, entiéndelo Florence. – Dijo Harry. – Los chicos perdieron a su abuelo y Ginny está deprimida. No ha hablado en toda la semana y todo este dolor la hizo perder su embarazo. No quiero más dolor.

- ¡No eres el Harry que yo conocí! El que derrotó al Señor Oscuro. ¡Cobarde! Mis hijos ya saben mi pasado, saben todo lo que hice y tú te preocupas por una estupidez como esa.– Dijo Florence dirigiéndose a la chimenea. – Quiero que vayas a ver a Harriet y me digas que todo está bien. Es importante para nuestra investigación, estamos atando cabos sueltos.

- ¿Por qué tienes esas ojeras tan horribles? – Preguntó Marion Taylor en clases de Transformaciones.

- No dormí anoche. – Dijo Harriet con una apariencia deplorable que no se podía ocultar ni con maquillaje.

- ¿Porqué? – Jack Marshall estaba muy preocupado por la apariencia cansada y desgastada de Harriet.

- He tenido muchas pesadillas, me aterrorizan tanto que prefiero no dormir. – Dijo Harriet con una mirada indiferente. Pero cinco minutos más tarde Harriet cayó dormida en su pupitre en plena clase. Hillary y Cassie hicieron un esfuerzo por despertar a Harriet, ella logró despertarse pero lucía demasiado cansada. Sabía que no la estaba pasando bien, pero ella no se mostró muy vulnerable luego de haber pasado un par de días desde la muerte de su abuelo. El juego de Quidditch sería el sábado y por órdenes de Jenkins, se le había mandado reposo. Luego de almuerzo subió al dormitorio y se acostó a dormir y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo dormir sin sufrir de pesadillas. Estas pesadillas se habían repetido caso todos los dias y Harriet sentía que eran reales y amanecía asustada, intentó librarse de ello no durmiendo, pero fue peor, esa tarde del miércoles no aguantó más y cayó profundamente dormida hasta despertar el viernes en la mañana bastante descansada. Ni una sola pesadilla, se sentía algo mejor y sus amigas se alegraron mucho por ella. Pero más arriba en el Castillo, la Torre de Gryffindor había una alegría por el partido que se acercaba.

Rowen había dado su mejor cara para apoyar a su hermana en el partido de Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Ted también se unió a la causa en secreto y realizaron una pancarta para apoyarla. Aquellos días habían sido difíciles, pero tan solo a dos semanas de la muerte de su abuelo Arthur, debían armarse de valor y continuar. Rowen trataba mucho de no pensar en el miedo que le invadía pensando en que la muerte les rodeaba y que en cualquier momento podría perder a alguno de sus seres queridos, ahora le había tocado probar el dolor y este había sido muy amargo. Ted por otra parte no se mostró tan interesado en las clases y le gustaba estar sentado solo en la Sala común frente a la chimenea.

Maynard Snape regresaba de la Biblioteca y de un paseo con Martha, estaba un poco angustiado por las cosas que vendrían dentro de poco. Martha era una chica muy decidida y sin inhibiciones al mostrar su sexualidad abiertamente. Era como una bomba que no podía manejar, aquel paseo había significado más aprender de la anatomía de Martha que hablar sobre el clima. Pero al segundo siguiente el miedo se desvaneció porque aquel pequeño león que habitaba dentro de él había comenzado a ronronear y deseaba a Martha Macinsale, como cualquier hombre podría desear a una mujer atractiva.

- ¡Maldición! Severus tenía razón. – Dijo Maynard sentándose al lado de Ted quién estaba algo distraído. Maynard sabía que las cosas con ella iban demasiado rápido y ahora que se encontraba solo y en posesión de sus cinco sentidos, sabía que muy pronto la chica le pediría algo más, aparte de los habituales apasionados besos y caricias tiernas. Se aborrecía por haber caído en aquel círculo vicioso y de enamorarse perdidamente. De repente sintió una extraña empatía con Dan Henriquez, ya que sintió que no estaba preparado para ir a un siguiente nivel en su relación con Martha, oh si, la amaba pero sabía que debía ir con calma.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – Ted se dio cuenta de su presencia y Maynard lo miró.

- Estoy algo preocupado, Weasley. – Dijo Maynard. – Se que no somos muy amigos, pero…

- Siéntete libre de contarme lo que sea que te perturbe. – Dijo Ted. – Yo también estoy preocupado y algo triste. Tus problemas me distraerán de los míos.

- Es sobre Martha. – Dijo Maynard. – Estoy un poco confundido, es que todo va muy rápido.

- Oh, vaya. No soy amante de los rumores, pero he oído unos cuantos. Sobre su temperamento acelerado para ciertas cosas. – Dijo Ted. - ¿Te sientes presionado?

- Cielos, no tienes idea. – Dijo Maynard con las manos sudorosas. – Yo… quiero estar con ella pero ir con calma, ¿entiendes?

- Nunca he tenido novia. Pero si te puedo entender. – Dijo Ted comprensivo. – Las chicas son un misterio. Siempre se lo digo a Harriet y ella me sonríe dulcemente.

¿Harriet? Maynard estaba algo de acuerdo con Ted, las mujeres eran desconcertantes y si… Harriet tenía una dulce sonrisa, y como ella casi no sonreía frente a él tenía que hacerla reír con sus chistes estúpidos.

- Si, mi padre me ha dicho que tenga cuidado, porque las mujeres quitan mucha concentración y además te hacen débil. – Dijo Maynard, Ted se sonrió al imaginar a Papá Snape dando consejos. - ¿Qué pistas te ha dado Harriet para saber como opera la mente femenina? ¿Algo util?

- No, no te ofendas. – Dijo Ted. - Pero mi prima Harriet piensa muy diferente a tu novia, no creo que sea muy útil. Siempre me dice que algún día conseguirá el amor de un príncipe azul que aun no ha conocido. Dice que casi todos los chicos de Hogwarts son patanes y no se saben comportar.

- Ah, Potter… - Dijo Maynard sin saber que decir. - ¿Por qué estabas preocupado tu?

- Por lo sucedido con mi abuelo- Dijo Ted recordando- tengo miedo de perder a mis primos, a mis padres o a alguien más que quiera. Esto que está pasando no es normal y nadie sabe como detenerlo.

- Lo siento. – Dijo Maynard. – En mi familia ha habido también muchas muertes. Mis abuelos paternos murieron asesinados y mi hermana mayor Ariadne también.

Ted desvió la mirada recelosa hacía su primo Rowen que acababa de llegar a la sala. Este avanzó y saludó a los dos Gryffindor.

- Mañana le voy a mostrar apoyo a mi hermana. No me importa que yo sea de Gryffindor. Ella necesita nuestro apoyo. – Dijo Rowen decidido.

- Estoy contigo. – Dijo Ted.

- Yo también voy por Slytherin. – Dijo Maynard con una sonrisa.

- ¡Seguro! A escondidas de Martha y para que tu padre esté orgulloso. – Dijo Rowen malhumorado. Maynard se levantó, pronto le tocaría vigilar el pasillo como prefecto y haciendo brillar su insignia se fue de la Sala Común.

Así llegó el día Sábado, aquella mañana todos se preparaban para el partido de Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. A excepción de Ted, Rowen y Maynard, nadie sabía que Harriet jugaría para Slytherin quién era la nueva integrante del equipo de Quidditch.

En los pasillos la gente felicitaba y se burlaba de Dan Henriquez, quién aun no había podido superar el rompimiento con Martha, más aun cuando la misma Martha se besaba grotescamente frente a Dan para hacerlo sufrir más (cosa que le incomodaba mucho a Maynard).

- Es una perra, Martha Macinsale es una perra. – Dijo Eloise vestida de color verde junto a Hilary que llevaba una serpiente gigante que brillaba. Cassie solo añadió:

- Vamos, déjala en paz. – Dijo Cassie tomándola del brazo y avanzando hacía el estadio. Harriet llegó por su cuenta y se reunió con el equipo en la banca, todos los chicos se estaban a medio vestir y Harriet pareció incomodarle un poco esto. Christian Valdemarr corría de un lado a otro sin camisa, Jenkins le gritaba a todo el mundo en calzoncillos jugaría como guardián y eso lo tenía nervioso, mientras Marion Taylor y Anthony Wagner comentaban por lo bajo mientras hacían el mantenimiento a sus escobas, ellos eran los golpeadores. Ernie Dogget y Dawson Owens jugaban a lanzarse la ropa, eran los dos cazadores que estaban listos desde temprano y contribuían al desorden. Harriet se cambió rápidamente y todos los del equipo le aplaudieron y dieron ánimos.

- Potter, bienvenida oficialmente al equipo. Este será tu primer juego con nosotros – Dijo Jenkins tomando la escoba en su mano. – Las reglas entre nosotros son simple, a jugar rudo y si alguien te critica le escupes en la cara. ¡Argg!

- Linda, por favor no hagas eso. – Dijo Christian Valdemarr abrazándola. Harriet sentía que iba a vomitar. ¿Quién le había dicho que el Quidditch era para ella? Se sentía mareada y estaba a punto de renunciar cuando los mandaron a llamar.

En el estadio en la banca de profesores, estaban algunos invitados, Harry Potter había venido a ver a jugar a su hija, todos pensaron que iba a alentar su viejo equipo de Gryffindor, pero no fue precisamente así. Los Profesores estaban muy atentos y los estudiantes muy entusiasmados, aquel día era para olvidar momentáneamente las dificultades que todos atravesaban.

El comentarista del juego, era un chico de séptimo año llamado Steve Hans, de Hufflepuff. Otro admirador de Martha Macinsale, quién esta mañana solo sabía dedicarle piropos a la chica a pesar de las constantes malas caras de Maynard (nadie se iba a meter con su novia).

- ¿Por qué nunca quedaste en el equipo de Gryffindor? – Preguntó Martha a Maynard. – Me siento extraña estando sentada en las gradas y no tener a mi novio jugando allá. Si gana Gryffindor, yo iba a salir a besarte apasionadamente para que todos nos vieran.

- El Quidditch es para mirarlo. – Dijo Maynard de malas pulgas. - Supongo que lo heredé de mi padre. Mi madre montaba la escoba para ser la buscadora y mi padre la veía desde las gradas. Yo veo desde las gradas.

- Mira, allí vienen los equipos. – Dijo Martha emocionada sin prestarle atención a Maynard.

Los Slytherin rápidamente se alinearon en el centro del estadio, todos los hinchas vestidos de verde vitorearon al ver al equipo completo y alzaban pancartas de apoyo. Todos en la casa de la serpiente sabían que Harriet estaba en el equipo. Los demás fanáticos se quedaron perplejos al ver que Slytherin no se retiraría ni sería descalificado.

- Harriet en la escoba, ¿Desde cuando? – Preguntó Martha casi enojada de un grito. Más arriba las chicas de Slytherin alzaron una pancarta mágica que decía "Macinsale apesta"

- Si estuvieras atenta a algo más que ligar con todo lo que respire, lo sabrías muy bien, Macinsale. – Dijo Hillary gritándole.

- ¡Slytherin! ¡Slytherin! – Gritaban todos los alumnos de la casa de la serpiente. Severus Snape se sentó al lado de Minerva Mc Gonagall muy complacido.

- Veo que han regresado con más fuerza y apoyo. – Dijo Mc Gonagall sin estar muy convencida.

- Si, la hija de Potter es la nueva integrante. Veremos que tal se desempeña. – Dijo Snape muy orgulloso, miró momentáneamente a Harry Potter con una sonrisa de maldad, este el sonrió de vuelta, a Harry no le importaba que su hija fuera la cazadora de Slytherin. Mientras que Rowen y Ted alzaban en sus manos pancartas en apoyo a Harriet, Daeva Malfoy les dirigió la palabra:

- ¿Por qué ustedes apoyan a Slytherin? – Preguntaba Daeva sin creerlo, su rizada cabellera rubia brillaba bajo el sol y sus ojos azules parecidos a los de su prima Martha Macinsale se mostraban curiosos.

- Porque ella es mi hermana. – Dijo Rowen muy emocionado. – Su victoria es mi victoria.

El profesor Krum puso a rodar la quaffle y los cazadores de Gryffindor salieron tras ella, Dogget y Owens fueron tras ellos y Harriet se desapareció.

- Al parecer, la cazadora novata de Slytherin es solo una cabeza para llenar el espacio legal de un jugador integro. Vaya desperdicio, Harriet Potter. – Dijo Hans comentando el partido. Los Slytherin lo abuchearon, pero al siguiente instante vieron a Dogget anotando un punto y al guardián de Gryffindor distraído. Harriet apareció en escena dando vueltas como loca alrededor de los postes de gol donde el Gryffindor Charlie Holmes defendía.

- ¿Qué crees que haces Potter? – Preguntó Holmes, mientras la golpeadora Nicole Osborne lanzaba una bludger hacía Harriet, pero ella estaba tan cerca del guardián que falló y le pegó a Charlie Holmes en el pecho, haciendo que se echara hacía atrás y perdiera el equilibrio. Harriet recibió la Quaffle anotando 10 puntos más, luego Owens volvió a anotar otro punto. Christian Valdemarr buscaba la Snitch sin éxito.

- Vaya que Potter juega sucio. – Dijo Hans de nuevo. Haciendo que Hillary avanzara hasta donde el estaba, golpeándolo en la cabeza y tomando el megáfono.

- Vas bien Harriet, demuéstrale a esos gatitos quién eres. ¡Arriba Slytherin! – Dijo Hillary y los hinchas volvieron a gritar.

- ¡ARRIBA SLYTHERIN!

Harriet sentía como la emoción se apoderaba de ella pero eso no le permitió desconcentrarse de su objetivo, estar arriba de una escoba en el partido se sentía muy bien y consideraba que era el mejor castigo que el Profesor Snape le podría haber mandado. Momentáneamente se dio cuenta de alguien que tenía clavada su mirada en ella: Maynard Snape y le sonreía cómplicemente, pero a su lado Martha estaba molesta porque Slytherin fuese ganando. Luego de que Harriet pudiese anotar tres goles más orgullosa, que Jenkins desviara 5 intentos de gol y que Dogget hiciera piruetas para distraer, Christian Valdemarr tomó la snitch.

- ¡Slytherin gana! – Dijo Krum. – El partido he terminado.

Los hinchas vestidos de verde saltaban de alegría, ahora Slytherin iba de segundo, Ravenclaw de tercero y Gryffindor de último lugar. Ahora Huflepuff veía amenazado su primer lugar en el Torneo.

- ¡No puede ser! Gryffindor inútiles. – Dijo Martha enloquecida y toda la barra derrotada de Gryffindor la miró con odio. Hillary que vio la escena le lanzó una bomba fétida (comprada en la Tienda de Sortilegios Weasley). La Pobre Martha literalmente apestaba.

Christian abrazó a todos los del equipo y cuando llegó frente a Harriet, sin avisar la besó apasionadamente frente a todos en pleno estadio. Todos observaron conmocionados y al separarse Harriet lo miró y sin avisar le dio una bofetada.

- ¿Estás loco Christian? – Dijo Harriet volteándose algo molesta. – Mi padre me está viendo.

Maynard dio una pequeña sonrisita por la bofetada que recibió Christian mientras Martha se sentía envidiosa de no ser el centro de atención y además oler mal.

Después del alboroto, Harry Potter llamó a su hija a solas para hablar mientras daban un paseo, su hija aun vestida con las túnicas de Quidditch lo acompañó.

- Hija, cada día estás más hermosa. – Dijo Harry besándola en la frente. – Tanto es así que tengo que cuidarme de esos chicos atrevidos que te besan en el partido.

-¡Qué vergüenza! – Dijo Harriet colorándose las mejillas. – Papá disculpa, es que…

- ¡Tranquila Harriet! – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. – No estoy molesto por eso, ustedes son jóvenes y se como son las cosas. Tu y madre y yo teníamos tu edad cuando empezamos a salir y ambos estábamos en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Felicidades por su victoria, aun te hace falta mejorar tu desempeño en la escoba.

- Si, todo fue rápido. – Dijo Harriet sonriendo.

- Snape pensó que me molestaría porque tú estuvieras en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Pero de verdad estoy orgulloso. Ha sido una alegría entre toda esta tristeza en la que estamos

- Gracias Papá. – Dijo Harriet abrazándolo.

- Hija, estuve hablando con Rowen antes del partido. ¿Cómo has estado tú?

- Bien, en lo que ase puede. Tratando de dejar muchas cosas atrás para poder ver hacia delante y no es tan fácil. – Dijo Harriet. - ¿Cómo sigue mamá?

- No muy bien, ayer regresó a casa con Greg y Myriad. Está muy triste por haber perdido al bebé y no tiene consuelo. Tu abuela Molly necesita mucho cariño, Ron y Hermione están quedándose con ella.

- Papá, lo siento. – Dijo Harriet.

- Pero he venido a saber de ti, ¿nada te ha molestado? ¿Todo bien?

- Si, todo está bien. Nada extraño. – Dijo Harriet mintiendo. Estaba asustada al escuchar dentro de su propia cabeza las amenazas que Eileen Snape le había hecho. – Estuve un poco exhausta por todas las cosas que había por hacer, pero he podido descansar estos dias para jugar bien Quidditch.

- Si, es muy necesario. Pues, quiero que estés atenta ante cualquier cosa irregular que suceda aquí o cualquier lado. – Dijo Harry besando de nuevo su frente. – Me ha encantado verte princesa, debo irme a cuidar a tu madre. La próxima semana empezará a trabajar de nuevo.

- Bien, Papá, antes de que te vayas. – Preguntó Harriet. – ¿No te molestaría que yo comenzara a salir con ese chico Christian?

- No Harriet, ningún chico merece a una princesa como lo es mi hija. Pero si es lo que deseas, adelante. – Dijo Harry. – Ten mucho cuidado, tú ya lo debes saber mejor que yo.

- Si. – Dijo Harriet con una sonrisa. – El me pidió salir luego cuando fuimos a dejar nuestras escobas, dijo que sabía todo lo que estoy sufriendo pero que quería ganarse mi corazón.

Harriet se despidió de su padre y fue a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Allí la fiesta siguió hasta la noche, donde todos fueron a dormir y Harriet disfrutó aquella noche libre de pesadillas.

- Christian Valdemarr tiene novia. – Dijo Corina Patil a Ally en el desayuno. - ¿No supiste?

- No, cuéntame. – Dijo Ally emocionada. – ¿Es una chica de Beauxbatons? Siempre sus novias son de allí.

- NO, ¿A que no adivinas? – Dijo Corina. Las chicas de Hufflepuff desayunaban y miraban a Corina. - ¡Harriet Potter es su NOVIA!

- ¿En serio? – Ally se mostró muy contenta. – Entonces ese beso luego del partido no fue solo impulsivo y carente de significado. Es fabuloso, yo sabía que se gustaban… aunque Harriet nunca había querido hablar del tema abiertamente.

- Que gusto tan pobre tiene Valdemarr. – Dijo Martha Macinsale tratando de esparcir cizaña.

- Harriet es fabulosa, tiene una piel fresca y radiante. – Dijo Corina. – Aunque hay chicas más bonitas, ella fue la escogida para conquistar su corazón. Son la nueva pareja del momento.

- ¿Bromeas? Últimamente tiene ojeras y se ve desgastada. – Dijo Martha casi escupiendo.

- Estás celosa que Maynard le diera sonrisitas a Harriet en el partido. – Dijo Corina. – Son tan buenos amigos y esas miradas eran realmente poderosas.

Las chicas rieron y Martha estaba algo ofendida y enojada.

- Maynard no miraría a Harriet ni para… Un momento… ¿La pareja del momento no éramos Maynard y yo? – Preguntó Martha preocupada.

- Eso ya pasó de moda, eso fue hace un mes lo de ustedes. – Dijo Ally. – Mira, hablando de los reyes de Roma. Allí vienen

Harriet entró con Christian Valdemarr de la mano, se veía feliz y algunas chicas la miraban con envidia y otras muy interesadas en los chismes. Todos sentían curiosidad por saber, pero había alguien que no estaba enterado de la situación aun: Maynard Snape quién venía entrando en ese momento, sin fijarse en nada se sentó con los Gryffindor y entabló una amena conversación con Sean y Charlie, pero ellos estaban distraídos viendo a Harriet y a Christian.

- ¿Qué tanto miran a al mesa de Slytherin? – Preguntó Maynard sin entender.

- Mi hermana Harriet tiene novio. Ese buscador Valdemarr, el idiota que la besó ayer en el partido. – Dijo Rowen con cara de pocos amigos. – No me cae bien ese idiota.

- A mi tampoco. – Dijo Maynard. Por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con Rowen y hasta sintió empatía por el.

- No se ven nada mal. – Dijo Charlie. – No me había fijado que tu hermana es bastante agradable y guapa.

- Cuidado con lo que dices de mi hermana. – Dijo Rowen.

- ¡Vamos Charlie! Tú decías anoche que estaba deliciosa. – Dijo Sean. – Hasta dijiste que si no fuera la hermana de Rowen, le pedirías para salir. Es así misteriosa, deliciosa y…

- Momento, ¿desde cuando mi hermana le gusta a los hombres? – Rowen no entendía. – Señores, es mi hermana. La misma que chillaba y me acusaba con mis padres, ella es una niña aun.

- Rowen, ella es tu hermana gemela. Tiene la misma edad que tu, está grande… tiene 15 años. – Dijo Maynard sin darle mucha importancia.

- Yo soy mayor que ella por cuatro minutos. – Dijo Rowen presentado eso como un argumento para darse la razón.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

() Es una de las canciones favoritas que definen las cosas entre Harriet y Maynard, se llama Badream de un grupo canadiense llamado Jakalope. Es pop industrial, ¡lo recomiendo! (junto a las canciones Feel it y Pretty Life).

**Vick Black:** ¿Quién no se ha rodeado por la oscuridad en esta historia? Obviamente hay muchas cosas que aun no sabemos. Pero por ahí vienen las cosas. ¿Quién juega con Harriet? Habría que preguntarle a Maynard que opina respecto a los sueños de Harriet. Voy a preguntarselo y luego te digo. Saludos. Me has hecho muchas preguntas claves, a su momento lo sabrás pequeña. Saludos hermanita.

**Lia Du Black:** Si un psiquiatra viera a Harriet y sus síntomas, probablemente diría que sufre de un desorden bipolar, si la viera su madre (Ginny) diría que está poseída por el Señor Oscuro. Pero ¿Pero será eso cierto? ¿No será una broma o un engaño? ¿No será ella misma? ¿O hay cosas que aun no sabemos? Ya pronto lo sabrás, saludos y besos para ti. Martha, Martha… ella es demasiado adorable para dejarla ir, ¿no crees? Jajajajaja.


	15. En las Buenas y en las Malas

He regresado, estoy muy contenta de poder publicar este nuevo capitulo, ya estoy pensando en el final y lo estoy escribiendo. Espero sorprenderlos. Hace poco leía los significados de los nombres de Harriet, Maynard, Martha, Hillary y Cassandra, creo que sus nombres dan muchas pistas, me encanta como coinciden las cosas. Un beso a todos los que me leen.

**Capitulo 15: En las buenas y en las malas.**

Harriet estaba muy preocupada por aquellas pesadillas luego del partido, ahora tenía una relación formal con Christian Valdemarr y no quería que nada nublara su futuro. Poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a las pesadillas, pero aun así le avergonzaban y estaba muy apenada con aquello. Lo peor ocurrió una noche después de un ensayo de Quidditch. Había soñado con el asesinato de una familia, al despertar por la impresión de ver a los miembros de la familia colgando del techo se despertó asustada, a pesar de que se tranquilizó sabiendo que no era real, no estuvo muy convencida de eso cuando a la semana apareció en el Profeta el reportaje de una familia que había sido colgada en su casa de campo. Sabía que las cosas no iban bien y sus amigas sabían que esto lo estaba causando alguien más.

Las pesadillas no terminaban y las visiones sobre el futuro comenzaban a llenar espacio en las noches interminables para Harriet. Sus amigas se daban cuenta cuando en la mañana observaban que ella amanecía con rostro cansado, sudada y con algo de tristeza. Por otro lado, en el país y a nivel mundial las cosas no iban muy bien, en algunos lugares aislados como pueblos o caseríos, las personas se suicidaban sin explicación y otros amanecían sin sangre en el cuerpo, tiesos en el piso. Mucha gente había sufrido dolores espantosos antes de la muerte y en algunas ciudades muchos de sus habitantes invadidos por un miedo sobrenatural habían decidido optar por el suicidio colectivo. Harriet no tenía que leer el Profeta o escuchar las noticias familiares de sus compañeros, cada noche ella soñaba con todos esos sucesos, muerte, sangre y dolor, que para su pesar se cumplían al cabo de unos días.

- ¿Qué haremos? – Preguntó Cassie cuando Harriet comía su desayuno sin querer oír más noticias nefastas.

- No lo se. – Dijo Harriet con cara de ultratumba. Después de cada desayuno iba a el baño a maquillarse mágicamente para lucir impecable y para que nadie notara su estado deplorable, pero sus tres amigas si estaban al tanto de la situación y muy preocupadas por ello.

- Esto no puede seguir, debemos pedir ayuda. – Dijo Hilary. – Te está matando.

- Anoche soñé con una niña, no quiero volver a soñarlo más nunca. Era despedazada por lobos y su cara angelical, ella me pedía ayuda. Ella sabía que yo estaba allí y no pude hacer nada. – Dijo Harriet. - ¿Por qué esto me ocurre?

- No han reportado ataques de lobos ni nada parecido. – Dijo Cassie esperanzada.

- ¿Qué importa? – Harriet se le quebraba la voz enojada. – Pasarán una semana y aparecerá en los periódicos. ¿Por qué tengo que ver todo eso? Y no quiero ayuda, lo primero que harán será enviarme al ministerio y posteriormente a Askaban cuando se enteren que tengo un libro de artes oscuras que ni siquiera recuerdo haber comprado en la posesión de mis sentidos. Y si lo compré pues seguro estuve bajo la maldición Imperio. Además me creerán culpable de todas esas muertes.

- Algo te pasa y no es tu culpa. – Dijo Eloise.

- Eso es. – Dijo Cassie. – Averiguaremos que ocurre contigo, de una forma objetiva. Abriremos tu mente para saber que ha ocurrido realmente y si esos recuerdos son falsos sobre haber comprado ese libro o realmente guardan relación con algo ocurrido en el pasado.

- ¿Cómo lo haremos? – Eloise parecía estar interesada en ayudar.

- Veritaserum. – Dijo Cassie con una sonrisa. – La poción de la verdad. Harriet, tomarás la poción y nosotras te preguntaremos todo lo que quieras saber y lo recuerdes o no, solo podrás responder la verdad.

- Es una gran idea, pero hay un pequeño detalle. ¿Cómo conseguiremos los ingredientes? – Dijo Eloise.

- A ver. – Dijo Hillary pensando. Observó a su alrededor y solo observó la cara de Harriet desconcertada y tras ella una parejita hacía su entrada: Maynard y Martha. - ¡Hey! Lo tengo.

- Dilo, dilo… - Cassie estaba emocionada junto a Eloise.

- ¿Quién es el más experto en pociones y cuenta con una gran cantidad de ingredientes? – Hillary le realizó aquella pregunta a sus amigas.

- El Profesor Snape. – Dijo Harriet. – Pero si intentamos pedirle algún ingrediente extra va a sospechar que algo raro tramamos.

- Pero no sospechará nada si se lo pide su hijo. – Dijo Hillary señalando a Maynard y las cuatro Slytherin voltearon, algo obvia fueron porque Maynard y Martha voltearon al sentirse observados. Martha les dedicó una sonrisa hipócrita y Maynard saludó de lejos con indiferencia.

- ¿Maynard? – Preguntó Harriet. - ¿Qué se supone que haga yo? _"Hola Maynard necesito estos ingredientes¿Por qué no intercedes con tu papi?"._

- Imagina que eres Martha Macinsale y le pides cualquier cosa a Maynard, el te la dará. – Dijo Hillary. – Todo lo que debes hacer es seducirlo y decirle que te haga el inmenso favor.

- Momento, momento… - Harriet taba algo acalorada. – ¿Quieres que actue como Martha Macinsale¿Voy a seducir a un chico despreciable y poner en riesgo mi relación con Christian solo para que Maynard me facilite algunos ingredientes y posiblemente Martha me deteste el resto de su vida?

- Si. – Dijo Hillary con una sonrisa. – Martha ya te detesta así que no te preocupes. Creo que la verdad lo vale. Sabremos que hay detrás de todo esto y porque sabes artes oscuras.

- Debe haber otra manera. – Dijo Cassie. – Ese plan suena muy estúpido Hill. Maynard no es tonto y si se da cuenta, nos acusará con el Profesor Snape.

- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó Harriet.

- Un poco de todo, buscaremos los ingredientes en Hogsmeade y los pediremos por correo, por separado cada una de nosotras y le pediremos ayuda a Maynard si Harriet así lo desea. También necesitaremos al mejor maestro de pociones.

- Yo soy la mejor de pociones en los estudiantes de Slytherin. – Dijo Harriet. – Porque el mejor es Maynard y está en Gryffindor y el mejor maestro es el Profesor que más me detesta: Severus Snape.

- Bien, entonces manos a la obra. – Dijo Cassie. – Coceremos la poción en el baño del dormitorio y cerraremos la puerta mágicamente, solo podremos entrar nosotras y como Harriet es prefecta, no tendremos problemas.

- Es muy arriesgado. – Dijo Harriet. – Pero vale la pena.

- Cuenta conmigo. – Dijo Eloise. – Voy a encargar algunos ingredientes por correo.

- Y conmigo. – Dijo Hillary. – En la próxima salida a Hogsmeade conseguiré otros ingredientes.

- La casa de la serpiente sea puesta a prueba. Mientras tanto Harriet, aguanta y muy pronto tendremos respuestas. – Dijo Cassie.

El más espantoso de los sueños, el asesinato de aquella niña por parte de una banda de lobos rabiosos que se desvanecían se seguía repitiendo cada noche. Soñó casi dos semanas con esto: una pequeña niña hermosa que jugaba en una aldea muggle lejana, sus ojos eran café y su cabello marrón rizado. Su sonrisa era encantadora, jugaba en la puerta de su casa cuando un extraño viento comenzó a soplar y seis lobos la rodearon. La puerta se cerró y sus padres no escuchaban nada.

Los lobos gruñían más y más, la niña corrió para salvarse pero los lobos la despedazaron poco a poco, la niña gritaba mirando directamente mirando a los ojos de Harriet, quién era testigo de aquel hecho, nunca pudo olvidar la mirada de aquella dulce niña:

- ¡Ayudame! No me dejes morir. – La niña ensangrentada devorada viva por los lobos. Posteriormente había caído débil y los lobos habían volteado hacía Harriet. Allí comenzaba la persecución en el Bosque y terminaba siempre igual, Maynard aparecía y se acostaba con ella. Al despertar un día, descubrió que su pesadilla se había cumplido. Una niña al Este de Londres, había sido matada por unos lobos asesinos que la infectaron gravemente, los padres de la niña murieron de la impresión al verla destrozada y la casa donde vivían se comenzaron a escuchar gritos y voces de noche. El Profeta trajo los detalles de cómo había muerto la pequeña y Harriet vomitó el desayuno al encontrar que sus sueños se estaban volviendo realidad.

- ¡No fue tu culpa! – Dijo Cassie reconfortándola.

- Yo soñé eso y la vi morir. Me siento horrible. – Dijo Harriet. – Debemos adelantar la poción de la verdad y preguntarme en verdad que está pasando conmigo.

- No te preocupes, tal como vamos, nos faltan 6 ingredientes. – Dijo Cassie.

- ¿No le has dicho nada de esto a Christian? – Preguntó Hillary.

- No, no quiero asustarlo. – Dijo Harriet. – La verdad, estoy harta. Es enfermizo ver todas esas muertes.

- Vamos, todo va a estar bien. – Dijo Cassie. – Te ayudaremos a averiguar lo que te ocurre.

- ¿Qué pasa si yo soy la causante de todo esto? – Preguntó Harriet con miedo. – Si realmente yo estoy haciendo todo esto sin darme cuenta.

- Pues entonces deberías usar todo tu poder para que Martha Macinsale se vaya por un precipicio y no regrese. – Dijo Hillary. – Créeme. Hay algo detrás de esto y vamos a averiguarlo.

- Esto en verdad es serio. – Dijo Eloise fumando a escondidas un cigarro, enterarse que su amiga Harriet podía ver el futuro y las masacres que iban a ocurrir, la asustaba demasiado. – Te mostraré a mi familia, si alguna vez los llegas a ver en tus sueños, por favor dímelo.

- Vamos, no es hora de tener miedo. – Dijo Cassie animando a sus amigas.

- Es hora de ser valientes sin arriesgar el cuello. Como los grandes Slytherins – Dijo Hillary observando a Eloise. – Elli, apaga ese maldito cigarro.

- Esta situación me tiene nerviosa. – Dijo Eloise desechando el cigarro mientras Harriet se lavaba la cara.

Por otro lado a muchos kilómetros de Hogwarts, el ministerio de magia convocó una reunión urgente con la Nuevo Ministra de Magia, era una bruja llamada Sophia Berry y el departamento de misterios. Berry, era joven con respecto a sus predecesores, pero era rígida de cabello rizado y negro amarrado a un moño apretado, con lentes de pasta negra y túnicas impecables. Había sido destacada su labor en el ministerio. A la reunión fueron convocados los investigadores Tannings y Wolfgang, los mismos que habían investigado sobre una profecía y el heredero de la Oscuridad, además de invitar a Bullstrode junto a Florence Harrington, Douglas Dollmer y Ulises Krycek. Solo pocas personas volvieron a reunirse desde la primera vez.

- Bienvenidos a esta reunión de emergencia. No quiero perder el tiempo, mi nombre es Sophia Berry y quiero dejar clara mi gran voluntad para ayudarlos a detener el caos. Quiero que me informen de sus planes, ustedes que trabajan en el Departamento de Misterios.

- Lo siento, Señorita Berry. No podemos hacerlo. Nuestras operaciones son secretas. – Dijo Bullstrode. – El Ministro Weasley siempre respetó eso.

- Por eso lo mataron. – Dijo Berry en tono áspero. – Yo no soy el Ministro Weasley, soy Sophia Berry y trabajo de una forma diferente. Se que tienen contratados a tres magos. Dollmer, Krycek y… ¿Harrington?

- Así es. – Dijo Florence sin mirarla leyendo unas notas en unas hojas.

- Pensé que usted había muerto. – Dijo Berry sin ninguna sorpresa. – Yo trabajé 10 años en vano intentando capturarla.

- Bonita forma de perder el tiempo. – Dijo Florence de manera ácida. – Al grano, Señorita Berry.

- Ministra para usted. – Dijo Berry desafiándola. - ¿Qué hace usted exactamente para que el ministerio oculte su muerte?

- Asesina a sueldo. – Dijo Florence esta vez mirándola a los ojos, la Ministro tuvo que bajar la mirada. – Además de investigar al causante de todo este caos.

- ¿Porqué no lo ha detenido si es tan asesina y tan capaz? – Preguntó Berry.

- No es tan fácil. – Dijo Florence.

- Esa me parece una excusa mundana digna de un niño de 10 años. – Dijo Berry con arrogancia. – Quiero saber cada de sus actividades.

- Berry, o como sea que se llame usted. No me importa quien sea usted o cuantos años trabajó en el ministerio. – Dijo Florence levantándose. – Nuestras actividades han sido durante estos últimos años lo más encubiertas posibles y hemos logrado conseguir información para indagar de que manera podemos detener todo esto. Si no le parece suficiente puede despedirme si quiere, mandarme a Azkaban o condenarme a muerte, pero nuestras actividades seguirán siendo secretas. Le recuerdo que no necesito mi varita para poder… hacer magia, así que yo que usted me cuidaría mucho las espaldas.

La Ministro de Magia comenzó a ahogarse, estaba colocándose morada y Florence bajó su mirada, Berry respiró de nuevo.

- ¡Insolente! – Dijo Berry. - ¿Cómo se atreve usted a…?

- ¡Ella es! – Tannings saltó de la emoción. – Usted, puede hacer magia sin usar varita, de sus ojos brota fuego y tiene usted fortaleza.

- No soy la única que puede hacer eso. – Dijo Florence sin darle importancia.

- ¿Cree usted que Harrington es la Heredera de la Oscuridad? – Preguntó Bullstrode.

- No. - Florence intervino oportunamente. – No lo soy, todavía no tengo la capacidad de salvar el mundo – dijo con una sonrisa ácida.- Manley Malfoy el jefe de los neotortifagos, casi me asesina de no haber sido porque mi esposo llegó a tiempo estaría muerta. Pero quien sabe, con los años uno aprende muchas cosas. ¿no? – Dio una sonrisa maliciosa a la Ministra y ella la miró con asco.

- Tanning, Wolfgang. ¿De que trata todo esto? – Dijo Berry.

- El Inframundo, las energías de la Oscuridad están siendo usurpadas por un mago y el Heredero de la Oscuridad es el único que puede volver a su trono y devolver el equilibrio universal. Sino todos dejaremos de existir. No nos queda mucho tiempo, a este paso el mundo dejará de existir, ya sea por el desequilibrio o por el número de muertes.

- ¿Cómo podremos reconocer al heredero? – Preguntó Bullstrode sin entender mucho.

- No tenemos una idea concreta. – Dijo Tannings. – Pero creemos que será un ser de gran fortaleza como su ancestro Sirceadeo.

- No tenemos recursos para buscar a algún ser misterioso del cual no tenemos prueba que exista. – Dijo Berry. - He oído sus maravillosas historias sobre el salvador de nuestro mundo, todo me parecen leyendas y una forma de perder el tiempo. - Bullstrode se levantó de su asiento y pidió la palabra, La ministra inhaló para hablar pero no tenía nada que decir y se quedó callada, con un gesto le cedió la palabra.

- Nuestra situación es lamentable, lo se. Debemos actuar ahora. Pude hablar con un funcionario americano y nos dice que debido a la epidemia extraña han tenido que sacrificar a muchas personas, muggles y magos han perdido la cordura. Una madre prendió fuego a su casa al asegurar que una bestia se comería a sus hijos cuando cayera la noche. Todos murieron.

- ¿Porqué han tenido que recurrir al sacrificio de vidas humanas? – Preguntó Sophia Berry

- Si no los matan terminan matándose ellos mismos, una peste extraña que los va debilitando y empiezan a actuar violentamente. Hay otros casos donde comunidades enteras han optado por el suicidio colectivo. Hay algo en el aire, algo que los asusta. ¡Maldita sea! No hay ninguna causa física y esto parece ser obra de una mente tan poderosa que ha decidido exterminarnos uno a uno, el beso de la serpiente se apodera de nosotros. – Dijo Bullstrode. – Los Neomortífagos son cada vez más fuertes. Mi departamento podría encargarse del heredero trabajando con mis agentes más eficientes y dar con su paradero, pero necesitamos información para sustentarlo.

- No hay nada concreto, tenemos solo un vínculo entre el antiguo Rey Sirceadeo y antiguos magos con la Orden de Merlín en su título extraordinario. – Dijo Noah Wolfgang. – Necesitamos cooperación.

- Bien, Bullstrode. Si usted así lo desea puede gastar nuestro tiempo valioso en leyendas y cuentos fantásticos. Necesito reunirme con los líderes de América y Asia. – Dijo la Ministra.

- El Primer Ministro de Australia ha muerto. – Dijo una joven bruja ayudante algo nerviosa luego de abrir la puerta. Todos los días recibía malas noticias.

- Una tormenta de polvo naranja se acerca desde el mar, ha dejado miles de cadáveres a su paso, animales y plantas mueren. – Dijo Dollmer rompiendo el silencio. – Si alcanza Londres estamos acabados, aparece y vuelve a desaparecer. Es misteriosa y un mago la controla.

- ¿Quién es ese mago que causa todo esto? – preguntó la Ministra algo irritada por no haber obtenido respuestas claras.

- Manley Malfoy, me temo. Pero el está muerto o eso aparenta. Yo lo asesiné, así que no entiendo como puede estar aun por allí. – Dijo Florence.

- Entonces no puede ser él. – Dijo Berry algo amargada. - ¿O es que ahora los fantasmas pueden matarnos? Pensé que esto sería más eficiente a su cargo. – Dijo Berry arrogantemente. – Ustedes son realmente inútiles¿Solo leyendas y rumores? No necesito a nadie que me diga que el país está mal. Lo se. – La ministra se levantó un momento y abandonó la sala. Florence se adelantó hasta llegar hasta Tannings y su amigo de nombre Wolfgang.

- Dylan Tannings, Noah Wolfgang, por fin nos volvemos a ver las caras ¿Qué era lo extraordinario de esos magos? – Preguntó Florence. -. ¿Qué tienen que ver con el heredero?

- La Orden de Merlín en su título extraordinario trataba de magos excepcionales que nunca estaban en contacto con otros magos. Datan de la época medieval dichas leyendas. Podían leer la mente, cambiar su apariencia y sus poderes eran sobrenaturales, se creía incluso que podrían controlar el clima y son los mismos poderes que el Heredero de la Oscuridad tiene. – Dijo Wolfgang mientras Tannings asentía.

- Incluso se data una tormenta de fuego causado por uno de los 8 magos extraordinarios, podía causar un incendio con sus ojos. Los ocho extraordinarios no usaban varita. – Dijo Tannings. - Si Malfoy está causando esto, es una aberración porque está usurpando los poderes del Heredero.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que Malfoy no es el heredero? – Preguntó Florence.

- Pues si fuera él, no estaría ocurriendo esto. El Heredero de la Oscuridad buscaría el equilibrio entre la luz y las tinieblas. No se trata del bien y el mal, se trata del equilibrio que está desbordando nuestro Universo.

- ¿Esos ocho magos eran adoradores de Sirceadeo? – Preguntó Bullstrode interesado en el tema mientras Dollmer observaba de cerca con atención, Krycek solo anotaba en su pergamino.

- No, eran los últimos descendientes de Sirceadeo el Rey de las Tinieblas, quién tuvo hijos humanos. – Dijo Wolfgang. – Los ocho fueron desterrados del reinado de un antiguo Rey por usar la magia frente a muggles. Ellos vivían en un Castillo apartado donde nadie podía verlos, eran ocho y tenían algún parentesco entre sí. Merlín pudo conocerlos y se asombró de lo que vió. Tenían un trono hecho en fuego y las llamas no podían quemarlos. Luego la leyenda cuenta que fueron envenenados por una mente perversa y terminaron matándose unos a otros. Nadie sobrevivió y el Castillo quedó en ruinas.

- ¿El heredero es como ellos? – Preguntó Bullstrode.

- No lo sabemos con seguridad. – Dijo Tannings. – No hay mucha información disponible. Nuestra última oportunidad se encuentra en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Allí se encuentran los ensayos de Merlín que datan de los años en que se cree los ocho extraordinarios vivieron, Albus Dumbledore los conservó por muchos años.

- Entonces no será tan difícil conseguir la información. – Dijo Florence. – Conozco una via para entrar a Hogwarts y tener acceso a la Biblioteca.

- No queremos causar problemas. – Dijo Wolfgang nervioso. – La Ministra ha desestimado nuestro trabajo de los últimos 4 años.

- No te preocupes Wolfgang, Veré que puedo averiguar. – Dijo Florence.

Harriet se reunía los miércoles en la tarde en la Biblioteca con Maynard Snape quién había aceptado realizar tareas juntos, pero Martha Macinsale había estado en las ultimas sesiones de tareas haciendo preguntas estúpidas. Aquella tarde, Martha había preferido dar un paseo con sus amigas ya que ese día no estaba lloviendo como los demás.

- Hoy estamos solos tú y yo. – Dijo Harriet. Con mucho esfuerzo se había guardado bien las apariencias y ver a Maynard besando a Martha no le causaba nauseas instantáneas, ahora podía aguantar hasta llegar al baño y vomitar el desayuno. Con mucho esfuerzo logró ahogar su frustración y apegarse a la negación "No me gusta Maynard, es despreciable", pero era cuestión de tiempo para que sus negaciones se fueran al caño.

- Hola Pelirroja, llegas temprano. – Dijo Maynard sin hacerle mucho caso.

- Es la primera vez que estamos a solas. – Dijo Harriet. – Desde que eras un hombre libre y cascarrabias.

- Ja, como me haces reír. – Dijo Maynard sarcástico. – A ver, hoy tenemos una sesión larga y extenuante, un poco de encantamientos, transformaciones y… herbología.

- Si, Hillary me ha facilitado el cuestionario de herbologia. Y Cassie ha mejorado con los encantamientos e hizo una investigación fascinante sobre el hechizo _Herum_.

- ¿Y bien? – Maynard observaba su lista de deberes. - ¿Aprendiste a transformar tu hamster en una silla de roble antigua?

- No, aun me sale una silla playera muggle. – Dijo Harriet. – He mejorado, ahora no solo es una silla playera, también es una sombrilla.

- ¿qué tal vas para los T.I.M.O.S? – Maynard ojeaba otro libro de Historia.

- No muy bien, aun falta pociones y… no se nada de Astronomía. – Dijo Harriet.

- Pero tú eres la mejor de Pociones de Slytherin, yo te enseñé. – Dijo Maynard asombrado.

- Aun no he podido estudiar como se debe. – Dijo Harriet. – Qué honor que sea la mejor Slytherin en pociones, mi abuela también fue buena en pociones.

- Mejor que mi padre, lo pongo en duda. – Dijo Maynard afilando sus ojos grises. - ¿Ya decidiste de que va a ser tu exposición final de historia?

- Los antiguos brujos de Mesopotamia. – Dijo Harriet.

- La Proferora Vance me dijo que podía hacerlo de los antiguos aztecas o los brujos africanos. – Dijo Maynard. – Aun no me decido, la historia es aburrida.

- No lo es. Es fascinante saber de donde provenimos. – Dijo Harriet. – Y en los TIMOS hacen mucho hincapié en los hechos modernos.

- _"Pregunta 2¿Qué mago derrotó a Lord Voldemort dos veces_?". – Dijo Maynard en forma de burla. – _"Yo se, yo se. Harry Potter mi Padre."_ – Maynard puso su voz chillona imitando a Harriet.

- Que gracioso. – Dijo Harriet sin causarle gracia y al empezar a leer el libro, observó que veía muy borroso. Maynard seguía anotando en su pegarmino. Mientras que Harriet veía que si visión fallaba. Por lo bajo dijo "_accio_ gafas", y en menos de tres minutos, sus antiguas gafas algo empolvadas llegaron a sus manos. Al ponérselas comprobó que podía volver a leer y ver con nitidez.

- ¿Regresando a los viejos tiempos? – Maynard le sonreía de forma maliciosa. – Pensé que con aquel encantamiento había arreglado tu visión.

- No se, la visión me está fallando últimamente. – Dijo Harriet. – No puedo leer bien sin mis gafas.

- Espero que a Christian no le moleste. – Dijo Maynard. – Que su linda novia use ahora gafas de nerd.

- Christian no se fija en las apariencias. El es un muchacho de gran corazón. – Dijo Harriet.

- Sus novias anteriores eran las chicas más envidiables de Beauxbatons y tú no te escapas. – Dijo Maynard cuidando cada una de sus palabras. - Desde que estás con él ni te conozco, atractiva visualmente a cualquiera. Hasta te maquillas¿entonces él no se fija en la apariencia?

- No es por él que me he maquillado. – Dijo Harriet avergonzada. – Esto es ridículo.

- ¿Entonces¿Ante quién quieres verte hermosa así como te ves? – Dijo Maynard hasta que Harriet bajó la mirada del asombro.

- Es muy largo y no lo entenderías. Pero gracias por el cumplido Snape, viniendo de alguien que solo prefiere lo superficial, es un halago lo que me dices. – Dijo Harriet volviendo a sus pergaminos. - ¿A quién acusas de superficial si estás saliendo con Martha Macinsale?

- ¿No podemos dejar de discutir un solo día? – Maynard estaba tratando de defenderse en vano. Luego de dos horas ya habían terminado la mayoría de sus asignaciones y Snape bostezaba.

- Necesito encontrar dedos de topo¿sabes donde puedo conseguirlos? – Preguntó Harriet bajando la voz mientras cerraba sus libros.

- Algo malo planificas¿no es ese el ingrediente de un filtro amoroso? – Preguntó Maynard.

- No, si te portas bien te diré para que lo voy a necesitar. – Dijo Harriet.

- ¿Vas a hacerle daño a alguien? – Preguntó Maynard mirándola a los ojos y si ningún miedo y con toda la sinceridad del mundo Harriet negó con la cabeza.

- Bien¿Cuánto necesitas? – Dijo de nuevo el joven Gryffindor.

- 45 gramos estarán bien. – Dijo Harriet con una sonrisa, sus ojos verdes se veían aumentados por las gafas.

- ¿Algo más? – Preguntó Maynard.

- Puede ser… - Dijo Harriet algo apenada pero con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Hubiese sido mas barato si me seducías con un filtro amoroso. – Dijo Maynard algo sarcástico.

- Piel de dragón africano, escamas de sirena, ojos de rana y… flor de luna fresca. – Dijo Harriet.

- ¡Veritaserum! – Maynard le dijo por lo bajo. - ¿A quién planeas envenenar¿No será este un truco tuyo?

- No. Necesito saber la verdad que apenas recuerdo, yo voy a tomar la poción. La usaré para mi misma. – Dijo Harriet.

- ¿No puedes ser sincera contigo misma y ya? Mi padre tiene esos ingredientes por montón en su despacho.

- Han pasado cosas, y no las recuerdo. – Dijo Harriet. – Quiero saber que es lo que está atrapado en mi mente y no puede salir. Luego te diré con más detalles.

- Muy inteligente. – Dijo Maynard. – Se que no me estás mintiendo, pero… me da mucha curiosidad. De verdad no puedo creer que te esté ayudando en esta locura. – Dijo Maynard guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Entonces me vas a ayudar? – Preguntó Harriet.

– Considera esto Potter una obra de caridad. – Dijo Maynard tomando su mochila, mientras ella guardaba los últimos libros.

- ¡Gracias Maynard! – Dijo Harriet muy contenta levantándose. – Has salvado mi día y quizás mi vida. Pensé que sería más difícil pedir tu ayuda.

- ¿No me vas a contar para que necesitas realmente la poción? – Maynard estaba con mucha curiosidad.

- Si, te lo diré en su momento. Te dejo mis anotaciones, debo ir a entrenamiento de Quidditch. – Dijo Harriet casi saltando de la emoción.

- ¿Es así¿Me usas y te vas? – Maynard lo dijo con indignación. Pero Harriet seguía sonriendo.

- Gracias, te lo agradeceré el resto de mi vida Snape. – Dijo Harriet acercándose hasta él y plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Por qué me has besado? – Snape estaba asombrado ya que no se esperaba aquel gesto.

- Es un gesto de cariño y confianza, lo tengo como código entre mis amigos. – Dijo Harriet recogiendo su mochila. – Y tú eres uno de ellos.

- No se si tengamos suficiente confianza como para nos acerquemos demasiado¿No crees? – Dijo Maynard.

- Si Martha le hubiera dicho eso a unos cuantos chicos antes, te aseguro que aun sería virgen. – Dijo Harriet en forma de burla. – No se si puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Adiós Snape.

Con una sonrisa en la cara se quedó Snape viendo de espaldas como la pelirroja se marchaba.

- Si tuviera más agallas, la hubiera mandado a la enfermería. – Dijo Snape. – Esa niña es bastante suspicaz, me cae bien.

Harriet antes de bajar al entrenamiento de Quidditch entró a uno de los baños porque se sentía algo mareada, su salud estaba algo decaída y escuchó una voz que no podía entender. Se miró al espejo y observó que su cara estaba pálida, sus mejillas no eran rosadas y sus ojos estaban más claros, parecían brillar y debajo de sus pies un charco de agua apareció, por la ventana un fuerte viento sopló. Al volver a mirarse en el espejo luego de lavarse la cara, observó detrás de ella a Manley Malfoy quién la miraba sonriente con sus ojos grises. Dio un grito y al voltear vio que no había nadie. Aquello había sido una mala señal sin duda alguna, esperaba que muy pronto las dudas fueran resueltas.

Luego de los ensayos de Quidditch, Christian invitó a Harriet a dar un paseo, dentro de tres semanas serían los TIMOS y ese día cumplían tres meses de novios. No había lluvia, pero había unos grises nubarrones que amenazaban una imponente tormenta para esa noche. Christian llevaba a Harriet de la mano y se sentó con ella en el pasto a la sombra de un árbol.

- Una tarde tranquila, a pesar de que esté oscura. – Dijo Christian. – Chiquita, no sabes cuanto te amo.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – Preguntó Harriet con una sonrisa nerviosa, aun su mente estaba en el extraño incidente en los baños.

- Nada mal, los chicos y yo estuvimos riéndonos en clase de historia. – Dijo Christian acariciándola. - ¿y tu?

- Lo normal, estudiando para los TIMOS. – Dijo Harriet acomodando sus gafas. Christian se las quitó y la atrajo hacía el, la abrazó fuertemente y cayó sobre ella. Comenzó a besarla como nunca antes. Christian se había caracterizado por ser un chico discreto, pero aquella tarde quería algo más. Suavemente acariciaba sus manos y pasó hasta su cintura acariciando el abdomen de Harriet, ella estaba un poco nerviosa por aquello y justo se acordó de las palabras de Maynard: _"Cuando te llegue tu momento de pasión carnal, te acordarás de mi"._ ¿Qué rayos hacía ella pensando en Maynard justo en ese momento? Al darse cuenta Christian estaba tocando descaradamente sus pechos y ella de un golpe lo empujó hacía atrás con increíble fuerza.

- ¡No! – Dijo Harriet volviendo en si. Ella no recordaba tener tanta fuerza como había ocurrido en ese momento. Respiraba con dificultad, algo nerviosa y asustada.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? La estábamos pasando bien. – Dijo Christian algo frustrado.

- ¡No me toques! Me resulta incomodo. – Dijo Harriet. – No me he sentido bien en la tarde.

- Vamos, somos novios. – Dijo Christian mientras Harriet se levantaba¿Por qué su novio le incomodaba¿Por qué no soportaba que pusiera sus manos encima¿Por qué había reaccionado así? Y… ¿Por qué se había acordado de Maynard en aquel momento?

- Pero no quiero que me toques así, no me siento cómoda. – Dijo Harriet recordando sus horribles pesadillas. – Con tu permiso, me voy a cenar.

- Harriet¡vuelve! – Dijo Christian. – No te enojes conmigo, no pensé que te importaría.

Harriet le incomodaba un poco cuando Chistian Valdemarr la tocaba, luego de aclarar los malos entendidos Christian la tranquilizó dandole un beso en la frente, la abrazó mientras la reconfortaba, pero en sus brazos Harriet pensaba que algo no estaba bien y es que su mente había una idea obsesiva que cada vez iba tomando fuerza. Aquella sensación no la dejaba en paz y sumado a sus pesadillas, la dejaban extenuada dia a dia. Poco a poco comenzó a perder la sensibilidad ante el dolor de las victimas que veía en sus visiones y pesadillas. Algo seguía inquietando a Harriet, y era que cada vez que extrañas señales se daban por manifiesto, un charco de agua aparecía bajo sus pies. No tenía idea del significado de esto y temia mucho, el libro de artes oscuras que seguia bajo su cama parecía no dar ninguna señal nueva y las maldiciones eran cada vez más familiares a Harriet, quién sentía haberlas practicado antes. ¿De dónde venía aquello¿Qué estaba cambiando en ella? A pesar de todo, pudo terminar de estudiar para los T.I.MO.S junto a sus amigas, quienes estaban cada vez más nerviosas. Rowen había hecho un estudio intenso de los encantamientos y se reunía a estudiar junto a Ted con un libro avanzado de Tratados sobre Astronomia.

Maynard Snape estaba también casi listo también, su padre le dio sabios consejos sobre esta prueba. Pero fuera de eso, sentía un poco de curiosidad el porque Harriet necesitaba Veritaserum, a pesar de que no acostumbraba mentirle a su padre, le dijo que necesitaba varios ingredientes para hacer algunas pociones experimentales, Severus no tuvo ninguna sospecha ya que no era la primera vez que Maynard le pedía ingredientes.

Maynard aun no daba con alguna explicación posible, cada vez que veía a la ya no tan pequeña Harriet no podía evitar mirarla e imaginarse que era lo que hacía que recurriera a tal medida.

- Aquí están los ingredientes que pedías. – Dijo Maynard sosteniendo en su mano un pequeño saco con los ingredientes de la poción adentro. Harriet le dio una vaga sonrisa.

- Gracias Snape. – Dijo Harriet.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – Preguntó Maynard cuando ella tomó los ingredientes en sus manos.

- Un poco. - Dijo Harriet. – Creo que ni siquiera me conozco a mi misma últimamente.

- Dime que ocurre y quizás te pueda ayudar. – Dijo Maynard mirando sus ojos verdes, ella tenía una sonrisa mezclada con tristeza.

- Actualmente conozco más maldiciones y artes oscuras que cualquier estudiante. – Dijo Harriet. – Tengo un libro sobre artes oscuras en mi baúl y recuerdo cada uno de sus hechizos y los efectos que causa. Lo único que yo no recuerdo fue cuando aprendí todo eso y como llegó ese libro a mis manos. Si fue mi voluntad, entonces estoy condenada y quizás yo tenga relación con las muertes que están sucediendo día a día. Si no… alguien muy poderoso me está manipulando, quisiera saber quién es.

- ¿Tu? – Maynard dudó un segundo. – Tú no sabes de artes oscuras.

- A ver… ¿entonces porque se que el hechizo_ tovirium corruptum _hace que tus órganos se revienten y se descompongan en un instante? – Dijo Harriet con asco y Maynard abrió los ojos como platos sin creer lo que la Slytherin le decía.

- Oh no. – Dijo Maynard. – ¿Cómo sabes tu…?

- Por lo que veo, tú también sabes. – Dijo Harriet mirándolo.

- Si, se algo pero… - Dijo Maynard algo nervioso. – No es para…

- Así que ahora nos une algo más que hacer tareas juntos, los dos sabemos como son las artes oscuras. – Dijo Harriet algo decepcionada.

- Mi padre me ha enseñado para prevenir desastres. – Dijo Maynard Snape. – Para que sepa enfrentarlas y combatirlas no para causar daño. Yo te ayudaré Harriet.

- Tengo miedo de todo esto. – Dijo Harriet. – No quiero que nadie se entere.

- No le diré a nadie, yo te ayudaré con todo esto. – Dijo Maynard extendiéndole la mano.

- ¿Por qué crees en mi? – Preguntó Harriet sin entender.

- Porque se que eres inocente y lo veo en tus ojos cada vez que te miro. – Dijo Maynard, mientras Harriet aceptó darle la mano. – Seremos amigos en las buenas y en las malas.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Vick Black:** Martha Macinsale es uno de mis personajes favoritos, ella es divertida de escribir. No todas las chicas "malas" son iguales, hay de todo en la viña del Señor, Diane Lee fue peor, aunque nada supera a Bellatrix Lestrange e incluso quizás nos sorprendamos si vemos a Florence como otra villana más en esta historia. Otra chica mala que aun no conocemos bien es Daeva Malfoy. Curioso, que también puede pasar que Harriet termine siendo una "mala" pero de las buenas. Sobre chicas detestables, hay una fuerte competencia, pero todas tienen su razón de ser. Ya verás. :)


	16. Veritaserum

Hola a todos los que leen esta historia, me alegra que les guste mucho como van las cosas. Pues he de decir que se vienen algunos cambios en la historia, más que todo debido a que muy pronto comenzarán las escenas pecaminosas de verdad (uh que miedito jajajaja, es un reto más) y no quisiera condenar todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora como contenido M. Así que muy pronto, comienza la cuarta y ultima parte de la saga, que por cierto llevará otro nombre. Más adelante daré detalles. Un beso, ¡dejen reviews!

En el final de esta historia revelaré el porque se llama _"Resurrección"_.

**Capitulo 16 Veritaserum**

Harriet en plena clase de Historia estaba haciendo dibujitos en su pergamino donde anotaba y recibió un empujón del pupitre de al lado.

- La poción veritaserum debe estar lista. – Dijo su amiga Cassie llena de alegría.

- Si, esta mañana agregué la flor de luna a la poción, debe estar lista. – Dijo Harriet comprobando la hora en su reloj con una leve sonrisa.

- Esta clase me va a hacer dormir. – Dijo Hillary en forma de aburrimiento bostezando, pero la campana sonó en ese momento. Las chicas se levantaron lo más rápido que pudieron atropellando en la puerta a dos Hufflepuffs.

- Voy a buscar la poción, quiero que esto acabe cuanto antes. – Harriet corrió hasta la sala común de Slytherin junto a las chicas, entró a los dormitorios, luego al baño y vio que la poción estaba lista. Era cristalina, inodora y su apariencia era exactamente a la del agua. Vertió la poción en un frasco y sirvió un poco en una pequeña botella. Sus amigas miraban expectantes.

- Creo que necesito un cigarro. – Dijo Eloise. Pero Cassie la detuvo y Harriet pasó entre ellas con el frasco de Veritaserum en sus manos.

- Bien, antes de saber la verdad… ¿Cómo sabremos si funciona? – Preguntó Harriet

- Pruébala con Martha Macinsale. – Dijo Hillary con una sonrisa. – Si muere sabrás que está mal hecha.

- Yo la pruebo. – Dijo Eloise. – Pero no me vayan a preguntar cosas vergonzosas.

- Eso haremos. – Dijo Hillary con una sonrisa.

- Entonces paso. – Dijo Eloise retrocediendo.

- Bien, entonces… - Dijo Cassie.

- Tengo una idea arriesgada. – Dijo Harriet sonriendo. – Volveré en un par de horas.

- La maestra de pociones habló. – Dijo Hillary chocando sus palmas con Cassie, mientras Eloise se comía las uñas.

Harriet sintió que las gafas le incomodaban y se las quitó, otra vez tenía la visión nítida. Las guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica y subió al gran comedor, su visión ahora era perfecta como antes. Su cabello rojo cayó delante de su cara y debajo de sus hombros, alborotado y rebelde. A paso acelerado llegó al Gran Comedor y estaba tan dispuesta de averiguar su Verdad, que no le iba a importar envenenar a nadie. En la mesa de Gryffindor, Maynard Snape cenaba junto a Rowen, Sean y Ted.

- ¡Snape!, buen provecho. Hoy es tu día de suerte. – Dijo Harriet con una sonrisa. – ¿Chicos me dejan hablar a solas con Snape un momento?

- ¿Nos estás corriendo de nuestra mesa Harriet la Row? – Preguntó Rowen algo serio.

- Si. – Dijo Harriet sin bromear.

- Vamos. – Dijo Maynard tomando su plato de comida y alejándose de los chicos, le extrañaba la actitud de Harriet. Se volvieron a sentar en un rincón donde no había nadie.

- A ver… ¿Qué quieres ahora? No permitiré que me vuelvas a tocar ni mucho menos besar. – Dijo Maynard extrañado mientras Harriet tomaba asiento a su lado.

- Que agradable eres. – Dijo Harriet sarcástica. – Formar un drama de algo tan banal como el saludo. ¿Sabes que diferencia un Slytherin de un Gryffindor?

- No se, que los Slytherins siempre son los malos. – Dijo Maynard algo divertido con aquello. – Si no pregúntale a mis padres.

- No, precisamente ambos somos valientes, pero ante la amenaza los Slytherin salvan su propio cuello para no quedar tendido en el campo de Batalla sin vida. – Dijo Harriet acercándose más.

- ¿Ahora me vas a besar? Mantén distancia. – Dijo Maynard mientras terminaba su plato de carne asada con papas. Harriet se alejó un poco mirando la mesa y Maynard para digerir mejor tomó un trago de su jugo de ciruela. Harriet volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

- Bien, ¿A que se debe tu pregunta? – Maynard no entendía y Harriet sacó un frasquito con un líquido incoloro.

- ¡_Veritaserum_! Terminaste con éxito la poción. – Dijo Maynard.

- Así es, y antes de mi propósito central. Quiero hacerte una pregunta. – Dijo Harriet.

- Dime. – Maynard volvió a tomar jugo.

- ¿Cuál es el secreto que nunca me quisiste contar sobre mi Familia? – Harriet dijo aquellas palabras con suavidad.

- No puedo decírtelo. – Dijo Maynard. - ¿Qué no entendiste bien la otra vez? ¿O quieres que ahora te arregle el cabello en vez de los ojos?

- Vaya, no estás muerto y no me dices la verdad. La poción no funciona. – Dijo Harriet desilusionada.

- ¿Cuándo? ¿Yo? ¿Me has hecho beber Veritaserum? – Maynard estaba anonadado.

- Si, en tu jugo. – Dijo Harriet sonriendo con maldad. – No te diste cuenta, eso demuestra que en cualquier momento un mago tenebroso podría envenenarte. ¡Ten más cuidado! Adios.

Maynard tomó el frasco y mojo sus dedos, acto seguido saltó sobre Harriet, abrió su boca forzadamente y la hizo probar la poción. Todos los que estaban alrededor de ellos miraban extrañados.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – Preguntó Harriet asustada tosiendo.

- Eres una experta en pociones, yo te enseñé. – Dijo Maynard. – Tú no viniste a probar si funcionaba sino a averiguar sobre mí. Es justo que tú también la pruebes. Vamos a probar la poción contigo.

- Pero tu…

- Un hechizo muy poderoso no me permite decirte el famoso secreto. – Dijo Maynard. – Cuando dije que no puedo, es que en verdad no estoy en capacidad de hacerlo. Veamos, ya que ahora eres sincera… Probemos una pregunta inocente. Tú verás si la poción de la verdad no sirve.

- Bien. – Dijo Harriet con algo de miedo en sus ojos.

- ¿De que tamaño lo tiene Christian? Sabes muy de que hablo. – Maynard se destornilló de la risa y Harriet sin vacilar dijo.

- No lo se, nunca lo hemos hecho y tampoco hemos experimentado nada de eso e incluso me siento incomoda cuando me toca. – Dijo Harriet avergonzada con tanta verdad venida de su boca.

- ¿En serio? – Maynard se asombró por la respuesta. – Debe ser una mentira, tienes el antídoto ¿no?

- Esa es la verdad. – Dijo Harriet. – Oh, olvidé el antídoto. A ver… creo que la poción si funciona. Dime algo, ¿Cómo resultó ser tu primera vez con Martha?

- Te detesto. – Dijo Maynard antes de escupir la verdad. – No lo hemos hecho todavía, ella siempre está sobre mí, pero yo estoy nervioso. No estoy preparado aun para ese paso, preferiría esperar.

- ¡¡aww!! Que tierno. Vaya. Eso si es una novedad. – Dijo Harriet con una sonrisa. – Gracias por contribuir a saciar mi curiosidad

- Espera mi venganza. – Dijo Maynard. – En vista de que no hay nada que contar que hayas hecho, cuéntame algo que aun no hayas hecho. Dime Harriet La Row, ¿alguna vez tuviste sueños o fantasías eróticas? ¿Cómo eran?

- No, eso no. – Dijo Harriet temblando. – Eh… Si, desde hace varios meses tengo sueños eróticos, estoy en una cabaña entre sábanas negras y velas alrededor. Se siente tan bien, pero a la vez tan mal.

Harriet evidentemente estaba algo incomoda, pero no pudo salir corriendo en vergüenza debido a la poción de la verdad.

- ¿Ves que si funciona? – Dijo Maynard sonriendo. – Solo por curiosidad, ¿Quién es el objeto de tus fantasías?

Harriet deseó morirse en aquel momento y que alguien le cerrará la boca, Maynard vio la desesperación en sus ojos y la batalla interna para decir o no la verdad, pero inevitablemente la sinceridad ganó.

- Tu. – Dijo Harriet. – Tú estás en mis fantasías. – Maynard se cayó del banco de la sorpresa. Se levantó y se sentó de nuevo, algo asustado ante la sola presencia de la chica de cabello rojo. No sabia que decir, Harriet no lo miró más.

- Oye, yo…

- No digas nada, tú preguntaste. – Dijo Harriet. – Merezco ser compensada con esa pregunta tan personal. ¿Cuál es la parte menos agraciada del cuerpo de Martha y porque?

- Oh no. – Dijo Maynard comprobando que Martha Macinsale venía entrando al Gran Salón. – Martha tiene el abdomen flácido y es muy huesuda, utiliza relleno en el brassiere y esto le afecta muchísimo, se ve espantoso el relleno sintético parece engrudo solidificado.

- Oh, Gracias. – Dijo Harriet riendo con ganas, no podía controlarse y tuvo que detenerse forzadamente para poder respirar. – Eso compensa todo lo que hayas dicho o hecho antes.

- Eres una pequeña rata sucia. – Dijo Maynard frustrado.

- Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo Martha saludando a su querido novio.

- Frustrado y avergonzado. – Dijo Maynard sin poder ocultar lo que sentía.

- ¿Porqué? – Martha sentía curiosidad, pero Harriet muy inteligentemente le dio una bofetada a Maynard y le tapó la boca. – ¡¡Potter!!, ¡Vuelve aquí con Maynard! ¡Te lo ordeno!

- Me lo agradecerás algún día. Snape. –Harriet estaba llevándose a arrastrado a Maynard quién luchaba por hablar y decir la verdad de lo sucedido. Cuando iban saliendo del Gran Salón, ella se dio cuenta que Martha venía tras ella algo enojada. Aquella situación era de lo más extraña, Maynard Snape mucho más alto que Harriet siendo arrastrado por esta ultima muy enérgica. Hillary, Cassie y Eloise veían entrando.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Dijo Cassie sorprendida.

- Maynard y yo tomamos la poción de la verdad. – Dijo Harriet algo incomoda. – ¡Funciona! Martha nos está haciendo preguntas también.

- Oh no, ya nos encargamos de ella. – Dijo Eloise. – Harriet, una pregunta… ¿Crees que estoy gorda?

- Un poco. Pero deberías hacer ejercicios porque la flacidez es un problema también, sino pregúntale a Martha Macinsale. – Dijo Harriet muy sincera.

- Gracias. – Dijo Eloise. - ¿Ves Hillary no es tan difícil ser sincera?

Harriet se escondió con Maynard en un armario de limpieza, era bastante espacioso. Por fin soltó a Maynard y lo dejó hablar.

- ¡Harriet me hizo tomar la pocion de la verdad y me preguntó cosas vergonzosas en venganza a las que yo le pregunté!... Tenía que decirlo, es la verdad. Esa poción es un verdadero peligro. – Dijo Maynard. – Casi causas un gran desastre, Martha ahora pensará que algo malo pasa.

- Tranquilízate. – Dijo Harriet.

- _Lumos. _Ahora si merezco saber ¿Para que necesitabas Veritaserum exactamente? – Dijo Maynard encendiendo su varita para alumbrar el armario.

- Para tomarlo y que mis amigas hicieran preguntas claves, necesito saber que está ocurriendo conmigo. Tengo miedo, porque muchas cosas inexplicables pasan conmigo y empiezo a tener recuerdos de haber hecho magia oscura. Tengo un libro de artes oscuras que yo compré, pero no recuerdo haberlo hecho, además tengo visiones donde veo el futuro y en cada visión veo la muerte, me aterroriza cuando veo que esas muertes se cumplen y todas terminan relacionadas con el mismo sueño en donde tú y yo tenemos sexo. Son pesadillas que se repiten y quiero saber quién está detrás de todo esto.

- En verdad aprecio tu sinceridad. – Dijo Maynard algo nervioso. – Me estás poniendo algo nervioso Harriet, y eso es algo que no muchas chicas logran conmigo. Hubiese preferido que me besaras.

- Aun estoy a tiempo. – Dijo Harriet sonriéndole.

- ¿Eso también es mucha sinceridad? – Preguntó Maynard.

- Si, algo de sinceridad. – Dijo Harriet. – No te preocupes, yo resolveré esto sola. Gracias por ayudarme con Veritaserum. Seguro el secreto que sabes de mi familia es insignificante.

- Para mi no, pero quizás para ti si lo sea. – Dijo Maynard. – Ojala te lo pudiera contar, quizás… Es una lástima.

- ¿Qué hacemos mientras pasan los efectos de la poción? – Preguntó Harriet.

- Yo tengo antídoto en mi baúl. Creo que me voy a la torre de Gryffindor. Me siento… confundido. _Nox _– Dijo Maynard dejando que la luz se apagara y abriendo la puerta del armario. - No puedo creer que me hayas hecho probar veritaserum. ¿Sabes que eso es ilegal? No se porque te ayudé. – Dijo Maynard algo enojado.

- Dijiste que era una obra de caridad y te lo agradezco. Solo quería preguntarte el secreto. – Dijo Harriet. – Nunca dudé que la poción no sirviera. Y eso también lo descubriste.

- Lo se, eres muy buena en pociones para probar con tu compañero de estudios como si fuera un conejillo de Indias. Cuando sepas de qué se trata el secreto, dirás que todo este esfuerzo fue en vano. – Dijo Maynard. – Adiós.

Al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor se sentó frente a la chimenea ignorando varias lechuzas que Martha le había mandado. Estaba algo confundido y fue al dormitorio donde consiguió el antídoto para Veritaserum, la verdad él estaba bien preparado. Volvió a la sala común y comenzó a hacerse preguntas que nunca antes se había hecho.

¿Por qué de repente sentía que no estaba seguro de si mismo? No sabía que sentía y en sus pensamientos aparecía una sola persona: Harriet. Maynard la maldecía por debajo y rogaba que aquello fuera locura, le preocupaba lo que Harriet le había dicho. Las cosas no habían terminado aquella noche.

"_Potter, quiero verte a medianoche en el pasillo lateral oeste de las mazmorras. No faltes. Es importante. No le digas a nadie. _

_Maynard Snape". _

Luego de enviar por lechuza sin saber exactamente porque quería encontrarse con Harriet. De verdad le preocupaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y pensó que quizás con sus conocimientos de magia avanzada podría ayudarla, cerró sus ojos y tomó un libro de herbología, aun iba atrasado. Luego de estudiar dos horas más para los T.I.M.O.S, dejó a un lado los libros para comprobar que en su reloj eran los 11:50 pm, así que se levantó y salió por el retrato con su insignia de prefecto en el pecho. Bajó nerviosamente por las escaleras esperando encontrarse a Harriet pronto. Escuchó un ruido, pero al esconderse se dio cuenta que era la Profesora Minerva Mc Gonagall y su padre Severus Snape.

- Ya veo. – Dijo Mc Gonagall. – Solo un milagro podría hacer que Gryffindor gane la copa de Quidditch. Mejor es no cantar victoria Profesor Snape.

- Profesora, no se si usted sabe. Tenemos en el equipo a Potter y los mejores de Slytherin. – Dijo Snape con orgullo.

- A veces pienso que el sombrero se equivoco con su hijo y la hija de Potter, pero cada día me convenzo de que ha sido lo mejor para todos. Puedo ver que guarda un poco de aprecio por la chica Potter.

- No, para nada. – Dijo Snape entre dientes. Pasaron de largo y Maynard salió de su escondite. Había aprendido de su padre ser muy sigiloso. Hasta que logró dar con las mazmorras. Al llegar al lugar vio que sentada en el pasillo esperaba Harriet algo nerviosa.

- Potter. – Dijo Maynard en forma de saludo. – Me agrada saber que aun tengo poder de convocatoria contigo.

- ¿Se puedes saber para que me has citado? – Preguntó Harriet.

- Si, quiero saber ¿Qué ocurrió cuando tus amigas preguntaron? ¿Qué estas ocurriendo contigo? – Preguntó Maynard con mucha suavidad, de verdad había heredado mucho de las cualidades de su Padre. – Todo lo que me dijiste, me dejó intrigado. Artes oscuras, maldiciones…

- Todas las preguntas que Hillary y Cassandra hicieron, respondí diciendo que _"Pronto llegaría la hora de conocer la verdad"._ Estoy frente a un hechizo de magia oscura muy fuerte, ni siquiera el poder de la poción de la verdad pudo. Necesito ayuda Maynard. – Dijo Harriet. – Pero no quiero, no quiero obrar mal ni ponerme en riesgo. Yo…

- Mi padre puede ayudarte, el fue partidario del Señor Oscuro, algo debe saber. – Dijo Maynard, pero Harriet negó con la cabeza.

- No, Maynard. – Dijo Harriet. – No le digas a tu padre. Me detestará y apoyará que me expulsen.

- No seas tonta. Mi padre te tiene aprecio, por jugar bien contra nosotros los Gryffindor. – Dijo Maynard. – Como eres una persona integra. Cuando hablan del equipo de Quidditch y de ti, no puede evitar escapar una sonrisa. El esta orgulloso de ti como Slytherin.

- Está orgulloso del equipo de Quidditch, no de mi. – Dijo Harriet. – Tengo miedo Maynard, tengo miedo de todo esto. Los sueños.

- Vamos. Yo te ayudaré. – Dijo Maynard tomando de la mano a Harriet y la llevó hacía un aula abandonada. La antigua aula donde dos años atrás Maynard y Harriet habían tenido una seria discusión.

- ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer? – Preguntó Harriet.

- Siéntate y abre tu mente, déjala vacía. – Dijo Maynard mirándola a los ojos con sus poderosos ojos verdosos y grises que causaban un efecto dominador en Harriet. Ella no entendía.

- ¿De que se trata? – Preguntó Harriet

- Oclumancia y Legeremencia. Si penetro en tu mente, puedo ver que habita en ella y lo que está ocurriendo contigo. A la vez que puedo enseñarte a evitar que seas invadida por la mente de otra persona. – Dijo Maynard. – Eso me enseñó mi padre apenas cumplí trece años.

- ¿Crees que sirva? – Harriet no sabía que esperar pero Maynard parecía tan decidido y ella aceptó a colaborar. – Ten cuidado.

- Mírame a los ojos. – Dijo Maynard, Harriet sentía que un frío la envolvía y su corazón se desgarraba. Nunca había sentido aquello. Algo le decía que cerrara sus ojos pero no podía y no se podía mover. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo Maynard? No entendía hasta que poco a poco una voz le susurraba "_Así, así es… falta poco"._

- Escuché esa voz de nuevo. – Dijo Harriet.

- No importa. No podré hacer nada si no te abres a mí. – Dijo Maynard y Harriet abrió los ojos como platos.

- No escudriñes mis pensamientos íntimos. – Dijo Harriet como advertencia.

- ¿Qué mas puedo saber de ti? Tienes fantasías conmigo y aun eres virgen. No tienes material para chismes como para interesarme. – Dijo Maynard. Harriet cerró los ojos y volvió a mirar a Snape. Esta vez la sensación fue mucho más fuerte y Harriet sentía como sus pensamientos eran escudriñados por alguien, frente a sus ojos pasaban muchas imágenes.

Maynard seguía penetrando en su mente y tuvo que sostener a Harriet, ella estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Justo cuando sitió que una fuerza sobrenatural lo absorbió, lo atraía. Cayó en la oscuridad y aterrizó en un extraño Bosque. Frente a él, estaba Harriet y detrás de él, unos lobos que gruñían. Maynard sabía que algo malo había pasado, estaba atrapado quizás en la mente de Harriet.

Harriet lucía diferente y perturbada, en sus ojos había miedo. Pero notó también que lucía hermosa, como nunca antes la había visto, llevaba un vestido blanco y en su cara brillaba la inocencia a flor de piel.

- ¡No me hagas daño! – Harriet estaba descalza y lloraba. Comenzó a correr por el bosque y los lobos fueron tras ella.

- ¡NO! – Maynard fue tras ella, y creyó que la iba a alcanzar. Hasta que la perdió de vista al resbalarse por una bajada y quedar boca abajo en un claro del bosque. Se levantó para observar una cabaña que estaba frente a él. Se acercó poco a poco y al entrar vio a Harriet mirándolo.

- ¡Ven aquí! – Dijo Harriet llamándolo con el dedo. Maynard cerró la puerta y se acercó hasta ella, podía respirar su aroma. Sus ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca y tuvo deseos de desvestirla y hacerla suya. A su alrededor había una cama de sábanas negras y velas encendidas. Fuera de la cabaña en la ventana se observaban peces volando y una tormenta que inundaba todo.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – Preguntó Maynard sin entender. Pero entendía que poco a poco cedía a los deseos de la chica pelirroja que lo seducía.

- Se que me deseas, desde siempre. Nosotros nacimos para esto, hazme tuya y verás. – Decía Harriet desvistiéndolo. Maynard sintió cálido el beso que la chica Potter le dio. Observó como el miedo se transformaba en placer y como la hacía suya.

- ¡Eres mío ahora! Caíste en mi trampa. – Dijo Harriet volviéndolo a besar.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – Maynard sentía que todo daba vueltas. Un instinto se apoderó de él, una inmensa rabia y sus manos rodeado el cuello de la chica, comenzó a estrangularla.

- No me mates Maynard, no lo hagas. – Dijo Harriet suplicando.

- ¡No! Yo... – Pero Maynard sentía como destrozaba con sus manos los huesos del cuello de Harriet, ella lloraba y afuera los lobos aullaban. La cabaña comenzó a inundarse con sangre y al verse culpable de tal crimen (asesinar a Harriet), el pánico le invadió. Se ahogó junto al cadáver de Harriet y una presión le iba a hacer estallar la cabeza.

-_¡Despierta! _– Escuchó una voz y abrió los ojos, encontró que estaba acostado en el piso y en el techo podía ver que estaba en las mazmorras. Movió su cabeza y vio que a su lado estaba Harriet respirando con dificultad. La miró a los ojos y vio sus lágrimas.

- ¿Lo viste todo? – Harriet intentó secarse algunas lágrimas. Maynard solo la observaba y asintió. – No quería que lo vieras, bienvenido a mi mundo. Todos los días vivo con esas pesadillas.

- Todo va a estar bien. – Dijo Maynard levantándose. – Esa chica no eras tu y ese chico no era yo. Jamás dejaríamos que pasara algo así.

- Dime algo, ¿fue eso que vi algo falso? ¿Alguna vez nos hemos besado? – Preguntó Harriet levantándose con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

- No, nunca nos hemos besado. – Dijo Maynard fríamente. – Mejor vete a tu sala común.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Harriet

- No lo se. – Dijo Maynard. – Es peor de lo que pensaba. No soy tan fuerte ahora… Lo resolveremos.

Maynard llegó a su sala común, la Torre de Gryffindor algo agitado, tratando de no recordar las escenas vistas en aquella horrible visión. Había visto varios recuerdos de Harriet además de la horrible y perturbadora pesadilla, recordaba el nacimiento de su hermano Greg y lo feliz que se sintió ella. Pudo observar también la primera vez que montó una escoba, Rowen la había ayudado cuando apenas tenía 5 años, Harriet era diminuta y su cabello rojo como el fuego brillaba bajo el sol y sus ojos eran hermosamente verdes, Harry y Ginny estaban tras ella sonriendole. También veía algunos recuerdos, el primer día en el Expreso de Hogwarts cuando se habían conocido y la primera impresión que tuvo de él, pero luego recordó que había visto a Christian besándola, dicho recuerdo no le causó mucha gracia a Maynard. No fueron muchos recuerdos, pero eran algunos significativos, pero aun no había visto nada. Intento recuperarse de tal shock y revisó el correo que su novia Martha le había enviado aquella noche:

"_¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? Tu querida Martha."_

Maynard dejó la lechuza a un lado y abrió la siguiente. Se sorprendió ver una caligrafía irregular.

"_Ha pasado media hora y no respondes. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Sigues con Harriet? Martha"_

Martha se comenzaba a poner algo insoportable y aun quedaban 5 lechuzas más por leer. ¿Algo le pasaría a Martha? Maynard no podía creerlo.

"_¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué no respondes mis lechuzas? Las locas trolls de Slytherin me han dicho que tenías una peste muy extraña. Martha Macinsale"_

Maynard sonrió maliciosamente al comprobar que Martha de verdad había enloquecido. Pero luego sintió algo de enojo, aunque podía imaginar a Martha en la sala de Hufflepuff mandando aquel montón de cartas mientras lloraba en angustias. Siguió con la siguiente lechuza.

"_Maynard, no he sabido de ti desde que te vi en la cena hablando con Potter, de verdad estoy imaginándome lo peor. Mis amigas decían que en el partido de Quidditch estuviste intercambiando miradas sospechosas con ella y por eso la apoyaste. Confiesa… ¿Te gusta Harriet Potter?"_

- ¿Cómo? – Maynard casi soltó una carcajada. – Así que ahora me gusta Harriet Potter. – Martha realmente debía estar afectada por la forma en que salió huyendo de ella y aquellas lechuzas decían más de lo que estaba escrito.

"_Creo que estoy enloqueciendo. Por favor, dime que no estás teniendo relaciones con Harriet Potter. Dios mío, por favor si lo haces usa protección. Martha."_

Martha, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cómo que protección? Maynard trató de mantenerse tranquilo pero aquella lechuza le hizo perder la seriedad y lo dejó riéndose al menos 10 minutos.

"_¿Por qué me haces esto Maynard? Te amo. Cásate conmigo."_

Maynard mantuvo la seriedad ahora, ¿Qué clase de chica podría hacer aquella locura? Pensó en la palabra matrimonio y sintió que debía salir corriendo. _"Apenas tenemos 15 años", _se dijo a si mismo. Sin duda alguna, Martha se sentía insegura de no ser el centro de atención de su vida en ese instante.

"_Disculpa las lechuzas anteriores. Creo que estoy muy nerviosa. ¿Qué tal todo?"_

Maynard suspiró, agarró un pergamino y escribió brevemente.

"_Macinsale, estoy bien. No me han raptado ni nada por el estilo. Estuve en la Sala Común y no había visto tus lechuzas. No te preocupes. Hablamos mañana._

_Maynard Elias Snape"_

Sabía que hacer sufrir a Martha Macinsale no era algo que cualquier chico lograra y si lo hacía pues entonces las consecuencias serían nefastas. Estaba seguro que Harriet habría reído si compartiera con ella tal anécdota, pero no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos, ya que Martha podría enojarse aun más.

Al acostarse en su cama en plena oscuridad, cerró sus ojos rezando para que todo aquello fuera mentira, todo lo que había visto en aquella visión. Cayó profundamente dormido mientras su mente aun en shock por los hechos de aquella noche, tenía una batalla entre decirle a su padre lo que pasaba o no y el porque quería evitar hablar con Martha de todo lo sucedido.

Al día siguiente amaneció con miedo, había tenido realmente muchas pesadillas escalofriantes. Entendía a lo que Harriet se refería y observó en el espejo su rostro cansado y demacrado. Harriet se maquillaba y ahora entendía porque, pero el no podía hacer lo mismo. Al llegar al Gran Comedor vio a Martha esperándolo en la mesa de los Gryffindor con un rostro algo asustado.

- Hola Mayn. – Dijo Martha. – Te he estado esperando.

- Si, tenemos que hablar. ¿no? – Dijo Maynard sin muchos ánimos. – Verás, ayer accidentalmente tomé la poción de la verdad y Harriet me hizo preguntas embarazosas, no quería que te enteraras de ello en ese momento. Fue bastante desagradable.

- ¿Poción de la verdad? – Martha no entendía muy bien.

- ¡Veritaserum!

- Ah claro. – Dijo Martha. – ¿Por qué permitiste eso? Luego te fuiste con ella… ¿Por qué?

- No lo se. – Dijo Maynard. – No quiero hablar de ayer, por favor. No fue un buen día.

- Sobre lo que te dije ayer, quería pedirte disculpas. Se que actué mal, pero tuve miedo de perderte. No me hablabas y te fuiste con ella. – Dijo Martha.

- Creo que exageraste, me pediste matrimonio. – Dijo Maynard.

- De todo eso, lo único que dije en serio fue eso. – Dijo Martha. – Cásate conmigo, estaremos juntos por siempre.

- Ehm… creo que mejor no. – Dijo Maynard algo asustado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no me amas? – Martha estaba a punto de llorar, y Maynard la miró como si estuviera loca. – Yo quiero formar una familia contigo.

- Martha, tenemos 15 años. – Dijo Maynard como si aquello fuera obvio. – Además no quiero una familia ni mucho menos casarme. No creo que sirva para eso.

- ¿Te gusta ella? –Martha había asomado varias lágrimas.

- ¡No me jodas! Claro que no. – Dijo Maynard perdiendo la paciencia.

- Entonces, ¿me hubieras respondido lo mismo ayer bajo los efectos de la poción? – Dijo Martha y Maynard cayó en cuenta que la discusión no tenía sentido.

- Si crees que te miento, es tu problema. No el mío, Macinsale. – Dijo Maynard fríamente.

- Creo que necesitamos un tiempo a solas, para pensar. – Dijo Martha con lágrimas en los ojos. – Es por el bien de los dos.

- Ahora me terminas. ¿Qué ocurre contigo? – Maynard no entendía lo que le ocurría a Martha.

- Me tratas con indiferencia, y no me miras como antes. – Dijo Martha. – ¿No te das cuenta? No quiero que me rompas el corazón, Mayn. Te amo demasiado.

- ¡Cálmate! ¿Quieres? – Dijo Maynard sentándose a probar el desayuno.

- ¿Por qué tienes apariencia de desvelo? Tus amigos me dijeron que anoche te escapaste de la Sala Común. – Martha parecía no estar satisfecha con las explicaciones de Snape. Rowen, Ted, Charlie y Sean estaban incómodos más allá en la mesa, era obvio que Martha les había interrogado hasta el cansancio. - ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estabas con ella?

- ¿Ella?

- Con Harriet Potter, dime. – Dijo Martha.

- Si, estaba con ella teniendo sexo con ella en el despacho de mi padre y por supuesto me protegí, gracias por tu recomendación. – Dijo Maynard sarcásticamente sin aguantar más la actitud de Martha, ella se fue llorando desconsolada.

El chisme del rompimiento de Martha y Maynard invadió todos los espacios de Hogwarts y a Harriet la pareció percibir algo de alegría en la voz del Profesor Snape en la clase siguiente de pociones. Las chicas cuchicheaban entre ellas añadiendo más hechos fantásticos, lo peor fue que Harriet se vio involucrada en tales historias.

- Y me dijeron que una chica de Slytherin había visto como Harriet se besaba en la Torre de astronomía con Maynard Snape. Al parecer es una venganza personal. – Dijo una chica de tercer año de Ravenclaw a sus amigas.

- Ella fue la causa del rompimiento. – Dijo otra chica de sexto año observando a Harriet pasar.

- Ahora podré invitar a Martha a salir, ella me lo prometió una vez. – Dijo un chico de séptimo año con rostro desenfadado.

- Ni lo sueñes. – Dijo otro amigo de Hufflepuff. – Seguro va a volver con Dan Henriquez.

Christian Valdemarr no paraba de ser la burla de sus compañeros, todos creían la historia fantástica divulgada por Martha que decía que su novia le había engañado con Maynard. Todo fue accidental mientras Martha lloraba en el baño y Layla Hayden escuchó los detalles del rompimiento y Martha gritaba:_ "El me dijo que tuvo algo con Harriet". _Aun Martha tenía problemas para reconocer el sarcasmo de los Snape. Desde ese entonces todo era un desastre. Al llegar a la sala común, Christian lanzó su escoba al piso y enfrentó a Harriet.

- ¿Qué es lo que dice la gente en los pasillo sobre Maynard y tu? – Preguntó Christian algo molesto. – Dicen que tú causaste el rompimiento con Martha, que ustedes tenían un romance apasionado que consumó en la Torre de Astronomía. ¿QUÉ ES TODO ESO?

- ¿Eso dicen? – Harriet no parecía perder la calma.

- Qué cómico. – Dijo Cassandra algo malhumorada.

- No le veo lo chistoso. – Dijo Christian – Harriet, si no quieres estar conmigo. Yo lo entiendo, pero…

- Un momento. Chris ¿Crees que es cierto lo que dicen los rumores? – Harriet miraba fríamente. – Crees en rumores más que a tu novia. Maynard Snape y yo, no tenemos ningún romance. Todo es un gran malentendido.

- ¿Entonces porque pasan tanto tiempo juntos "estudiando"? – Preguntó Christian gritando. Todos los Slytherins voltearon a observar la escena.

- ¿Porque eso habría de ser un símbolo de traición? Lamento que no confíes en mi, yo si confío en ti sabiendo que todo el tiempo chicas atractivas te rodean y te buscan. Ni siquiera Snape está interesado en mí de esa manera que tu séquito de fanáticas lo está en ti. – Dijo Harriet poniéndose algo roja. – Y tú le crees a un rumor que inventó una mujer neurótica como Martha Macinsale.

- Bien, yo te creo. – Dijo Christian calmándose. – Dime, ¿entonces todo es falso? ¿Aun me amas?

- Todo es falso. – Dijo Harriet con cara de obstinación. – No se si te amo, eres un idiota por dudar de todo.

- Perdóname, linda. Por favor. – Christian fue tras Harriet a abrazarla. Harriet tenía cara de enojo y sus amigas aguantaban la risa. Pero los rumores fueron ahogados por la última aparición de Martha y Maynard juntos en los jardines hablando pacíficamente. Nadie sabia que significaba aquello, pero pronto la teoría de que Harriet y Maynard tenía un romance decayó por falta credibilidad, además la gente decía: _"Ellos no combinan. Son una Potter y una Snape, son muy diferentes", _para alivio de Harriet los rumores sobre ella cesaron.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Lia Du Black:** La nuevo ministro, basada en un viejo personaje que habia hecho para otra historia que no tiene que ver con Harry Potter, quizás nos sorprenda. Pero por ahora seguirá siendo la mandamás del ministerio. Bueno, Maynard le cortó la escena de pasión y ahora le toca castigo, aunque creo que con las pesadillas es más que castigo. Un beso, me alegra que te gustara.

**EyvieHP:** Bienvenida a la historia de Ojos de Dragón. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y me hayas dejado un mensaje para manifestar tu aprecio por la historia. Severus tiene su carácter y bueno, Florence en cierta manera se lo aguanta porque lo ama TT XDD. Florence ha dejado de sufrir un poco para hacer sufrir un poquito, pero buenoo…. Jejeje, sobre las escenas de pasión, cada cosa en su lugar, deja que se relaje un poco. Además madre mia ya tiene 60 años . …. Pero bueno, igual se mantiene joven por la maldición que carga encima "por ahora". Un beso para ti, gracias por tu comentario… nos estamos viendo )


	17. Tan solo quiero la verdad

Hola a todos, esta es el penúltimo capitulo de Ojos de Dragón III, ya se acerca la resurrección. Espero que les guste, una vez más gracias por todo y un saludo a todos los que leen.

**Capitulo 17. Tan solo quiero la verdad.**

Aquella tarde de Junio hubo una asamblea mensual de prefectos, un día de antes del partido final y los 24 prefectos se reunieron presididos por el premio Anual Hannah Piers de Ravenclaw, quien moderaba la reunión y pedía orden.

- Bien, esperemos que esto sea rápido. Hemos recibido un reporte que en el pasillo del piso siete del Castillo, una bomba fétida fue arrojada por uno alumnos de tercer año de Gryffindor. – Dijo Hannah Piers leyendo un pergamino – El conserje, el Señor Ford me ha dicho que los prefectos encargados de aquella hora llegaron con 20 minutos de retraso. A ver… si. Maynard Snape de Gryffindor y Martha Macinsale de Hufflepuff. ¿Qué tienen que decir al respecto de la situación?

- Pues he llegado tarde al lugar debido a que… me he quedado dormido en la sala común- Maynard estaba algo confuso y miró a Martha Macinsale.

- No estábamos besándonos si es lo que crees Hannah. – Dijo Martha. – Maynard y yo hemos terminado por ahora. Situación que no es problema de nadie.

- Nadie ha dicho eso Macinsale. – Dijo Hannah. – Solo me preguntaba que ocurrió que nadie llegó a amonestarles.

- Me quedé dormido en la Sala común – Dijo Maynard. – No se justifica, pero es la verdad.

- Bien. - Dijo Hannah algo seria. – Ya que hay dificultades, Maynard ahora tomarás el turno de Nicole Osborne, y tu nueva pareja de vigilia será Harriet Potter de Slytherin. ¿Alguna objeción?

- No me pueden separar de Maynard. – Dijo Martha. - ¿Cómo nos vamos a terminar de reconciliar si estamos separados? – Maynard mandó a callar a Martha, tenía la cara de pena como nunca antes.

- Oh por Dios el mundo se va acabar. – Dijo Harriet de mal humor. – Yo llevo días sin dormir y necesito descansar para el partido de mañana, ¿Qué veo en la reunión urgente de prefectos? Discusiones estúpidas sobre la vida amorosa de personas ajenas a mi interés.

- Quizás no para ti, pero mi relación es importante. – Dijo Martha molesta por aquel comentario y Maynard que estaba entre las dos tenía una cara de estar avergonzado.

- ¡Basta! – Dijo Hannah. – Se ha terminado de discutir el punto. Ahora… ¿Qué ocurrió con los chicos de Cuarto año de Ravenclaw que fueron castigados injustamente?

- Estaban amenazando a unos chicos de primer año. – Dijo Nicole Osborne. – Lo merecían.

- Tiene razón, yo estuve allí. – Dijo Maynard. – Fue después de Clases de Historia de la Magia. Los chicos le mostraron un puño a los niños de primer año.

- ¿Qué hacías acompañando a Nicole Osborne en su turno? – Preguntó Martha por debajo con mucho enojo. Solo Harriet y Maynard lograron oír aquello.

- Ella es mi pareja de pociones, ¿recuerdas? – Maynard parecía obstinado por Martha.

- Bien, ¿Quién quitó 50 puntos a Slytherin? – Preguntó Hannah viendo su pergamino asombrada. – Esto debe ser un error.

- Yo le quité puntos a Slytherin. – Dijo Martha interviniendo oportunamente. – Pero fueron 15, ahora que lo pienso… fueron 50. Sucede que las amiguitas de Potter aquí presente, Hillary Hill, Cassandra Nott y la estúpida de Eloise Avery, estaban esparciendo rumores nefastos sobre mí.

- Eso no justifica 50 puntos, ni siquiera 15 puntos. – Dijo Hannah. – El Profesor Snape está muy molesto por la situación. Eso es abuso de poder.

- ¿Injusto? El profesor Snape nos quitó injustamente a Hufflepuff y Gryffindor más de 60 puntos por tonterías. – Dijo Martha en defensa propia.

- ¡Macinsale! así que ahora usted decide que hago correcto y que no. – Dijo el Profesor Snape entrando a la sala. Los alumnos miraron aterrorizados.

- Profesor Snape – Martha no se esperaba la aparición del Maestro de pociones y jefe de casa de Slytherin.

- Pido una sanción para Hufflepuff por este hecho. – Dijo Snape. – No es la primera vez que durante este año la señorita Macinsale comete abuso de poder, recuerdo bastante bien que mi apreciada y ejemplar alumna Harriet Potter me comentó sobre actos lascivos que Macinsale llevaba a cabo con el joven Snape de Gryffindor. Mi sanción fue justa ya que la Señorita Patil y Macinsale se copiaban en un examen. De hecho me pregunto como una persona de bajo valor moral pueda ser prefecta sin ni siquiera dar el ejemplo y corromper a los demás prefectos.

- ¡Ouch! – Dijo Harriet sonriendo por lo bajo.

- Pero… yo… - Martha no sabía que decir. Maynard no se atrevía a mirar a ningún lado. Se tapó la cara con sus manos en señal de vergüenza ajena.

- Solicitaré ante el director que usted Señorita Macinsale, entregue su insignia de prefecto además de cumplir detención conmigo. Por otro lado no me queda más que felicitar a Taylor y a Potter por su labor como prefectos de quinto año, además de la extraordinaria labor de Sánchez, Mc Fadden, Dobhanzky y Rosditchwer.

- ¡Esto es injusto! – Martha se levantó. – Potter, me las pagarás. Por cierto Nicole, Maynard y yo hemos vuelto, así que deja de cazarlo con la mirada.

- ¿Martha que ocurre contigo? – Maynard la sujetó de un brazo.

- Nadie se da cuenta, pero Harriet Potter siempre me insulta junto a sus amigas, cuando ella en realidad practica artes oscuras, yo he visto uno de sus libros oscuros. Mientras tanto Nicole Osborne no sabe que hacer, ya que siempre que puede se le lanza encima a mi novio.

- Estás loca. – Dijo Nicole volteándole los ojos. - ¡Púdrete Macinsale!

- ¿Acaso ustedes jovencitas están locas? – Preguntó el Profesor Snape.

- Es verdad lo que digo. – Dijo Martha. – No me voy a quedar callada.

- Señorita Macinsale, ¿Podría por favor llamar a la profesora Fine? Como jefa de casa debería ser informada de todo esto.

- Es injusto. – Dijo Martha con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Creo que no hay más puntos por discutir.- dijo Hannah Piers algo tensa. – Pueden irse.

Harriet sentía lástima por Martha Macinsale, realmente era para sentir pena ajena. Las falsas acusaciones a los demás y sus excusas poco creíbles. Pero pronto pagaría por su abuso de poder. No habían pasado ni una semana y ella había vuelto con Maynard, aunque quería darse importancia diciendo que no. Era una chica muy orgullosa. ¿Qué estaba pensando Maynard el día en que fijó en ella? Bueno, Harriet sabía responderse esa pregunta, Martha era una de las chicas más bonitas de Hogwarts, aunque algo pesada y un poco grosera.

Cuando llegó a la sala común junto a Marion Taylor se encontró con Cassie, Eloise y Hillary que tenían montañas de libros, estudiaban las últimas lecciones para los T.I.M.O.S, pero se habían unido Anthony Wagner y Jack Marshall.

- Estoy lista para los T.I.M.O.S – Dijo Cassie. – Creo que no puedo más o estudiar mi cabeza va a estallar.

- Yo aun necesito un repaso en Herbología. – Dijo Harriet sentándose en el sofá. – Eso es imposible. Además que mañana hay partido de Quidditch, aun debo hacer guardia. Y hoy en la reunión de prefectos ¿Cuál fue el tema central?

- Martha Macinsale y sus crisis debido al Síndrome Premenstrual. – Dijo el prefecto Marion Taylor riéndose. – Esa chica si está loca o Snape no le logra calmar ese ímpetu.

- Las personas que se envician con el sexo y luego lo dejan de practicar tienden a ser personas irritables. – Dijo Hillary. – Eso dijo mi Tía Audrey luego de su divorcio.

- El Profesor Snape es mi héroe esta noche, nunca pensé que lo diría. – Dijo Harriet. – Va a hacer que saquen a Macinsale de ser prefecta.

- El Profesor Snape es nuestro héroe. – Dijo Hillary alegre. – Aunque eso no quita lo insoportable que es a veces con las tareas y asignaciones.

- Creo que Martha está loca. – Dijo Marion muy asombrado. - Ella hablaba lo injusto que era hacer guardia separada de Maynard porque no se iba a reconciliar con él y luego le gritó a Nicole Osborne que dejara de cazar a Maynard porque habían vuelto.

Eloise, Cassie y Hillary estallaron en risas. Los chicos no pudieron disimular su sonrisa.

- Esta chica está loca. – Dijo Hillary.

- Cierto. – Dijo Eloise intentando encender un cigarro, pero Cassie se lo quitó y lo tiró en la basura. - ¿Por qué me quitas mi única distracción? Entre la muerte, el miedo, los chicos imbéciles que te plantan y los malditos estudios, algo debe calmarme.

- El cigarro es malo y punto. – Dijo Cassie seriamente mientras las chicas asentían con la cabeza. En un rincón las chicas de cuarto año cuchicheaban entre ellas observando a los chicos de quinto. Algunos de los chicos estaban hablando amenamente entre ellos. Daeva Malfoy se apartó de sus amigas y se acercó a las chicas.

- Harriet, ¿puedo pedirte algo? – Preguntó la rubia Malfoy, sin duda aquella niña era demasiado hermosa, con rubia y rizada cabellera, mejillas rosadas y ojos azules como el cielo.

- Si, adelante.

- Quiero que le digas a tu hermano que deje de acosarme. – Dijo Daeva algo molesta. – No se que hacer para que me deje de molestar, siempre está tras de mi y no quiero ser grosera. Pero le he dicho mil veces y no se que hacer.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Preguntó Harriet algo confusa.

- No se. – Dijo Daeva. – Amenazarlo. La otra vez me persiguió hasta los jardines y los chicos se burlan de mí por eso. Creen que es mi novio.

- Yo hablaré con él. – Dijo Harriet. – Pero no se si me escuche, soy prefecta pero también soy su hermana. No me va a escuchar.

- ¿Bromeas? Tu hermano te adora. La otra vez golpeó a su amigo Charlie de Gryffindor cuando le dijo a Sean que parecías un buen partido. ¡Qué desagradable son esos Gryffindor! Sexistas, piensan que somos un pedazo de carne.

- Ni que lo digas Daeva. – Dijo Hillary entrando en la conversación. – Slytherin tampoco se escapa. Cerdos sexistas y prejuiciosos. – Jack, Marion y Anthony miraron fijamente sus libros sin decir nada.

- Otra cosa, quiero desearte la mejor de las suertes mañana en el partido. Es hora de acabar con Hufflepuff. Merecen caer por las actuaciones viles de su vocera: Martha Macinsale. No pude evitar oír que el Profesor Snape va a recomendar que Martha deje de ser prefecta.

- Oye, oye. ¿Martha no es tu prima? – Preguntó Cassie.

- Si, y es una insoportable, por eso la detesto. Desde que somos pequeñas siempre ha querido competir conmigo. – Dijo Daeva con cara de asco. - Quien tiene lo mejor, quién hace lo mejor. Yo tengo más dinero que ella y siempre he llevado una clara ventaja. Hasta que llegó en algo en que no le puedo ganar: Acostarse con cualquiera. Ella daría lo que fuera por verme pisoteada, porque es una caprichosa.

- ¡Vaya! – Dijo Harriet. – Ustedes tienen muchos roces.

- Si. – Dijo Daeva. – Mis amigas dicen que te apoyan. Saben que Maynard Snape babea por ti… es necesario que consigas una victoria más que en Quidditch.

- ¿A que se refieren? – Preguntó Harriet.

- Oh vamos. Míralo nada más. Martha le terminó a Maynard por haber creído que tenía un romance contigo. Mis amigas de Hufflepuff me contaron que la noche del jueves, Martha en la sala común lloraba sin consuelo porque Maynard se había escapado contigo y no respondía las lechuzas. Histéricamente le pidió matrimonio a Maynard y le pidió por favor que cuando estuviera contigo que se protegiera. Gritaba llorando y la Profesora Fine tuvo que darle un calmante bastante fuerte. Fue un bochorno bastante fuerte en Hufflepuff, más aun porque todo lo que escribía en las cartas que le mandaba a Maynard, las leía en voz alta para preguntarle a sus amigas si no sonaba muy desesperada. – Daeva parecía disfrutar del dolor ajeno. – Se que ustedes se encontraron esa noche. Seduce a Snape y ahí tendrás la venganza perfecta. Maynard está que cae por ti. – Dijo Daeva de una forma simple. – Se que Martha te detesta porque pasas tiempo con su amado. Dale por donde más le duela. ¡Acábala!

- No, te equivocas. Snape no está detrás de mí. Esa noche nuestros asuntos no tuvieron nada que ver con idilios amorosos. – Dijo Harriet ante la mirada atónita de los Slytherin. – Lo se, nuestra única unión se debe a nuestra amistad y nuestra cooperación para realizar asignaciones académicas. Además no se si sabes, pero Christian es mi novio.

- Ah, si… tu novio. – Dijo Daeva con repugnancia. – Dile que aprenda a controlar sus hormonas.

- ¿De que hablas? – Preguntó Harriet.

- Christian está esperando la primera oportunidad para saltar sobre carne fresca. – Dijo Daeva. – Si no me quieres creer, está bien. Pero te lo digo, si no detienes a Martha ella pronto tomará acciones contra ti. Lo se.

- Gracias Daeva. – Dijo Harriet de mal humor. – No me interesan tus historias.

- Algún día me creerás. – Dijo Daeva.

- Harriet, yo vi como Maynard te miraba en el partido. – Dijo Hillary. – Definitivamente no es nada del otro mundo.

- Yo que ustedes no estaría tan seguro. – Dijo Marion con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Harriet y Marion lo miró.

- Conozco la mirada que Maynard Snape, porque es la misma mirada de interés. – Dijo Marion. – Estoy seguro que le pareces muy atractiva y es factible lo que dice Daeva.

- ¿Vengarme de Martha seduciendo a Snape? Es una idea muy tonta. – Dijo Harriet.

- También es cierto lo de Christian, el antes de ser tu novio intentó salir con Daeva, pero ella lo rechazó, dicen que Daeva está arrepentida de haberlo dejado ir. Pero a Christian le sigue agradando ella.

- El no me engaña. – Dijo Harriet algo desesperada. – El me ama.

Harriet fue a su dormitorio. Aun recordaba la muerte de su abuelo, las pesadillas constantes y ahora su mayor secreto era conocido también por Maynard. Tenía un miedo de que fuera descubierta su relación con las artes oscuras y no sabía como detenerlo, nadie creería las acusaciones de Martha Macinsale, pero más allá de eso le daba miedo de aquellas pesadillas y hechos que la involucraban con las muertes que ocurrían a diario. Y cuando se quedaba dormida, Maynard apareció frente a ella en sus pensamientos:

- Te detesto Maynard. – Dijo Harriet por lo bajo a si misma. – No me agradas…

- Harriet, Harriet… - Se decía a si mismo Maynard con una sonrisa en su dormitorio luego de regresar de la reunión de Prefectos. – Eres malvada, riéndote de la Pobre Martha.

Maynard logró conciliar el sueño, y aquella noche la lluvia fue mucho más fuerte y acompañada de vientos huracanados. Pero el día siguiente amaneció calmado con una ligera llovizna, Harriet se preparó para el gran partido contra Hufflepuff, desayunó temprano y con los ánimos que le dieron sus amigas fue hasta el campo de Quidditch, escuchando los chicos gritar muy animados.

Al llegar a los vestidores se puso la túnica de Quidditch de Slytherin, ya no estaba tan nerviosa como la primera vez. Christian estaba algo nervioso y callado mientras Jenkins seguía gritando órdenes, nunca se calmaba. Los ánimos estaban más fuertes que nunca. Harriet pensaba en las palabras de Daeva y al montarse en la escoba sintió el aire fresco de aquella mañana nublada. Martha Macinsale la miraba con odio, estaba al lado de Corina, Ally y Ryan en primera fila. Sus amigas de Slytherin junto al resto de la casa hacían una gran barra todos juntos cantando y saltando. Maynard estaba sentado al lado de su padre con los profesores, observaba todo con la larga vista para no perderse ni un solo instante.

El partido comenzó, justo a tiempo que Harriet se fue a hacer su trabajo junto a Dogget y Owens, atajar la Quaffle y robársela a los Hufflepuff. Jenkins se fracturó un brazo a mitad de partido por la agresividad de los golpeadores de Hufflepuff. El contraataque no quedó atrás, luego de que un cazador de Hufflepuff pudiera meter dos goles, Marion Taylor y Anthony Wagner lanzaron las bludger hacía el pecho al mismo tiempo. Todos los hinchas miraban aterrorizados. Harriet tomó la bludger y metió un gol. Christian Valdemarr buscaba la snitch sin éxito, mientras que Laura Goodman la buscadora de Hufflepuff daba vueltas algo perdida. Harriet comenzó a hacer piruetas que distrajeron a los de Hufflepuff, pasaba entre ellos hasta casi colisionar y a ultimo momento iba hacía otra dirección, Dogget sabía como robar la Quaffle salvajemente y turnarla con Harriet y Owens, era un trío peligroso anotando puntos. Cuando tomó la quaffle entre sus manos voló a toda velocidad al piso y todos dieron un grito de horror pensando que se iba a estrellar, pero en el último segundo apenas rozó el piso y volvió a elevarse para esquivar a sus contendientes y meter puntos. En ese instante Taylor y Wagner golpeaban al guardián de Hufflepuff. Jenkins dejo pasar tres goles, mientras que Laura Goodman avistó a lo lejos la snitch, se lanzó a toda velocidad, pero a su paso se atravesó Harriet de improvisto haciendo que colisionara fuertemente. Harriet sintió que la escoba crujía al impactar contra Goodman y ella le maldecía.

- Maldita sea. – Dijo Goodman, pero Harriet no la dejó ir. Seguía haciendo zig zag frente a ella, causando que perdiera la concentración mientras que la snitch se iba de su alcance. Justo a tiempo Christian Valdemarr salió en persecución de la pequeña bola dorada y Harriet volvió a buscar la Quaffle, maniobrando de tal forma que dos de los cazadores de Hufflepuff se estrellaran junto mientras ella puso salvar la Quaffle dándosela a Dogget quién anotó un gol, seguido de Owens dos goles más.

Luego de una hora de partido, la multitud seguía animando a los equipo y Slytherin iba ganando 450 a 230. Por un descuido de Jenkins, Huflepuff metió tres goles más y Christian volvió a perder la snitch, justo a tiempo para que Laura Goodman evitara el próximo impacto de Harriet, pudo agarrar la Snitch. El partido había finalizado, Slytherin había ganado pero Laura había cogido la snitch, los Hufflepuff abucheaban molestos a la buscadora y Christian la felicitó. La pobre Laura no había contado bien los puntos y actuó cuando no debía. Ahora lloraba amargamente.

Las celebraciones se vieron opacadas al principio por el regaño que Jenkins le dio a Christian por haber jugado mal. Los chicos del equipo quedaron callados. Por otro lado Jenkins felicitó al resto por las jugadas de aquel día, todos se fueron a la sala común a seguir la fiesta.

- Gracias por defenderme. – Dijo Christian molesto a Harriet en los vestidores.

- No tenía nada que decir. No puedo salvarte cada vez que juegas mal. – Dijo Harriet. – Perdiste tres veces la snitch de tu vista.

- No me sentía bien. – Dijo Christian. – Pensé que serías comprensiva. O como mis ex novias, que se enamoraban con ilusión de mí y me defendían hasta la muerte.

- No soy como tus ex novias y si eres un idiota no te defenderé hasta la muerte. – Dijo Harriet. - ¿Te molesta que sea sincera anteponiendo nuestra relación?

- Solo te pedía que intercedieras por mí. – Dijo Christian. – Ahora eres la favorita y ni siquiera amas el Quidditch.

- Tú me dijiste que me metiera en el equipo. – Dijo Harriet. - ¿Cómo me dices eso ahora?

- Ve a celebrar, yo me quedo aquí en los vestidores. – Dijo Christian volteándose muy enojado.

Harriet se fue hacia el Castillo molesta también sin cambiarse, lanzó la escoba al suelo y la pateó, pero lo que ella no sabía era que era observada por alguien más.

- ¿La victoria es amarga? – Maynard Snape estaba a pocos metros observándola.

- Algo así. – Dijo Harriet aun con las túnicas de Quidditch puestas. – Creo que me voy a relajar en el baño de los prefectos antes de bajar a las mazmorras.

- ¿Por qué estás molesta? – Preguntó Maynard.

- No creo que sea tu problema. – Dijo Harriet recogiendo la escoba.

- Bien. No me digas. Creo que si necesitas ir al baño de prefectos a tomar un baño relajante. – Dijo Maynard. – Con bastantes burbujas y muchas esencias aromatizantes. Algo para que olvides al patán que tienes por novio.

- ¿Cómo sabes que tuve una pelea con Christian? – Harriet tenía las mejillas rosadas.

- Cuando te exaltas por alguna emoción fuerte, yo siento lo mismo que tu y hace unos pocos minutos sentí rabia mezclada con indignación. – Dijo Maynard Snape. – Asumí que se trataba de ti.

- ¿Ahora también compartimos lo que sentimos? – Preguntó Harriet.

- No todo. – Dijo Maynard. – Pero me temo que si. Hay un vínculo entre nosotros. Aunque de una manera cursi podemos decir que ambos compartimos ciertas sensaciones y sentimientos.

- No tengo privacidad. – Dijo Harriet algo obstinada.

- Quizás alguna de estas noches compartas conmigo algunas de las fantasías en la que yo salga. – Dijo Maynard sonriéndole maliciosamente. – Me daría de que hablar conmigo mismo.

- Que estúpido eres. Que por cierto también sueñas lo mismo ahora, ¿no? – Preguntó Harriet. – Pensé que me ayudarías. Púdrete Snape.

- Nos vemos esta noche en la cama, Potter. – Dijo Maynard sonriéndole. Ella se devolvió e iba a darle una bofetada, pero Snape sin ningún esfuerzo la detuvo.

- Veo que librarme de ti será difícil. – Dijo Harriet.

- Lo siento, cuando te veo enojada me resultas algo irresistible. – Dijo Maynard con una risa malvada. – Es imposible no molestarte. Así que mi mayor consejo es que te calmes. El mundo no se va acabar. ¿Bien? Si te voy a ayudar.

- Las cosas son cada vez más difíciles. – Dijo Harriet resignada y Maynard la dejó ir.

- ¿Quién dijo que todo era fácil? – Dijo Maynard caminando hacía el Castillo. – No he encontrado nada que funcione, pero estoy seguro que el mago que está detrás de este poderoso hechizo tiene un enorme poder para lograr con nosotros una conexión. Me pregunto si su intención original era de penetrar nuestras mentes o solo fue un accidente.

- ¿Nada de nada? – Preguntó Harriet desanimada. – No se que es peor de todo este asunto. Tú ayudándome o tú viendo mis pensamientos.

- No vi mucho. – Dijo Snape. – Solo vi como Christian te besó la primera vez. Fue bastante cómico.

- ¡Basta! – Dijo Harriet.

- Por ahora no podemos hacer nada. – Dijo Maynard. – Este verano, podremos pedir ayuda de la Orden del Fénix. ¿Sabes algo? Podría ser esta una clave hacía las muertes con "Beso de la Serpiente". Nadie nunca había reportado que podía ver las muertes en el futuro.

- Esto no es un accidente. – Dijo Harriet. – Esto es hecho con todo el propósito del mundo.

- Bien Potter. – Dijo Maynard. – No te dejes cegar por los sentimientos o te harás más débil. Con eso me refiero es que despejes tu mente y no dejes que tus peleas con Christian te perjudiquen externamente. Deberías ir a celebrar. Han ganado la copa de Quidditch.

- Pensé que te preocuparías por mi salud emocional. Veo que solo te importo porque de ello dependen tus pesadillas también. Me halagas y por otro lado me torturas. – Dijo Harriet sin entender. - ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

- No lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo. – Dijo Maynard sonriéndole, Harriet suspiró y siguió camino al Castillo. Maynard le pasó el brazo por el hombro y la acompañó hasta el Vestíbulo. – Potter, Potter… eres tan divertida cuando te molestas. Gracias por alegrar mis días miserables.

- Te detesto. – Dijo Harriet algo cansada en un suspiro.

- No más que yo, pelirroja. No más que yo. – Dijo Maynard.

Por otro lado en la casa de los Snape, pronto sucederían nuevos cambios. Con mucho esfuerzo y ahorros, Severus y Florence decidieron mudarse a otra calle mejor, lejos del callejón de la Hilandera. Era un lugar más lejos de la ciudad y una casa un poco más grande, en un pequeño suburbio muggle en una calle bastante tranquila y discreta. A los pocos días de la mudanza, Florence examinaba con atención a su hija que había recuperado la conciencia desde hace unos días.

- Buenos días Eileen. ¿Cómo te sientes? – Dijo Florence llevándole el desayuno, mientras Eileen se levantaba y se vestía.

- Más fuerte que nunca. – Dijo Eileen sin mirar a su madre y arreglando su cabello.

- ¿Qué sucedió contigo? ¿Por qué terminaste en cama así enferma?– Preguntó Florence dispuesta a saber la verdad.

- No recuerdo. – Dijo Eileen sin mirarla a los ojos y Florence sabía que le mentía. Su madre avanzó y la miró a los ojos. Supo la verdad, al entrar en sus pensamientos entre varias capas vio a Eileen haciendo un pacto de sangre con Malfoy la noche antes de su muerte y como ella había jurado servirle.

- ¿Por qué me mientes? – Preguntó su madre algo decepcionada.

- Han pasado muchas cosas, creo que debo irme de casa. – Dijo Eileen. – Ahora soy mucho más fuerte que antes.

- El está muerto. – Dijo Florence. – No importa donde vayas, el no regresará.

- El nunca se fue, se que me ama y yo lo amo. – Dijo Eileen. – El nunca me haría daño y si no quieres salir lastimada, es mejor que no te interpongas entre nosotros.

Florence dio una carcajada sonora a modo de burla y cerró la puerta de la habitación, se sentó en una silla y contempló a su hija con sus penetrantes ojos.

- ¿Así que Malfoy puede hacerme daño? ¿Ustedes se aman? – Florence no podía creer el grado de locura que su hija tenía.

- Se que no me crees… pero es verdad. – Dijo Eileen con mucha más fuerza en su voz. - El juró amarme y protegerme. Aun no se ha ido, el me ha visitado sin necesidad de entrar a esta casa y verme atrapada en esta cama. Todo este tiempo, el me ha alimentado con su fortaleza y yo soy su concubina y amante. Estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad.

- Estás infectada con el beso de la serpiente. – Dijo Florence. – Ojala supiera como curarte.

- No hay cura para el amor. – Dijo Eileen.

- Si atraviesas la puerta de mi casa Eileen Charlotte Seweryn, es posible que más nunca veas a tu madre de esta forma. – Dijo Florence con mucho peligro en su voz.

- Si no me dejas ir, el vendrá por mi. – Dijo Eileen convencida.

- Bien, vete. – Dijo Florence abriendo la puerta. – Quiero que tu sola aprendas la lección.

- Mamá… - Dijo Eileen y su madre no mostró ningún signo de debilidad.

- He presenciado cosas más dolorosas que ver a una hija que te abandona por capricho. – Dijo Florence sin vacilar. – Eso si. Si tus amigos llegan a tocar a Maynard, te aseguro que aunque tenga que atravesar el infierno, los llevaré a todos conmigo.

- Claro. Siempre tuviste preferencia por él, porque se parece a ti. En cambio yo… - Dijo Eileen en forma de resentimiento.

- Yo utilicé magia muy poderosa y peligrosa en tiempos difíciles, solo para asegurarme que nacieras. Cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada de ti, decidí dejar mi vida al servicio del mal atrás y reunirme con tu Padre. Mi vida ya no era un juego, no quería perderte a ti también. – Dijo Florence. – Todo el tiempo que estuve protegiéndolos y tu me dices que tengo preferencia por Maynard. Soy una madre y los amo por igual.

- Mentira – Dijo Eileen. – Yo soy horrible, por eso no me quieres como a Maynard.

- Eso es lo más estúpido que has dicho. – Dijo Florence. – Eres una mujer grande para decir eso.

- Mírate, aunque tienes 60 años te ves más joven de lo que eres, nunca vas a envejecer y te quejas por ello. Ningún chico me hubiese querido si no usara encantamientos para cambiar mi apariencia. Manley me ama así como soy, con esta horrible nariz y estos horribles dientes, con este cabello grasoso sin remedio.

- Hablas estupideces. – Dijo Florence.

- No más, no quiero vivir a la sombra de ustedes nunca más. Hoy te dejo y no me verás más nunca. Ya soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para no necesitarte. – Dijo Eileen levantándose. Florence sentía que su corazón se rompía al oír aquellas palabras de la boca de su hija y dio la espalda, marchándose de la habitación.

Aquellos cuestionamientos sobre amor, habían tomado por sorpresa a Florence, pero no entendía como su hija podía marcharse por sentirse no querida, ahora lo entendía: Malfoy de alguna forma la había hechizado, estaba segura de que se trataba de Beso de serpiente. Si Malfoy usaba a todos a su antojo para cumplir sus objetivos, sabía que apenas Eileen dejara de ser útil aparecería muerta, esto aterrorizó a Florence, pero no podía hacer nada para ir en contra del razonamiento de la chica.

Era verdad que los Snape no tenían genes de belleza ni atractivo físico, pero los argumentos de Eileen eran algo fuera de lugar. Florence recordaba que la primera vez que Eileen llegó de Hogwarts el primer año, había aprendido a hacer encantamientos sorprendentes. A medida que la adolescencia llegaba, Eileen había sufrido por las burlas de sus compañeros. Florence recordaba con dolor aquellos días como su hija decía que los chicos la comparaban con un troll o una banshee, los chicos podían ser crueles. Las burlas se acentuaron cuando Eileen a medida que crecía mostraba cada vez más parecido con su progenitor, el Profesor menos popular del colegio.

Luego de terminar tercer año, Eileen se convirtió en una experta en encantamientos tras previos años de entrenamiento, con ello cambió su apariencia radicalmente cambiando su nariz, y sus dientes principalmente, además de usar cosméticos mágicos especializados, así como tener una devoción absoluta por el cuidado de su cuerpo y encargarse que todas las chicas sintieran envidia de ello, pero no fue hasta que tuvo 15 años que se desbocó a una vida promiscua aprovechando su privilegiada posición como la chica más atractiva de Hogwarts, había pasado de ser la más horrible, a ser la más atractiva, y estaba en boca de todos.

Severus Snape al enterarse en Hogwarts sobre la partida de su hija, no quiso decir ni una sola palabra, pero en rostro se veía reflejada la tristeza y la impotencia. Florence, vio como su hija se iba de la casa, recordándole a ella misma cuando decidió abandonar la casa de su padre Donald cuando tenía 17 años. El único lugar donde podía ir, era Hogwarts. Aun tenía una misión importante por encima de sus problemas familiares: Averiguar sobre los ocho magos extraordinarios.

Harriet fue recibida con emoción por la casa Slytherin y ella les agradeció con una sonrisa un poco apagada, pero en menos de media hora ya estaba camino a su cama. Estaba muy cansada y en una semana presentaría los T.I.M.O.S. Decidió irse a dormir temprano y al entrar al dormitorio vio a un hombre rubio sentado en su cama.

- Oh mi preciosa. – Era un mago de 30 años aproximadamente. Rubio, pálido, de ojos grises. Con una túnica negra de cuero. Sus ojos estaban clavados en ella.

- ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó Harriet. Le apuntó con su varita sabiendo que no debería estar allí.

- Mi nombre es Manley Malfoy. Déjame entrar en tu corazón. - Dijo el mago. – No tiene sentido apuntarme con eso. ¡VEN A MÍ!

Harriet avanzaba hacía el sin poder evitarlo, la estaba aturdiendo e hipnotizaba. El sujetó sus brazos y la besó grotescamente hasta lanzarla a la cama.

- ¡Vas a ser mía! – Dijo el rubio. – Y no intentes evitarlo, porque si no… habrán consecuencias.

Harriet cerró sus ojos debido a un dolor que le iba a hacer estallar su cabeza. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, vio que estaba sola en la habitación, estaba todo igual que antes y no se explicaba lo sucedido. Se preguntaba si lo había visto en verdad o había sido producto de su imaginación. Manley Malfoy había muerto hace un tiempo y no tenía apariencia de ser un fantasma como los que habitaban Hogwarts. Aun con la respiración agitada, decidió escribirle a Maynard.

"_¿Has sentido algo extraño últimamente? Harriet"_

A los pocos minutos, una lechuza llegó con la respuesta.

"_No, nada. ¿Ocurre algo? Maynard"_

"_Creí haber visto a alguien en mi habitación. Pero creo que fue mi imaginación. Buenas noches. Harriet"_

Aquella lluviosa noche en Hogwarts, fue bastante fría. Dos figuras caminaban por el castillo a medida que conversaban cosas muy delicadas.

- He fracasado como madre. – Dijo Florence muy enojada.

- No es así. – Dijo Snape, Florence no tenía ningún consuelo.

- ¿Por qué mis hijos terminan lejos de mi? – Florence asomó un par de lágrimas y Snape la hizo reaccionar.

- No nos dejemos vencer por esto. Yo al igual que tu, estoy dolido por lo sucedido por Eileen. Yo la vigilaré, no necesito estar tras ella para saber que viene entre sus manos. – Dijo Snape. – Confía en mí. La vamos a recuperar.

- No quiero perder a Maynard también. – Dijo Florence.

- Maynard va por buen camino. – Dijo Severus. – No te preocupes.

- Si no venía a verte me iba a morir de la pena en casa. – Dijo Florence secando sus lágrimas abrazando a su marido, él sintió que nunca habían dejado de ser jóvenes como cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts.

- ¿Para que necesitas estar a media noche en la biblioteca? – Preguntó Snape con una lámpara en la mano y Florence avanzaba detrás de él en plena oscuridad. Los dos caminaban pos los pasillos del Castillo de Hogwarts en plena noche.

- Bueno, necesito información de la Sección Prohibida. Son unos ensayos antiguos de Merlín, estoy buscando información de los ocho extraordinarios. – Dijo Florence tratando de no elevar mucho su tono de voz.

- ¿Ocho extraordinarios? ¿Por qué no buscas de día? – Preguntó Snape. – Soy profesor y estoy autorizado a visitar la sección prohibida.

. – Algo me asusta de esta investigación y quiero saberlo lo más pronto posible. – Dijo Florence. Juntos siguieron avanzando por las escaleras en medio de aquella lluviosa noche. Desde hace tres meses caía una lluvia extraña y el sol había dejado de brillar, de noche la Luna se había dejado de ver y solo había nubarrones grises. Varios truenos cayeron mientras Florence buscaba entre los libros, hasta que uno llamó su atención, escrito por Merlín y era bastante viejo. Tras revisar un poco encontró algo muy útil:

"_Allí en el Castillo, reinaban los ocho. Eran como hermanos, pero demasiado diferentes como para serlo y demasiado unidos como nunca se vio en un grupo de amigos. Sus nombres eran Syd, Jot, Nevu, Persu, Donek, Aaym, Ivuro y Horrx. Pude convivir más de cinco lunas y su conocimiento de la magia es asombroso, crecieron pensando que no tenían magia. Son huérfanos y por cuestiones del destino terminaron conociéndose. Hace más de cinco años su tutor murió de anciano y fue él quién los reunió, además de enseñarles lo que deben saber. Detrás de los ocho tronos en el Castillo, hay dos estatuas, una frente a otra. Sirceadeo, el Rey de la Oscuridad y su amada Galia, protectora y señora de la vida terrenal. Ellos se hacen llamar los hijos de Sirceadeo, controlan el fuego con sus ojos y pueden influir en las demás personas, sus ojos son penetrantes y tan diferentes, dan miedo, hacen sentir euforia al mismo tiempo que el miedo. Sus ojos son como los de los dragones, fríos pero en el fondo, no son más que inofensivos. La gente los temía, pero luego de tantos años nadie los recuerda, han pasado al olvido en la propia vida. Sus ojos son como ojos de dragón."_

- Ojos de Dragón. – Dijo Severus. - ¿Eres tu? Producir Miedo, manipulación, euforia y penetrar en la mente. Eso si suena como la descripción de mi esposa.

- No. – Dijo Florence. – No soy yo. Lo hubiese sabido antes y… Malfoy casi me asesina aquella noche.

- Por eso sentías angustia… porque sabías que algo estaba relacionado contigo.

- ¡Maynard! – Dijo Florence por lo bajo. – El no pudo tocarlo y dijo que mis hijos iban a ser de él.

- Maynard tiene los mismos ojos tuyos. – Dijo Snape razonando. – Pero aun no ha mostrado si tiene algún poder especial.

- Cuando John Potter casi me asesina asfixiada, fue que yo descubrí mis poderes. – Dijo Florence.

- Si, entonces… los Harrington bien pudieron haber sido descendiente de alguno de ellos. – Dijo Snape. - ¿Hay algo que debamos saber sobre tu familia?

- Creo que tengo una idea de cómo averiguarlo – Preguntó Florence. – El libro antiguo de los Harrington. En la mansión Harrington mi padre lo guarda, es hora de averiguar más de mi pasado.

- ¿No te has preguntado porque los ocho mago extraordinarios eran hombres y ninguna mujer? – Preguntó Snape. – Tenemos que regresar al tiempo donde todo esto ocurrió y quizás así sepamos que sucedió realmente, con alguna pista que nos diga como murieron o si alguno sobrevivió.

- ¿Vas a usar una poción de recuerdos? – Preguntó Florence.

- Así es, magia negra muy avanzada y muy útil. – Dijo Snape. – Una manera muy útil de obtener información. Solo necesito un pedazo de esta hoja escrita por Merlín y podremos entrar a sus recuerdos. Es la única forma a pesar de que esté prohibido.

- Pero la poción de recuerdos requiere sangre inocente para realizarse, además está prohibida por ser muy peligrosa. – Florence parecía algo incomoda. - ¿Cómo?

- Vamos Florence. No es la primera vez que yo realice una poción prohibida. Maynard está en el dormitorio de Gryffindor. Podemos usar su sangre y no le haremos daño. – Dijo Snape cerrando el libro y tomándolo en sus brazos.

- No quiero que Maynard esté metido en esto, es mi hijo y no quiero tocarlo. – Dijo Florence preocupada. – Son artes oscuras.

- El las conoce bien, por eso no me preocupa. El sabe los riesgos y sabe todo lo que le he enseñado, el ha creado un criterio fuerte sobre lo que es bueno y malo. Es bastante fuerte como tú.

- Usa mi sangre entonces. – Dijo Florence en tono suplicante. – No toques a nuestro hijo.

- No serviría, ya has asesinado a personas en el pasado. – Dijo Snape. –Además necesito sangre de alguien virgen, tampoco lo eres. – Dijo Severus con algo de sutileza. - Te prometo que nada le ocurrirá a Maynard.

- ¿Nuestro hijo será virgen aun? – Se preguntó Florence algo extrañada.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Vick Black:** Disfruté bastante escribiendo esas preguntas. Pero cuidé que Maynard no preguntara cosas que no querría saber (como por ejemplo que Harriet gusta de él, aunque no tendría sentido ya que el Joven Snape no sospecha nada de ella hacía él.) Florence te manda saludos, ha estado muy ocupada con otros asuntos. Nooo, a ella no se le ha quemado el arroz. ¡Joder! Jajaja. ¡Cuídate y disfruta de este capitulo!


	18. Resurección

Así es, es la hora del capitulo final. Pero no el final de la saga, porque ya viene la ultima parte de clasificación M. Así que disfruten este ultimo capitulo. No será la última vez que escuchen de Maynard y Harriet, apenas las cosas comienzan.

**Capitulo 18. Resurrección**

A la mañana siguiente Maynard desayunaba con Ted, Rowen, Charlie y Sean, Ellos comentaban lo terrible de haber perdido la copa de las casas y haber quedado de último, Slytherin por lo menos habia ganado la copa de Quidditch, pero las constantes detenciones y castigos para los de la casa de la serpiente habían ocasionado una pérdida excesiva de puntos.

Maynard no había tenido pesadillas aquella noche y eso era un alivio, no pensar en Harriet representaba un alivio también. Al levantar su cabeza pudo ver a su Padre entrando al Gran Salón con Marie L'Obiello. Marie lucía un escote exagerado para sus enormes pechos y su cabellera rubia oxigenada parecía intocable, iba de un brazo de Severus y este último con gesto de incomodidad.

- Padre, luces terrible. – Dijo Maynard con mucha sinceridad. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Me agrada que seas detallista. Tuve una noche sin poder conciliar el sueño. Tu madre ha venido a verme. ¿Podrías venir con nosotros un momento?

- Claro. – Dijo Maynard levantándose. Los tres, Maynard, Severus y Florence (en forma de Marie L'Obiello) fueron hasta el despacho de Snape en las mazmorras.

Los gryffindor se quedaron algo atonitos antes la ida de tan peculiar familia.

- Yo me pregunto como el Profesor Snape se ha logrado encontrar una mujer como L'Obiello. – Dijo Rowen algo curioso. – Que me diga cual es la clave.

- Capaz la tiene hechizada o bajo la maldición Imperio, es una mujer muy hermosa para fijarse en un viejo desagradable como Snape. – Dijo Sean. – Justo la encontró tras la muerte de su esposa.

- Se me ocurre que Snape haya enviado a su esposa a propósito a juicio, de modo que la condenaran a muerte y luego así podría casarse con su amante. Y L'Obiello está detrás de la fortuna de los Snape. – Dijo Rowen sacando conjeturas.

- ¿Snape tiene una fortuna? – Preguntó Ted algo extrañado.

- No lo sabemos, pero eso explicaría porque está detrás del Profesor. – Dijo Sean.

- Si tuviera una fortuna no daría clases en Hogwarts. – Dijo Ted desmintiendo las especulaciones de sus amigos y su primo. – Además, sería mejor preguntarle a Maynard directamente y salimos de dudas. Capaz estamos juzgando mal a esa pobre mujer.

- Yo creo que Marie era una bailarina exótica en Francia, y el Profesor Snape decidió rescatarla de ese mundo depravado y convertirla en una buena mujer. Pero no pudo. – Dijo Rowen entre las risas de sus compañeros y la mirada reprobatoria de su primo Ted que seguía comiendo.

Mientras tanto en el despacho del viejo Profesor Snape, los tres Snape estaban reunidos una vez más. Maynard parecía algo nervioso por el silencio de sus padres

- Hijo mío. – Dijo Snape. – Lamentamos que tu madre solo venga por motivos poco agradables. Quisiera que nos respondieras con la mayor sinceridad posible a las preguntas que te haremos. Toma, jugo de calabaza para que te vaya mejor, pasaremos largo rato aquí. – Severus le aproximó un vaso de juego de calabaza refrescante.

- ¿Hice algo malo? – Maynard comenzó a desconfiar.

- No, no has hecho nada malo querido. – Dijo Florence volviendo a su habitual apariencia de cabello negro y túnicas discretas, así como a la proporcionalidad de su cuerpo (¿Quién puede concebir a Florence Harrington con enormes pechos al aire?). – Te necesitamos para una poción, es un ritual antiguo… de artes oscuras.

- Oh no, esto no va por buen camino. – Dijo Maynard tragando saliva.

- Todo esto tiene un propósito… necesitamos encontrar información sobre algo que sucedió hace muchos siglos atrás. – Dijo Florence algo severa. – La única solución es buscar en el pasado y en lo que quedó escrito en una sola hoja.

- Vaya, ustedes si que están locos. – Dijo Maynard asombrado. - ¿Qué necesitan de mi? ¿Acaso mi sangre?

- Es justamente lo que necesitamos hijo. – Dijo Snape al lado de Florence.

- Vaya, en verdad están locos de remate. – Dijo Maynard. – Bien, bien… si eso los hace felices a los dos. Tomen mi sangre.

- Primero toma el jugo de calabaza y relájate. – Dijo Snape. – Verás que todo va a estar bien.

- No, cuando tú intentas decirme que todo está bien es porque algo va a salir mal. Te conozco Severus. – Dijo Maynard.

- Mayn, tu padre sabe lo que hace. – Dijo Florence. – No te preocupes.

Maynard se tranquilizó al escuchar la dulce voz de su madre reconfortándolo, su madre sabía como apaciguarlo con su voz a pesar de que muchas otras personas que habían muerto en sus manos habían afirmado que su voz gélida podía erizar los pelos de la nuca y hacer temblar a los muertos. Pero Maynard sin pensarlo mucho se sentó en la silla y tomó el jugo de calabaza que su padre le había ofrecido junto a unas galletas.

- Bien, aquí está mi brazo. – Dijo Maynard estirando algo asustado su brazo. – Cuidado con tus inclinaciones vampirescas Severus. Mamá me lo contó todo.

- Gracias Florence. – Dijo Snape de malas pulgas.

- Esto será rápido. Pero antes hijo mío, tu padre y yo nos preguntábamos si por casualidad… ¿eres virgen? – Florence repentinamente se coloró hasta las orejas e hizo un gesto de no querer saber la respuesta.

- ¿Qué dicen? – Maynard parecía horrorizado ante tal pregunta íntima. – Oh no, ustedes aplicaron veritaserum en mi jugo. Tendré que decirles la verdad y…

- ¿Lo eres? – Snape habló con un tono más elevado para opacar la voz de su hijo, estaba muy nervioso.

- Pues… si, si lo soy. – Dijo Maynard algo apenado. - ¿Y que? No es un crimen, el hecho de que tenga 15 años y haya tenido una novia no quiere decir…

- Así que lo eres. – Dijo Florence con una sonrisa picara. – Mi niño lindo.

- ¡Mamá! No digas eso, por favor. Tengo 15 años. – Dijo Maynard avergonzado y bajando la cabeza. – Si, Esa es la verdad, pues como van a dudar de veritaserum.

- No te agregamos veritaserum hijo. – Dijo Snape con una cara de seriedad intentando borrar la escena sucedida anteriormente. – Confiamos en tu palabra.

- O sea… que ustedes me hicieron decir la verdad. – Dijo Maynard. - ¿Por qué les importa saber si soy virgen o no?

- Es importante para el ritual. – Dijo Snape. – Sangre inocente y de alguien virgen.

- No se lo digan a nadie, menos a mis amigos y mucho menos a Harriet Potter, bueno, ella ya lo sabe. – Dijo Maynard muy angustiado.

- ¿Potter? ¿Qué tiene que ver Potter con que…? – Snape mostró su desconfianza.

- NADA – Dijo Maynard sabiendo en los problemas que podía meter a su amiga si admitía el episodio donde ella le había agregado veritaserum para sacarle la verdad.

- No importa. Dame tu brazo. – Florence sostenía una daga plateada y Maynard sintió como un frío lo recorría. Se aproximó lentamente y Florence hizo una herida donde comenzó a salir abundante sangre, Maynard miraba con horror. Sin perder el tiempo Severus comenzó a llenar un pequeño frasco con la sangre de su hijo.

- Esto será suficiente. – Dijo Severus mientras Florence curaba la herida con mucho cuidado. – Para mañana la poción estará lista y podremos saber que secretos se ocultaron en el antiguo Castillo de los ocho extraordinarios.

- ¿De que trata todo esto? – Preguntó Maynard asombrado.

- Es una historia muy larga y podemos reflexionar sobre ella este viernes en nuestras clases avanzadas de defensa contra las artes oscuras. ¿Vendrás?

- Claro, espero no tener muchos deberes. Hay un ensayo inmensamente largo de pociones que no me deja en paz. – Dijo Maynard sarcásticamente. - ¿Podrás hacer algo por mi Padre?

- Pequeño manipulador. Si no terminas esa asignación, me encargaré de que tu mugrosa casa pierda 30 puntos por cada irresponsable que no haga la tarea. – Dijo Severus Snape en tono amenazante.

- Puedes ahorrarte lo de pequeño, dentro de un par de años seré más alto que tu. No te preocupes padre, terminaré mis deberes. – Dijo Maynard haciendo una reverencia exagerada haciendo que Florence se riera de las ocurrencias de su hijo.

- Eso es, hagan burla del viejo y atolondrado Severus Snape. – Dijo Snape volteándose hacía el caldero humeante con la poción de los recuerdos.

- Hijo, antes que te retires. Creo haber escuchado que tuviste una novia, ¿es eso cierto? – Preguntó Florence muy intrigada.

- Si, tenía. Me terminó porque pensó que me había liado con otra chica (cosa que es falsa), bah, intentamos volver pero las cosas se complicaron, me propuso matrimonio y es una larga historia. ¿Qué estaba pensando al fijarme en Martha Macinsale? – Dijo Maynard, mientras Florence daba una sonrisa fingida mezclada con una mueca de horror.

- Historias personales que no son de mi interés. – Dijo Snape dando la espalda a su mujer y a su hijo.

- ¡Claro que si! – Dijo Florence con algo de enojo en su voz. – Yo si estoy interesada en mi hijo, incluso en sus historias personales. Quiero saber con quién anda y a quien…

- Maynard, sobre la pregunta de hoy. Prometo no volver a preguntarte algo así, ya que esa parte de tu vida personal es algo que no me interesa saber. – Dijo Snape mirando a su hijo brevemente, comprobando una similaridad física con él mismo al tener su edad.

- Gracias… creo. – Dijo Maynard algo exasperado.

- Oh, que lamentable lo de tu novia, hijo mío. – Dijo Florence alegrándose porque su hijo estaba solo ahora. – Si, estás muy joven para pensar en matrimonio.

- Tu te casaste con mi padre cuando tenias dos años mas de los que yo tengo ahora. – Dijo Maynard.

- Puess… eran otros tiempos. - Florence no sabía que decir y dudaba ligeramente.

- Yo no quiero casarme, ni siquiera quiero formar una familia. – Dijo Maynard algo nervioso. - Debo irme, espero que ambos tengan un feliz día. Nos veremos pronto espero. Madre, no olvides que te quiero.

Maynard se despidió de un beso y un abrazo a su madre, dándole además un apretón de manos a su padre que apenas quiso cruzar mirada con él. Snape resopló cuando la puerta se cerró y su hijo se había ido.

- ¿No estás orgulloso de Maynard? – Preguntó Florence. – Es casi un hombre y es muy aplicado en lo que hace.

- Si, lo estoy. Hubiese querido que perteneciera a Slytherin, es demasiado astuto y brillante. Muy despierto, me equivoqué con él. – Dijo Snape. – Pero jamás debes alabarlo directamente o se echará a perder como Potter. Podría terminar siendo un arrogante y petulante como James o Harry Potter.

- Creo que exageras Severus. – Dijo Florence. – Los hijos de Harry Potter son dos buenos muchachos.

- Los hermanos Potter ya tuvieron su momento. Al llegar a Hogwarts se dieron cuenta que aunque su padre había sido un héroe contemporáneo, ellos no serán tratados como celebridades, eso por lo menos se lo he dejado bien claro a la pelirroja. – Dijo Snape.

El día de los T.I.M.O.S llegó y los chicos estaban muy emocionados al respecto, nadie sabia si el próximo año Hogwarts volvería a abrir y todos estaban aprovechando los últimos días del año escolar.

Harriet salió exhausta de las pruebas el último dia, manifestaba un dolor de cabeza y junto a sus amigas bajaron a las orillas del lago. Harriet se sentó en la grama, cayó al piso mirando al cielo grisáceo, con ganas de dormir. Pero aun con demasiado miedo por las pesadillas, estás se habían ausentado desde hace tres días. Sus amigas disfrutaban de aquel momento sabiendo que no tendrían que estudiar más por ahora, pero a la vez les invadía un sentimiento de nostalgia al no saber si volverían a verse el próximo año. Nadie sabía si Hogwarts volvería a abrir el próximo año.

Los últimos días de Hogwarts donde no había mucho que hacer, los chicos hablaban mucho del futuro y Harriet estaba sumida en una tristeza que no podía disimular, Christian se encargaba de animarla con muchos mimos pero ella le seguía incomodando, pero se podía decir que lo apreciaba. A pesar de las discusiones Harriet se había acostumbrado al cariño del chico, además de tenerle aprecio y apreciar perderse en su aroma. No quería creer lo que Marion y Daeva habían dicho sobre él, a primera apariencias Christian solo vivía para ella y aunque pareciera algo egocéntrico sabía como preocuparse por Harriet. Aunque muchas veces tenía la sensación de estar con la persona equivocada, pronto eso cambiaría. Era una tarde fría a pesar de estar acercándose el verano. Christian Valdemarr se acercó hacía las Slytherin y se sentó junto a Harriet.

- Espero que toda esta locura pase, no quiero que Hogwarts cierre. Quiero seguir viéndote. – Dijo Christian abrazando a su amada. – Te amo Harriet.

- Dios, que empalagoso Valdemarr. – Dijo Hillary algo incomoda.

- Todo va a estar bien. – Dijo Cassie. Pero Eloise estaba algo perdida mirando hacía el lago con un gesto de tristeza imborrable.

- Eloise, ¿Qué ocurre?

- Las cosas nunca van a estar bien. – Dijo la chica de cabello oscuro. – Lo se.

- No tiene sentido vivir en el miedo, ven amiga. Debemos tener fe. – Dijo Cassie abrazando a Eloise que lloró amargamente.

- Quiero… que todo esto acabe. – Dijo Eloise ocultando su rostro.

- No llores Eloise. – Dijo Harriet. – Aunque Hogwarts cierre nos volveremos a ver. Somos amigas, ¿no? Hay algo más que nos une a pesar de estar aquí compartiendo casa en Slytherin.

- Somos amigos y compañeros. – Dijo Christian.

- No solo eso, entre nosotros existe amor y lealtad. – Dijo Harriet con una sonrisa.

Eloise lloró aun más, pero rápidamente secó sus lágrimas y se levantó.

- Necesito estar a solas. – Dijo Eloise sin mirar a sus amigas. – Me voy a volver loca.

Eloise corrió hacía el castillo, cruzándose con Maynard Snape en el camino. Ella se desapareció en un instante.

- Ella estará bien. – Dijo Cassie. – Solo necesita tiempo, ella estará bien.

Faltaban pocas horas para abordar el tren de regreso a King Cross, Maynard Snape se había acercado hasta los Slytherin, encontrando a Harriet compartiendo con sus amigas y su novio en las orillas del lago.

- Potter, ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – Dijo Maynard sorprendiendo a las Slytherin. Christian mostró un gesto de disgusto.

- ¿Qué deseas hablar? – Preguntó Harriet. Maynard se dio media vuelta y la llamó con un dedo, ella fue tras el. Luego de alejarse hasta llegar a un árbol bastante frondoso Maynard le dio una ligera sonrisa y sacó un pequeño papel de su bolsillo.

- Esta es la dirección de mi nueva casa, quédatela. – Dijo Maynard. – Creo que desde aquella noche firmamos un contrato, a vivir pesadillas juntos y ayudarnos en esta tortura hasta el día de nuestra muerte.

- No digas eso. – Dijo Harriet. – No vamos a morir.

- No dejemos de estar en contacto estas vacaciones. – Dijo Maynard. – Hay mucho por averiguar sobre lo que ocurre con nosotros.

- Manley Malfoy está detrás de esto. Lo se. – Dijo Harriet. – Pero el está muerto. ¿Recuerdas esa noche en la casa de tu abuelo Harrington? Malfoy puso su mirada en mí. Se que tiene que ver con él, a pesar de que está muerto se que aun ronda por ahí hechizándonos.

- Algo tendremos que poder hacer. – Dijo Maynard Snape. – El dijo que volvería por mi, pero ¿qué tan acertado podría ser eso? ¿Por qué nosotros?

- No lo se. – Dijo Harriet bajando la mirada. Se quedó varios segundos en silencio mirando la dirección de los Snape, hasta que añadió. - Me sentiría algo incomoda estando en la casa de los Snape, recuerda que soy una Potter.

- Yo te doy la bienvenida. – Dijo Maynard. – A mi madrastra no le importará y mi padre no pasa tanto tiempo en casa. Hay un vínculo mágico entre nosotros y debemos estar alerta a todo lo que suceda. No dudes en escribirme una lechuza al menos. – Dijo Maynard.

- Está bien, Snape.

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? – Preguntó Maynard mirando hacía otro lado.

- Ya la has hecho. – Dijo Harriet.

- ¿En verdad tienes un lunar en los lumbares y una cicatriz en tu costado? – Preguntó Maynard sonando algo impertinente.

- ¿Cómo supiste eso? Ah…Soñaste conmigo otra vez, que incomodo. – Harriet había enrojecido ligeramente en las orejas. - Si… eso es verdad, un lunar en mis lumbares y una cicatriz en mi costado producto de una caída muy dolorosa de la escoba cuando tenía 7 años. ¿Por qué me intimidas de esa manera?

- Lo siento. Ese sueño es bastante real, cada vez que estoy con Martha, solo me recuerdo de ese sueño y eso si es bastante terrible. Si, es algo incomodo. – Maynard miraba al horizonte y Harriet miraba el suelo.

- Si, he tratado de no pensar en lo horrible que es el sueño. – Dijo Harriet. – He vaciado mi mente y desde entonces las pesadillas son menos frecuentes, pero al regresar son más violentas que antes.

- Si no termináramos los dos muertos, capaz hasta fuera agradable. – Dijo Maynard con una sonrisa fría. – ¿Esas sensaciones placenteras son reales?

- No lo se. Es solo un sueño, nada ha ocurrido entre nosotros. Tú y yo nunca optaríamos por eso. – Dijo Harriet, pero parecía que lo decía más para convencerse ella más que para convencerlo a él. - No te confundas ya que la chica del sueño no soy yo, el chico no eres tú. No somos nosotros, aunque se parecen. Nosotros nunca…

- Entiendo. – Dijo Maynard volviéndola a mirar. – Solo que a veces confunde un poco. Bueno, a mí por lo menos. Hemos visto tantas cosas el uno del otro sin querer, creo que ya nada nos puede sorprender.

- ¿Entonces? – Dijo Harriet.

- Esos sueños nos están diciendo algo y tenemos que averiguar que es, de esa forma podamos detener todo esto. ¿No crees? - Dijo Maynard. – Además que puedo asegurarte que hemos afianzado nuestra amistad, eso es muy bueno para mi.

- Que optimista considerar nuestra amistad entre tantas malas noticias. – Dijo Harriet sonriéndole un poco.

- Si. Pero aparte de eso quería despedirme de ti, será un verano bastante largo y hoy será la última vez que nos crucemos hoy.

- ¿Despedirte de mi? – Harriet sonrió levemente. - ¿Desde cuando hay tanta formalidad entre nosotros?

- Está bien, nada más una despedida porque eres mi amiga. ¿No es ese el código de amigos? – Dijo Maynard con una voz de indiferencia falsa y una actitud desenfadada. –Es lo mínimo que se espera entre nosotros.

- Quizás. Bien, entonces nos veremos pronto. – Dijo Harriet extendiéndole su mano y él la estrechó fuertemente. – Adiós, Snape.

- Acércate un momento. – Dijo Maynard. Harriet se acercó y Maynard la besó en la mejilla por primera vez. Harriet no se esperó aquel gesto y el chico Gryffindor le sonrió con maldad. – Creo que entre nosotros hay suficiente confianza para que tengamos contacto físico.

- Vaya, eso es una novedad. – Dijo Harriet y Maynard retrocedió. – Adiós Maynard.

- Adiós Harriet.

Harriet observó como el Gryffindor se devolvía al Castillo y ella estaba detenida mirándolo, detallando que Snape la había llamado por su nombre de pila. Recordaba que cuando apenas ellos tenían 11 años y el era tan bajito como ella, pero ahora era mucho más alto y en su caminar había algo elegante, pero capaz eran puras ideas suyas. Se dio cuenta que su corazón estaba algo acelerado. Cuando volteó encontró a Christian mirando con mucho enfado. Sus amigas estaban disimulando las risas y ella solo caminó hasta donde estaban sus amigas y su novio.

Harriet abordó el tren presintiendo muchas cosas incomodas. Ella se sentía algo triste sin saber exactamente porque, al fin aquel año escolar terminaba. En el compartimiento iba acompañada de Hillary, Cassie, Ted y Rowen. El silencio era algo incomodo, además que Ted dejaba caer todo al piso. Harriet no se percató de ello hasta que Ted lanzó sobre ella una caja de Ranas de Chocolate edición especial.

- ¡Cuidado! – Dijo Harriet. – Ted, estás muy torpe.

- Debe ser la emoción de abandonar Hogwarts. – Dijo Hillary. - ¿No es así Weasley?

Ted se sonrojó mucho y dijo un ligero "Si". Harriet dejó de mirar la ventana, observando que Cassie dormía en el hombro de Hillary. Rowen leía una revista mientras Ted no sabía que hacer. Harriet se fijó en el pasillo de un chico de cabello negro que pasaba con gran apuro. Al regresarse vio con más calma que se trataba de Maynard acompañado por Nicole Osborne. Rowen y Ted se miraron cómplices y empezaron a reír. Harriet no entendió.

- ¿De que se rien? – Preguntó Harriet.

- Nada. – Dijo Rowen.

- No seas tonto. – Dijo Ted. – Sucede que Maynard ha tenido un pequeño romance con Nicole Osborne, ayer los descubrimos en la sala común besándose en un rincón.

- Si Martha se entera, va a enloquecer. ¿Así que su amado anda probando labios de otras queridas? – Hillary miraba con maldad.

- Oh vaya… - Harriet tenía un pequeño nudo en la garganta. Miró hacía el pasiaje afuera de la ventana. Hillary pasó su mano en el hombro de su amiga en señal de apoyo.

- ¿Saben algo? Este momento nunca va a volver. – Dijo Rowen.

- Ningún momento vuelve, Rowen. – Dijo Harriet.

- Quiero recordar este momento para siempre. – Dijo Rowen. – Junto a mi hermana, regresando a casa. Junto a sus amigas y mí mejor amigo y primo Ted. Quiero que las cosas nunca cambien, porque en cualquier momento podrías perderlo todo.

- Es bueno saber que te espera algo bueno en casa. Mis padres siempre viajan, estaré sola otro verano. – Dijo Hillary algo frustrada. – Cassie tiene que ayudar a su abuela en el Callejón Diagon con su negocio. Nada especial, yo aprecio estar en Hogwarts porque está mi verdadera familia. Las chicas, mis amigas.

- Vaya, no me imaginaba algo así Hillary. –Dijo Ted con la voz que le temblaba. Harriet miró el techo y cerró sus ojos. Una _"época que termina hoy"_ se dijo a si misma, pero ella no se imaginaba que al llegar a su casa encontraría muchas más cosas de las que esperaba. Pudo dormir un rato, pero el mundo siguió su rumbo. El tren seguía andando y Harriet estaba muy lejos de allí…

_Madre Galia, ayúdame_

_Madre Galia, me siento perdida_

_No se a donde ir, me siento tan perdida_

_Y se que vienen tras de mi a matarme_

_Se que mi inocencia va a acabar pronto_

_Ayúdame a sobrevivir, se que voy a morir_

_Madre Galia, no me dejes sola._

_Acompáñame en la hora de mi venganza_

_He resucitado en su cuerpo, tengo una misión_

_Madre Galia, guíame en los caminos oscuros_

Maynard regresó a su compartimiento donde Charlie y Sean hablaban. Miró fijamente por la ventanilla, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza. Extraños deseos y sensaciones.

- Todo Gryffindor sabe de lo tuyo con Nicole, ¿De dónde vino eso? – Sean estaba intrigado.

- No lo se. – Dijo Maynard indiferente. – Ella me ha buscado y yo solo me he dejado llevar. ¿Quién soy yo para negarme a los encuentros causales que me da el destino?

- Nicole está muy pendiente de ti desde que Martha y tu terminaron. – Dijo Sean con una sonrisa.

- Nunca he estado enamorado. – Dijo Maynard repentinamente a sus amigos. – Hoy me di cuenta de ello. Nunca he querido a una chica como para decirle "Te amo". ¿Será que no tengo corazón? Porque me gustan algunas, pero no voy más alla. Pero temo por el hecho de que Martha si está realmente enamorada de mi. Alguna vez creí amarla, pero de repente todo se esfumó. Ahora siento cosas distintas…

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Estoy confundido. – Dijo Maynard. – Prefiero estar solo un tiempo.

Muchos deseos oscuros pasaban por su mente, poco a poco se había dado cuenta que su juego ya no tenía sentido. Martha y Nicole, eran las dos devotas hacía el. Pero ellas no eran nada para él y eso le hacía sentir mal. En sus pensamientos había aparecido otra vez aquella chica, aquella pequeña obsesión que iba creciendo. Ella era a quién quería probar, la chica de cabello rojo que le parecía imposible de alcanzar. Imposible por ser Potter, imposible por ser la hermana de Rowen e imposible por estar con otro chico. Harriet Potter se paseaba por sus pensamientos una vez más. Se había despedido de ella con un beso en la mejilla y secretamente hubiera deseado besarla en la boca, porque él no era capaz. Quizás los sueños lo estaban volviendo loco, pero se decía: _"Algún día te voy a tener, algún día, así sea engañada serás mía". _

El tren llegó a Londres. Los chicos se levantaron y despidieron. Harriet comprobó que en la estación estaban sus padres y sus dos pequeños hermanos Greg y Myriad a los que tanto amaba. Pero se sentía extraña, un mal sabor en su boca. Rowen lo notó y le dijo a su hermana.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Dijo Rowen mientras llevaba su baúl. Los ojos de su hermana se habían aclarado y un frío invadió el pasillo del Tren.

- _He resucitado, al fin he resucitado. _– Dijo Harriet con una voz diferente a la de ella. Esa voz esparció un frío extraño en el vagón. Todos se dieron cuenta del frío que apareció en aquel momento, menos Maynard al final del pasillo, Harriet volteó a verlo sin entender muy bien, sus miradas se cruzaron por cinco segundos.

- _He resucitado, por ti. _- Harriet proyectaba sus pensamientos y Maynard podía entenderla.

_- Pronto estaremos juntos, lo prometo. _– Maynard respondió también.

_- No dejes que se haga tarde sino todo esto será en vano._

_- Yo también he resucitado y estoy a tu lado. _

Maynard siguió su camino, Harriet bajó su baúl. Todo siguió su curso en aquella tarde gris de Julio. Todos abrazaban a sus padres y se preparaban para ir a casa. Este próximo verano sería inolvidable.

**FIN**

Por lo visto he dejado muchos cabos sueltos. No se preocupen, que este es el final de esta parte pero no el final de la saga. Había deseado tanto tiempo llegar hasta aquí y ahora que lo he hecho, espero de corazón que les haya gustado. Por mi parte, ya voy a publicar en otra nueva historia la cuarta y ultima parte.

**VickBlack:** Florence aun tiene mucho que averiguar, ella no es la única pieza clave de esta historia. ¿Maynard es genial? Es un adolescente con hormonas desbordadas, que si es guapo, habrá que preguntarle a Harriet y a Martha, ¿qué tiene de especial este chico? Quien puede vivir sin chismes en Hogwarts, más aun sabiendo que de pronto todo puede acabar. Florence si, está vieja (aunque se siente frustrada por seguir siendo joven, pero recuerda que por lo menos ella estuvo fuera del mundo de los vivos al menos por 15 años, 15 años menos que Snape que tenía su misma edad) y aparte que desde que Maynard nació su envejecimiento se detuvo. Y Bingo, Maynard a pesar de todo, sigue siendo virgen aun… ¿Por cuánto tiempo? No pudo superar a su padre Severus. -- jajaja.

Un beso y nos vemos!


End file.
